Une vie mouvementée
by orkid83
Summary: La vie de Bella va prendre une drôle de tournure quand son amie de Phœnix va lui faire la surprise de l'invité chez elle pour les vacances. Bella/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Carlisle/Esmée, Emmet/Rosalie, Charlie/Patricia.
1. Prologue

**¤ Prologue. ¤**

On dit que la vie est un long fleuve tranquille.

Qu'elle vaut la peine d'être vécu !

Mais si vous connaissez mon histoire.

Ma vie est loin d'être belle.

Depuis mon enfance j'ai vécu la séparation de mes parents !

Je suis née à Forks une petite ville de Washington.

Mes parents, une vraie calamité, ma mère aillant arrêter de travailler pour me garder est devenue femme au foyer. Mon père c'est le chérif du compté, je ne le voyais pas souvent mais dès qu'il était à la maison j'étais sans cesse avec lui. Alors que je n'avais que 4 ans ma mère pète d'un seul coup les plombs et décide de partir de cette ville car elle aime avoir du soleil tout le temps. Ce n'était pas gagné avec cette ville, le temps était souvent à l'orage, chose qui ne me gênait gère car j'aimai la pluie. Mon père était comme moi il ne voulait pas quitter sa ville ou il a grandit et ou il est devenu si important. Son rôle de protecteur de la ville lui plaisait beaucoup, c'était une grande responsabilité auquel il ne se résoudrait à quitter pour un simple caprice de sa femme en raison de la mauvaise météo. Ma mère n'y tenant plus chaque soir elle lui baratinait les oreilles comme quoi elle ne resterait plus une minute de plus dans cette ville. Et un soir elle m'emmena loin de mon père, loin de ma ville, loin de mes amies. Elle avait pensé à elle, mais à moi elle ne m'avait rien demandé ! J'aurai aimé rester avec mon père quitte à avoir une nounou lorsqu'il était au travail, mais ma mère en avait décidé autrement. Je ne reverrai plus ma meilleure amie du parc, Émilie, on se voyait presque tous les jours et là j'étais partie sans lui dire au revoir, sans la voir une dernière fois. J'espérai qu'un jour je reviendrai à Forks et je le retrouverai en espérant qu'elle ne m'avait pas oublié.

Ma mère et moi sommes à Phœnix dans L'Arizona, cela fait maintenant plus de 12 ans que l'on vit ici dans une superbe villa. Ma mère Renée aillant rencontré son mari Phil qui est pour moi un beau-père mais je ne l'aime pas du tout. Durant toutes ses années je lui avais fais savoir de toutes les couleurs avec tous les caprices possibles qu'une petite fille peu faire à un remplaçant de père. J'avais gardé le contact avec Charlie, mon vrai père, j'avais cassé les pieds a ma mère pour qu'elle me donne son numéro de téléphone. Chose que j'ai réussi puisque quand je me sens seule le soir je l'appelle. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amie ici, la seule que je considère ma seule amie c'est Alice une jeune fille très simple, très gentille et compréhensive lorsque je me sens triste. Mais c'est la seule à qui je parle. Elle n'est en ville que depuis deux ans. Elle a une passion pour le shopping que je ne partage pas particulièrement mais quand elle m'entraîne dans les boutiques je ne vois pas le temps passé en sa compagnie. Et je commence même a aimé ça ! Qui aurait pu croire que moi, qui ne suit pas du tout la mode, aimerai faire les boutiques ? Mon père riait quand je lui racontais mes journées au téléphone. Renée et Phil ronchonnaient souvent même parce que je parlai plus à mon père qu'à eux. Mais je m'en moquais j'étais heureuse de parler à mon père même si je ne voyais pas. Cependant Renée était contente que j'ai réussi à garder une amie telle que Alice aussi longtemps. Elle a un grand frère qui est deux fois plus musclé qu'un gorille. Je m'amuse à l'appeler « nounours » et lui m'appelle « ptite mouche » je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a donné ce surnom mais j'imagine qu'à ses yeux j'en ai l'air d'une.

Je viens juste de remarquer une chose, je ne vous ai pas dit comment je m'appelle. Je suis Bella Swan, j'ai 16 ans et je vais fêter mes 17 ans dans 2 mois, le 12 juin. Nous sommes le 12 Avril, et je sens que quelque chose va bouleverser ma vie. Je serrai en vacances et je vais passer comme tous mes anniversaires à le fêter avec mon père, Charlie, à Forks.


	2. Chapitre 01 : Journée endiablée

Coucou tout le monde !

Comme vous pouvez le voir je commence une fanfic dont les héros sont ceux de Twilight.

C'est une grande première pour moi parce que c'est la toute première fic que j'écris. Alors ne soyez pas trop méchants s'il vous plaît.

**Talim-san** Merci ^^ J'ai trouver que ces surnoms les définissaient super bien.

**Astral77** Merci de ton commentaire ça me fait plaisir que tu l'apprécie. Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je vais poster puisque je commence tout juste à l'écrire, je ne sais pas encore qu'elle chemin elle va prendre. Mais je vais essayer de poster tous les 2 ou 3 jours.

**##############################################################**

**¤ Chapitre 1 ¤ Journée endiablée**

Je me réveille bien avant mon réveil ce qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes, moi qui aime rester le plus longtemps possible au lit a rêvassée de ce que je viens de rêver. Mais là je me suis lever plus tôt parce qu'on est samedi et que Alice doit venir me prendre vers 10 heures pour une journée de folie. Au programme ont va aller faire le marché sur la grande place de la ville s'appelant « San Carlos » ensuite on ira au restaurant « Castles » et pour l'après-midi ont va faire les boutiques afin de choisir des vêtements pour cet été.

Je me lève avec un gros sourire aux lèvres, je me dirige sans mal vers l'armoire et un jean bleu clair avec un motif de fleur dessus et un pull bleu également mais dont il n'y a rien dessus. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain adjacente a ma chambre, en passant devant le miroir j'ai pu voir ma mine réjouie par cette journée ensoleillée qui s'annonce plus que belle. Je prends une douche rapide, je m'habille et descends dans la cuisine. En passant devant la porte du salon je regarde l'horloge qui signale qu'il est à peine 9 heure du matin. J'ai le temps de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Dans la cuisine je retrouve Renée toute seule car Phil est déjà partie pour un de ses entraînements de Base-ball dont il est entraîneur dans un des deux Lycées que possède Phœnix.

_- Bonjour M'man_

Renée lève le nez de son bol de café et me sourie, elle ne s'étonne pas du tout de me voir ravie de passée une journée loin de la maison et de me voir autant tôt alors que d'habitude je me lève vers 11 heures tant la semaine au lycée était éprouvante.

_- Bonjour ma chérie, alors prête à passé la journée avec Alice ?_

Tout en parlant, elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le frigo ou elle prit le carton de jus d'orange ainsi qu'un verre dans placard a coté du frigo et le rempli. Elle le posa dans sur la table en face de moi alors que je venais tout juste de m'asseoir à la table.

_- Oui on a tout un programme à faire de prévu !_

Dis-je tout en avalant une gorgée de jus d'orange. Je me levais prit un bol et des céréales et les avala dans un bruit qu'on aurait dit que du boit craquait dans la cheminer avant de prendre feu. Un coup d'œil sur l'horloge du mur au-dessus de l'évier me fit comprendre que l'heure ou Alice allait me prendre n'allait pas tarder. Je fis une bise sur la joue de ma mère et remonta dans ma chambre afin de prendre mon sac et de vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié. Une fois il m'était arriver d'oublier mon porte-monnaie j'étais très gêner quand je l'ai remarqué une fois en caisse pour payer mes vêtements, j'avais demandé à ma meilleure amie à faire demi-tour mais elle a insistée de me payer les vêtements qu'elle m'avait choisi en me disant que cela lui faisait plaisir mais je m'étais promis de lui rembourser ce qu'elle m'avait payer et c'est ce que je voulais faire aujourd'hui. Dehors un bruit de voiture arrivant à toute vitesse et puis freina d'un seul coup. Je savais que c'était elle, bien avant qu'elle ne klaxonne pour dire qu'elle était là ! Je dévala les escaliers mon sac son mon épaule, non sans m'embrocher sur une marche dont je du ralentir ma descente en me tenant fermement à la rambarde pour ne pas finir en bas sur les fesses. Je repris ma marche en descendant plus lentement cette fois-ci. Dé fois ou mes pieds auraient envie de danser la java ! J'enfile une petite veste.

_- J'y vais M'man_

_- D'accord amuses-toi bien._

_- Ok !_

Puis, je sors, dès que j'ai ouvert la porte le soleil vient m'aveugler de ses doux et chaud rayons. Je n'y vois rien pendant une minute puis mes yeux s'habituent et je peux avancer sans craindre de me prendre l'arbre qui se trouve dans le jardin avant d'atteindre la voiture d'Alice. Une belle décapotable noire dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom exact.

_- Salut Alice !_

_- Salut Bella prête pour une journée d'enfer ?_ dis-t-elle avent un grand sourire

_- Comme si j'avais le choix !_ Dis-je en rigolant.

Nous rigolâmes en cœur, je m'installe puis elle démarre comme à son habitude en trombe. J'ai juste le temps de mettre ma ceinture qu'elle est déjà en train de me dire ce qu'elle a vu dans une boutique la veille.

_- Bella, si tu voyais cette robe rouge avec des dentelles sur la jupe et un corsage trop beau, je suis sure qu'elle t'ira à merveille. Il faudra à tout prix qu'on aille chez « Smile's » en premier ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'une autre profite de cette robe avant toi !_

Et voilà qu'à peine ai-je mis les pieds dans sa voiture que la pile électrique qui se trouve à coter de moi se met en marche sans s'arrêter ! Je suis sûre qu'elle doit être charger 24/24 heures ! Je vérifie au cas ou si il y aurait pas un fil entre l'allume cigare et Alice mais il n'y a absolument rien ! Je pouffe de rire a mon idée de vérifier parce qu'a ce moment je me trouvais totalement bête. Quoi que… elle a du se charger pendant la nuit !

_- Alice, on fait ce qu'on a prévu d'abord le marcher, le resto et ensuite les boutiques ! Je tiens à manger avant d'y aller parce que je te connais dès qu'on va commencer, tu ne vas plus t'arrêter._ Dis-je en espérant que cela la calmera un peu.

_- Oui, oui Bella t'inquiète mais après manger, on fonce chez « Smile's » !_ Dit-elle avec un énorme sourire me faisant comprendre qu'elle n'en démordra pas.

Je soupirai à la fois de joie qu'elle respecte ce qui était convenue et de douleur qu'elle allait causer à mes pauvres pieds ! On arrive au marché de la place San Carlos. On avait du mal a trouvé une place de parking tellement il y avait du monde. Une fois garée on se dirigeait vers le premier marchant flânant un peu de-ci de-là. Une foule était amasser devant un stand de parfum ! Alice elle s'était arrêter pile me faisant stopper ma marche et ainsi lui rentrer dedans. Ce qui eu de la faire avancer d'un pas. Je me demandais pourquoi donc elle s'était arrêter ainsi ? J'allais lui demander lorsqu'elle se mit à crier.

_- Bella regarde !! C'est exactement ce qu'il te faudra pour aller avec cette robe !!_

Son obsession pour que j'achète cette robe lui montait vraiment à la tête. Elle s'avança jusqu'au stand de bijoux bousculant quelques personnes qui se trouvaient sur son passage, prit une parure, collier/pendentifs rouges en forme de petites fleurs et se retourna vers moi toute souriante. Avant que d'autres soit victime de la tornade je m'avance à mon tour vers le stand me trouvant ainsi à ses côtés où elle brandit telle une star sa trouvaille. Je soupire en remuant la tête, cette fille va me faire devenir chèvre. Sans attendre mon accord elle l'achète m'assurant que je les porterai à merveille pour le bal. Je n'ai pas pu refuser parce que c'était peine perdue. La matinée se passer dans la même ambiance. Je m'achetais un parfum que j'adorai dont il sentait le Freesia, ma fleur préférée, Alice s'acheta un parfum dont la senteur pêche lui collai vraiment à peau aujourd'hui ! A midi on se dirigeait à pied chez « Castles ». Le restaurant se situait juste une rue plus loin et dont il n'y avait pas de parking pour se garée. On avait juste déposé nos trouvailles dans le coffre de sa voiture. On n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les portes qu'un serveur nous salue et nous emmène à une table. On prit toutes les deux des pattes à la bolognaise. Comme dessert une belle île flottante ! Quand on a fini, je sais où Alice aller m'emmener et mes pieds se plaignaient déjà !

Arriver dans la première boutique qui ce nome « Smile's », Alice me prit la main et m'entraîne directement vers la robe dont elle m'avait parlé dès le début de la matinée. A croire qu'elle n'avait que cette robe en tête que je devrais porter tous les jours. Quand je vins poser mes yeux sur elle, je n'en reviens pas. Mes yeux s'ouvrires en grands, ma bouche resta grande ouverte. Je compris tout de suite pourquoi Alice avait flasher sur cette robe. Elle est tout bonnement magnifique. Mais c'est une robe de bal et quoi qu'elle en dise, je ne pourrai jamais la porter. J'aimais danser mais pas dans un bal ! J'étais une vrai timide quand un garçon m'approchai pour danser et avec cette robe se serrai inévitable de ne pas se faire remarquer. Alice ne me laisse pas le temps de le lui dire ou de revenir de mes esprits que déjà elle prend la robe me la mis dans les bras et me pousse jusqu'à une cabine d'essayage. Je me change sous ordre d'Alice que je sens et entends qu'elle est impatiente de me voir avec cette merveille. Moi bien sur, je prends mon temps parce que je ne veux pas la déchirée, la malchance que j'avais me poursuit de partout.

_- Bella on n'a pas que cette boutique à aller voir ! Dépêches-toi un peu d'enfiler cette robe !_

Pendant qu'elle parle, je me regarde dans la glace de la cabine, cette robe me moule le corps, elle fait ressortir ma poitrine à peine voyante. Je me retourne et je suis très à l'aise dedans. La jupe dont elle part en doux voilages m'arrive juste en dessous des genoux. Il manque juste des chaussures qui aille avec. Je sortis de la cabine et là Alice saute sur place comme si elle est sur un trampoline ou un ressort. Elle devait être quelque chose comme ça dans une vie antérieure j'en étais sûre.

_- Bella !! Bella tu es magnifique, resplendissante, à coupé le souffle ! _

Elle n'arrête pas sauter et de taper dans ses mains, ça devient gênant vu les regards des clientes et des vendeuses présentes dans la boutique.

_- Alice, calme-toi où tu vas faire un trou dans le plancher !_

Le pauvre sol tremble sous ses pieds à chaque bond qu'elle fait. J'ai même cru qu'elle allait déclencher un tremblement de terre. Elle se calme enfin et je peux relâcher la pression qu'elle m'a mise depuis que j'ai croisé les regards des personnes présentes dans cette boutique. Mon dieu je plains son petit copain quand elle en aura un. Elle allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. En attendant s'est moi qui en prends pour mon grade.

_- Mon dieu, il te faut absolument des chaussures qui te vont avec ! Tu ne vas pas aller au bal avec tes vieilles baskets._

_- Non, j'allais justement te le dire quand je suis sortie de la cabine mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de parler._

Rouspétais-je. C'était vrai j'allais lui dire mais telle une pille électrique dont il n'y a jamais de fin ne m'a laissé aucune chance à la parole. Aussitôt que je finis ma phrase la voilà partie avec une vendeuse à la recherche d'une paire de chaussures. Je lâche un soupir à attendre mais je m'admire encore une fois dans le miroir. Le bal des finissants était dans une semaine, bien que toutes les deux on ne l'est pas encore on avait choisi de s'incruster afin de profiter de l'ambiance. Son frère Emmet lui était dans le bal des finissants. Ainsi il pourrait nous ramener au cas où on soit trop pompette pour conduire. J'aime beaucoup son frère il ressemble à un ours qui ai besoin d'un gros câlin, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je l'appelle « nounours » ça nous fait rire mais il l'aime bien et pour se venger il m'appelle sa « ptite mouche ». Il nous rejoindra en fin d'après midi avec un ami qu'il veut nous présenter. Alice revient vite avec une paire de ballerine rouge qui s'attache telle que des chaussures de danse classique. Je me décide à acheter cette robe ainsi que les chaussures. Je suis vraiment ravie qu'Alice m'a emmené dans cette boutique car elle a raison cette robe est faite pour moi… Elle a déjà choisi sa robe une semaine en avance dans cette même boutique. A croire qu'elle est spécialement faite pour faire notre bonheur.

L'après-midi se passa très bien, on va de boutiques en boutiques trouvant des robes pour l'été, des maillots pour la plage, des tas de vêtements quoi ! A la sortie du dernier magasin de lingeries on fut rejoint par Emmet tout souriant accompagner d'un garçon que je trouve craquant et dont il a un doux regard à faire tomber les filles après son passage.


	3. Chapitre 02 : Un nouvel ami !

Anne-So : Merci !

bellardtwilight : Merci ! Hey ben tu n'auras pas beaucoup à attendre la suite car la voilà !

mariebou : Merci beaucoup

astral77 : Ah parce que toi aussi tu es brancher sur batterie pendant la nuit ? Est-ce que tes amies on trouver ce fameux bouton ? En tout cas je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre aussi.

**Tous les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi ! Sniff sauf deux ou trois que vous décourirai dans les prochains chapitres.**

#############################################################################

**¤ Chapitre 2 ¤ Un nouvel ami !**

**POV Bella**

Son regard doit réellement faire tomber les filles dans les pommes car son visage si bien dessiner que je dirai qu'il ressemble à une statue qui soudain a prit vie sous mes yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir face à cette apparition, à croire que les anges existent vraiment et que j'en ais la preuve sous mes yeux.

Emmett fidèle à lui-même sans prévenir me prit dans ses bras et par la même occasion de souleva de terre.

_- Coucou ptite mouche !_ Fit-il de sa voie, enjoué heureux de me voir.

Car je suis sûre il semble tout le temps heureux de me voir avec Alice. Il ne supporte pas me voir en compagnie d'un garçon. Chose qui n'arrive plus depuis ce qui s'était passé, il y a bientôt 7 mois.

_- Nounours poses-moi, j'étouffe ! _Fis-je semblant d'avoir une voie étouffer.

Il me lâcha et éclata de rire, et je le suis. Moi je riais par rapport aux surnoms qu'on se donnait, ça me fait toujours rire. D'un ton sérieux, qu'il est difficile à avoir avec lui dans les parages, Emmett nous présente le bel inconnu qu'est le mystérieux garçon à mes yeux.

_- Bella, Alice, je vous présente Edward Mansen, il vient d'emménager pas loin de chez moi !_

J'ais oublié, qu'Emmett ne vit plus chez ses parents qui sont vraiment adorables. Esmée une femme brune, comme sa fille Alice, est décoratrice d'appartement chez « Doddy's » une entreprise très réputée à Phœnix. Carlisle d'un blond décoloré est médecin à l'hôpital « St. Mary's ». Alice vit toujours avec eux et j'adore leur rendre visite. Emmett habite dans un appartement qui est non loin du Lycée ou il finit son année et donc il va à la fac l'année prochaine. Ca m'attriste qu'il ne soit bientôt plus avec nous mais Alice et moi avons justes un an d'écarts avec Emmett.

Je souris en guise de bonsoir à Edward, ma timidité ait d'un coup prit le dessus en moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me fait sentir un tel échauffement au cœur que je n'arrive pas à déchiffré ce qui se passe vraiment. Edward me rende mon sourire en milles fois mieux ce qui a pour effet de me faire rougir. Et je vois qu'il est autant gêner que moi, ce qui me rassure un peu.

**POV Edward**

Cela fait tout juste deux jours que j'ais emménagé dans un petit appartement que je m'étais acheté avec mes sous de mon travail que je faisais à Forks. J'avais trouvé cet appartement pas très loin du Lycée et je suis heureux car je me serrai sans doute perdu dans cette grande ville. A peine j'ai posé mes affairent que le camion qui emporte mon piano et quelques meubles était arriver. C'est alors que j'avais vu un grand costaux sortir non loin de là et curieux il s'était avancer vers moi. On avait sympathisé tout de suite, il s'était présenter à moi comme étant le chef de son équipe de Baseball un truc de dingue que j'arrivai facilement à croire vu sa stature. Nous étions jeudi, j'arrivai en cours de semaine parce que mon Lycée de Forks m'avait laissé cette semaine pour m'organiser pour le voyage. J'aurai aimé rester dans cette petite ville bien paisible mais ma passion pour le piano m'a forcé à venir dans cette grande ville. Ce grand gaillard, Emmett, m'avait proposer de me faire visiter une partie de la ville samedi et que le soir si cela ne me dérangeait pas on irait rejoindre sa sœur avec son amie. J'avais dit que tout bonnement que ça ne me dérangeai pas du tout.

Ca yé on est samedi, je suis installé et Emmett est venu me chercher avec son gros 4x4 qui porte de nom de Jeep. A croire qu'il aime se faire remarquer avec sa grosse voiture. Il m'a montré où se trouve le Lycée, les endroits ou il adore aller (bar, boite de nuit, le terrain de sport). Lorsque la fin de l'après-midi arrive, on se dirige à pieds vers une rue qui est bondé de boutiques féminines. Un coup d'œil vers Emmet et je me mis à rire, il aborde un énorme sourire et il a marmonné « je vais voir ma ptite mouche » j'ignore qui est cette personne pour qu'il la surnomme ainsi à moins qu'il voie vraiment une mouche passer devant nous ? Son sourire c'est agrandit lorsque l'on voit deux filles sortir d'une boutique de sous-vêtements.

Elles sont toutes les deux jolies, la première est brune avec des cheveux en pétard, cours et l'autre châtain mi-long, légèrement ondulés. J'eus comme une révélation, d'un coup mon cœur s'est emballer sans que je ne comprenne vraiment. Je deviens parano de croire qu'elle était libre. Une aussi jolie fille ne doit pas l'être ou alors elle est peut-être la petite amie d'Emmett ! _Calme-toi Edward tu ne vas pas t'emballer dès le premier regard !_ Aussitôt Emmett fonce droit vers la fille aux doux cheveux châtains et la prit dans ses bras en la traitant de « ptite mouche ». Ce qui eut de confirmer ce que je pense, _ils sont ensemble_. Il me présente aux filles en me montrant chacune des deux lorsqu'il les nomme. La dénommée Bella me fit un sourire, _Oh mon dieu et quel sourire_, Je le lui rends et la voit rougir ce qui lui allait bien, ce rouge sur ces joues fait ressortir ses yeux d'un chocolat intense. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que Alice proposition d'aller dans un café.

**POV Alice**

Bella est radieuse aujourd'hui, je ne l'ais pas vu comme ça depuis que Niky l'ai fait souffrir. Je sais que c'est douloureux pour elle. Je m'empresse de la distraire au maximum. Je suis très excité par cette journée de shopping comme d'habitude je ne peux plus m'arrêter d'acheté des vêtements malgré que ma penderie déborde de toutes sortes de robes, jupes, pantalons et tricots. Je suis vraiment aux anges quand je l'ai vu dans cette robe rouge, j'étais vraiment sûre qu'elle lui irait à merveille la veille quand je l'avais vu dans la vitrine et je ne me suis gère tromper. Je sautille de joie. On a vraiment passé une journée très belle. On sortait de la boutique de sous-vêtements en riant quand Emmett et un super garçon aux cheveux cuivrés arriva vers nous. Ce qui me fais le plus plaisir c'est que le garçon ne quitte pas Bella des yeux, je mets ma main a coupé qu'il en pince pour elle. Emmett comme à son habitude s'est précipité et prit Bella dans ses bras pour lui dire bonsoir. Il ne changera jamais celui-là et Bella avait trouvé un surnom qui le qualifiait bien.

_- Salut !_

Lançais-je alors vers le garçon avec un sourire. Mais apparemment il ne m'a pas entendu puisqu'il a l'air dans ses pensés et ne quitte pas Emmett et Bella des yeux. Oh ! Oh ! Pensait-il qu'ils soient ensemble ? Enfin bref, je verrai ça plus tard. Mon frère nous présente le garçon et je vois Bella lui sourire et rougir. Pardon ! J'ai bien vu ? Bella a rougit ? Ca va être prometteur ! Comme on a décidé Bella et moi d'aller nous rafraîchir le gosier je le propose aux garçons qui accepte de nous accompagner ! N'y tenant plus je me mis à questionner le nouveau venu.

_- Dis-nous Edward d'où tu viens ? Pourquoi avoir choisi Phœnix ? Comment as-tu rencontré Emmett ? Quelle passion as-tu ?_

**POV Emmet**

Nous étions tous les quatre assis au « Pup's », le café que j'ais montré tantôt à Edward. On prend de quoi boire et à peine la serveuse a prit notre commande que j'entends ma sœur questionner ce pauvre Edward mais ça m'amuse de la voir comme ça. Bien qu'elle le soit tout le temps. Lui, il n'en a pas l'habitude. Je lance un coup d'œil amuser à Bella et on ne peut retenir un fou rire. Alice ne changera jamais, plus curieuse qu'elle, je ne crois pas que ça existe. La mine qu'affiche Edward fait redoubler mon fou rire ce qui ne l'arrange pas malheureusement. Alice a mal pris notre soudaine hilarité.

_- Ben quoi ?!? Je peux bien m'informer sur les amis de mon frère !_

Mais Bella est plus rapide que moi et lui répond entre deux rires avant qu'on se calme.

_- On ne te reproche rien mais laisses-le au moins répondre à une question avant d'en enchaîner une autre !_

Et je ne peux que confirmer d'un hochement de tête plaquant une main sur ma bouche afin de m'empêchant de rire de nouveau.

**POV Bella**

Alice toujours excitée comme une puce nous entraîne vers un café pour discuter mais aussi pour nous désaltérer. Comme je ne bouge toujours pas, elle prit la décision de m'embrocher le bras et de me tirer pour que je la suive ! Contrainte, je la suis essayant de faire revenir le peu de lucidité à mon cerveau qui a besoin d'un bon coup de massue pour qu'il redémarre comme il faut. Alice ne peut pas s'empêcher de questionner le nouvel ami d'Emmett dès que la commande est prise.

_- Dis-nous Edward d'où tu viens ? Pourquoi avoir choisi Phœnix ? Comment as-tu rencontré Emmett ? Quelle passion as-tu ?_

Emmett et moi-même nous nous sommes regarder avant d'éclater de rire face à la mine déconfite qu'affiche ce pauvre Edward. Il s'est peut-être cru au commissariat de police qui le questionne avant de l'enfermé en prison. Alice nous lance un regard comme si elle est choquée de notre réaction.

_- Ben quoi ?!? Je peu bien m'informer sur les amis de mon frère !_

Je lui réponds entre deux crises de rire.

_- On ne te reproche rien mais laisses-le au moins répondre à une question avant d'en enchaîner une autre !_

Emmett hocha la tête en confirmation de ce que je viens de dire une main sur sa bouche. Je suis sûre qu'il se retient de rire à nouveau. Néanmoins Edward lui répondit comme il le peut.

_- Je viens de Forks, pour un mois de stage dans le « Symphony Hall ». J'ai rencontré Emmett lors de mon emménagement. Je n'ai qu'une passion c'est le piano. D'où ma raison d'être ici._

C'est avec joie que j'apprends qu'il vient de Forks, ma ville natale. Peut-être connaissait-il mon père puisqu'il est le chérif dans cette petite ville. Mon père je vais bientôt le voir dans deux mois. J'ais hâte de le revoir. On va de nouveau au restaurant chez « Castles » mais cette fois-ci en compagnie des garçons. Comme à midi nous n'avons pas eu besoin de toucher la porte qu'elle s'ouvre déjà, à croire qu'ils ont engagé un groom ! Je pris des raviolis aux champignons, Emmett lui prit un plat de Fajitas*, Edward lui prit un Saltimbocca** et Alice prit une salade Popeye au saumon fumé***. Et comme dessert nous prenons tous des Brownies chocolat avec crème anglaise. A la sortie du restaurent chacun rentre chez soit et on se donne rendez-vous au parc le lendemain pour faire une visite de la ville pour Edward. Gênée, il a tout bonnement refusé mais comme Alice tout comme Emmett ont insisté, il n'a pas pu refuser. Il s'est alors tourné vers moi.

_- Est-ce que tu serras là demain ?_ Il avait demandé ça comme s'il ne veut pas que je reste seule dans mon coin.

C'est Emmett qui répond à ma place.

_- Bien sur qu'elle serras là ma ptite mouche ! Elle ne peut pas laisser son gros nounours tout seul un instant !_ Dit-il victorieux de sa réplique.

Je l'ais ignoré et je crois que Edward aussi puisqu'il attend que je parle.

_- Je serrai ravie de te faire voir mes endroits préférés._

Heureux de ma réponse il sourit tout en ouvrant la portière du côté passager de la voiture d'Alice qu'on a rejoint. Je m'installe à l'intérieur et il laisse échapper.

_- A demain alors._

Dans un sourire que si je n'étais pas assise, je serrai certainement tomber par terre tellement ce sourire était éblouissant. Alice me raccompagna chez moi ou elle fixa le rendez-vous à la même heure que ce matin à savoir à 10 heures. C'est le cœur léger que je quitte la voiture avec tous mes sacs de vêtements acheter le jour même. En rentrant à la maison je découvre ma mère en pleur dans le salon. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ? Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?

_- Maman ?!? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

#############################################################################

Ces plats existent vraiment, ils viennent d'un restaurent parisien « PDG Rive Gauche »

J'ai cherché des restaurants américains sur Internet et je suis tomber sur lui.

* **Fajitas :** _Blanc de poulet à la Mexicaine, salsa, guacamole_

** **Saltimbocca :** _blanc de poulet, mozzarella, sauce tomate et pomme de terre_

*** **Popeye au saumon fumé :** _Épinard crus, oeuf mollet, citron, vinaigrette_

Si vous avez des questions en ce qui concerne les expressions que j'utilise et que vous ne connaissez pas ne vous en privez pas pour le mettre en commentaire.

Vous voyez ce gros carré vert en dessous ou il y a écrit Reviews ? Vous pouvez cliquer dessus ? Un petit mot de votre par m'encouragerai a continuer d'écrire. Et si vous avez des idées je suis toute ouverte a toute proposition (pour l'histoire bien sur) !


	4. Chap 03 : Une sortie pleine de surprises

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Quelle joie de voir que ma fanfics soit autant suivit ! Moi qui croyais qu'elle n'intéressait personne à cause de ma façon d'écrire ou d'avoir choisi un sujet quelconque je constate que je me suis lourdement tromper et je vois que certains m'ont ajouté à leurs alertes et me laisse des messages qui m'incite à continuer d'écrire. Je vous en remercie !!! Je n'aurai sans doute pas continuer sans voir vos avis. C'est une joie de vous répondre.**

**Talim-san**** :** Je t'ai dit que les mélanges de POV étaient nouveaux pour moi ainsi que d'écrire cette fic. Donc c'est normal que je doute de mon talent pour l'écrire.

**astral77**** :** Oui c'est sur que si Alice pouvait lire dans les pensés elle aurai dit a Edward que Bella était libre comme le vent ! Mais ici ils sont tous humains donc pas de pouvoirs. Seulement leurs talents et leurs charmes sont présents, ainsi que l'ânerie d'Emmett ! Hum… tu as demander à ce que notre cher Edward ait un surnom ? Ben tu vas bien rire quand tu vas le lire, j'en suis sure ! Emmet et son humour sont de retour !! Oh et ta comparaison avec Alice pour les boutiques j'ai peut-être trouver la solution ! Vous éloignez d'e la moindre boutique le plus loin possible ! lol

**Mixetremix**** :** Merci beaucoup

**misiri-addict**** :** Comme tu dis ça promet ! Mais ou ça va les mener à ton avis ?

**mariebou**** : **Si je le disais ou serrai la surprise de suivre l'histoire ?

**Est-ce que je continue à ne faire penser que Bella ou vous voulez entendre ce que penses les autres ? Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ?**

**Je vous laisse lire la suite en espérant que vous serrez nombreux à laisser des reviews !**

**#####################################################################################################**

**¤ Chapitre 3 ¤ Une sortie pleine de surprises**

Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je suis heureuse le sort s'acharne autour de moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était arriver à ma mère pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état ? Laissant mes sacs tomber à terre je me précipite à ses côtés sur le canapé. Elle renifle quelques instants avant de me donner la raison à ses larmes.

_- Bella ?!?_ Fit-elle en relevant la tête dans ma direction avant de continuer._ C'est rien. Phil il a reçu une balle en pleine tête et il a un gros bleu. Mais tu me connais, je m'inquiète pour rien. _

Je soupire de soulagement. J'ais peur qu'il soit arriver quelque chose a Phil. Bien que je ne l'aime pas du tout parce qu'il croit qu'il peut remplacer Charlie dans mon cœur et c'est pour ça que je le fuis préférant sortir ou m'enfermer dans ma chambre le soir. Ma mère alla se coucher dès qu'elle est en état de marcher. Ce qu'elle peut être sensible quand il s'agit de lui ! Je suis sûre qu'elle n'aurai pas réagit de la même façon face à MON père. Elle me dégoûte quelques fois. Mais bon, il n'est rien arriver à son mari et ainsi je ne m'inquiète pas demain en la quittant pour une deuxième journée de balade qui j'espère serra moins endiablée que celle dont j'avais passé aujourd'hui en compagnie de ma chère survoltée d'amie qu'est Alice. Elle doit être au lit à l'heure qu'il est et certainement brancher sur son chargeur de nuit. A cette pensée je me suis mise à rire tout en reprenant mes sacs et en montant les escaliers, dans le couloir je peux voir la lumière qui émanait de la chambre de ma mère, cette pensée me fit tiré la langue avec dégoût rien au mot « parents ». Je me languie d'être à cet été pour pouvoir passé deux longs et merveilleux mois avec Charlie, Patricia et son fils qui avait le même âge que moi. Même si Charlie a refait sa vie, lui au moins il ne me traite pas comme un bébé, comme un certain Phil. Rentré dans ma chambre j'allumai ma chaîne hifi branchée sur la station de la radio, mettant le volume au plus bas bien sur, et me mis à ranger les trouvailles dans ma penderie la remplissant sans mal car elle était presque vide. J'admirai la robe rouge qu'Alice m'avait supplié avec ses yeux de cocker sur-excité pour que je la prenne et j'avais cédé. Il fallait bien que j'en trouve une robe de toute façon pour le bal d'Emmett. Au moins je serrai une Jolie ptite mouche à ses yeux.

Il est presque une heure du matin que je touche enfin le lit, j'ais revêtu un pyjama bleu clair, presque blanc. Dès que je ferme les yeux, un visage s'impose à moi, celui du beau Edward. Ses yeux d'un bleu-vert intense, si doux et si enivrant, son visage si parfait, ses lèvres que je devine être pulpeuses et douces, ses cheveux d'un brun cuivré si magnifique. Je ne peux retenir un sourire à ses effigies que je fais et sans le vouloir mon cœur se mis à accéléré d'un coup. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, j'esse de le calmer. Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes je reste éveillée à me demander ce qui m'arrive, car je n'ais jamais ressentit de pareilles émotions, même avec Niky. Celui-là, il avait réussi à me déchirer le cœur de la pire des manières qui soit. Mais je ne préfère pas y penser car c'est douloureux pour moi-même si cela fait presque 7 mois maintenant je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise. Décidée à tourné la page je m'efforce à sourire et à retrouver ma bonne humeur avec Alice et puis Nounours est là pour me faire rire. Je m'endors de nouveau et cette fois-ci pour de bon. Je fais un beau rêve en compagnie d'Edward quand le réveil se met à sonner telle une furie. En grognant, je me lève en traînant des pieds. Mon rêve était tellement beau que je ne veux plus me lever.

Je me dirige toujours en maugréant contre ce maudit réveil vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et m'habille puis descends dans la cuisine. Là je peux voir le fabuleux toquard qu'a Phil, un beau rond violacé marquait son œil droit qui avait gonflé. Ca doit être gênant et ma mère a coup sur va le bichonner pendant toute la journée. Je déteste lorsqu'elle agit de la sorte avec lui. J'aimerai tellement qu'elle aurai pu être comme ça avec Charlie. Mais non. Soit Piouff, heureusement que je sors aujourd'hui comme ça je n'ais pas l'horreur de les voir ensemble. Sans un mot ni à ma mère, ni à Phil je prends mon petit déjeuner tranquillement évitant de les regarder. Quand j'ais fini de laver mon bol je lâche juste !

_- Je sors aujourd'hui, je vais rejoindre Alice et Emmett. Ne m'attendez pas pour manger, ni ce midi, ni ce soir._

Je sais que le lendemain j'ais cours mais je ne veux pas dîner en compagnie du borgne. Et de la pleurnicharde de mère. Je peux être très méchante envers eux mais apparemment ils s'en fouettent aussi, ils vivent dans leur petit cocon lorsque je suis énervé comme ça. Je pars comme je suis arriver avec un soulagement de ne plus les voir de la journée. J'allais enfin être libre dans mes mouvements !

Je remonte dans ma chambre et mis la musique « It's my life » de Bon Jovi sur ma chaîne hifi tout en me coiffant et en faisant une queue haute laissant mes cheveux balans dont les pointes me chatouillent le coup. Dans la rue j'entends un gros vrombissement signe que c'était mon gros nounours qui arrive avec son énorme 4x4. Tiens, je pensais que c'était Alice qui viendrai me chercher ! Tant pis, je vais devoir m'y faire a le faire enrager. Si j'y arrive… je pris ma ptite veste pour le soir et mon sac et je pars. Dehors je vois Emmett appuyé contre sa voiture grise tout souriant.

_- Que vois-je ? Une ptite mouche aillant vêtue ses belles lunettes de soleil ? Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu en aurais besoin…_

Dit-il avec un énorme sourire en faisant semblant d'être étonné de voir mes lunettes noires sur le nez.

_- T'as pas fini !! Et puis pourquoi c'est toi qui viens me chercher ? Je pensais que tu hivernai jusqu'à midi !_

Ais-je répliqué contente de ma réponse. J'ai réussi à lui en bouché un coin. Ben quoi c'est vrai Emmett est du genre à faire la grasse matinée et ne pas se lever avant au moins l'heure de manger. Il était vraiment comme un ours se réveillant juste au moment des repas. C'est pour ça que je lui donne ce surnom. Le rire d'Alice résonna dans la voiture. Mon dieu elle est là et à en jugée par la personne a coté d'elle, Edward est également présent. D'un coup je sens mon sang monter à mon visage et me teinter les joues. D'un gros sourire satisfait Emmett se pousse et retourne dans sa grosse voiture au volant tandis que je m'installe du côté passager à ses coter. Je suis sûre qu'il avait fait exprès que je sois à côté de lui pour m'embêter.

_- Salut Bella ! Comme tu peux le voir notre gros nounours s'est levé tôt grâce à moi !_

Dit-elle avec un gros sourire, décidément les sourires dès le matin c'est de famille. Avant de recevoir un coup à l'épaule de la par de son frère qui s'était retourné vers elle.

_- Hey c'est pas ma faute si j'ai le sommeil profond !_ Se défendit-il.

_- Mais oui mon gros nounours on te croit sur parole !_ Dis-je avec un clin d'œil en me tournant vers Alice. _Bonjour Edward._

Le pauvre il est paumer de nous voir aussi joyeux alors qu'on lui a pas adressé la parole une seule fois et qu'il n'a rien dit non plus. Mais en regardant dans le miroir du cache soleil je vois qu'il me regarde et sourit.

_- Bonjour Bella._

Sa voie de ténor sonna si douce à mes oreilles que je veux ne jamais cesser de l'entendre. Je lui rends son sourire puis ensuite je me tourne vers Emmett.

_- Alors nounours on commence par quoi ? _

Il fit mine de réfléchit un truc que je crois totalement impossible venant de lui. Son cerveau doit être vraiment ramolli pour qu'il réfléchisse autant avant de répondre. C'est Alice qui s'empresse de répondre.

_- Avant que mon frère arrive à sortir un mot, je propose qu'on te fasse voir tous les points important de la ville tel que le Lycée, les bars, les supermarchés, les coins sympas quoi !_

Emmett se mit à grogner face à Alice tous en roulant.

_- Je lui ai déjà montré le Lycée, hein moustique !_

Alice et moi on pouffe de rire face au surnom qu'Emmett a donné à Edward. Il est donc un moustique à ses yeux ! Moi la ptite mouche, lui le moustique. Emmet aimait décidément trop les insectes. J'aurai du l'appeler le fourmilier si j'avais su !

_- Ouais, il m'a déjà montré le Lycée, son bar préféré, la boite de nuit le « pik'up » je crois et le terrain de sport ou il joue._

Toujours pas remise de mon fou rire, je me tourne vers le dénommer moustique.

_- On va te faire voir le parc, le port, quelques boutiques._ Je regardais Emmet. _Ca m'étonnes que tu ne lui aies pas fait voir l'épicerie du coin où la propriétaire n'arrête pas de te dragué._

L'intéressé haussa les épaules.

_- J'ai pas envie que le moustique me vole la vedette !_

Alice tape des mains pour nous signaler qu'on est arriver devant le grand parc. Elle cri de joie lorsqu'elle a vu des oiseaux se pencher sur une fontaine pour boire un peu. On peut la voir grâce à la hauteur de la Jeep. Un gros 4x4 mais c'était pratique quelque fois pour voir en hauteur. Emmett se gara et on sort tous de la Jeep grise. Alice prit Emmett par le bras afin qu'il avance plus vite, monsieur est grognon il aime pas venir au parc parce qu'il dit que c'est du temps perdu de se balader sans but précis. Edward et moi on se retrouve côte à côte à les suivre. Cela fait quelques minutes qu'on est dans le parc, Alice et Emmett s'étaient diriger vers un banc afin qu'Alice puisse prendre des photos des oiseaux tranquillement. Je continue ma marche en compagnie du ravissant Edward.

_- Je suis désolée qu'Emmett t'a donné ce surnom ridicule. Moi il m'appelle sa ptite mouche parce que j'arrête pas de faire du bruit en marchant. Comme les ailes des mouches !_

Lui dis-je confuse que mon gros nounours l'appelle comme ça, Edward n'a pas du tout l'air d'un moustique loin de là. Je l'aurai plus appeler « bel ange ». Mais bon de la par d'Emmett plus rien m'étonne. Soudain on entend le cri d'Alice qui court derrière Emmett. Celui-ci lu avait prit l'appareil photo et ne veut pas lui rendre. On se retourne pour les voir.

_- C'est pas grave, je me fous de comment ton petit ami m'appelle._ Lâche-t-il.

J'allais rire devant cette scène mais les paroles d'Edward me fait tourner la tête vers lui. Je le regarde choquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Edward croit que Emmett est mon petit ami ? Ma surprise se transforme en rire. Son regard à lui d'abord gêner se teint en surprise sur son visage de me voir rire.

_- Non ! Emmett est tout sauf mon petit ami. C'est le grand frère d'Alice et je le considère comme mon frère. Lui je suis sure qu'il me voit comme sa petite sœur. _

Lui dis-je en retrouvant mon calme. Edward a vraiment cru que je suis avec nounours ? Je n'en reviens pas ! On ne se connaît que depuis hier et déjà il a fait cette conclusion. J'entends Edward pousser un soupir comme s'il est soulager. Mais de quoi ?

_- As-tu une petite amie à Forks ?_

_- Tu viens souvent ici ?_

Il a dit cela pour changer de conversation je suis certaine, il ne veut pas y répondre. Peut-être que la réponse est oui et qu'il ne veut pas en parler. Je n'insiste pas plus longtemps. Peut-être préfère-t-il les hommes ? On dit souvent que les plus beaux sont soit déjà prit soit homo. Je n'espère pas que ce soit son cas mais je me pose tout de même la question. Néanmoins je décide de répondre à sa question.

_- Dès que j'ai du temps libre ! J'aime y venir c'est très relaxant, calme._

_- Oui ça ressemble beaucoup au calme de Forks._

Confirme-t-il tout en s'essayant sur un banc. Moi je préfère m'asseoir sur l'herbe encore fraîche de la matinée et il s'empresse de me suivre se levant du banc pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Mon cœur s'emballe à son geste. Peut-être n'est-il pas homo ! Je me sens bien en sa compagnie. Je le questionne sur sa venue dans la ville et il m'apprit que son professeur de musique lui avait recommandé de venir ici pour passer un concours de musique pour son admission à la rentrée. Je lui demande quel genre de musique il aime le plus jouer et là il me surprit en me disant qu'il aime composer et qu'il joue principalement de la musique classique. J'ais hâte de pouvoir entendre une de ses compositions. Nous avons été interrompus par l'arrivé de «gros nounours » et «miss tornade » alors qu'il me demandait qu'elles sont mes passions.

_- Alors, on ne vous à pas trop manqués ptite mouche ? Nous demanda Emmet._

_- Oh si je commençais a m'ennuyé de mon gros nounours adoré !_

Je me relève mais comme ma maladresse était de retour, mes jambes flanchent et je me retrouve de nouveau assise sur l'herbe. Ce qui fit rire Emmett.

_- Ben alors on arrive plus a gardé l'équilibre !_

Je lui lance un regard noir en me relevant lorsqu'Edward me tend une main que j'attrape volontiers afin qu'il m'aide. S'est le premier contact qu'on a de la matinée et aussitôt je sens mon cœur s'emballer de nouveau. Il faut que je me calme sinon je ne tiendrai pas le coup jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Je remis mes lunettes de soleil afin que personne ne voie mon regard troublé par un simple contact.

L'après midi on emmène Edward au port. Comme à son habitude Nounours nous fit voir à quel point il était fort en soulevant une ancre de bateau encore amarré au quai ! Bien sûr, sur tous les bateaux présents dans le port, ce crétin a choisi celui ou le propriétaire est sur son bateau. Nounours a droit à une engueulade de la par de celui-ci et on détale tous en riant. On s'arrête près d'un bar pour reprendre notre souffle. On prend une bonne limonade chacun et comme Alice n'a rien dit depuis qu'on a quitté le parc, celle-ci se mit à déballer tout ce qu'elle veut qu'on fasse le lendemain après les cours. J'aurai juré que dans la Jeep d'Emmett elle s'était mise sur batterie pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

###############################################################################################

A votre avis que réserve Alice pour finir cette journée ?

Planifie-t-elle un plan pour tendre un piège a nos chers tourtereaux ?

Qu'a-t-elle en tête notre pile électrique ?


	5. Chapitre 04 : Un dimanche émotionnel

Tout d'abord je voudrai vous remercier vous chez lecteurs et chères lectrices de suivre mon histoire. Vous ne savez pas le bonheur que cela me procure de lire vos reviews. Presque chaque jours je vois qu'on me met dans vos favoris, qu'on me montre que l'histoire que je vous fais découvrir vous plait et vous intrigue. Cela me fait un très grand plaisir de répondre a vos questions (lorsqu'elles sont pas trop indiscrètes pour le déroulement de l'histoire bien sur). C'est avec joie que je vous mets ce chapitre espérant qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents. Il me tarde de lire vos réactions mais d'abord je vais vous répondre avant que vous commenciez à lire.

**######################################**

**Anne-So**** :** Je te remercie de ton commentaire. Hey bien ce que tu as dit c'est presque ça, ce n'est pas aux restaurent que ça va se passer. Je trouve un peu précipité ton idée de voir Edward invité Bella chez lui alors que cela fait qu'une journée qu'ils se connaissent.

**ceci27**** :** Merci, heu Bella va pas lui dire dans ce chapitre mais peut-être dans le suivant. Elle ne sait pas encore si elle peut tout lui dévoiler.

**Mixetremix**** :** Je suis heureuse que tu ais apprécier le chapitre précédent. J'espère avoir bien cerné les personnages ?!?

**bellardtwilight**** :** hey bien j'espère que tu vas pas être déçu de celui-là alors ! ;-)

**astral77**** :** Ah ma fane pile électrique ! Ça me fait toujours un plaisir de lire tes longs messages. ^^. Je vais suivre tes conseils a propos des points de vu. Sur le coup j'ai eu peur de ne pas y arriver à cerner les personnages en les faisant penser à tour de rôle mais apparemment j'ai réussi !! Hihi Emmett n'est pas fan des insectes mais il adore les surnoms rigolos, ce qui va bien avec son caractère je trouve. L'idée de Edward qui tombe sur Bella m'a traverser l'esprit mais j'ai eu peur d'en faire trop lol. Mais les occasions ne vont pas manquer. Pour ton information Edward n'a rien à voir avec Bella non, c'est plutôt un autre qui viendra un peu plus tard que tu découvriras.

**Bigmonster4**** :** J'espère que tu ne serras pas déçu alors !

**misiri-addict**** :** Tu as tout à fait raison, c'est pas normal ce silence alors que normalement c'est un vrai moulin à paroles ! Là où tu as faut c'est que ce n'est pas de l'embrouille que tu vas découvrir.

**mariebou**** :** La suite arrive et j'espère qu'elle serras à ton goût !

**######################################**

Pardonnez-moi pour ce cours chapitre !

Bref ! J'ai assez parlé, il me semble ! lol

Place à votre lecture et à vos « reviews » !!!! ^^

**################################################################################################################**

**¤ Chapitre 4 ¤ : Un dimanche émotionnel **

**POV Bella**

Il est maintenant plus de 18 heures quand on quitte le port pour une autre destination. Alice veut à tout prix nous entraîner dans la boite de nuit le « pik'up ». Elle veut faire voir à Edward l'ambiance fabuleuse qu'il y a dans cette boite de nuit qu'on a tous les trois craquer pour celle-là en particulier du à notre rencontre dans celle-ci. D'abord parce qu'elle se trouvait non loin de là où on habite tous et d'un autre bord on a nos repères dans la rue ou elle se situe. Mais d'abord on s'arrête à notre restaurant où on a l'habitude d'y aller avant d'aller en boite. Personnellement je ne suis pas aller en boite pour dansé mais juste pour voir « Nounours » et « Miss Tornade » se déchaîner comme des dingues. Non moi je préfère les admirer et rigolé de les voir faire. Je ne sais pas quel est le point de vu d'Edward, peut-être est-il comme moi ou alors il cache bien son jeu de garçon bien calme. Quoi qu'il en soit, je le vois bien dans moins de 5 minutes car nous voilà déjà sortit du restaurant ! Pfff, je vais être fraîche moi demain en cours je sens que je vais dormir pendant l'heure de français.

Dès qu'on a mit les pieds à l'intérieur Alice s'est mit à sautiller sur place au son de la musique ! A ce demander si quand ses parents ont couché ensemble qu'ils l'ont pas fait sur un trampoline. Je ris doucement à cette pensée afin d'alerté personne de ma soudaine humeur. L'ambiance de la boite est très palpable et le son est ceux des années 80. De très belles musiques plus rythmées les unes aux autres font de temps en temps place à quelques slows. Oh on ne reste pas longtemps bien sur. Quand il y a un slow je vois Alice demander à Emmett de danser avec elle ce qui ne laisse pas de choix à Edward qui se retrouve seul à mes côtés ! Du coin de l'œil je regarde Alice me faire un clin d'œil alors qu'elle est aux bras du gros nounours. J'allais me lever pour me dirigée vers le bar afin de commander un gin tonic mais sans vraiment que je m'y attende Edward s'est lever en même temps que moi se retrouve à quelques centimètres de moi. D'instinct je reste surprise, comme geler sur place. Et alors là je ne m'attends pas du tout ce qui va suivre. Edward d'un geste timide mais pleins de volontés me tend une main en me demandant si je veux danser. Immédiatement je sens mon sang ne faire qu'un tour dans mon corps et baisse la tête vers sa main les joues empourprées, je me demande si je dois ou non accepter. Prenant que je le temps que je mette à répondre comme un refus il retire sa main rester immobile dans les airs et va s'asseoir mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps que j'attrape sa main avec un sourire laissant échapper un oui à peine murmuré. Ce qui suffit pour le faire sourire à son tour et il m'emmène sur la piste. Alors que la musique de « Le géant de papier »(1) résonne dont les paroles sont ce que je ressens en cet instant. On se place l'un devant l'autre, je place timidement mes mains sur ses épaules en laissant un espace raisonnable entre nous. Lui place ses mains sur mes hanches ce qui me fait des frissons sur tous le corps. Je jette un léger coup d'œil autour de moi et je vois l'énorme sourire de Minipouss, comme s'amuse à l'appeler Emmett, Alice. Levant les yeux au ciel à sa vue je me re-concentre sur la danse qu'Edward et moi entamons afin de ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds bien que je sois très danse, je me surprends dé fois de marcher sur les pieds ou de rentré dans les danseurs sur la piste sans faire exprès. Comme il est à deux ans !

**POV Alice**

L'ambiance de la boite est à mon plus grand bonheur dans une folie de chansons des années 80. J'adore ces chansons tellement romantiques. Je sautille de joie en entendant « nuit de folie » (2) à peine entrée. Ce qui résonne parfaitement à ce que j'ais prévu pour Bella et Edward. Bien sur eux ils n'en savent rien quoi que je soupçonne Bella d'en avoir une idée. Mais bon elle peut pas savoir ce que je manigance. J'espère qu'ils vont apprécier. On est à une table à siroté nos boissons quand un slow fit son entrée dans l'ambiance survoltée. D'un bon je me lève.

_- On danse frérot ?_ Fis-je avec un gros sourire ! Je savais qu'il veut inviter Bella mais j'en ais décidé autrement.

_- Bien sur Minipouss !_ Me rendant mon sourire il prit ma main et on s'avance vers la danse collé l'un contre l'autre ce qui ne nous gêne pas du tout.

Je regarde la table que nous venons de quitter et vois Edward parler à Bella alors qu'ils sont très proche. Il doit lui demander quelque chose parce que je vois la tête que fait ma meilleure amie se baisser. Puis elle la relève et ils se sourient et se dirigent vers la piste de danse nous rejoignant. Je capte le regard timide et gêner de Bella et lui fait mon plus beau sourire afin de la rassuré. Ce qui marche puisqu'elle a prit de l'assurance et affronte le regard D'Edward sur elle.

_- Ils sont mignons mes insectes !_

La constatation de nounours me fait rire et sourire. C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux à bougé en rythme. La danse se fini sans que je ne les quitte des yeux et Emmett doit en faire autant à mon avis. Protecteur comme il était, si Edward fait un geste de travers je ne doute pas une seconde de la réaction qu'a mon frère à son égard. On quitte tous les quatre la piste pour retourné à notre table. Bella semble soulagée, mais de quoi ?

**POV Edward**

A voir Alice et Emmett sur la piste de danse me fait penser que je ne peux pas rester comme ça à ne rien faire. Je me dois d'être un peu galant envers Bella. Je ressens des choses à sa présence que je n'ai jamais ressentis auparavant. Faut dire qu'à par le piano je ne sors pas beaucoup. Les filles de Forks ne m'intéressent pas. Mais je suis sur que si Bella habitait là-bas j'aurai dit que c'était la seule qui me faisait, me sentir bien dans cette ville pluvieuse et presque pas ensoleillée. Décidant de ne pas rester immobile je me relève sans le vouloir, je me retrouve à quelques centimètre de son visage, on s'est levé de notre siège en même temps. Je la vois se reculer quelque peu, ne lui laissant pas la moindre pensée arrivée, je lui tends ma main.

_- Voudrais-tu danser avec moi ?_

Elle baisse la tête visiblement gêner. J'ai irrésistiblement envie de tendre mon autre main et de lui relever le menton afin de voir son visage, son si doux et beau visage dont ses yeux chocolat me font fondre. Déçu qu'elle prenne autant de temps à répondre, je prends son silence comme un refus. J'allais m'asseoir lorsqu'elle prit ma main je lève mon regard et vois son sourire. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le lui retourné.

_- Oui._

Elle a à peine murmurer ce mot et je mets une petite seconde avant de réagir et de l'emmener vers la piste où Emmett me fait un regard noir ce qui veut dire qu'il m'avertit que si je fais un truc qui ne lui plait pas j'en payerai le prix. On a des gestes maladroits pour positionner nos mains et en faisant quelques pas doux je la sens se détendre. Mais je n'ais pas loupé le frisson qui l'a prise aux contacts de mes doigts sur ses hanches. Lorsque la musique laisse place de nouveau à une chanson bien plus rythmé on se dirige vers la table qu'on occupait quelques minutes plus tôt. Alice et Emmett nous rejoignent et je m'aperçois alors du surnom qu'il a donné à sa sœur. Ce mec est un malade des surnoms. A 22 heures on décide comme un accord de rentré chez nous. Emmett dépose d'abord Bella chez elle, elle nous fit un « bonsoir » et un « à demain ». J'ai un sourire en repensant que demain je la verrai en cours. Puis viens à mon tour de quitter le gros 4x4 du balaise. Il va quitter sa sœur chez ses parents et revient dans le quartier pour rentré chez lui.

En rentrant chez moi, je n'ais pas perdu mon sourire. N'ayant pas du tout envie d'aller me couché de suite je me dirige vers mon piano où je laisse mes doigts glisser sur les touches faisant résonner une douce musique à mes oreilles alors que je ne connais pas du tout ce que mon esprit me fait jouer. Heureux du résultat du son qui me parvient, je décide prendre mon carnet de partitions et d'écrire cette douce mélodie. Satisfait, je me plonge sur le lit et m'endors avec le sourire toujours scotché aux lèvres.

**POV Bella**

C'est avec un cœur léger que je rentre chez moi. Le sourire d'Edward n'arrête pas de venir s'imposer à mon esprit dès que je ferme les yeux. Dans la cuisine une lumière attire mon attention, Phil m'attend avec un regard sévère. Mon sourire que j'abordais jusque là se perd d'un seul coup.

_- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentre !!_

Me dit-il avec un air sévère en me toisant de son air méchant.

_- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre !! Tu n'es pas mon père !! Et tu ne le serras JAMAIS !!!!_

Dis-je alors plus en colère que jamais je n'ai pu l'être. Non mais de quoi droit se prend-il ? Il agit de façon si brute avec moi en cet instant que j'ais envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui balancer mon poing à son œil gauche encore valide. Dans le font, je remercie ce jeune joueur qui lui avait lancé la balle en pleine figure. Il le mérite amplement. Mais au lieu de ça je me retourne et monte les escaliers dans un bruit assourdissant. Ma bonne humeur s'est envolée et c'est de ÇA faute ! Je claque la porte de ma chambre réveillant sûrement ma mère qui dort sûrement déjà. Mais je ne culpabilise pas là dessus. Je prends mon pyjama alla dans la salle de bain pour me changer et me couche dans le lit froid. Dès que j'ai fermé les yeux ma colère s'en va pour laisser place à un sourire, face à un visage parfait qui s'impose sous mes paupières ! Et dire que demain j'allais le revoir….

Le matin arrive bien vite à mon goût mais cela ne me gêne pas du tout, au contraire. Tout comme ce week-end je suis heureuse de me réveillée et hâte de commencer une nouvelle journée loin de Phil. Bien que je le croise comme à mon habitude dès que j'irai chercher nounours en compagnie d'Alice pour le midi. Cette fois-ci il y aura même Edward si ça se trouve. Et mon sourire repris de plus belle. Depuis ce qui m'était arriver avec Niky je n'ais plus fait confiance à un garçon. Même avec Emmett ça a été dur au début. Mais il a su me faire rire et avec Alice qui m'ait remonté le moral ça aller beaucoup mieux. Seulement je ne parle plus aux autres… Je quitte la maison qui est déjà vide puisque Phil est déjà partie vers l'école et ma mère ben heu… sûrement en vadrouille d'un nouvel emploi. Puisque je n'ais pas de voiture (ils refusent de m'en acheter une de peur que je me tue, pfff) je me dirigeai à pied vers le Lycée, lorsque au coin d'une rue je vois une voiture garée dont le conducteur était encore à l'intérieur et visiblement il attend quelqu'un. Qui attendait-il comme ça ?

**################################################################################################################**

**Séance de questions ! lol**

A votre avis qui peut bien être ce mystérieux conducteur ?

Qui attend-il donc ?

Pourquoi être garée là dans cette rue alors qu'il devait être autre part ?

**######################################**

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les chansons que je mentionne dans la boite de nuit, je vous donne les paroles. Si elles vous intéressent dites-le moi et je verrai si je peux vous les mettre en téléchargements. (si c'est possible bien sur)

(1) « **Le Géant de Papier** » est une chanson française des années 80, interprété par **Jean-Jaques Lafon**.

Demandez-moi de combattre le diable  
D'aller défier les dragons du néant  
De vous construire des tours, des cathédrales  
Sur des sables mouvants  
Demandez-moi de briser les montagnes  
D'aller plonger dans la gueule des volcans  
Tout me paraît réalisable, et pourtant...

Quand je la regarde, moi l'homme loup au cœur d'acier  
Devant son corps de femme, je suis un géant de papier  
Quand je la caresse et que j'ai peur de l'éveiller  
De toute ma tendresse, je suis un géant de papier

Demandez-moi de réduire en poussière  
Cette planète où un dieu se perdrait  
Elle est pour moi comme une fourmilière  
Qu'on écrase du pied  
Demandez-moi de tuer la lumière  
Et d'arrêter ce soir le cours du temps  
Tout me paraît réalisable, et pourtant...

Quand je la regarde, moi l'homme loup au cœur d'acier  
Devant son corps de femme, je suis un géant de papier  
Quand je la caresse et que j'ai peur de l'éveiller  
De toute ma tendresse, je suis un géant de papier

{instrumental}

Quand je la regarde, moi l'homme loup au cœur d'acier  
Devant son cœur de femme, je suis un géant de papier

« **Nuit de Folie** » est une chanson française des années 80, interprété par : **Début de soirée**.

Y a pas de saison pour que vive la musique  
Au fond pas de saison pour que vive le son  
En marchant tu donnes une cadence à tes pas  
Tu sens la musique au bout de tes doigts

Tu dis que la vie qu'on t'a donnée est faite pour ça  
Tant de choses grâce au son tu connaîtras  
Ton cœur est un saphir de pick-up  
On a trouvé des décibels dans ton check-up

{Refrain: x2}  
Et tu chantes chantes chantes ce refrain qui te plaît  
Et tu tapes tapes tapes tapes c'est ta façon d'aimer  
Ce rythme qui t'entraîne jusqu'au bout de la nuit  
Réveille en toi le tourbillon d'un vent de folie

Tu danses le monde musique américaine  
La cadence du funk au plus haut t'emmène  
Le tempo en délire si ce soir il fait chaud  
C'est qu'on monte nos mains vers le point le plus haut

{Refrain}

{Parlé:}  
Toi qui dessines au fond de ton ennui les notes d'une mélodie  
Une musique sans accord majeur c'est une piste sans danseur  
Mais si tu ranges dans ces moments-là dans un placard tes idées noires  
Les notes pourront se danser et nous reviendrons les chanter  
Quand le sucre est tombé choqué le café renversé  
Je sentais bien que la journée était mal commencée  
Plus tard la caisse était cassée avant que craquent les chromes  
Mettant la gomme j'avais détalé

La musique était mon sourire les vieux succès mes souvenirs  
On sent tous son dernier soupir lorsqu'on va mourir  
Mais un souffle j'avais gardé car on ne peut pas trépasser  
Chacun le sait sans voir un disque jockey  
Et tu chantes danses jusqu'au bout de la nuit  
Tes flashes en musique funky  
Y a la basse qui frappe et la guitare qui choque  
Et y a le batteur qui s'éclate et toi qui tiens le choc

{Refrain}


	6. Chapitre 05 : Premier jour de classe

**Bonjour ou bonsoir !!!**

Je voudrai remercier tous ceux et celles qui me laisse des commentaires. Ca me donne un bien fous de savoir que vous l'aimez toujours et qu'il y a des nouveaux qui la mette en alerte.

Juste une question a votre avis il y a plus de garçons qui lit et écrit des fics ou plus de filles ?

Samedi j'ai été voir un film de guerre les « trois royaumes » j'aime bien mais je suis pas tellement emballer par ce genre de film. Malheureux je n'ai gère eux le choix ! Avec trois mecs (mon père et mes deux cousins) qui sont gaga de ça ! bref…

**############################################################################**

**Réponses aux Reviews !!**

**3str3lla**** :** Merci ! Hey ben oui tu l'as deviner ^^

**Talim-san**** :** Hihi que veux-tu ! Le surnom que tu as trouver pour Alice m'a bien plus. Je l'ai donc mis mais pas ce chapitre qui est bien cours je trouve.

**jones17**** :** Hey bien je suis heureuse que tu aime ma fic. Bienvenue à toi !! Si Bella n'a encore rien dit à Edward c'est qu'elle ne fait plus trop confiance aux garçons pour ce qu'elle à vécu avec un certain Niky. Mais ça va s'arranger au fils des chapitres. N'hésite pas à t'exprimer tout au long des chapitres.

**Mixetremix****:** Merci ^^ Je sais que chacun a deviner que ça peut bien être puisque j'ai laisser trop d'indices.

**Bigmonster4**** :** Merci pour ce chapitre. Mdr Bella l'a pas encore de face ! Et elle connaît pas sa voiture donc elle peut douter.

**cawo114**** :** Je suis heureuse que tu es découvert mon histoire et qu'elle te plaise. Vraiment je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'elle soit autant lue. Pour ce qui est des chansons dans le précédant chapitre, je les ai héberger sur un site.

**######################################**

Pour tous ceux qui veulent les chansons et en particulier à **Cawo14**voici les liens téléchargeables.

Par contre, je ne sais pas du tout si ces liens vont bien s'afficher.

Vu que c'est la première fois que je vais mettre des chansons donc désolée.

Il te suffit de cliquer sur le « Free User » et un compte à rebours va commencer.

Le géant de Papier de Jean-Jacques Lafon

(http:://) rs657 (.) rapidshare (.) com/files/215969964/Jean-Jacques_Lafon_-_Le_g_ant_de_3

Nuit de folie de Début de soirée

(http:://) rapidshare (.) com/files/215970180/D_but_de_soir_e_-_Nuit_de_

Il vous suffit d'enlever les parenthèses et les espaces.

Vous n'avez qu'a copier le les liens dans la barre d'adresses.

**######################################**

Je ne vais plus vous énerver avec mon blabla !

Je vais donc vous laisser lire.

S'il vous plait laissez-moi un commentaire qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.

J'accepte toutes les critiques.

**###################################################################################################**

**¤ Chapitre 5 ¤ : Premier jour de classe**

Je continue à marcher droit devant moi sans faire plus attention à la voiture dont je me rapproche. Je ne dois pas traîner puisque le Lycée n'est pas si proche à pied qu'il le paraît en voiture. Une voiture grise dont je peux lire la marque une fois à la hauteur de celle-ci m'indiqua que c'était une Volvo, très belle voiture en tout cas. Dès que j'arrive à la hauteur de la portière arrière, la portière de celui du conducteur s'ouvrit et un jeune homme souriant s'en extirpa pour se tourner face à moi ! Edward, c'était donc lui qui est à présent devant moi ! J'ai comme un choc, pourquoi est-il garé là ?

_- Bonjour Bella !_

C'est ses premiers mots de la journée. Il a un sourire qui est vraiment éblouissant. C'est seulement après une seconde que je pus lui répondre.

_- Bonjour Edward ! Que fais-tu là ?_

Question bête ! Il t'attend pauvre cruche ! Mentalement je me tape la tête contre le mur d'un bâtiment derrière moi.

_- Hey ben… je sais que Emmett m'a montré où est le Lycée samedi mais j'ai peur de me perdre._

Il a hésité avant de parler et je sais qu'il cherche ses mots. Pitre excuse d'ailleurs, le lycée n'est qu'à deux pâtés de maisons. Alors que je m'apprête à lui dire où aller par des gestes et des paroles (bien sur) il me demande.

_- Tu es à pieds ?_ En jetant un œil à mon sac.

_- Comme tu peux le voir !_ Comme dirai certainement Emmett « Perspicace le moustique ! »

_- heu, je peux t'y conduire, comme ça je peux de nouveau voir où il se trouve. _

_- Si tu veux._

Je m'installe dans sa superbe Volvo. Une chose se passe en moi. Une peur, oui j'ais peur de me retrouver dans une voiture seule avec un garçon. C'est peut-être stupide mais à je ne suis pas très à l'aise. Mais je dois faire attraction cette fois, parce que je ne veux pas que Edward sente ma peur d'être seule avec lui. Je suis sûre qu'il ne voudra plus me parler après. Je me tourne pour lui faire face.

_- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à Emmett ? _

_- Il conduit trop vite !_

Pff, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas la seule raison. Emmett est du genre à ne parler que de Baseball quand il est avec un de ses copains et je suis sûre qu'il l'a baratiné samedi. Sans un mot de plus Edward démarre la voiture la faisant gronder et s'engage sur la route. Il me demande par deux fois où tourné. Enfin nous arrivons au Lycée et toutes les têtes présentes sur le parking se tournent vers nous. Qu'est-ce que je n'aime pas ça mais en même temps je les comprends ! Ils ne me regardent pas, mais seulement le nouveau qu'est Edward. Alors qu'on est au coffre de sa voiture deux autres arrivent sur le parking et se mit de par et d'autre de celle d'Edward. Je peux reconnaître sans mal leurs conducteurs. La Jeep d'Emmett se met à gauche tendit que celle de droite n'est autre que la décapotable d'Alice. Emmett gros balourd sauta de sa Jeep et me prend dans ses bras comme d'habitude. J'ais appris à ne pas être surprise de se geste quand à Alice un gros sourire et un « bonjour ». Emmett tape sur l'épaule d'Edward qui faillit tomber sous le choc de l'impact.

_- Alors moustique prêt pour ta première journée ?_

_- Heu ouais !_ Répondit-il se massant l'épaule. _Il faut que j'aille à l'administration._

_- Pas de problème, Bella va te montrer. On vous rejoint après Emmett et moi on doit voir pour le match de cette après midi. _Alice se tourne vers moi avec un énorme sourire qui était presque un rire._ Tu te rappelle qu'ils ont promit de nous faire voir ce qu'ils avaient après comme danse de la victoire ?_

J'hoche la tête et déjà je ris de pouvoir les voir faire. Je suis sûre que c'est une danse ridicule. J'entends tout de même Emmett qui se met à grogner à côté de moi alors qu'on se dirige tous les quatre vers le bâtiment scolaire. Alice et Emmett nous laisse avant qu'on entre. Je conduis donc Edward vers l'administration et attends dehors alors qu'il entre dans le secrétariat. Bien sur, je n'ais pas à attendre longtemps, il en ressort avec deux feuilles, l'une est le plan des classes et l'autre son emploi du temps. Il me tend la feuille de son emploi du temps comme si je lui ais demandé. Mais néanmoins j'accepte qu'il veuille que je voie ce que serrai ses cours des semaines qui allaient venir dans ces deux mois. Son premier cours d'aujourd'hui est la biologie avancée. Je lui dis que c'est un de mes cours préférés et donc qu'il allait être en ma compagnie. Le second était les maths, ce cours là il le passera avec Alice, une vraie machine a calculé cette fille ! Français où il les passera seul et enfin géographie/histoire où on se retrouvera tous les trois dans la même classe. Ce qui était vraiment l'unique cours qu'on a à partager ensemble. Ensuite il y avait la pause déjeuner. Et là moi là ou j'ais deux heures de Sports (là ou je peux à tout moment blesser quelqu'un) Edward a ses heures de solfèges où il pourrai pratiquer sa passion et sa raison d'être ici à Phœnix ! La journée passe ainsi chacun de nous fait voir au petit nouveau où sont les classes pour les jours avenir. Mes deux dernières heures de cours sont consacrées à la danse avec Alice. Mais on n'est pas dans la même salle, on n'a pas les mêmes goûts de musiques. Pendant qu'elle danse sur de la pop moi c'est sur de la danse classique.

A la fin des cours Emmett nous donne rendez-vous au stade où avec ses copains ils nous attendent. Edward lui ne sait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre puisqu'on n'a pas beaucoup parlé mais Alice et moi on est déjà hilare de ce qu'on allait voir comme spectacles. C'est en arrivant dans le stade qu'on s'installe dans les gradins en attendant la fameuse équipe arriver et nous faire leurs numéros. On ne dût pas attendre longtemps puisque Emmett en nous voit avait donné le signal. D'un coup l'équipe entière déboule en trombe sur le terrain et se mit en ligne face à nous et d'un coup ils se sont mit à crié le nom « Ours Sauvages » qui est le nom de l'équipe, en se trémoussant et imitant des poms-poms-girls. Sans pouvoir nous retenir tous les trois on est tordu de rire.

_- Rassurez-moi que ça ne va pas être ça leur danse de la victoire !_

Nous dit-il entre deux crises de rire, Edward. Malheureusement aucune de nous deux ne peut lui répondre trop occupé à rire de ce qu'on voit. C'est seulement au bout de quelques minutes qu'on voit Emmett venir vers nous avec un sourire sur de lui qu'on rit d'une blague que l'un de nous a pu dire.

_- Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait rire ?_

Ce fut Alice qui parle pour nous.

_- Heu sérieusement vous n'avez pas l'intention de faire cette danse si vous gagné contre Boston ?_

_- Bien sur que si ! Pourquoi elle est pas bien ? Bon je sais qu'il faut qu'on s'améliore question d'être synchro…_

Sans un mot de plus Alice ma jette un regard me suppliant d'intervenir. Ce que je fait.

- Nounours, ce n'est pas pour te vexé mais cette danse nous fait plus rire qu'autre chose. Non vraiment il faut que vous ayez des poms-poms-girls avec vous. Je ne sais pas moi, vous vous mettez en rond et vous criez le nom de l'équipe et les filles pourraient monter sur vos épaules ou faire des figures à votre place.

Après un moment de réflexion je vois Emmett froncé les sourcils et son visage s'illuminent. Ce qui me fait peur à chaque fois qu'il a cet air sur sont visage et surtout quand il me regarde. Ca n'envisage rien de bon, pour moi.

_- Ce n'est pas bête ton idée des filles qui monte sur nos épaules. On pourra voir leurs culottes sous leurs jupes…_ Dit-il avec un énorme sourire. Puis il marque une pause pour continuer._ Tu ne veux pas me montrer ce que tu as comme idée et en parler avec l'équipe ?_

Oh oh ! J'ai pas rêvé ? Rassurez-moi que je fais un mauvais rêve ! Un cauchemar !!! Sans attendre ma réponse gros nounours me pris sur son épaule en riant alors que je martèle son dos de mes poings afin qu'il me relâche. Il se dirige vers son équipe et de là où je suis, je peux voir Alice courir après nous et hurler après son frère de me lâcher, suivit par un Edward hilare de la situation. Emmett me pose enfin sur la pelouse fraîche, il se retourne et me dit de dire à l'équipe ce que je lui ais dit tantôt. Je le fait bien sur en modifiant quelque peut une ou deux de mes phrases. Ils hochèrent tous, la tête et Emmett exposa son idée pour que je leur face une démonstration. Je soupire et dit que je le dirai plutôt aux poms-poms-girls. Ce qu'ils acceptent et je soupire d'apaisement car franchement je ne veux pas me donner en spectacle. Dès le lendemain j'aurai comme mission de voir ses fameuses filles qui fantasmaient toutes sur chaque joueur. Ca n'allaient pas être de la tarte de parler à ses filles sans cervelles. Comme un accord on retourne chacun à nos voitures, enfin tous les trois puisque je n'en possède pas une. J'allais commencer à partir à pied lorsqu'une main attrape la mienne me fait tourner le regard vers nos mains jointes. Je remonte mon regard et vois que ce n'est autre que Edward. Un rouge chaud me monte d'un coup dans mon corps pour s'arrêter sur mes joues.

_- Je peux te ramener chez toi !_

Dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens et un sourire se peint dans son si beau visage. Ne trouvant aucun mot à dire j'hoche la tête. Le sang qui est monté sur mes joues m'a au passage noué la gorge. Sans un mot de plus il lâche ma main et je sens d'un seul coup un vide en moi. Je ne sais pas expliquer pourquoi je ressens cette sensation de bien être quand il me tenait la main, un simple contact. Il m'attend tenant la portière du côté passager de sa Volvo en me souriant. Mon dieu qu'il arrête de sourire ou je ne vais plus répondre de moi… M'efforçant de regarder par terre pour faire attraction à son visage, en le relevant, je peux voir le visage malicieux d'Alice en croisant son regard alors que je m'assis dans la voiture. Le trajet du Lycée jusqu'à ma maison se fait dans le plus grand silence. C'est seulement quand il se gare dans l'allé qu'il me darde un regard.

_- Est-ce que tu veux, que je vienne te chercher demain ?_

Alors là je ne sais pas du tout quoi dire. Je ne le connais que depuis trois jours et déjà il me demande s'il pouvait être celui qui me mènerait au Lycée. Que suis-je sensé dire ? Dois-je accepter qu'un garçon soit mon chauffeur ? Dois-je lui faire confiance ? Depuis que Niky (que ça fait mal de penser à lui) m'avait fait très mal, je n'avais plus jamais ait confiance à un garçon les fuyants même. Bien que je le trouve extrêmement beau je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir méfiante. Toute fois je lui répondit ravalant ma peur de me retrouver seule avec lui demain matin.

_- Oui, je veux bien._

Il a quelque peut perdu son sourire quand il a vu que je ne répondais pas. A-t-il devinez ce que je ressentais ? Ou bien il a peur que je refuse ? Chose que j'étais bien tenté de faire mais que je n'ais pas fait. Il retrouve son sourire.

_- Bien alors soit prête à 7 heures 30._

Je lui retourne son sourire par politesse. Mon dieu ce que se sourire pouvait être si sexy ! Je sors de la voiture mais avant de refermé la portière.

_- A demain, bonne soirée._

Et je la ferme. J'attends qu'il démarre mais apparemment il ne le fait pas. Peut-être préfère-t-il que je rentre chez moi pour partir. Je me retourne donc et une fois que j'ouvre la porte d'entrée de ma maison, une Volvo grise démarre en trombe et parti avec un petit klaxon pour me dire au revoir. Je n'ais pas le temps de réagir que la voiture est déjà loin. Je soupire et monte dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs.

Une heure plus tard je sors de la maison et je me rends à l'institue « Art de vivre », c'est un endroit pour ceux qui aiment la musique et danser. Ce bâtiment je l'aime beaucoup, pour son charme mais aussi parce que je me sens bien. Je réserve une salle pour moi, le gardien me connaît car je viens presque tous les jours ici. Je mets de la musique classique « **La Lettre à Élise** » de **Beethoven**. J'ais besoin de répété deux ou trois pas de danse. Cette musique est faite pour me calmer et m'entraîner dans un rythme doux et lent mais aux passages plus vite de temps en temps. Je commence à danser en suivant la musique, mais c'est en tournant sur moi-même que je perds l'équilibre et c'est là que je découvre qu'on m'espionne. Un homme au doux sourire se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle et m'a regardé danser...


	7. Chap 06 : Une découverte extraordinaire

Bonjour à tous.

Bon il me semble que je vais encore me répéter puisque avant que vous puissiez lire ce chapitre je fais mon bla bla remerciant tous les revieweurs et tous ceux qui ont mit en alerte cette Fanfiction afin d'être avertit des nouveaux chapitres que j'ajoute au fur et à mesure que je les écris. Hey ben oui les chapitres ne sont pas écrits en avance, je les écris après avoir publier le dernier chapitre. Donc je tenais à m'excusez des publications irrégulières mais dès que j'estime que le chapitre est fini je le mets en ligne de peur d'oublier et de vous faire patienter pour rien. Vous avez aussi certainement remarqué quelques fautes d'orthographe mais je n'ai personne pour les corrigés hormis mon logiciel d'écriture « Word ». Mais je trouve ça injuste qu'une best corrige les tests des autres alors qu'elle ne peut faire semblant d'être surprise en laissant une review sur ce qu'elle a corrigé…. Arff ça yé je me suis remis à parlé un peu trop et du coup je peu plus m'arrêter. Tapez-moi un petit coup si je vous gonfle !! Pour en revenir au reviews on a atteint les 35 !! Un nombre que je ne pensais pas possible. Merci a tous… J'espère qu'avais la suite de ma fic je ne face pas fuir quelques-uns d'entre vous ! Promis, je me tais !!! (Nounours tu peux me taper ?)

Concernant les publications je décide de vous en mettre au moins 2 ou 3 par semaines !

**Le mercredi** (c'est sur et certain)

**Le vendredi** (tout dépendra de mon inspiration pour ce jour)

**Le dimanche** où **le lundi** (tout dépendra du temps que j'aie)

**############################################################################**

**Réponses aux Reviews !!**

**Bigmonster4**** :** Pour te répondre en ce qui concerne Bella sur son passé, j'envisage de faire un flash back dans le prochain chapitre mais pas celui-ci désolée. Tu comprendras ce qu'a bien pût faire Nicky à Bella.

**Mixetremix**** :** Merci beaucoup de ce commentaire. C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons et puis c'est mon couple préféré. ^^. Et ce chapitre te plaira j'en suis sure ! Enfin tu me le diras si tu laisse une review après l'avoir lue.

**jones17**** :** Oui tu as bien deviné ça aurai put être quelqu'un d'autre que j'aurai pu faire surgir. Mais non… C'est vrai que ça a été un peu nul comme excuse ce qu'il avait dit Edward pour la cause de sa présence mais comme dit un dicton « qui tante rien n'à rien ». J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**pinktwilight1**** :** Je te remercie de ta review. Je ne savais pas que j'avais autant de talent. ^^. Moi aussi j'adore donner des surnoms marrant comme le fait Emmett. J'espère pouvoir te lire une nouvelle fois et bienvenue a toi nouvelle lectrice.

**Keep Hope**** :** Merci. A vrai dire on voit beaucoup plus de suite de livre ou de scènes reprises des livres sur le site que des histoires différentes. J'ai eu envie d'écrire une fic qui soit totalement différente de qu'on peu lire. Bien qu'il en existe des bien meilleures à mon avis… Mais merci d'apprécier ma fic. J'espère ne pas te décevoir au fil des chapitres.

**Anne-So :** Wow merci cocotte !! Je ne savais pas qu'elle passait avant tes devoirs ! J'en suis heureuse mais ne les néglige pas non plus. Je ne voudrais pas que tu ais des mauvaises notes par ma faute. Je la continue ne t'inquiète pas ; Je ne sais pas ou elle va finir ni si elle va finir un jour…

################################################################################################################

**¤ Chapitre 6 ¤ Une découverte extraordinaire.**

**POV Bella**

Je danse sur cette mélodie que j'adore beaucoup. C'est à vrai dire ma musique préférée, « La lettre à Élise » est si pleine d'amour, de joie et d'espoir que je suis tomber totalement sous son charme. Lorsque je m'apprête à continué sur le rythmé lors du refrain avant d'entamer le deuxième couplé, je voulus faire une pirouette pour tourner sur moi-même en faisant deux tours. Le premier tour se passe bien mais à la fin du deuxième je perds l'équilibre et m'entraîne dans une chute. Je n'ais pas mal, ce qui m'étonne parce qu'avec la chance que j'ais à la moindre chute soit, je me foulais la cheville soit, je me tordais le pied. J'allais pour me relever lorsque mon regard se porta à vers la porte de la salle de danse que m'a confié Bob le gardien du local. Mes yeux se posent sur quelqu'un que je ne m'attends pas du tout à voir ici. Lui, celui qui fait battre mon cœur alors que je ne sais pas qu'il pouvait ressentir ça une nouvelle fois après ce que j'ais vécu.

_- Edward ?!?_

J'affiche une mine surprise sur mon visage et je le vois sourire. Je suis à présent debout, habiller seulement d'un collant et par-dessus une jupe qui en fait ressemble plus à un voile, ainsi qu'un top qui me colle à la peau. C'est la tenue que je mets pour pratiquer des danses de ce style.

_- Bella, je ne savais pas que tu dansais..._

Il n'arrête pas de sourire et il n'arrête pas non plus de me détailler de bas en haut avec ses yeux.

**POV Edward**

Cela fait à peine quelques minutes que je suis entrée dans ce bâtiment que m'avait conseillé mon professeur de musique ; Je suis en train de remplir le formulaire d'inscription pour pouvoir venir ici pendant les deux mois que je dois faire ici avant de retourné à Forks. Je discute en même temps avec le concierge qui s'appelle Bob. Drôle de nom. Enfin, on ne choisit pas... D'un coup j'entends un air de piano que je connais par cœur. Une musique que j'ais appris à pratiquer en premier dès que j'avais eu un piano entre mes doigts. J'ais relevé la tête interrogeant Bob du regard.

_- C'est une jeune fille qui vient régulièrement ici pour danser…_

M'a-t-il dit avec un sourire quelque peu rêveur. J'esquisse un sourire à son expression et hoche la tête. Je me promis de passer devant sa salle pour la regarder quelques instant. Bob me dit ou il y a un piano et si j'ais besoin de quoi que ce soit, il était là. J'hoche une nouvelle fois la tête. Je suis le chemin qu'il m'a dit pour accédé à la salle ou trônait un piano, lorsque je passe devant la salle de la jeune fille. Je me demande qui est cette fille ? Pourquoi danser sur cette musique ? Je m'arrête là et la contemple, belle, gracieuse et souple, habillée pour cette danse légère au refrain un peu plus endiablé. Je comprends le sourire rêveur qu'a eut le concierge. C'est la première fois que je vois une fille porter autant d'amour et de joie transportant la musique avec elle. Et c'est quand elle fait semblant de courir que je vois son visage. Enfin courir est un bien grand mot, à mes yeux elle volait posant à peine ses pieds sur le parquet. Bella. C'est elle qui danse devant mes yeux. Je suis étonner qu'une fille à l'allure si timide puisse danser avec tant de grâce. Je ne la lâche pas des yeux en oubliant même la musique dont le rythme s'accélère avant de laisser place au deuxième couplet beaucoup plus lent. Elle fit une pirouette aussi gracieuse que possible. Elle va vite, beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Le premier tour elle le fait avec brio mais la réception du deuxième elle a mets son pied trop tôt et elle chute. Je voulais me précipiter vers elle pour lui demander si elle n'a rien de cassé ou si elle allait bien. Et c'est là quand elle s'apprête à se relever lorsqu'elle leva ses beaux yeux chocolat sur les miens. Je me sens fondre mais au lieu de ça un sourire est né. A vrai dire il est afficher sur ma facette depuis que j'ais vu un ange danser devant moi. Elle est un ange, je veux presque crier qu'elle est MON Ange. Mais je n'ais pas le droit, pas encore. C'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Sa voie, sa douce voie surprise résonne dans la pièce en prononçant mon prénom. Je fais de même mais j'ais complété par une phrase qui a un ton de surprise.

_- Je pratique de la danse classique au lycée pendant tes heures de piano._

Elle dit alors qu'elle est de nouveau debout face à moi. Je n'ais pas remarqué qu'elle s'est relever et me regarde, je suis perdue dans mes pensés. Ainsi elle faisait de la danse classique.

_- Je l'ignorai…_

Mentalement je me tape la tête, mon dieu que je peux être bête. Elle me gratifia d'un sourire.

_- Que fais-tu ici ?_

Heu… là je crois que sa chute l'a un peu déboussolée. C'est elle-même qui a dit que je pratique du piano alors sa question est un peu bête comme ma réponse avant cette question. Réfléchit Edward ! Le prof ! Ouais c'est ça le prof m'avait parler de cet endroit.

_- Mon prof M. Bean_ (N.A. : Pas le même que la série je vous rassure. Quoi que ! lol) _m'a dit que je peux venir ici pour m'entraîner._

_- Oh ! Mais je croyais que tu avais un piano chez toi ?_

Ok là elle marque un point. Je n'ais pas à venir ici puisque je ma sœur m'avait offert mon piano à queue noir pour mes 15 ans et je l'avais pris pour mon nouvel appartement. Qu'est ce que je peux répondre à ça ? Arff pour une fois, c'est moi qui ne sais plus quoi dire !

**POV Bella**

Je regarde Edward attendant qu'il me dise ce qu'il fait ici. Bien que bien sur, je sais qu'il pratique du piano, mais Emmett a dit qu'il a vu un piano chez lui et Edward a même confirmer quand on a discuter à un café du port. Je le vois hésiter à répondre. Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant une question simple que j'ais posé. Je ne lui ais pas demandé de me raconté le cours d'histoire qu'on a eut aujourd'hui. C'est seulement lorsque le silence règne que je remarque que la musique avait fini. Je soupire, je veux à tout prix recommencer à danser pour que je puisse faire voir demain à Mme Snumer que j'ais fait des progrès. Du moins je veux enlever cette chute que je fais toujours lors de la deuxième tournante. Edward semble trouver enfin ses mots mettant fin à ce silence.

_- C'est vrai j'en ai un, mais je voulais voir cet établissement dont il m'avait parlé. Je vais te laisser, t'entraîner si tu veux._

M'a-t-il dit avec un regard désolé et sa voie c'est quelque peu casser. Ce que je peux être méchante. Mais je n'aime pas me sentir espionner à mon insu. Si on doit me regarder danser, c'est qu'on m'a demandé la permission. Bob le savait, il n'a jamais fait irruption d'un coup dans la salle et me demande à chaque fois s'il peut venir me regarder. C'est là que j'apprécie et accepte d'être admirer. Mais je ne peux pas en vouloir à Edward car il ne le sait pas du tout que c'est moi qui danse sur cette musique.

_- Tu peux rester si tu veux. Ca ne me fais pas trop plaisir qu'on m'observe sans que je le sache. Mais maintenant que je sais que tu es là tu peux me regarder._

Je veux à tout prix me rattraper. Je ne veux plus voir cet air désolé sur son si beau visage. Un être aussi beau comme il est ne peut afficher un visage aussi triste. Il me sourit ce qui me fait sourire à mon tour et enlève un énorme poids au cœur. J'ais réussi à le faire sourire.

_- Tu pourras peut-être venir m'écouter un de ses jours…_

C'est avec une immense joie que j'hoche vivement la tête. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il jouait comme musique. Et puis peut-être que c'est en remerciement de pouvoir me regarder ce soir qu'il a dit ça. Mais je n'ais rien à faire, je suis heureuse qu'il me le propose.

**POV Edward**

_Je lui ais proposé un de ses jours de venir m'écouter jouer au piano si elle le décidai. Je veux lui faire plaisir comme elle le fait ce soir. Je veux tellement la voir heureuse comme je l'ais vu lorsqu'elle a dansé. Je me dirige vers le fond de la pièce où il y a un semblant de petit murer ou était entreposer son sac et un gilet gris. Je m'installe à côté de ses affaires touchant son gilet du bout des doigts. Un doux parfum de freesia s'élève du vêtement, je le regarde, j'aurai voulu le porter à mes narines afin de m'enivré de ce parfum envoûtant. Mais je détourne le regard pour le porter sur Bella. Elle se dirige vers la chaîne hifi qui est incruster dans le mur à côté de l'immense miroir qui se trouvait en face de moi et qui trônait tout le long du mur. Elle remet cette mélodie qui la représente si bien et se met à danser sous mes yeux. Je la dévore littéralement des yeux. Que m'arrive-t-il donc ? Je ne sais pas le dire. Jamais je n'ais eu une attirance pour une fille quelconque. Mais elle n'est pas ordinaire à mes yeux. Elle a quelque chose en elle qui m'attire et dont je ne peux nier. J'apprécie être en sa présence. Les minutes défilent et cette fois-ci lorsqu'elle se met à tournée sur elle-même deux fois elle ne tombe pas. Je suis soulagé. Je ne supporte pas de la voir tomber et de voir un rictus de douleur sur son visage angélique. C'est quand elle finit de dansé que j'ais applaudit comme un spectateur ou un admirateur. C'est peut-être ce que je suis devenu, un admirateur. Un coup d'œil à la montre me fait remarquer de l'heure qu'il est, il est presque 19 heures 30. Et je n'ais pas encore mangé. J'ignore si c'est son cas lorsqu'un bruit venant du fond de la salle de danse se fait entendre. Son ventre cria famine. Et je la voie rire ! J'en conclue donc qu'elle est dans le même état que moi, c'est à dire « mort de faim ». Je la vois prendre son disque et se dirige vers moi encore son visage rieur._

_- Désolée, je n'ai pas encore mangé ! Je suis venue directement ici après mes devoirs._

Dit-elle avec un air faussement désolé. Elle laisse à nouveau me faire entendre son merveilleux rire lorsque mon ventre a subitement laissé entendre son bruit à son tour répondant au sien. J'en rit avec elle un moment puis, je lui demande.

_- Puis-je t'inviter à dîner ?_

J'ignore si elle allait accepter ou refuser. Après tout ça ne fait que quatre jours qu'on se connaît et il me semble que cela faisait plus longtemps que ça. Ca résonne comme des retrouvailles à mes yeux comme si on avait été séparé depuis longtemps et qu'on venait de se retrouver. Son rire a cessé et ses yeux montrent de la terreur. Même dans ses gestes elle s'est stopper. Que se passait-il ? Elle a peur. Mais de quoi ? De moi ? Je lui fais peur ? Mais pourquoi elle a souhaité ma présence si elle a peur de moi ? Je dois le savoir le lui demander.

_- Bella ?!? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Ses gestes se firent brusque d'un coup comme si elle est nerveuse. Mais de quoi donc a-t-elle peur ?

_- Non ça… ça va ! Il… il faut que je rentre. Il est tard…_

Ce fut sa réponse. Elle a parlé nerveusement évitant de me regarder, fixant un point sur un mur en face d'elle tout en mettant son gilet avant de partir en courrant avec son sac sur le dos. Je regarde la pièce vide sans comprendre ce qui vient de ce passé. Il faut à tout prix que je sache ce que j'ais dit qui l'a mise dans cet état ! Je pars à mon tour de l'établissement disant au revoir à Bob. Je monte dans ma Volvo grise et parti chez moi. Je dois manger et dormir. Mais demain je me promis de lui parler et si elle ne veut pas m'en parler, je demanderai à Alice ou même Emmett. C'est le cœur et l'esprit remplient de questions que je m'endors très tard.

################################################################################################################

Ce chapitre vous a plus ? Tapez 1

Ce chapitre vous un peu déçu ? Tapez 2

Ce chapitre vous laisse sur votre faim ? Tapez-moi !!! (Mais pas trop fort sinon pas de suite)

Donnez votre avis en appuyant sur le simple petit bouton vert qui se trouve là juste en dessous. Merci aux fidèles revieweurs et aux nouveaux (j'espère qu'il y en aura).


	8. Chapi 07 : Souvenirs et explications 1

**Bonjours à tous,**

**Je suis très heureuse de voir que ma fanfic est toujours autant suivie ! Mais ce qui me désole c'est que très peu d'entre vous laisse des commentaires. Pourquoi ? Avez-vous peur de laisser vos impressions sur le dernier chapitre que vous avez lus ? Ou bien sur l'ensemble pour ceux qui la découvrent ? Vous savez plus il y a de reviews plus cela m'incite à continuer à écrire. Bien sur, je n'arrêterai pas d'écrire tant qu'elle ne serras pas finie ! Mais peut-être que je publierai moins vite !**

**Alors s'il vous plait, je ne vous demande pas de faire des romans sur toute la fanfic où chapitre après chapitre. Juste de dire ce que vous pensez, les questions que vous vous posez.**

**Je suis prête à me mettre à genoux pour avoir plus de reviews pour continue l'histoire que je suis fière de vous faire découvrir.**

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui en ont laissé depuis le début et qu'ils continuent à le faire.**

**############################################################################**

**Réponses aux Reviews !!**

**Bigmonster4**** :** Merci d'avoir taper la touche 1 et non moi ! lol

**Isabelle :** J'aime bien finir mes chapitres en laissant mes lecteurs sur leur faim ! Je sais, je suis sadique ! hihihi ! Tu vas découvrir ce qui a fait réagir Bella si brutalement envers Edward !

**Mixetremix**** :** Tu as raison c'était bien à Phœnix que la discutions sur le port c'est passer. C'est l'image du film qui m'a porter sur le mauivais lieu. Tu es bien la seule à l'avoir remarquer d'ailleurs ! Ca me désole que les autres ne l'ont pas remarqué ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**pinktwilight1**** :** Grrr Toi tu veux me taper pour avoir la suite ? Mais si tu m'amoche trop je fais comment pour y voir ou pour taper la suite ? lol ! Le chapitre ou ils serront ensemble est encore loin ! Désolée de te décevoir mais il faudra être patiente ! C'est moi qui te remercie pour me prouver que tu lis ma fic !

**Mamzelle-Nami**** :** Hum j'espère que tu ne serras pas trop déçu de ce que tu va découvrir a propos du lourd secret que renferme Bella !

**Chris masen :** Donc toi aussi tu veux me taper ? Sniff ! Après tout je l'ai bien chercher ! lol ! Emmett reste Emmett ! Il adore blaguer même si je pense que je le fait trop sérieux dans cette fic, mais nanmoins je lui laisse le plaisir de sortir des surnoms débiles !

**Anne-So :** Hihihi je suis sadique avec mes fins ! Je le sais mais c'est ce qui tiens en haleine pour savoir la suite !

**lilylys**** :** et voici la troisième qui veut me taper ! Vous êtes tous contre moi !! ouiiinnn !!!! Dans cette première partie Edward ne va rien apprendre mais vous si !! il va falloir attendre pour avoir la deuxième partie !

**NELLO :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments cela me touche beaucoup !!

**3str3lla**** :** Et voici ma quatrième qui veut me taper ! Vous allez me tuer ! mdr ! voilà la suite !

**Talim-san**** :** Ah ma cocotte ! toi je t'adore !!! moi je tape 4 : « amitié à la vie »

**################################################################################################################**

**¤ Chapitre 7 ¤ : Souvenirs et explications**

**(1****ère**** partie)**

**POV Bella **

Je suis rentrée en courant chez moi hier soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ais fuit, lui, qui est si gentil. Ou plutôt si je le sais que trop bien. Si j'ais accepté, je me serrai retrouver seule avec lui dans sa voiture et j'aurai eu l'impression de revenir en arrière avec Nicky. Une larme coule sur mon visage en pensant au mal qu'il m'avait fait. Il faut que je parle à quelqu'un en regardant ma montre je me rends compte qu'il est vachement tôt. Mon père dort sûrement et Alice aussi puisqu'il est cinq heures du matin. Je n'ais pas dormi de la nuit faisant des cauchemars. Pourtant il fallait que je parle mais à qui ? Pendant deux heures je reste là couchée dans mon lit à ruminer le passé et pleurée comme si ce qui m'était arriver c'est passer la vielle. C'est avec un air triste que je m'habille et que je téléphone à Alice pour qu'elle vienne me chercher pour le Lycée. Je n'ais pas envie de faire la rencontre d'Edward comme hier matin.

**POV Alice**

Je viens tout juste de finir de me coiffée quand je reçois un coup de fil de Bella. Elle a une triste voix et me demande de venir la chercher pour le trajet de chez elle au Lycée. Elle a l'air embarrasser. Je lui ais répondu c'est un plaisir et que je viens la chercher sans problème. Je lui ais aussi demandé ce qui ne va pas mais Bella ne veux pas m'en parler au téléphone. Je n'insiste pas, comprenant parfaitement qu'elle me parlerai quand on serras l'une en face de l'autre. Je me pose des questions. C'est lorsque j'arrive devant chez elle que je la voie qui m'attend avec ses grosses lunettes noires qu'elle mettait que lorsqu'elle avait trop pleuré. De suite je sors de ma belle jaguar et je me précipite pour la prendre dans mes bras.

_- Bella… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Je me suis écarté d'elle et lui ais enlevé les lunettes au passage. C'est là que je voie ses cernes. Elle me fait peur lorsqu'elle est comme ça.

_- Tu as encore fait ses cauchemars ! !_

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question. Elle a hoché la tête et s'apprête encore à pleuré. Si je revois ce Nicky je jure que je lui en ferrai voir de toutes les couleurs et Emmett se ferrai une joie de lui arranger la façade ! Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu ranimer ses horribles souvenirs ? On se dirige vers la voiture et tout le long elle lâche qu'une phrase.

_- Edward, je ne veux pas le voir. _

Elle a pointé du doigt la voiture grise où je le vois à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il voit ma voiture, il a tourné la tête, un air contrarié sur son visage et s'est mis dans la circulation sens crié gare. Je le vois dans mon rétroviseur. Arrivé au Lycée, on sort toutes les deux de la voiture quand Edward s'approche de nous. Bella a vite mit ses lunettes et s'est éloignée. Je la suis ne voulant pas la laisser seule dans cet état.

**POV Edward**

Il faut que je la voie et c'est qu'en l'attendant que je suis sure de la voir venir à pied au Lycée. Comme elle n'a pas de voiture ni d'autre moyen de transport, elle ne peut que passer par-là comme hier. J'ais pleins de questions à lui posé sur ses réactions d'hier soir. Pourquoi elle a tout à coup blanchi lorsque je l'ais invité à dîner ? Ce n'est rien qu'un simple dîner et je l'aurai raccompagné chez elle. Elle n'a rien à craindre. A moins que d'être seule la mette mal à l'aise ! Mais pourquoi elle a accepté que je reste dans la salle de danse si elle a eut peur que je lui fasse du mal ? Ca fait bien dix minutes que j'attends, assis dans ma Volvo qu'elle passe. Je regarde un peu les voitures qui passent à ma droite, de belles voitures passent. Mon regard accroche une voiture que je connais déjà pour l'avoir vu samedi soir et qui est conduite par Alice. Mais elle n'est pas seule, j'ai pu voir Bella avec des lunettes noires qui cachent ses magnifiques yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Alice est aller la cherchée ? Pourquoi cache-t-elle ses yeux ? Bella ne sourit pas non plus.

Sans plus attendre, je me mets dans la file de la circulation à deux voitures de celle d'Alice. Je talonne même la voiture devant moi pour qu'elle aille plus vite. J'arrive enfin au Lycée ou je me gare et sans plus attendre je repère la jaguar d'Alice. Elle a bon goût en voiture mais cela ne m'importe peu en ce moment. Je veux avoir une discutions avec Bella pour savoir ce qui n'a pas du tout avec elle. Lorsque je me dirige vers elles, Bella part aussi vite lorsqu'elle m'a vu arriver. Mais pourquoi ? Je sens deux gros bras me retenir en arrière, tournant la tête pour regarder qui a osé me touché, je suis surpris de voir que c'est Emmett. Je fronce les yeux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a empêché d'avancer vers celle qui portait un secret.

_- Je t'interdis de les approchées pour l'instant ! Tu viens avec moi !_

Je suis comme pétrifier sur place, il a un regard dur et une voix sévère. Comme s'il sait quelque chose que je ne dois pas savoir ! Il m'emmène vers son club de Baseball. Et ils parlent de leur équipe et de quelques tactiques. Je n'en ais rien à faire de leur discutions mais Emmett a garder son bras autour de mes épaules comme s'il se doute que j'allais partir et qu'il m'en empêcherai.

**POV Emmett**

Alice a téléphoné, il y a maintenant plus d'une vingtaine de minutes, disant que Bella est mal en point. Je me doute bien que Bella ne s'est pas remit de ce que ce type a bien pu lui faire dans le passé. Mais la cause, la raison de son soudain appel n'a été évoquée. Alice m'a aussi informé qu'elle allait chercher Bella. Bien que je n'habite plus dans la maison familiale je n'ais pas perdu le contact avec Alice. On se parle beaucoup comme avant que ce soit lorsqu'on se voit ou par téléphone. Quelques minutes après son premier appel, j'en reçu un autre me disant d'éloigner Edward le plus longtemps possible de Bella. Quelque chose c'est passer entre eux et je me demande bien ce que c'était. Lorsque je vis la décapotable de ma sœur et surtout la passagère avec ses lunettes noires j'ais la confirmation qu'il y a bien eue quelque chose. Je soupçonne Edward d'avoir fait du mal à ma ptite mouche. Aussi lorsque je le vois se diriger vers la jaguar je me mets derrière lui, lui bloquant les bras et l'empêchant ainsi d'avancer. Je lui dis qu'il a intérêt à me suivre et qu'il est interdit d'approcher de Bella. Je garde un œil sur lui et avec un bras sur ses épaules comme pour pas le perdre de vus. Alice me dira plus tard ce qu'a Bella.

**POV Bella**

Je suis sortie vite de la voiture m'éloignant au plus vite du parking du Lycée. Je ne veux pas voir Edward, si je le peux, je m'enfoncerai dans le sol afin de ne plus voir aucun mec. Qu'ais-je bien pu faire au bon dieu pour que je me trouve tout le temps dans un malheur ? D'abord très timide j'ais accorder ma confiance à Nicky pour qui j'ais eu des sentiments pour lui, je suis tombée amoureuse et crois que c'est réciproque mais je me suis tromper. Il s'est jouer de moi, lui et ses copains. Je pleure encore lorsque mon esprit vagabonde dans ses douloureux souvenirs. Comment je n'ais pu voir à quel point j'ais été idiote cette soirée là après mon récital ? Pourquoi je n'ais pas demandé à Alice, à Emmett où à leurs parents s'ils voulaient bien me déposer chez moi ? Non il a fallu que Nicky me le propose et que j'accepte. Mes larmes se sont mises automatiquement à coulées le long de mes joues. Alice, ma seule et unique amie de Phœnix me prend dans ses bras, elle se doute que je ne guérirai sans doute jamais de ce qui m'était arrivé. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier soir que ça s'était passé.

**_Début du Flash Back_**

C'est le jour ou il y a un récital de danse, j'ais dansé sur une musique très sensuelle, je ne sais pas de quelle musique c'était puisque c'est les jurys qui avaient choisi donc j'avais dansé suivant le rythme. Il est tard et mes parents n'étaient pas venus. Phil, était à un entraînement, Renée était malade donc impossible de se déplacer. Alice était avec ses parents. Et moi j'étais venue avec Nicky. Il m'avait gentiment proposé de m'emmener dîner dans un restaurent chic pour fêter ma soirée. J'ai accepté, j'aimais passer mes soirées en sa compagnie et en plus il était très gentil avec moi. J'avais dis au revoir à Alice et Emmett ainsi qu'à leurs parents et je suivis Nicky jusqu'à sa voiture. On roulait tranquillement le sourire aux lèvres, nos mains jointe, du moins une de nos mains. Mais au lieu de prendre la route habituelle il bifurqua dans une ruelle me disant qu'il connaissait un raccourcit. Je regardais les rues de plus en plus isolées et de moins en moins éclairées me donnant la chair de poule. Puis d'un coup il a tourné dans une rue à gauche qui menait vers un ancien gymnase abandonné. Là il s'était arrêter devant et s'était tourner vers moi pour me faire face.

_- Il y a une surprise pour moi à l'intérieur. _Dit-il avec une étrange lumière dans les yeux.

_- Ah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Dis-je surprise qu'il y ait quelque chose pour moi dans un endroit pareil.

_- Bella si je te le dis ça ne serra plus une surprise !_

Puis il sortit de la voiture en faisant le tour et m'ouvrit la portière comme il l'avait toujours fait. Puis il se mit derrière moi me cachant les yeux. Il avait ouvert la porte qui grinçait dans ses gonds. Il enleva ses mains mais avant de le faire, il m'avait demandé de garder les yeux fermer. J'avais hoché la tête ignorante de ce qui se passait. Des pas se fit entendre autour de moi, ce n'était pas ceux de Nicky puisqu'il n'avait bougé que de quelques pas autour de moi. Mais a qui appartenait ses pas qui résonnaient dans ce vieux gymnase ? J'entendais également des gloussements étouffés. C'est quand je me suis sentie plaquer contre un mur brutalement que j'avais ouvert les yeux de stupeur et là tout mon corps s'était figé, cinq garçons étaient en face de moi, quatre que je ne connaissais pas mais le cinquième n'était que Nicky des yeux je les regardais tous et la même lueur sadique brillait dans leur regard. Nicky qui était le plus près et qui m'avait plaqué contre le mur m'avait alors embrassé et commençait même à me dévêtir devant ses camarades. Je me mis à crier d'arrêter et à vouloir l'écarter de moi, mais il me tenait coincer entre lui et ce mur de béton. Je me suis mise à pleurer, j'avais compris ce qui allait ce passer. Je n'osais pas qu'il avait osé faire ça ! ME faire ça ! Je ne sais plus combien les heures s'étaient défilées, mais c'est presque qu'inconsciente que j'avais vu la porte de la vieille battisse s'ouvrir avec fracas et un Emmett plus qu'en colère se battre avec tous ses s***ps. Suivie par Alice qui s'était précipité vers moi et qui m'avait recouverte avec je ne sais plus quoi et m'avait consolée. J'eue juste de voir Emmett se pencher sur moi et me prendre dans ses bras que c'est là qu'arriver le trou noir.

J'avais ouvert mes yeux dans un lieu blanc, et la douce voix d'Alice m'accueilli dans ce lui inconnu.

_- N'ai pas peur, Bella, tu es chez nous_

Dit-elle avec un doux sourire rassurant. Je ne pouvais pas parler, j'avais encore les images de ce qui s'était passé dans cet enfer. Emmett était entré dans ce que j'avais deviné être une chambre, et d'instinct je m'étais recroqueviller sur moi-même reculant le plus loin possible. C'est avec le visage torturé que je le vis faire demi-tour et quitter la pièce et je pu lâcher un soupir.

Plusieurs jours avaient passé, j'appris que Nicky avait quitter la ville avec ses potes, une haine c'était faite. Je voulais les voir morts mais surtout lui. Celui que j'avais aveuglément fait confiance et aimer. Emmett ne pouvait toujours pas m'approcher sans que je me mette à avoir peur de lui. C'est seulement deux mois après l'agression que je pu lui faire confiance. Alice avait été contente que je pouvais de nouveau parler à son frère, elle avait beaucoup souffert de me voir réagir comme ça enver lui, et c'était pareil du coté de son frère.

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

C'est lorsque que je me calmais, du moins que mes sanglots s'arrêtent car mes larmes, elles continuent de se déversées. Qu'Alice osa me parlé ! Elle me demande si ça va mieux et la gorge serrer de mes précédents pleurs qui m'ont comme coupé les cordes vocales, j'hoche la tête pour lui répondre. Plusieurs secondes s'est écrouler et la sonnerie allait bientôt retentir annonçant ainsi le début des cours. Je ne peux pas me montrer dans cet état ! Que diront les élèves ? Ils allaient tous me questionner sur ce qui se passe et va s'en donner à cœur joie de faire courir le bruit que je pleure à cause de mon passé si je leur disais. Alice m'extirpe de mon angoisse.

_- On va sécher ce cours, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça !_

Je la remerciais intérieurement pour ce qu'elle disait. Ca me touchait beaucoup, elle était tout pour moi. Elle et Emmett étaient les seuls pour qui j'ais encore en vie malgré ma tentative de suicide après ce que ce monstre m'avait fait. Il avait à anéantir ce monde qui était merveilleux à mes yeux.

_- Merci, pour être là pour moi Alice._

_- Je t'en pris, je ne te lâcherai pas de la journée._

Et je sais qu'elle le pense et qu'elle le ferrait. C'est ainsi qu'on s'éloigne du Lycée à pied pour se retrouver dans un petit parc tout près et assez discret. J'ais vu Alice qui s'est retourner et je fais de même en remettant mes lunettes, je croise le regard des garçons mais je ne les regarde plus. Je regarde Alice qui regarde Emmett pour lui faire signe qu'on vient le voir après ce cours. Il hoche la tête et entre dans le bâtiment lorsque la sonnerie se fit retentir, il entraîne avec lui un Edward grognon et pas du tout décider de le suivre, mais forcé de le faire vu la poigne de mon gros nounours.

**POV Alice**

Les questions que j'ais envie de poser à Bella sont nombreuses lorsque je la tiens dans mes bras attendant qu'elle se calme. Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu déclencher ce soudain regain de mauvais souvenirs. Mais je me doute que cela a un rapport avec Edward. La phrase qu'elle a dite dans la voiture me revient c'est là que m'a amené cette conclusion : Edward avait du faire ou dire quelque chose qui avait un quelconque semblant avec ce co***r ! Du coin de l'œil je vois mon frère avec celui-ci parler avec les copains d'Emmett ou il a un bras sur Edward l'empêchant de s'éloigner de lui. Lorsque Bella reprend contenance je lui demande si ça va mieux et elle se contente d'hocher la tête. Elle m'a aussi remercié lorsque je lui dis que je ne la quitterai pas de la journée et que ce premier cours on n'y assistera pas. On se dirige vers un tout petit parc en face du Lycée là où peut être tranquille car personne n'ose y venir. Je me retourne et vois les deux garçons nous regarder et je me concentre sur Nounours comme aime l'appeler Bella. Lui disant par des gestes que l'on viendra plus tard. Il a hocher la tête. Lorsqu'on arrive dans le parc on s'assoit sur un banc. Je me tourne pour être face à Bella.

_- Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ce qui te met dans cet état ? C'est Edward ? Il t'a fait du mal ?_

Je fulmine à l'idée que ça se répète une nouvelle fois. Elle ne le supportera pas. Si ça arriver, elle mettrait fin à ses jours comme elle avait voulu le faire il y a presque sept mois de ça. Je ne le supporterai pas non plus, j'avais été anéantit parce qu'elle avait tenté de le faire.

_- Alice j'ai peur… peur de me retrouver seule dans une voiture avec Edward ! Ca me rappelle trop…_

Pour me parler, elle ne m'a pas regardé, préférant regarder la petite fontaine. A travers ses lunettes je vois de nouveaux ses larmes lorsqu'elle a laissé sa phrase en suspend, se mordant la lèvre pour empêcher un énième sanglot de franchir ses lèvres. Puis elle repris, ses lèvres tremblent.

_- Il est venu dans l'établissement « Art de vivre », son prof lui avait recommandé de jeter un coup d'œil. Tu sais que je viens tous les Lundis, mercredis et vendredis soir pour répété mon classique._

Elle me regarda un instant. J'affirme de la tête ne voulant pas l'interrompre. Puis elle reporte son attention sur la fontaine.

_- Il m'a surpris à danser. On a parlé, il voulait s'en aller me laissant seule. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait rester pendant que je dansais… Lorsque je me suis arrêter, il m'a proposé de dîner avec lui et j'ai paniqué._

Elle se retourna de nouveau vers moi et hotte ses lunettes pour que je la voie.

_- Edward m'a dit les mêmes mots que « lui » ! J'ai paniqué, Alice. Je me suis retrouver sept mois en arrière ! Je ne pourrai plus faire confiance à un garçon comme avant. J'ai tellement mit du temps pour accepter que Emmett me prenne dans ses bras pour me consolée ou me touchée. Je ne veux plus revivre ça Alice. _

Je la regarde avec une grande peine face à son regard qui se rembrunît à ses dernières phrases. Je la reprends dans mes bras ou elle s'y niche sans broncher.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ni moi, ni Emmett n'allons te laisser seule avec lui. Sauf si tu veux lui parler…_

Elle resserre son étreint comme réponse. Pleurant encore sur mon épaule.

################################################################################################################

Je sais que je vous laisse encore une fois sur votre faim !

Mais j'ai été obligé de couper ce chapitre en deux parties tellement il est long !

Pour continuer à poster, je ne vous demande pas grand chose en retour !

Juste de cliquer sur ce si joli bouton vert et de laisser vos commentaires !

Je ne posterai pas la suite que lorsque j'aurai atteint les 60 reviews !

Je sais j'en demande beaucoup mais il faut pouvoir en avoir des idées pour écrire tes fics et ma seule récompense sont vos impressions que vous me laissez.

Alors n'attendez plus !

Cliquer sur ce rectangle vert !

Là juste au dessous !


	9. Chap 08 : Souvenirs et explications 2

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui je ne vais pas faire de grand discours. Je n'en ai jamais été capable de parler autant.

Je tiens juste à vous dire que je suis contente d'avoir eut des reviews d'abonner comme d'anonyme à cette histoire.

C'est ma première fanfic, je n'ai jamais écris d'histoire, j'ai participé, il y a quelques années a des forums jeux de rôles sur une série aujourd'hui éteinte « Buffy, contre les vampires » j'incarnais le plus souvent Spike. D'où mon surnom que l'on me donnai « Spikounette » mais bon les forums n'offrent pas autant d'option de liberté d'esprit qu'apporte les fanfics.

Pour en revenir à l'histoire de ma fanfic je suis fière que vous l'aimiez autant.

Vous avez été très gentils d'avoir laisser 66 reviews !!!

Je n'en attendais pas autant !

Mercciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**############################################################################**

**Réponses aux Reviews !!**

**Talim-san**** :** Ouais je sais, je suis monstrueuse d'avoir coupé là la 1ère partie mais je ne pouvais pas laisser un gros chapitre de plus de 8 pages Word en un seul morceau ! Je sais qu'Edward n'a rien avoir avec Nicky ! Mais la réaction est justifier !

**Mamzelle-Nami**** :** Hum la confiance de Bella envers Edward tu le découvriras bien assez tôt ! lol Hey ben non pas la moindre chance de mettre plusieurs reviews de la même personne a moins qu'il n'y ait plus de place dans le premier je veux bien un super bien détailler avec tes impressions sur certains passages.

**Allyssabella :** Merci beaucoup pour ta première reviews sur ma fanfic. Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps pour avoir plus de reviews que ce que j'avais demandé. J'en suis très heureuse.

**misiri-addict**** :** Toutes les personnes ont un passé que ce soit une embrouille avec un ami, un parent qui les rendent tristes. J'ai peut-être choisi la pire chose qui peut arriver à une jeune fille. Et c'est ce qui, je trouve, rend l'histoire et son comportement plus intéressant. Je ne souhaite pas que ça arrive à quelqu'un ! Mais malheureusement ça arrive partout dans le monde !

**Marion :** Heureuse de pouvoir lire que tu adores ! La suite est là ! J'espère qu'elle va autant te plaire !

**mimily**** :** Merci, c'est vrai que mon histoire sort du lot. Bella et Edward sont toujours aussi beaux, mais une part d'ombre sort de cette fic ^^. Mais je ne suis pas la seule à en faire ainsi ! Jasper et Rosalie vont bientôt faire leurs apparitions dans les prochains chapitres. Je dirai dans un ou deux chapitre après celui-ci ^^

**clairette_54 :** Ah bah j'espère pouvoir te rassasier avec la suite alors !

**alira79**** :** Elle arrive, elle arrive ! Mais qui donc ? Ben la suite pardi !

**cawo114**** :** Heu je n'ai pas sourit et je suis pas un vampire pour t'avoir éblouie ! lol ! Merci pour la trouver fabuleuse ^^ et ton attente vas être abrégée ! La joie va te revenir de me lire de nouveau !

**jones17**** :** Ben heu ouais c'est que j'en ai des idées fans ma petite tête ! lol

**katiekat93 :** Merci ! ^^ ! Bella va de nouveau faire confiance à Edward mais je ne te dis pas quand ! Sinon je vais tout gâcher !

**Anne-So :** Arff un mot par review !! Mais t'es folle ! Bonjour le déchiffrage ! lol ! rassures-toi je ne suis pas prête a vouloir arrêter d'écrire ! J'en suis même à me demander ou et quand elle va s'arrêter pour faire une estimation de chapitres.

**ceci27**** :** Hihi Je ne sais pas si elle va te plaire la suite mais je suis impatiente de pouvoir te lire comme tous les autres d'ailleurs !

**Mixetremix**** :** C'est sur qu'elle est bien entourée notre Bella ! Qui peut rêver de mieux qu'avoir comme protecteur biscotos comme Emmett ? Et une tornade comme Alice ?

**pinktwilight1**** :** Je peux te dire une chose ? Les approches trop brutales ne m'intéressent pas beaucoup. J'aime voir qu'on se découvre l'un l'autre avant d'avoir une amitié solide ou un amour passionnel ! Je n'aime pas lire que dès le début, hop ils se voient et ils sont déjà ensemble ! Ou est l'intérêt d'une rencontre ?

**Al' & Jazz =P :** Comme je l'ai écris un peu plus haut à Mimily Jasper et Rosalie vont faire leurs apparition dans les prochain chapitres ! hum peut-être dans le prochain qui sait ?

**lilythestrange**** :** La réaction d'Edward va être de représenter une statue à l'état pur ! lol ! Tu va voir !

**alia :** Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer lorsque tu as lu le flash back. Ce n'était pas voulu, mais je devais montrer son dur secret. Bella s'est fait violer par Nicky et ses copains. Mais le plus dur pour une fille c'est de se faire violer par celui qu'on aime. Je n'imagine même pas dans quel état je serrai si ça m'arrivait un jour. Sans doute que je tuerai d'un coup de fusil ou pendue à la poutre du cabanon. Enfin je préfère pas y penser ! Désolée de l'image que j'ai pu te laisser !

**3str3lla**** :** Trop court, trop court ! C'est sur que c'est court pour celui qui le lit mais c'est long à écrire ! lol ! ouff tu m'a fait peur ! Je ne veux pas mourir moi non plus ! lol

**charline :** Rien que ce que tu as dit me fait plaisir. Trouver que j'écris bien et que la fic a une bonne histoire ! J'en suis toute retournée !

**############################################################################**

Wow il m'a presque fallu une page Word entière pour vous répondre !

Comme je l'ai dit, ça me fait une grande joie de vous lire.

Voir vos encouragements me donne envie de me surpasser !

Encore merci !!!

Je vous laisse découvrir la 2ème partie.

**################################################################################################################**

**¤ Chapitre 8 ¤ : Souvenirs et explications**

**(2****ème**** partie)**

**POV Alice**

Je me trouve toujours au petit parc en compagnie de Bella. On est mardi matin et on est en train de séché le cours de math. Après tout je m'en fous un peu des cours en ce moment. Le principal problème est l'état de ma pauvre Bella qui pleure toujours dans mes bras. Elle m'a révélé la cause de son soudain chagrin et ça s'avère être en rapport avec Edward et son dur passé. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il lui dise les mêmes mots que « lui » ? Je ne peux pas dire son nom, même pas le prononcé sans avoir envie d'être dans une rage folle. Cette ordure avait empêché la seule envie de joie et envie de vivre à ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de sang. Lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin du premier cours sonne, je me lève et regarde Bella faire de même tout en mettant ses lunettes noires. Seulement elle ne peut pas les garder en classe ! Il faut que je cache sa tristesse. C'est quand on amorce notre avancer pour quitter le parc qu'on a la surprise de voir Emmett se mettre devant nous.

**POV Emmett**

J'ais bien vu Bella pleuré lorsque j'ais jeté un coup d'œil vers ma sœur alors que je suis en compagnie de mon équipe de Baseball et dont je retiens ce cher Edward de mon bras sur son épaule, l'empêchant de m'échapper pour les approcher. Je me doute bien qu'il a du faire quelque chose de pas très catholique envers Bella la veille pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça. Je me retiens de le broyer sous mes mains pour lui avoir fait ça ! Bien que j'ignore ce qu'il a bien put se passer entre eux. J'ais appris avec le temps à maîtrisé ma colère protecteur sur Bella. Je la considérais comme ma petite sœur au même titre qu'Alice. Mais Bella avait eut, il y avait sept mois de cela subit une bien mauvaise soirée qui l'avait détruite et se méfier de moi. J'avais été totalement démoraliser de ce qu'elle ressentait lorsque j'étais dans la même pièce qu'elle ou que je veuille l'approcher. Heureusement qu'elle a eut de nouveau confiance en moi. Je l'ais arraché à ses types et à cette ordure. Trop tard, car le mal avait déjà été fait et je m'en veux encore aujourd'hui. J'aurai du la raccompagner cette nuit là. Je me retourne et essaye de me concentrer sur la conversation qui portait sur les adversaires qu'on aura dans quinze jours, leur points faibles, etc.… Mais mon esprit n'est pas à la conversation, mais je fais un énorme effort pour ne pas rejoindre mes sœurs.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours, avec mon équipe on s'avance vers le bâtiment. Je tire Edward avec moi, ne désirant pas qu'il en profite pour aller les déranger. Il grogne disant qu'il sait marcher seul. Je n'en cru pas un simple mot. J'ais promit à Alice de l'éloigner d'elles le plus possible et je compte bien honorer cette promesse. Je regarde en leur direction et vois qu'elles ne sont plus au même endroit. Je fais un tour sur moi-même et les voient qui se dirigent vers le petit parc. Alice m'indique avec des gestes codés en remuant ses lèvres qu'elles seraient là le cours suivant, j'acquiesce ne disant rien et comprends parfaitement que Bella va se livrer à ma sœur. Elles ont besoin d'être seules. Avant d'entrée dans ma salle de cours je regarde Edward et lui demande ce qui s'est passer hier mais il ne me répond pas, ce qui m'énerve. L'heure était très ennuyeuse en biologie. Bella n'aurait pas réagit comme ça si ça c'était passer comme il le disait. Hier matin ils étaient venus ensemble et elle n'avait pas eut peur de se retrouver seule avec lui. Je dois le savoir. Alice me le dira si Bella ne souhaite pas m'en parler elle-même.

La fin du cours fini et je fonce telle une fusé en dehors pour les retrouver au petit parc. Je n'ais pas de peine à les retrouvées car elles se dirigent vers le Lycée. Je croise le regard étonné d'Alice sans doute de me trouver là.

_- Emmett ?!? Qu fais-tu là ?_

Elle m'a questionné surprise. Mais je ne la regarde pas, mon regard est concentrer sur ma ptite mouche ! Sans crier gare comme à mon habitude je la prends dans mes bras et la sent se raidir à mon contact. Non, ça n'allait pas recommencer. Si c'est le cas, j'allais m'en vouloir toute ma vie de les avoirs fait se rencontrer. Mais alors que je desserre mon étreinte, Bella me resserre. Je peux lâcher un soupir de joie de la voir réagir comme ça. Je n'aurai pas supporté être encore une fois rejeter.

_- Je ne veux plus te savoir si triste ptite mouche !_

Je lui ais dit ça dans un murmure à son oreille afin qu'il n'ait qu'elle qui puisse l'entendre. Elle s'est de nouveau raidit mais se serra plus fortement contre moi. On va être tous les trois en retard. Mais quelle importance ?

_- Dis-moi qu'il t'a fais du mal et je lui règle son compte !_

**POV Bella**

_Parler à Alice pour lui dire ce qui me rend si triste a comme enlevé un poids à ma poitrine. Je ne veux pas la rendre triste en même temps que je le suis. J'ai cru que je n'aurai pas eu le courage de me livré ainsi à ma sœur de sang. Si je l'appelle comme ça c'est que lorsqu'on s'est rencontré dans une boite de nuit plusieurs jours après on avait décidé de s'ouvrir à l'aide d'une petite aiguille nos pouces et on se promit d'être des sœurs et frère de sang. Et depuis on ne s'était jamais quitter. On quitte le petit parc et j'allais ouvrir la bouche de nouveau pour lui demander de m'accompagner aux toilettes afin que je me rafraîchisse le visage et enlève les traces de mes larmes lorsqu'on voit Emmett en face de nous. Sans le vouloir, je me suis raidit droit comme un piquet. Alice lui demande ce qu'il fait là au lieu de nous attendre devant la classe de français. Il n'a pas répondu, n'a même pas regarder sa sœur. Il s'est précipité pour me prendre dans mes bras, moi qui redoute cet affrontement je me suis de nouveau raidi, interdite de bouger. Il l'a sentit et s'est alors écarter mais je me serre le plus possible de lui. Je ne veux pas le voir triste en ce moment et surtout pas le rejeter alors que j'ais besoin de lui. Je le sens se décontracter légèrement et me murmurer quelque chose dont j'ais la seule à entendre. Entendre soudain mon surnom dont il est le seul à le dire me réconforte. Mais la phrase qu'il dit après ça m'a réchauffé le cœur. Je m'écarte cette fois-ci pour lui faire face._

_- Il ne m'a pas fait de mal. Il a dit quelque chose qui m'a ramené en arrière hier soir._

Je fais une pause mettant ma toute petite main sur sa joue énorme.

_- On pourrait en parler à la cafétéria ? Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis avec les profs à cause de moi !_

Je me sens coupable d'avoir fait raté un cours à Alice et je ne veux pas que ça continue avec elle et Emmett doit partir dans un différent cours que nous. J'enlève ma main de sa joue le vois dire oui avec sa tête. Alice passe une main dans mon dos et Emmett se met de l'autre côté passant son bras autour de mes épaules afin de m'approcher de lui. Il veut sans doute me montrer qu'il serrai là au cas ou j'aurai besoin de lui parler et je le regarde avec un sourire. Lorsque je reporte mes yeux devant nous je vois alors Edward nous regarder tous les trois mais surtout moi. Je sens Nounours resserrer son étreinte me forçant à continuer à marché. Je ne le regarde pas et on passe presque à côté de lui. Du moins Alice passe à quelques centimètres de lui.

**POV Edward**

Mon dieu, quelle torture que je subis depuis hier soir. Je n'ais pas le cœur de toucher mon piano me posant cent milles questions sur ce qu'a bien eut ce soudain virement de comportement sur la belle et ravissante Bella. Je lui ais juste demandé si elle voulait dîner avec moi. Et là tout à déraper et alors que je veux être seul avec elle pour avoir des informations et des explications en l'attendant dans ma voiture sur le chemin du Lycée comme je l'ais vu la veille. Mais je la vois dans une autre voiture, celle d'Alice. Et depuis elle est avec celle qui hante mes pensées. Alors que j'allais l'approcher, Emmett m'a forcé à rester avec lui et son équipe à parler stratégie. Mais cela ne m'intéresse pas. Ensuite il me tire vers l'intérieur du Lycée afin de rentrer dans nos classes. J'ais histoire et normalement c'est avec Bella que je dois partager ce cours. Il m'a interrogé sur l'état de Bella avant qu'on se sépare pour aller chacun dans notre classe, mais je n'en sais pas plus que lui. Je lui ais juste murmuré que je veux la raccompagner chez elle hier soir. Le reste du cours s'est dérouler dans un silence pesant ou seul le prof parle pour combler le vide que je ressens. Dès la fin du cours je quitte la classe me demandant si Bella va mieux, c'est en sortant légèrement de l'établissement que je vois Emmett tenir Bella dans ses gros bras. Bien que je sache qu'il n'y a rien entre eux, ils agissent comme un couple et ça me déchire une nouvelle fois le cœur. Une ou deux minutes plus tard ils se dirigent tous les trois vers moi et le bâtiment. Alice et Emmett l'entourent de leur bras, Bella lui a sourit à lui, monsieur muscles. Lorsqu'ils me virent, de suite Emmett a renforcé sa poigne sur Bella afin de la rapprocher plus près de lui me toisant d'un regard meurtrier en passant devant moi. Alice, elle me regarde d'un regard désolé mais triste aussi. Quant à Belle, elle ne me regarde pas, elle regarde le parterre comme si elle a honte de me regarder ou qu'elle ne veut plus me voir. Même si elle ne veut plus me voir, elle me doit une explication ou alors Alice me la donnera j'en suis sur. Le regard qu'elle m'a lancé veut dire quelque chose, c'est certain. S'il me faut attendre la fin des cours, soit, j'attendrais...

**POV Bella**

_Le voir et ne pas pouvoir lui parler est un vrai calvaire pour moi. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire. Comment il le prendrait s'il savait que je renferme un très lourd et insupportable secret ? Il me rejetterait sans ménagement. On ne se connaît pas et pourtant je veux me livrer à lui comme j'ais parlé à Alice. Les cours se passe dans une telle lenteur que je suis sûre que quelqu'un s'est amuser à retarder le temps de s'écouler normalement, prenant un malin plaisir à me faire souffrir. A l'heure du repas je retrouve Alice et Emmett à notre table habituelle, un regard d'horizon me fait voir que Edward est seul a une table. Pendant qu'ils mangent, je raconte à Nounours ce que j'ais dit à Alice dans la matinée. Elle m'aide même à complété lorsque je suis au bord des larmes. Emmett lui s'est alors emporter, il a haussé le ton et a fait tourner toutes les têtes vers nous._

_- IL N'A PAS INTÉRÊT A TE FAIRE LE MOINDRE MAL !!!!_

Alice est intervenue pour le calmer car moi j'en suis incapable. Je me suis recroqueviller sur place en l'entendant et en le voyant agir de la sorte.

_- Emmett, Calme-toi s'il te plaît ! Tu te donne en spectacle et elle n'a pas besoin de ça !_

Elle a commencé par lui crier dessus, mais la suite de sa phrase elle l'a presque murmuré. Je suis au plus mal, je vois que tout le monde nous regarde. Ne le supportant pas, les larmes qui à fait de nouveau leurs apparitions, je pars de la table en courant sortant du local. Personne n'ose bouger à l'intérieur. Je m'installe sur un banc de la cour et enfouis mon visage dans mes bras qui entoure mes jambes.

Je ne sens ni n'entends que quelqu'un s'est assis sur le banc à côté de moi. C'est que lorsqu'il parle, me faisant sursauter que je comprends que je ne suis plus seule.

_- Je suis désolé._

C'est tout ce qu'il a dit, sa voix de ténor qui j'aime bien entendre avait une pointe de tristesse. Je ne bouge toujours pas et il poursuit.

_- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'es arriver dans le passé pour que tu ais réagi comme ça hier soir. Mais…_

Il ne peut pas finir sa phrase que j'entends la grosse voix brute d'Emmett répondre à ce qu'il vient de dire.

_- Moi je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passer ! _

_- Emmett non, je t'en pris._

J'ais juste murmuré espérant le couper dans son élan mais il ignore mon intervention et continue.

_- Il y a de ça sept mois aujourd'hui que ce connard qui se disait être son petit-ami, le soir de son récital à proposer de l'emmener dîner. Mais qu'au lieu de ça il l'avait conduit dans une battisse abandonner qui était un gymnase. Et cette ordure avec ses copains ont VIOLER BELLA !!! Et si Alice et moi n'étions pas intervenue, ils l'auraient probablement tuée !!_

Je serre les dents à m'en faire éclater la mâchoire. J'ais boucher mes oreilles avec mes mains ne voulant plus entendre un mot de plus. Néanmoins j'ose lever mon regard en direction d'Edward, il n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Il est en état de choc devant cette révélation qu'a fait Emmett à ma place. Je suis sure que maintenant Edward me regardera comme une pauvre fille qu'il faut protéger ou alors qu'il n'allait plus m'adresser la parole. La douce voix d'Alice se fit alors entendre. Je suis sûre qu'elle était là depuis le début.

_- Emmett, viens s'il te plaît !_

L'intéressé n'a pas lâché Edward des yeux, ses yeux sont remplis de haine. Il doit faire un transfert entre Nicky et lui. Il a l'air vraiment en colère et a ignoré les douces et calmes paroles de sa sœur. Mais il a fini par le lâcher des yeux et de suivre sa sœur non sans avoir dit.

_- Ose toucher Bella, lui faire le moindre mal et tu es mort !_

Cette phrase me fait froid dans le dos. Tout mon corps tremble face à cette menace qui est pourtant pour Edward.

**POV Edward**

A la cafétéria du Lycée, je suis seul à ma table refusant toutes celles qui voulaient venir à ma table pour soit disant faire connaissance avec moi. Mon œil, elles cherchent de la compagnie. Mais je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanté. Car je suis dans une dépression démoralisante. A chaque fois que je croise ce bel ange, elle fait tout pour m'éviter. Je ne touche pas beaucoup à la nourriture qui se trouve dans mon plateau. Je regarde la table non loin de moi mais assez éloigner pour que je n'entende pas les personnes présentes parler. A cette table il y a Emmett et Alice. Ils attendent Bella apparemment pour commencer à manger. Je ne la vois pas venir puisque j'ais replongé mon attention a un tri de nourriture comme si Moïse allait traverser la mer de petit poids que j'ais séparé en deux. Lorsque je regarde à nouveau la table Bella parle et d'un coup Emmett s'est mit à crier, je sus que c'est de moi qu'ils parlent. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'a fait sortir de ses gonds pour qu'il cri ? Est-ce une parole de Bella à propos d'hier soir ? J'ais la confirmation en entendant Alice. Emmett n'a pas pu répliquer quoi que ce soit que Bella est partie en courant. Aucun des deux n'a bougé, ils sont rester figer tel des statues face à la réaction de leur amie. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, j'e suis le seul à bouger, jetant le contenue de mon plateau je sors dans la cour et la voie recroqueviller sur un banc. Je m'approche et m'assois. Elle n'a pas bougé. Soit, elle ne m'a pas entendu, soit, elle n'a pas sentit la légère secousse que j'ais produit lorsque j'ais toucher le banc de couleur gris. Je lui murmure un simple.

_- Je suis désolé._

Elle n'a pas sillée, elle a juste sursauté se rendant compte qu'elle ne soit plus seule. Puis, je commence à vouloir parler de ce qui s'est passer hier soir ne la quittant pas des yeux. Mais je suis couper dans mes paroles par une voix dure, celle d'Emmett. Me révélant malgré la plainte de Bella ce qui s'était passé, il y a sept mois aujourd'hui. Je n'ose pas croire ce qu'il est en train de me dire. Ca ne peut pas être vrai ! Ca ne pouvait pas s'être passé ! Il a crié ce qui est arriver et a dit que si sa sœur et lui n'étaient pas intervenue à temps, Bella ne serrait plus de monde. Je ne peux pas poser mes yeux sur elle, je n'arrive pas. Alice qui est rester en arrière et silencieuse face à l'affrontement de la vérité, a demandé à Emmett de la suivre. Il hésite de nous laisser seul et avant de nous laisser, il laisse échapper une menace de mort si je fais du mal à Bella. Comment le pourrais-je ? J'en suis complètement incapable. Plusieurs minutes passe avant que je n'ose la regarder, elle regarde droit devant elle, le regard dans le vague.

_- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. _

_- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui s'était passer, il y a sept mois. J'aimerai tellement que ça ne me soit pas arriver…_

Bella a posé son regard sur moi. C'est vrai que je ne peux pas savoir. Mais maintenant je veux tout faire pour qu'elle oublie tous ce dont elle craigne. Je pose ma main sur son bras.

_- Je te montrerai que je ne suis pas comme lui, si tu me laisse une chance de rattraper mon erreur d'hier soir._

Je lui ais parlé avec une vois qui se veut rassurante. Je veux vraiment qu'elle n'ait plus peur de moi, d'être seule avec moi. Mais je crains un refus de sa part. Mais à ma plus grande surprise et joie, un sourire naît de son si beau visage où il y a encore les marques de ses larmes récemment versées.

_- Il ya bien quelque chose que tu puisses faire pour moi…_

_- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Jouer du piano, j'aimerai tellement t'entendre…_

Je ne peux pas lui refuser. Je lui dois bien ça. La main qui est encore sur son bras, se mit à migrée vers son visage et à lui caresser la joue gauche effaçant les traces qu'a laissé ses larmes sur celle-ci. Un sourire sur mes lèvres. Elle me laisse, la toucher sans se reculer, sans avoir peur de moi. Je suis aux anges, Bella est un ange, mon ange, qui a fait battre mon cœur à nouveau. Et là Bella fait un geste qui me laisse figé sur place, elle s'est jeter dans mes bras enfouissant son visage contre mon torse et m'enlace le coup me prenant dans ses bras…

################################################################################################################

Voilà la fin de se double chapitre !

J'espère que vous avez aimé la 2ème partie comme la première !

Je m'en voudrai beaucoup si je vous ai déçu !

Je vous remercie encore pour :

- suivre cette histoire !

- Me mettre dans vos histoires et auteurs favorites !

- vos encouragements qui me font battre le cœur de joie de vous lire !

**Aller un petit challenge pour vous !**

Que va-t-il se passer entre Bella et Edward ?

A votre avis est-ce le début qu'une grande amitié qui commence ?

Ou bien le grand coup de foudre ?

Emmett arrivera-t-il à accepter que Bella ai pardonné à Edward ?

Les vacances d'été approchent… et si Alice et Emmett partaient avec Bella pour Forks ?

Et qu'ils rencontreraient deux personnes qui vont être chères a leurs yeux ?

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Tout dépendra de vous pour la suite des chapitres !

Heu… disons que j'aimerai bien avoir environs 80 reviews pour pouvoir avoir vos suggestions et vous mettre la suite !


	10. Chapitre 09 : Le pardon

Bonjour,

Je vais faire cours pour une fois.

Je voudrai vous remercier pour suivre cette histoire et de me laisser vos impressions. Cela me touche beaucoup de savoir que certains passages vous ont plus en particulier et de ce que vous vous poser comme questions. Je fais un petit coucou aux nouveaux lecteurs qui rejoigne cette fanfic en cours de route, je leurs remercie de me mettre dans leurs alertes.

Je fais une petite dédicace à ma petite Minipouss que j'adore et qui me suit depuis le début. « Je t'adore Miss ! Je suis très contente de voir qu'on a pleins de choses en communs, dont notre passion à écrire des fanfics sur cette superbe saga qu'est Twilight ! »

Bien sur, je n'oublie pas ceux qui me soutiennent depuis le début, mais on a très vite sympathisé **Talim-san** et moi ^^.

Peut-être que vous aussi vous souhaitiez mieux me connaître ? Pour cela rien de plus simple si vous voulez me parler sur msn. Il vous suffit de cliquer sur mon pseudo et de cliquer sur e-mail tout en suivant les instructions.

Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir plus de reviews que ce que je ne m'attendais. C'est vraiment là que je me rends compte que ce que j'écris vous plaise. J'en avais demandé 80 et là une grande surprise lorsque je me mets à répondre à vos reviews que je vois le nombre de 89 reviews ! J'en suis rester un moment la bouche grande ouverte ! Et la joie m'a mise dans tous mes états d'âme ! C'est avec une très, très grande joie que je vous réponds. Je ne vais plus fixer de reviews, je laisse le suspens me surprendre sur le nombre qui correspondra lorsque je poserai le chapitre suivant mercredi. Peut-être dépassera-t-elle les 100 reviews mais j'en doute un peux là dessus ! Surprenez-moi comme moi je vous surprends en écrivant ses chapitres !

**############################################################################**

**Réponses aux Reviews !!**

**Mixetremix**** :** Je suis heureuse que tu ais apprécier la deuxième partie. ^^

**mimily**** :** Hey bien tu as vu juste cela ne va pas être l'amour fous dès qu'ils se reparleront mais ils se cachent leurs sentiments l'un à l'autre. C'est un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews ^^

**misiri-addict**** :** en effet Rosalie et Jasper seront bien à Forks. Et Emmett va surveiller de très prêt notre cher petit Eddy ^^

**Mamzelle-Nami**** :** Heureuse de voir que tu n'as pas lâché l'écran des yeux ! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop eut mal au derrière à force de rester immobile en le lisant. Je ne peux pas faire réagir les personnages sans faire leurs points de vue pour savoir exactement ce qu'ils pensent. J'ai conscience que ça ralentit beaucoup l'histoire mais c'est important pour moi de fonctionner comme ça pour la suite. Au début je ne pensais pas que j'arriverai à bien cerner les émotions des personnages tout en respectant leurs caractères. Mais je me rends compte que j'y arrive bien vu que je n'ai pas de critique concernant ce sujet là. C'est moi qui te remercie pour m'encouragée ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et te laissera scotchée sur l'écran une nouvelle fois ! lol

**Titi :** Je suis heureuse que tu viens de découvrir cette fanfic et qu'elle te plaise. Je suis désolée pour tes larmes devant le dur passé de Bella. (Arf, j'ai encore fait pleurer quelqu'un pour mon flash back de Bella) Edward va réussir à conquérir le cœur de Bella mais je ne te dirai pas de quelle manière ! hihi. Emmett à agit en grand frère, c'est un peu normal qu'il ait été dur avec Edward, il l'a vu comme un second Nicky, il n'aime pas voir des mecs s'approcher de sa ptite mouche ! Mais ça va changer, je te le garantis.

**Llyllyra :** Pour éclairer ta lanterne défectueuse ! lol ! Je vais te faire comprendre. Du moins j'espère y arriver. Bella n'en veut absolument pas à Edward d'avoir eut les mêmes paroles que Nicky. Non elle a été gêner, les souvenirs de cette nuit lui sont revenus alors qu'elle avait danser le soir même. Et comme Edward lui a fait la demande alors qu'elle venait là aussi de danser ça lui a fait faire un bon en arrière. Donc quand Edward la retrouver sur le banc elle voulais lui dire qu'elle avait mal agit mais Emmett a tous dévoilée alors qu'elle ne le voulait pas. La tendresse d'Edward à fait que Bella se laisse aller à l'enlacer. J'espère que je t'ai aider à y voir plus clair et à donner une meilleure ampoule à ta lanterne. ^^

**jones17**** :** Lol moi non plus je voudrais pas faire face à Emmett quand il est en colère ! Tu as en partie bon. µJe ne révèlerai pas quand exactement Jasper et Rosalie vont faire leurs apparitions dans l'histoire, je préfère garder le suspens mais dans ce chapitre tu as droit a une conversation téléphonique avec un beau blond. J'espère qu'il te plaisra ce chapitre.

**Anne-So :** Merci pour ton commentaire. Je ne sais pas si je me suis surpasser, je n'en ai pas eut l'impression. Ouais les deux persos dont j'ai posé la question dans le dernier chapitre sont bien Rosalie et Jasper. ^^

**Allyssabella :** Hey ben moi je ne m'y attendais pas ! lol Et là c'est pus de 89 reviews que j'ai eu droit alors je n'en demandais que 80. La prochaine fois je viserai plus haut lol. Terrible mon histoire ?!? Oula je ne dirai pas ça ! Je dirai juste qu'elle n'est pas banale ! Edward et Bella sont déjà amoureux l'un de l'autre ou du moins ils ont tous les symptôme ! lol. J'espère ne pas te décevoir de la suite si tu veux des disputes et autres choses dans ce genre.

**Charline :** Hum je pense que j'ai eu vraiment de faire cette histoire loin de Forks ! Parce qu'apparemment tu n'es pas la seule qui aime l'idée des vacances dans ce patelin. Merci de ton encouragement et voilà la suite !

**Talim-san**** :** Nounours ne peut pas rester tout doux ! un ours ses aussi impulsif surtout quand il sent un des siens menacer ou en danger. Mdr ouais Edward va voir Cupidon lui tomber dessus !

(Ed : Ouille une flèche sur le nez ! Faut que t'apprenne à viser cupi !

Cupi : C'est pas de ma faute ta bouger ton jolie minois quand j'ai tirer !

Ed : Ouais bien sur c'est de ma faute ! grrr)

Dsl petit délire personnel ! je me calme promit !

**lilythestrange**** :** Oh là là ! tu vois loin, très loin même ! Non c'est pas encore l'heure du mariage et des milliers d'enfants ! Tu as beaucoup d'imagination ! Tes idées sont plus farfelues les unes que les autres pour faire plusieurs suite ! J'adore tes idées vraiment ! j'ai beaucoup rit en te lisant mais il y a quelques idées que je développerais peut-être !

**NELLO :** C'était un plaisir de t'avoir répondu dans le précédent chapitre. Merci, c'est vrai que je n'aime pas les histoires banales, on se lasse vite à force. Je m'efforce à faire respecter une bonne entente malgré ce qu'il peut arriver dans la vie de tous les jours. Que serrai Bella sans Edward ? Et Edward sans Bella ? Non je ne vois pas comment ne pas l'évité ! a moins de faire des couples loufoque comme Bella-Jasper, Edward-Rosalie, Emmett-Alice ! lol Non ca me viendrai pas à l'idée ; Quoique Jasper et Bella !!??!! Ca a déjà été exploité ! Mais je les vois pas ensemble bien que je suis curieuse de lire ces fics.

**Bigmonster4**** :** J'y cours, j'y vole, j'y suis ! Ça yé je l'ai mise ! J'ai mise la suite que tu attend tant comme tous les autres ! Edward habite à Forks comment ne pourrait-il va y aller ? il a juste déménager le temps de passer ses deux mois dans la ville de Phœnix pour finir cette année de cours. Mais après il serras de retour au bercail pour l'été mais après je ne sais pas si il repartira ou pas !

**3str3lla**** :** Ma sauterelle !!! Heu le coup de foudre attendra de se déclarer ! D'abord il lui faut une totale confiance en Edward pour notre Bella. Ensuite je pense la faire craquer à Forks ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

**lilylys**** :** Hum que répondre à ce que tu viens de d'écrire dans cette review ? Je ne sais pas trop tu devine ce que je veux qui se passe entre nos tourtereaux. Je ne peux rien dire d'autre qu'un grand MERCI.

**Catherine Broke**** :** Hum je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir arranger la façade à Nicky. Sans doute qu'ils se sont déjà croiser à Forks ou alors Edward est nouveau dans cette ville. Je n'ai pas encore bien détailler le passer d'Edward ni de celui d'Alice et Emmett. Je suis restée évasive sur le sujet.

**Alira79**** :** C'est moi qui te remercie pour avoir laisser ta reviews et de suivre ma fanfic.

**Yuki :** Je vais te dire la même chose qu'à « Alira79 » parce que c'est ce qui me vient à l'esprit en lisant ta review. Merci à toi qui a laisser un message et qui la lis.

**Alicew59**** :** Je suis contente de te compter parmit mes nouveaux lecteurs. Emmett va en effet se méfier d'Edward quand celui-ci serra au Lycée ou en leur compagnie, mais il l'acceptera vite comme un ami. L'amour entre Bella et Edward ne va pas cessez de s'agrandir au fil des chapitres. Emmett et Alice vont en effet aller à Forks avec Bella dans la maison de celle-ci mais je n'en dis pas plus. J'ai déjà trop parlé là !

**####################################################**

Je tenais à m'excuser pour mes fautes d'orthographes si vous en voyez.

Et pour mes fautes de conjugaisons.

Je ne suis pas une très bonne écrivaine en ce qui concerne de bien respecter les conjugaisons.

J'en suis vraiment navrée.

Maintenant Place au chapitre !!!!!!!!!!!

**################################################################################################################**

**¤ Chapitre 9 ¤ Le pardon**

**POV Edward**

Je l'ais tenu dans mes bras ou elle s'est jeter. Dieu que je suis ravi de l'avoir sentit si proche de moi. Je ne veux pas que cette étreinte ne s'arrête jamais. Elle veut que je lui joue du piano. Elle veut m'entendre. Je suis vraiment heureux de ce qu'elle m'a dit sur ce banc ou on se trouve, il y a de ça quelques heures. J'ais bien sur accepter, je ne peux refuser quand la plus jolie des filles de ce Lycée ait un si beau sourire ! C'est tout bonnement impossible pour moi de lui dire non. De plus dès là veille quand je l'ai vu danser, si belle, si gracieuse, je veux qu'elle entende ce que j'ais composé le soir ou je l'avais rencontré. Mais ça a duré plus longtemps que ce que je crois et j'ais dit une phrase dont je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle allait réagir comme elle l'avait fait. Mais je ne peux pas le savoir. Je ne la connais qu'à peine et là j'ais une grande peine en apprenant par son ami ce qui lui était arrivait. Je trouve bien qu'Emmett soit très protecteur et je me suis tromper dès le départ. Il n'a rien d'un petit-ami pour Bella, mais d'un grand frère… Depuis que la dernière sonnerie a sonné pour annoncé la fin des cours je suis adosser contre ma voiture, ma Volvo grise. Ma première voiture que j'ais pu m'acheter en travaillant dans un piano-bar de Forks quelques soirs. Alors que j'attends Bella, j'ai la grande surprise de voir Emmett se diriger vers moi. Je fronce les sourcils, qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore ?

_- Heu… Désolé mec de m'être emporter ce midi_

Il a l'air gêné. Hein quoi il s'excuse ? Bah après tout je ne lui en veux pas du tout. J'ais eut une parole déplacé envers Bella, je l'avais même fait pleurer. Comment ne pas pété les plombs dans ce moment là ? Je le comprends.

_- Je comprends ce que tu as ressentit, j'aurai fait pareil si c'était arriver à ma sœur._

Ah mon dieu ce qu'elle allait me manquer pendant ses deux mois. Ma grande sœur qui ne pensait qu'à sa beauté. Enfin cet été j'allais rentrer à la maison et j'aurai plus de plaisir à la charrier sur mes nouveaux amis et les nombreuses boutiques de cette fabuleuse ville qu'est Phœnix. Emmett m'a sourit toujours gêner par ses phrases et son comportement. Je ne veux pas du tout l'avoir à dos. Car si c'est le cas, il ne me laisse plus approcher ni Bella, ni Alice. Je me sens si bien en leur compagnie, moi qui ne connais qu'une petite partie de cette immense ville. Il s'éloigne me faisant ainsi savoir que le sujet est clos. Je soupire de soulagement d'être de nouveau ami-ami avec lui, du moins c'est ce que je pense. De loin je vois Bella et Alice près de la voiture de cette dernière. Toutes deux me sourient, elles fut vite rejointes par Emmett. A mon avis il leur a dit ce qu'il vient de me dire puisque je vois le visage de Bella s'illuminée d'avantage et lui sauter au coup.

**POV Emmett**

Toute l'après-midi j'ais tourné et retourné ce que j'ais dit à Edward à propos du passé que chacun de nous veut le plus oublier, surtout Bella. J'ais été un gros con de lui avoir fait tant de peine. Ma Bella, ma petite sœur. Je n'ais pas pu empêché ma colère de faire sortir les mots de ma bouche, faisant éclater le passé presque effacé. Elle a tellement souffert que je craigne que ça ne se reproduise à nouveau à chaque fois que je vois un garçon s'approcher d'elle. Mais ce qui m'a le plus fait réfléchir à ce que j'ais fait c'est lorsque j'ais fait demi-tour avec Alice et que je les ais vus dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'ais réalisé alors que Edward était peut-être celui qui lui ferrai de nouveau sourire comme avant. Alice a sauté sur place à mes coter les faisant se séparer. Bella est gêner et a regardé le par terre. Edward a le visage braquer ainsi que ses muscles, il s'est peut-être attendu à ce que je réagisse mal et que je le cogne, mais je n'ais rien fait de cela, j'ais juste rebroussé chemin les laissant tous les trois. A la dernière heure de cours j'ais demandé à Alice et à Bella d'attendre devant nos voitures, elles avaient accepté sans me poser des questions. C'est à la fin des cours que je me dirige, non pas à ma Jeep, mais à une Volvo grise dont le conducteur y est adosser. Je suis très gêner ne sachant pas trop ce que j'ais à dire. Et puis au lieu de tourné autour du pot, je suis aller directement en m'excusant. Il l'accepte en me disant qu'il aurait eut la même réaction s'il s'agissait de sa sœur et j'en suis heureux. Ainsi, il n'est rien de ce que j'ais pu imaginé être la réplique de ce Nicky. Je m'en veux plus que tout. Je souris pour cacher ma gêne et je me retourne pour retrouver les filles qui sourient parce qu'il n'y a pas eut de bagarre. A leur hauteur.

_- Je me suis excuser de mon comportement. Je suis désolé Bella d'avoir été aussi dur avec toi. Je me rends compte qu'Edward ne serras jamais comme lui, l'avait été._

Sans vraiment que je m'y attende, Bella poussa un cri et se jeta dans me bras. Je fus très surpris, mais heureux de la voir comme ça. Je ne supporte pas de la voir de nouveaux en pleur.

_- Merci nounours, de lui laisser une chance. _

_- Bella, je suis un peu méfiant envers lui. On ne le connaît pas très bien. S'il te fait le moindre mal, je veux être au courant._

Je la sens plus que je ne la voie hocher la tête. Elle me lâche et avec un sourire s'adresse à Alice qui sautille en tapant des mains sur place. Décidément j'aurai mieux fait de l'appeler Lapine que Minipouss ! Ou ressort électrique !

_- Alice, tu me ramène ?_

Alice a hocher de la tête et s'installe déjà dans sa belle Jaguar, Bella la suis non sans regarder derrière elle, et faire un sourire à qui je devine qu'il est destiner à Edward. Je m'installe moi-même dans ma Jeep blanche et part à la suite de ma sœur, suivie par la Volvo grise derrière-moi.

**POV Bella**

Depuis ce qui s'est passer sur ce banc ce midi, je suis très confuse. Je veux être avec Edward, du moins mon cœur le veut, mais mon corps lui se rappelle ce qu'il avait vécu, il y a sept mois. Les coups qu'il avait reçu, les baisers non voulut et les déchirements de mes entrailles. J'aurai aimé que cela ne se soit jamais passé, de n'avoir jamais rencontrer Nicky. Moi qui croyais en lui, je lui avais fait confiance, lui avais donner tout mon amour, et lui avait tout écraser, tout démoli en une seule soirée. J'aurai voulu mourir pour ne plus ressentir ça. Mais heureusement que Alice et Emmett me soutiennent. D'ailleurs ceux-là ne m'ont pas lâché de toute l'après-midi et je leur remercie. Jamais je n'aurai tenu le coup toute seule s'ils m'avaient laissé dans un coin. Bien sur j'ais quelques fois croiser Edward dans les couloirs entre deux classes mais on n'a pas tellement eut le temps de parler vu que je ne suis jamais seule avec lui. Je n'en veux pas du tout à Edward pour ce qu'il a dit la veille, non j'en veux à moi-même d'avoir eut cette réaction. C'est en compagnie d'Alice qu'Emmett était venu vers nous pour nous dire de l'attendre à leurs voitures à la fin des cours. On a accepté et on s'est toutes les deux regarder se demandant pourquoi il veut qu'on l'attende. La fin des cours se fit entendre, on l'attend comme prévu entre la voiture d'Alice et celle d'Emmett. C'est là qu'on l'a vu parler avec Edward, je me crispe sur place attendant de voir une bagarre, une engueulade, des avertissements, mais rien de tous ça n'est à l'horizon. Non en effet on regarde incrédule Emmett plus gêner que je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé l'être, d'ailleurs je ne l'ais rarement vu dans cet état d'esprit. Alice a le sourire.

_- A mon avis il est en train de s'excuser. C'est marrant de le voir comme ça !_

Je la regarde vraiment avec de gros yeux. Je ne crois pas du tout à ce qu'elle raconte. Mais j'ose néanmoins le croire. Un sourire se fige sur mon visage. J'espère qu'Alice a raison. Peu de temps après Emmett se dirige vers nous avec un petit sourire.

_- Je me suis excuser de mon comportement. Je suis désolé Bella d'avoir été aussi dur avec toi. Je me rends compte qu'Edward ne serras jamais comme il l'avait été._

Je n'ais pas besoin de plus de paroles. Il a accepté qu'Edward nous reparle à nouveau. Mon gros nounours s'est excuser, ce qui est vraiment très mignon de sa part, en plus l'air gêner qu'il a eut quelques minutes plus tôt est un vrai délice. Je lui saute aux bras en criant. Je me fous bien mal que les élèvent encore présents dans le parking me prenne pour une folle. Je suis heureuse, je sais qu'il ne peut pas me voir malheureuse, comme il me le dit souvent, je suis sa deuxième petite sœur. Sans rien dire Emmett monte dans sa Jeep et moi je me fais raccompagner par Alice. Je n'ais pas vu si Edward nous regarde ou s'il est toujours dans le parking. Mais un petit coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur m'annonce que c'est le cas.

Arriver devant chez moi, je lance un au revoir à Alice et alla directement dans ma chambre le cœur moins lourd que ce qu'il est en ce début de journée. Je m'étale sur mon lit, en prenant mon portable et l'allume. Je vois qu'il y a de marquer « vous avez trois messages non lus ». Je les regarde l'un après l'autre. Ils viennent tous de mon demi-frère, puisqu'il est le fils de ma belle-mère Patricia qu'à épouser mon père Charlie.

_« Hey Bell's ! Ça va ? Je n'ai plus de tes nouvelles ! Réponds-moi stp. »_

_« Ben alors tu m'as oublié Bell's ? »_

_« Est-ce que ma sœurette est trop occupée pour répondre à son frérot adoré ? »_

Il me fait trop sourire. Je l'aime beaucoup mon demi-frère. Sans plus attendre, je me décide à l'appeler. Forks me manque énormément. Je me languis trop d'être à la fin de cet été pour aller à la Push avec lui son meilleur ami.

-_ Ha ben on se rappelle qu'on a un demi-frère finalement !!_

C'était bien lui ça ! Ca façon de me dire bonjour au téléphone était très spéciale.

_- J'ai eut un Week-end et un début de semaine charger avec Alice !_ Me défendais-je sans pour autant lui parler d'Edward.

_- Ha ben vas-y raconte tout à tonton Jazz. _

Je suis sure qu'il sourit à cet instant ! S'il savait le surnom qu'Emmett lui avait donné, je suis sure qu'il grognerait ! Il s'est amuser à l'appeler « Simplet » quand il n'était pas avec nous pendant les vacances de février. On en avait beaucoup rit tous les trois.

_- Jazz !! Il y a d'abord eut une journée shopping avec Alice samedi. Puis avec Emmett on a jouer au guide pour un nouveau arriver qui était arriver la semaine dernière._

_- Oh ma pauvre, t'as du souffrir samedi ! Un nouveau hein ?!? A coup sur, tu lui as tapé dans l'œil avec tes sourires !_

_- Jazz !! T'es pas possible !_

Je m'exaspère de son comportement ! Dé fois je me demande s'il n'est pas le cousin d'Emmett ! Ils sont tous les deux blagueurs. Mais bon je sais de source sure que ce n'est pas le cas.

_- D'où il vient ce petit nouveau ?_

Revoilà le Jazz curieux qui fait surface !

_- Tu ne devineras jamais ! De Forks !_

_- Comme le monde est petit ! Il y en a eut un qui est partit la semaine dernière et il était un excellant pianiste. Et il devait aller dans une grande ville, j'ignorai ou il allait, mais apparemment tu l'as attiré dans la ville ou tu es !_

Cette phrase m'a quelque peut gêner. Edward est un si bon pianiste que son prof l'a fait changer d'établissement et de ville par la même occasion pour qu'il étudie avec le meilleur professeur le plus proche de Forks. Je veux plus que jamais l'entendre jouer. Je dois connaître qu'elle genre de musique il excellait. Avec un piano, il y a le Jazz (je pouffe de rire, cette musique est le surnom de mon demi-frère), le blues et la musique classique. Bien que je penche plus sur le classique et que peut-être je peux danser sur une de ses musiques pendant qu'il jouerait. La voix de Jasper me fit sortir de mes pensées. Il me demande si je me suis endormi et je pouffe lui disant que je m'excuse et que je réfléchis à un truc. Bien sur, il ne fut pas dupe du « truc » en disant que je pense au nouveau. Mon dieu il est devin ou quoi ? Bref pendant toute la soirée on a parlé de tout et n'importe quoi. Il me passe même Charlie et on discute jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Le Lendemain est un mercredi, on a l'après midi pour nous puisque les cours ne sont que le matin. Je décide de me rendre à mon endroit favori « Art de vivre » je suis abonner pour la vie. C'est le deuxième endroit après le grand parc qui est énorme face à celui qui est juste à côté du Lycée. C'est là qu'on a passé la matinée avec Alice, Emmett et bien sur Edward. Donc me voilà devant le bâtiment et là j'ai la surprise de voir une Volvo grise garé tout près. Sens m'attarder, je rentre, dis Bonjour à Bob où il m'a réservé la même salle comme tous les mercredis. Je le remercie pour cela, il est vraiment très gentil avec moi pour me garder cette salle tout en empêchant les autres abonner de venir s'introduire. Dans le couloir où je me dirige pour entrer dans ma salle, j'entends une belle et douce mélodie du à un piano. La musique m'attire et me fais dépasser ma salle pour se diriger vers la source de ce son mélodieux. Cette musique je la connais, il s'agit de « clair de Lune » de Claude Debussy. Elle me donne envie de danser dessus. Lorsque j'arrive enfin devant la salle ou trône un piano je découvre que le pianiste n'est personne d'autre qu'Edward. Mon dieu ce qu'il joue bien, Jazz a eut raison, c'est un extraordinaire pianiste, pleins de talents. Je me mets à le contempler puis à fermer les yeux en l'entendant jouer si bien. Je suis adosser au mur, un sourire joyeux est peint sur mon visage. Lorsque les dernières notes se font entendre, je rouvre mes yeux, mon sourire toujours présent et je remarque qu'il me sourit également ses yeux river sur moi.

**################################################################################################################**

Je suis désolée pour ce cours chapitre !

J'ai été débordée cette semaine pour vous concoctée cette suite en une seule journée !

Hey ben ouais quand j'écris en principe je le fais en un ou deux jours ! Je sais, je pianote comme une tarée sur mon clavier ! Mes parents se demandent ce que je peux bien écrire aussi vite ! Ils sont très curieux mais ils ne peuvent pas croire que c'est moi qui écris tout cela. Enfin bref. Désolée de vous embêtez avec cela alors que ça n'a rien avoir avec le chapitre que je viens décrire pour vous. Tous ça pour vous dire que je suis juste dans les temps pour vous poster ce chapitre comme je me l'étais promis d'en poster un le dimanche et un autre le mercredi, mais cette semaine vous en avez eu un bonus. Et c'est celui-là puisque j'ai poster la deuxième partie beaucoup plus tôt que prévue !

Je vous dis à Mercredi pour la suite !

Bisous à tous !

Orkid83 alias Fanny


	11. Chapitre 10 : La mélodie

Salut,

Je voudrai vous remercier pour suivre cette histoire et de me laisser vos impressions.

Je dis merci aux nouveaux lecteurs qui rejoigne cette fanfic en cours de route pour leurs alertes et leurs reviews.

Hey j'ai la joie de vous annoncé que les 100 reviews ont été dépassés !!! Ca me fait un gros boom dans le cœur. Je vous remercie ! J'ai fait ouvrir le champagne quand j'ai eu la 100ème review. J'avais de me surprendre et vous m'avez en effet très surprise !!

**############################################################################**

Réponses aux Reviews !!

alicew59 : Merci pour ta review, moi aussi j'éprouve de la joie pour écrire ^^ Donc voilà la suite !

Bigmonster4 : Je suis désolée que ça a été cours ! Je n'avais pas trop d'idée pour le précédant chapitre !

Talim-san : C'est tout à fait normal que je fasse une petite dédicace à ma ptite sœurette ! Je t'adore trop ! hum ouais Cupidon à intérêt à pas lui faire de mal lol. Emmett est trop protecteur avec Bella, ben ouais c'est comme moi je le suis avec toi ^^

Mamzelle-Nami : Hum comment faire une histoire sans faire jouet Edward au piano ? Il m'est impossible ! Par contre comment trouves-tu mon idée de faire que Bella soit une danseuse classique ? Hum ouais je voulais pas le faire venir à Phœnix mais dévoilé que c'était lui son cousin, j'aurai pu bien faire en sorte que ce soit Jacob mais ça n'allait pas du tout. Et puis tu devine bien pour Rosalie et Edward. Est-ce si évident à deviner dans mon histoire ?

3str3lla : Ben ouais ce surnom m'est venu comme ça ! Tu m'avais dit que tu étais comme Alice question shopping et aussi maladroite que Bella, donc la sauterelle est l'insecte qui saute beaucoup et qui n'atterrie pas toujours il le voudrait lol ! Hum je dirai qu'ils partent à 3 (Emmett, Alice et Bella chez cette dernière et qu'ils feront une surprise à Edward) = petit échantillon de suite. J'espère que tu m'as trouvé un surnom ^^ lol

Mixetremix : Merci ^^ T'es pas mal non plus lol

Catherine Broke : Ne t'inquiète pas Alice va bientôt faire tourner Jasper en bourrique dès qu'elle le verra. Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Tu le verras aux prochains chapitres. Edward et Bella vont se voir à Forks ^^. Bref j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^

Alicecullen : Merci, c'est vrai que c'est un sujet très délicat que j'ai aborder, le viol est une des pires choses qui puissent arriver. Je suis contente que tu trouve que je réussis à bien le maîtriser et l'intégré à l'histoire. Merci de ton soutiens.

alira79 : Hum Rosalie m'es encore difficile à maîtriser. Je ne sais pas très bien comment je vais arriver à l'intégrée dans l'histoire et le caractère qu'elle va avoir. C'est encore un petit problème que je ne sais pas encore comment le régler.

lilylys : Hey ouais c'est au tour de Bella de se faire prendre à être l'espionne lol ! Hum tu n'auras qu'à lire la suite pour savoir si il va lui jouer sa composition ou pas !

jones17 : C'est grâce à toi que j'ai atteints les 100 reviews ! Je te remercie de suivre encore mon histoire. Tu résume bien et Jacob va aussi cacher un secret que tu va découvrir à Forks ! Emmett fait le gros dur mais c'est un cœur tendre ! Je m'inquiète de vous décevoir de posté de ce cours chapitre, mais apparemment ça ne vous pose pas problème. ^^

Anne-So : Mon dernier chapitre était distrayant ? Je ne le savais pas ! Je suis contente que mes chapitres te réveillent, moi c'est plus la musique qui me réveille. Mais chacun ses trucs. ^^

**################################################################################################################**

**¤ Chapitre 10 ¤ La mélodie**

**POV Edward**

La veille je l'ais vu partir dans la voiture d'Alice, j'ais espéré lui parler à la fin des cours mais quelqu'un en a décidé autrement. Emmett en a décidé autrement, il est venu me voir pour s'excuser d'avoir été si colérique à mon sujet. Je le comprends totalement, si ça avait été arrivé à ma grande sœur Rosalie j'aurai tué cette ordure. Enfin je sais pourquoi ma douce Bella avait réagit comme elle l'avait fait. J'ais conduit sous un silence de mort ne voulant pas allumer la radio de ma Volvo pour m'apaiser de ce qu'a accumulé comme informations dans la journée.

On est mercredi et on a cours que le matin ce qui est assez déroutant puisque normalement à Forks on n'a pas cours ce jour là ! J'ais du mal à me réveillé, pff si je me souviens bien hier pour me détendre j'ais jouer au piano tous ce qui me passent par la tête, alternant entre Beethoven, Debussy, Mozart, Vivaldi, Bach et enfin la musique qui n'a pas encore de nom dont Bella m'a tant inspirer la soirée où j'avais fait sa connaissance. Je me suis endormi sur mon piano et donc en me réveillant j'ai l'horreur de constater en me regardant dans ma glace les touches que le piano avait laissé sur ma joue droite. En grognant dans ma douche j'espère que les traces auront disparu avant que j'aille au Lycée. Fort heureusement c'est le cas. La douche a fait disparaître les empreintes. La matinée est un peu dure à suivre surtout le premier cours mais par la suite ça va mieux. En cet après-midi de libre je décide de revenir dans l'établissement que M. Bean m'avait dit d'aller pour m'entraîner. Ce bâtiment est très imposant maintenant que je le vois en plein jour. Je dis un petit bonjour à Bob qui me dit que le piano vient tout juste d'être libre. Avec un sourire je me dirige vers la salle ou celui-ci se trouve, je m'installe sur le tabouret, pris mes partissions et les installe sur le pupitre juste au-dessus du clavier. Je commence par une musique que je connais par cœur, celle de « clair de lune » de Debussy pour m'échauffer. C'est ma préférée. Puis j'enchaîne avec la 5ème symphonie de Beethoven, une musique très rythmer pour me mettre en forme. Ca me changent des musiques douces que je joue habituellement. Puis j'enchaîne avec une musique pour mon cours de musique du Lycée. J'étais très concentré sur la partition lorsque je relève les yeux et une image que je n'aurai pas cru voir si vite me rempli de joie. Là, debout à l'entrée de la salle presque en face de moi, les paupières fermées, un sourire sur les lèvres que je meurs d'envie de pouvoir touché, Bella se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte de la salle. Je la regarde tout en jouant les dernières notes, c'est là qu'elle a ouvert les yeux et je vois qu'elle est d'un coup très gêner de s'être fait prendre à m'espionner. Je souris dès que je vois ses yeux chocolat et lui demande.

_- Bonjour Bella ! Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?_

Elle fait un sourire gêner. Je ne sais pas si elle va me parler de nouveau, mais j'ose espéré d'après ce que j'ais vu la veille lorsqu'Emmett était venue vers elle et Alice et que Bella avait littéralement sauté sur ce gaillard ! Néanmoins elle retrouve son sourire mais ses joues ont prises de jolies teintes rosées.

_- Je viens d'arrivée, tu joues merveilleusement bien._

Elle a parlé d'une petite voix gêner, mais toujours avec ce sourire qui a de nouveau fait son apparition. Ce que j'aime ce sourire ! Je me ferrai damné ne serrais-ce que pour voir ce sourire éternellement sur ses lèvres. Moi je n'ais pas quitté mon sourire, je me décale un peu sur le tabouret et lui fit signe pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et en un instant je crus qu'elle allait partir en courant pour m'évité. C'est ce qui arriva et je soupirai de désespoir.

_- Je suis désolée Edward, si je suis venue ici c'est pour m'entraîner pour l'examen de vendredi prochain. Il ne me reste que deux semaines. J'ai encore beaucoup de mouvements à travailler._

Elle me fait un signe d'excuse. Je veux qu'elle reste là et qu'elle danse pendant que je joue mais ce n'est pas possible. Je réalise que cela ne pourra pas se faire, la pièce est bien trop petite. Il faut que je touche un mot à Bob pour voir s'il est possible d'avoir un piano mural pour l'avoir dans la salle que Bella a sans doute louée pour l'année scolaire. Je veux qu'elle s'assoie à côté de moi et que je lui joue cette musique qu'elle m'a tant inspiré. J'attends qu'elle veuille m'approcher de plus près. Ce matin on s'est vu mais elle n'a pas voulu que je m'approche si elle était seule. C'est ce que m'a dit Alice avec un sourire d'excuse. Il va falloir que je lui montre que je ne suis pas le monstre qu'elle a connut avec l'autre. Sans que je ne lui dise un mot elle rajouta !

_- Je serrais dans la même salle que lundi._

Je rêve ou elle veut me rassurer qu'elle ne me fuit pas ? Elle a disparu de ma vue, mais la savoir toujours présente dans ce lieu n'a fait que me remplir d'espoir et de joie. De nouveau je laisse mes doigts glisser sur les touches du piano noir, créant ainsi une nouvelle musique. Elle est ma source, ma muse d'inspiration, ma drogue, ma source de vie sans qu'elle le sache. Je veux qu'elle pense la même chose de moi. Mais comment pouvais-je faire pour gagner sa confiance ?

**POV Bella**

Le voir, me sourire n'a pas effacé le mien pour autant. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir l'entendre. Jasper n'a pas tord, Edward a un grand avenir en tant que pianiste. Je le vois voyageant dans les plus grands orchestres et que la scène soit remplie de roses en guise de remerciements. Ce que j'aimerai que ce rêve se réalise pour moi, être une grande danseuse de classique dansant « le lac des cygnes » et qu'on me couvre de fleurs et de cadeaux pour me récompenser d'avoir si bien danser. Mais je suis loin de ce rêve et j'ais beaucoup à apprendre encore pour atteindre la grâce qu'il faut.

Edward me demande depuis combien je suis là à l'écouter, je veux lui dire la vérité pour lui dire que dès les premières notes de la nouvelle musique j'étais présente. Mais je ne veux pas jouer les voyeuses. Et je décide de lui mentir et de lui dire que je ne suis là que vers la fin de cette musique dont j'ignore encore le titre et qui l'a écrite. Après un moment de silence à nous regarder dans les yeux, il s'est décaler de son banc et tapota celui-ci pour me dire qu'il me veut à ses côtés. Chose que je ne peux pas faire, je suis tétaniser de me retrouver à ses côtés. Je ne sais pas si un jour, je pourrais, me retrouver seule avec lui. J'ai peur, peur de revivre ce que j'avais toujours craint. Je bredouille une excuse qui est ma raison d'être ici dans ce lieu de musiques, que je suis venu pour répété mes pas de danses parce qu'il y a un examen dans une quinzaine de jours concernant cette musique dont je ne suis pas au point. Sans plus attendre, je me précipite vers ma salle et je mets de suite la musique si douce et si relaxante. C'est la même musique que lundi, le soir où tout c'était si bien passé et où tout à été chambouler dans ma tête la minute d'après. Mais je dois faire barrière à cette partie de la soirée. Je me dirige vers la minuscule petite cabine qu'il y a dans le fond de la pièce avec mon sac pour me changé. Dès que je suis changé, je me remets la musique « La lettre à Élise » et me mets en position initiale afin de commencé à danser. Au bout de quinze minutes de danse car j'avais mis la musique en boucle revenant sur quelques pas qui m'est encore difficile. Lorsque je mets fin à cette musique à répétition je peux entendre qu'Edward joue encore du piano et la même musique que je le morceau inconnu dont j'avais écouté à mon entrée dans sa salle. Je me surpris à me laisser aller à sa musique faisant quelques pas en me regardant dans l'immense miroir en face de moi qui est étaler tout le long du mur. Prenant mes affaires mes pas me dirigent légère comme si je marche sur un nuage vers le son produit par le piano que le pianiste fait si bien ressortir.

**POV Edward**

Je veux aller la rejoindre dans sa salle de danse. Elle a mentionné où elle se trouve, était-ce une invitation à la suivre ? Ou elle a juste dit ça au cas où je la chercherais croyant à une fuite loin de moi ? Je n'en suis plus très sur…. Je ne veux plus penser à elle pendant les quelques minutes où je sais qu'elle répète dans la salle tout près de la mienne, mais c'est tout bonnement impossible. Mon esprit s'amuse à vagabonder le soir où elle m'a laissé, la regarder danser, elle a pas mal chuter sur ses pas, mais c'était toujours relever et recommencer là où elle avait échoué. J'admirai ce petit bout de femme qui voulait à tout prix réussir là où elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle donnait le meilleurs d'elle-même. Moi-même je travaille sur cette partition que m'a donné M. Bean en travail. Mais je ne suis pas pressé, ce n'est pas noter, c'est juste un défi qu'il m'a lancer pour savoir si je suis capable de le réaliser. Cette musique douce qui défini assez bien ce que représente Bella pour moi, le compositeur qu'est Schubert, « Sérénade » est faite pour moi ou pour elle. Cela fait plus d'une quinzaine de minutes que je joue cette mélodie si belle, faisant quelques pauses pour écouter la musique sur laquelle ma douce danse. C'est la même musique que lundi et donc j'imagine assez bien qu'elle doit faire les mêmes pas de danse encore et encore. Je m'autorise une dernière fois de jouer le morceau dont j'avais un peu eut de mal à le jouer la première fois, mais là il me semble que je le fais à la perfection, je tends légèrement l'oreille et su que « La lettre à Élise » avait cessez de se faire entendre. Certainement que Bella va bientôt partir. Mais je n'entends pas ses pas qui résonnent dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce que je lève les yeux et la vois posant son sac et tout en se dirigeant vers le piano s'est mise à faire des pas de danse, tournoyant sur elle même, se laissant emporter par la musique. Tout de suite j'esquisse un sourire, mon rêve de la voir danser sur une musique s'est d'un seul coup réaliser. Ou alors c'est mes yeux qui me jouaient des tours. Dès que j'ai fini de jouer ce morceau qui reflète très bien ce qu'elle est, Bella se tourne vers moi avec un doux sourire.

_- C'est très beau !_

Le rouge lui a monté sur ses joues, j'adore ce petit signe de gêne chez elle.

_- C'est ce que M. Bean veut que je lui joue pour savoir mon niveau. En fait, c'est un défi qu'il m'a lancé. Et je suis prêt à lui faire voir de quoi je suis capable._

Elle s'est accouder au piano, le sourire aux lèvres ne l'a pas quitté.

_- Je pari que tu vas lui en mettre plein la vu ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est comme titre ? Je ne l'ai jamais entendu !_

_- « Sérénade » de Schubert. C'est un morceau très peu connu je dois l'avouer car moi-même je ne le connaissais pas. _

_- Je peux t'entendre encore une fois avant que je parte ?_

Elle a quitté mon regard pour se concentrer sur les cordes que le piano laissai voir car il était à demi-ouvert. De nouveau le sourire gêner d'avoir fait cette demande qu'elle a presque murmuré. Je ne veux pas la voir gêner ainsi, elle ne doit pas l'être. J'hoche de la tête et me mets à faire résonner une nouvelle fois les notes que le piano se plaisait à faire entendre. Du coin de l'œil je la vois de nouveau sourire.

_- C'est une composition que j'ai écrite récemment !_

Lui avait-je dis. Elle se laissa tomber au sol, assise les yeux fermer.

**POV Bella**

Je me suis laisser allé à la douce musique encore inconnu pour moi, le sac poser à l'entrer j'ais laissé mes pieds décider de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils ne se firent pas attendre, me faisant, me déplacer tel une mouche marchant sur l'eau, me faisant tournoyer comme un chat cherchant le meilleur endroit pour se coucher. Je ne suis plus moi, je ne dansais plus sur un parquet de bois… La musique m'a emporté ailleurs… C'est à la dernière note que je rencontre son regard et son si beau sourire qui le fait ressembler à un ange tomber du ciel. L'ange Gabriel a bien mauvaise mine à côté que ce que ressemble Edward. Je m'approche du piano et par la même occasion du séduisant pianiste. Je réussi à oublier ce qui s'était passé les deux jours précédant comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés. Mais je sais qu'ils referaient bientôt surface. Je me maudis pour avoir eux cette pensée. Je rends son sourire à Edward et lui dit que la musique qu'il viens d'interprété est très belle. Il m'informe que c'est un devoir de M. Bean son prof de musique qui lui avait lancé ce défi pour savoir réellement son niveau. Pff il était vraiment bête ce prof, mais bon je le comprends aussi, tout nouvel élève avait eu droit à un test pour savoir leurs compétences. Je lui demande le nom de cette mélodie lui disant par la même occasion qu'elle m'était inconnue. Moi une danseuse de classique je ne connais pas cette musique, pourtant si douce et si belle. Il me dit le nom et le compositeur et il a même avoué qu'il ne connaît pas cette partition. Je quitte ses beaux yeux bleu-vert pour baisser mon regard vers les cordes qu'offrait à ma vue le piano et lui demande qu'il me joue un morceau de piano comme je lui avais demandé la veille sur le banc, d'ailleurs j'avais presque faillit l'embrasser sur ce même banc si je ne m'étais pas retenue. Un doux, merveilleux, mélodieux, magnifique son commence à s'élever dans la pièce où on se trouve. Dans un mouvement lent je me laisse tomber, assise sur le sol, je ferme les yeux pour profité pleinement de ce moment si intense pour moi. J'imagine qu'il l'a écrite pour moi… Bien que je crains que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ouvre de temps en temps les yeux pour le regarder et j'avais la surprise de voir qu'il me regardait aussi. Nos regards s'étaient croisé de temps à autre. A la fin du morceau je suis étendu sur le sol, les yeux fermés, on aurait pu croire que je dors mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors que j'ouvre mes yeux, je tombe nez à nez avec le regard d'Edward planter sur moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du miens. Je suis surprise de cette soudaine proximité, je ne m'y suis pas du tout attendu à ça. Alors que je reste là sans bouger, il a esquissé un sourire approchant son visage du mien et me fit une bise sur le front. Je me suis alors détendue. Je fonds comme de la neige au soleil, ses lèvres sont si douces. Il se penche vers mon oreille et je sens son souffle chaud dans mon coup lorsqu'il me murmure.

_- Tu es tout aussi belle quand tu danses que quand tu m'écoute._

Je ne sais plus où me mettre ou si je dois répondre quelque chose à cet aveu qu'il me fait. Il faut que je réagisse, que je dise quelque chose, sinon je vais passer pour une gourde. Alors que j'ais également son oreille à porter de ma bouche je lui réponds avec le même timbre de voix dont il me parle. Il s'était assit à côté de moi et s'était pencher pour que nos visages aient été si proche.

_- Tu es si merveilleux au piano…_

Son sourire s'est élargit alors qu'il se relève, il me tend la main pour m'aider et je la prise un peu tremblante. La même scène qui s'était fait au grand parc s'était alors jouée devant mes yeux. Et je priais silencieusement pour ne pas tomber et l'entraîner avec moi. Fort heureusement ça n'arrive pas, enfin j'ais quelque peu glisser mais pas tomber. Tous les deux on se dirige vers la porte de la sortie de la salle, j'ais récupéré mon sac et lui aussi. On dit au revoir à mon cher Bob qui aborde un grand sourire et un timbre de voix heureux. Décidément c'est le jour le plus heureux pour tout le monde. Dehors le soleil est encore présent malgré l'heure tardive, l'été n'est pas bien loin et les jours agrandissent à grand pas. Je n'ose pas demander à Edward de me raccompagner, et il ne me le demande pas non plus sachant que ce n'est pas encore le bon moment pour que je sois dans une voiture seule avec lui. Mais néanmoins il m'a juste demandé par galanterie j'imagine s'il pouvait me conduire jusqu'à chez moi. Je secoue ma tête de gauche à droite avec un sourire d'excuse et il a compris. Il a de nouveau pauser ses lèvres sur mon front et s'engouffre dans sa Volvo grise. J'ais eu un geste de toucher mon front là où il a jadis déposé ses douches et chaudes lèvres. J'ais un énorme sourire, heureuse par ce simple geste d'affection. J'entre chez moi dans un état second.

**################################################################################################################**

Aller je vais faire une demande pour la suite ! Je demande au moins 20 reviews de plus pour le prochain chapitre qui serra poster soit Vendredi si vous êtes rapide ! Soit Dimanche !

********

**Petites questions :**

Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plus ?

Vous vous attendez peut-être à autre chose ?

Emmett va-t-il devenir ami avec Edward ou lui ferra-t-Il la tête tout en le surveillant quand il serra avec Bella ?

Au Bal de fin d'année est-ce que Bella se ferra invité à danser par Edward ?

Comment voyez-vous la suite à ce chapitre ?


	12. Chapitre 11 : Bientôt les vacances !

Bonjour à tous,

Je souhaite de joyeuses vacances de paques à tous ceux qui sont partis en vacance ce vendredi.

Je suis un petit peu déçu que vous n'avez pas été nombreux pour me dire ce que vous avez penser du chapitre précédent.

Enfin ce n'est pas bien grave du moment que vous aimez me lire.

Je suis remercie tous les revieweurs !

Je suis désolée si je ne vous réponds pas cette fois-ci !

Ma ptite sœurette également que j'adore beaucoup.

**################################################################################################################**

**¤ Chapitre 11 ¤ Bientôt les vacances !**

**POV Edward**

Hier j'ais eu un moment très heureux, non seulement pour moi, mais je suis sur pour Bella aussi. Elle était venue m'écouter jouer au piano. Elle qui m'a dit qu'elle voulait m'écouter. J'avais été ravi de la voir lorsque j'avais eu fini de m'entraîner sur la partition que M. Bean m'avait donné afin que je lui prouve ce que je valais. On avait bavardé sur le morceau que je venais de jouer et ensuite on s'était séparer. Elle était aller dans sa salle de danse, moi j'étais rester sur mon piano. Une bonne demi-heure j'avais eu encore une fois la chance de la voir réapparaître, c'est là qu'elle m'avait demandé de jouer encore une fois avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle. J'avais deviné qu'elle souhaitait pouvoir retrouver le bon équilibre sur ses jambes avant de partir de cet endroit qui était tout pour moi. C'était là où je pouvais la voir se vidé la tête et laisser libre cour à son corps de faire des mouvements souples. Je lui avais alors joué un morceau, le morceau de musique que j'avais composé pour elle et dont je ne trouvais pas nom pour le définir. Elle s'était allongée de tout son long sur le parquet de bois et avait fermé les yeux pour mieux m'écouté. A la fin je n'avais pas pu m'empêche de m'asseoir à ses côtés pour me pencher sur elle et lui parler à l'oreille. Je fus alors attaquer par son doux parfum de freesia, j'avais aussi son souffle chaud sur mon coup comme elle avait sans doute sentit le mien. Je n'avais pas pu résister de poser mes lèvres sur son front en espérant qu'elle ne me repousse pas. J'avais été soulagé que ce n'était pas arriver. Ensuite on était tout deux partit de cet endroit que j'avais baptisé « mon paradis ». Je lui avais demander si elle voulait que je la raccompagne mais elle avait dis non de la tête. Elle n'était pas prête à être avec moi en voiture et je la respectais, le moment viendra, elle me le dira. Comme au revoir j'avais de nouveau tenté l'expérience de poser mes lèvres une nouvelle fois sur son front ! Et j'étais partit non sans un regard dans le rétroviseur où j'avais eu le bonheur de la voir toucher son front le regard rêveur. Moi-même j'étais heureux de l'effet que je lui avais produit. Si elle savait tout ce que je pouvais ressentir à son égard. La savoir si proche de moi avait fait naître dès le premier instant que j'avais un sentiment qui m'étaient encore inconnu. Des battements de cœurs beaucoup plus fort, plus rapide comme si je venais de courir pendant plus de quatre heures sans m'arrêter.

Je vais au Lycée le cœur plus léger que ce que je l'étais, il y a deux jours. Qu'est ce que je me sens bien mais pourtant il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse encore ! Emmett est une ombre sur mon beau paysage. Bien qu'il se soit excuser mardi je ne suis pas dupe. On ne s'excuse pas aussi vite, il cache quelque chose. Si je peux lui parler à la cantine je le ferai.

**POV Bella**

La journée du lendemain du baiser, c'est très bien passé. Du moins je me rapproche un peu plus d'Edward lui accordant ma confiance et pris pour ne pas qu'il en profite pour m'attirée dans un piège auquel je ne peux y échapper. Une seule fois m'a suffit, le passé me hanterai toute ma pauvre vie et mon cerveau s'amuse à me rappelé à l'ordre afin de me méfier tout de même d'Edward. Je me souviens encore du baiser qu'il a déposé la veille au soir sur mon front alors qu'on se séparait pour rentré chacun chez soit. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai aimé que ce moment dure encore quelques minutes de plus à ses instants là ! J'ais trouvé qu'il avait enlevé ses lèvres bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Cependant je ne me suis pas sentie encore bien en confiance pour être seule une minute de plus avec lui, l'idée d'être seule dans une voiture m'a encore une fois totalement refroidit et fait par la même occasion défilée les images de cette nuit où tout avait dérapé entre Nicky et moi…. Mais je décide de faire obstruction à mon passé pour laisser une chance à l'avenir qui je suis sûre sera bien meilleure.

Dès que j'arrive à pied au Lycée je fus bombarder de questions par une tornade ! Bien sur, je n'ai pas besoin de dire qui est cette tornade en question qui ressemble plus à un ressort qu'autre chose à ce moment là ! Elle m'a demandé pourquoi hier je n'ais répondu à aucuns de ses messages et pourquoi je ne l'ais pas rappelé. Zut j'ais oublié de lui dire que je ne prends pas mon portable quand j'allais m'entraîner ! Quelle saute je suis ! Vraiment dés fois je me demande si j'ais une cervelle ! Comme elle ne se calme pas, je lui demande d'aller nous asseoir sur un banc, ce qu'elle fait en me tirant et en me déboîtant presque le bras pour que je marche plus vite. Mon dieu, je n'allais plus sentir mon bras pour le sport si ça continue ! Du coin de l'œil je peux voir Emmett parler avec son équipe qui ne le quittaient presque jamais. Mais je peux le voir qui me fait un sourire compatissant lorsqu'il me voit tirer par une Alice excitée. Ah ce nounours toujours aussi charmant et compatissant quand il voit les torturent que me fait subir sa sœur. Je fus brutalement tirer sur le banc gris, ce qui me fait pousser un cri de surprise. Alice ne se laisse pas blairer et me demande de tout lui dire. Je pousse un soupir et me décide à parler.

_- Ok, okay Alice. Bon comme tu peux le savoir M. Snumer m'a donné une leçon de danse que je dois exécuter à la perfection dans une semaine. Bon dieu, je ne serrai jamais prête à temps. J'ai choisi la musique de Beethoven, « La lettre à Élise », et donc je suis aller hier à « Art de vivre ». Tu sais comme je n'aime pas être déranger pendant que je danse, donc j'ai laissé mon portable chez moi…. Et j'ai rencontré Edward là-bas…_

Je fais une pause juste pour voir sa réaction. Ce qui ne se fait pas attendre.

_- Oh Bella c'est génial, vous avez parler ? Dis-moi que vous avez parlé ? Ne me dis pas que tu as pleurée sinon je l'étripe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-bas ? Il est venu pour te voir ?_

Ah cette Alice, c'est une sacrée bombe de questions quand elle s'y met.

_- Heu… à laquelle je dois répondre en premier ?_

_- A toutes !!!! _

_- Bon heu… Oui on a parler, non je n'ai pas pleurée c'est même tout le contraire. Heu… on a parler que très peu, je l'ai laisser à son piano pour que je m'entraîne et ensuite je l'ai rejoins quand je tenais presque plus debout. Je l'ai surtout écouté. Si tu savais comme il est très doué au piano. Il est venu sous le conseil de son prof M. Bean pour qu'il lui prouve ce qu'il vaut et son niveau avec cette mélodie. _

_- Mais c'est merveilleux !! Vous avez passé tout ce temps tous les deux. Je parie qu'il joue de la musique classique._

Me fait-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je ne peux qu'hocher la tête positivement. Et elle reprend avant que je ne réponde.

_- Et après vous avez fait quoi ? Vous avez mangez ensemble ?_

Visiblement elle veut que je remonte la pente et tourne la page sur mon passé. Chose que je ne la remercierai jamais assez elle et Emmett. Mais étais-je prête à le faire ? Après sept mois à ruminer et à rester seule c'est le premier garçon avec qui je passe le plus de temps, qui m'attire comme un aimant est attirer par le fer.

_- Après qu'on ait remarquer l'heure qu'il était on s'est séparer et je suis rentrée chez moi, seulement vu l'heure je n'ai pas voulu te rappeler de peur de te déranger._

Je laisse de côté le fait qu'il ait été si prêt de moi lorsqu'il s'était pencher sur moi quand il avait fini de jouer son morceau de musique. Et qu'il m'ai embrasser sur le front lors de notre au revoir. Je le garde pour moi, sinon connaissant Alice elle allait lui en parler ou même pire elle ne pourrai pas s'en empêcher d'en parler à Emmett et je craignais sa réaction.

_- Voyons Bella, combien de fois je dois te rappeler que tu ne me dérangeras jamais ! Je me suis fait un sang d'ancre en voyant que tu ne me répondais pas, j'étais même limite à aller chez toi ! Tu sais Emmett aussi était inquiet que tu ne réponde pas hier, il voulait t'emmener au cinéma voir « la nuit au musée » (1). Il voulait s'excuser par la même occasion… _

_- Oh Alice, si j'avais su, je ne serrai pas sortie…_

_- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu as vu Edward, vous avez passé un bon moment ensemble. C'est déjà un bon début. Mais je crois qu'Emmett risque de t'invitée demain soir pour le ciné._

Je me résigne à laisser Alice. Bien sur elle ne sait pas tout, mais elle sait déjà le principal. Je lui dis qu'elle peut en parler à son frère et que cela me ferrai très plaisir de passé un bon moment avec lui pour un cinéma. C'est de bon cœur que je me lève et que je me dirige vers l'entrée du Lycée. Et qu'elle joie de voir qu'Edward est adosser contre la portière de sa Volvo. Lorsqu'il me voit il fait un sourire et je ne peux empêcher mes joues de s'empourprées qui fait ressortir mes pommettes d'un teint rosé.

_- Bonjour Bella ! Ca va ?_

Se sourire est vraiment ravageur. Si éblouissant que je peux à tout instant me mélanger les pieds et tomber devant lui.

_- Salut Edward ! Oui ça va ! Mais tu dois arrêter de sourire autant, tu m'éblouis…_

Oh mon dieu !! Ais-je vraiment dit ça tout haut ? Je suis vraiment une idiote ! Son sourire a redoublé d'intensité ! Au secours qu'on m'achève ! Je souris plus pour me donner contenance qu'autre chose. Je suis vraiment mal à l'aise. Heureusement il détourne la conversation.

_- Tu manges avec Emmett et Alice ce midi ?_

Là il m'intriguait !

_- Oui comme d'habitude. Pourquoi ? Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Tu sais que tu le peux, tu n'es pas obliger de manger tout seul depuis ce que tu sais._

Re belote, je me sens à nouveau mal à l'aise. Mais maintenant c'est plus pour le rassurer que j'ais fini par lui dire qu'il n'est plus obliger de rester seul à une table comme un chien qu'on aurai puni.

_- C'est pas ça, c'est que j'aimerai parler à Emmett d'une chose, mais surtout pour ça aussi. _

_- Oh ! _

C'est tout ce que je réussi à sortir. Il veut parler à Emmett à propos de ce qu'il sait. Mais pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi il veut lui parler à propos de ça ? Il en sait déjà suffisamment assez ! A moins qu'il veuille rassurer mon gros nounours ?

_- Je pense qu'il serra d'accord pour répondre à tes questions… _

_- C'est pas pour le questionner que je veux lui parler._

Il parle d'une voix douce et il a lever sa main sur mon visage pour mettre une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille tout en souriant. Là c'est plus une confirmation qu'il me fait. Il veut vraiment rassurer Emmett à propos de ses intentions sur moi. Ca me rassure, moi aussi. La cloche du Lycée nous arrache à ce moment là et on laisse tous deux échapper un soupir. Nous avons été rejoint par une Alice super excitée qui sautille sur place. Et un Emmett pas très content de la proximité qu'il y a entre Edward et moi. J'ignore s'il est au courent d'hier, si Alice lui a parlé ou pas. La matinée se passe sans encombre, durant les cours on se croise, partagent des cours. Le midi j'ais dit à Emmett que son ptit moustique voulait lui parler en priver. Ca l'intrigue mais il accepte. C'est d'onc avec non-chalence qu'il s'est diriger vers la table dont seul Edward peut occuper à son habitude. Alice me regarde se demandant pourquoi Edward veut parler à son frère et j'ais haussé les épaules car moi non plus je ne sais pas tellement de quoi il veut lui parler, même si j'en avais une vague idée.

**POV Emmett**

Je me dirige vers la table du moustique. Cela fait deux jours que je ne lui ais pas parlé parce que j'étais tout le temps avec mon équipe pour me préparé pour le match de samedi. Il n'est pas encore arriver à sa table et je soupire, je déteste attendre. Heureusement je n'ais pas beaucoup à attendre. Celui-ci arrive étonner de me voir déjà à sa table. Il s'installe et me regarde encore une fois étonner.

_- T'as dis à Bella que tu voulais me parler, je suis là. Je t'écoute._

Il reprend vite ses esprits en secouant la tête et lance un regard en direction des filles.

_- Oui je voulais te le demander mais Bella à fat la commission. Hum… Je veux vraiment que tu m'accepte en tant qu'ami. Je ne suis pas du genre à s'imposer dans un groupe, je veux juste te dire que ce que ressens pour Bella est tous sauf une plaisanterie. Je ne sais pas comment tu le dire…_

Il semble très sérieux dans ses paroles mais je crains toujours le pire. J'ais eut confiance en ce Nicky aussi et il m'est dur de faire confiance de nouveau à un nouvel éventuel petit ami de ma sœur de sang.

_- Je sais qu'on est parti sur de bonne base mais qu'il y a eut un dérapage de ma part. Je tiens à m'excuser encore une fois d'avoir crier sur toi._

C'est vrai que je lui dois des excuses mais si je lui en ais fait le jour même. J'ais le remords de pas en faire dans les bonnes manières. Enfin c'est vrai que j'ais pété les plombs en voyant Bella dans cet état et surtout la cause qui lui a ouvert la blessure qui je suis sûr ne se refermera jamais complètement. Je décide de tirer une croix sur ce qui s'est passer et est prêt à laisser une chance à Edward de me prouver que je peux lui accorder ma confiance.

_- Bon je te propose un marché. Tu ne fais plus pleurer Bella et je pourrai oublier ce qui s'est passé mardi._

Je lui tendis la main pour qu'il tape dedans ou qu'il me la serre, c'était au choix. Il décide de me la prendre de la secouer de haut en bas.

_- Marcher conclu._

Il a de nouveau le sourire et je lui rends en souriant à mon tour.

**POV Bella**

Alice et moi on n'a pas arrêté regarder la table des garçons nous demandant ce qu'ils peuvent bien se dire. Au moins on ne les voit pas se taper dessus ou gueuler à tue tête ce qui nous rassure. Alice a détourné mon regard pour commencer à parler de la soirée qu'on a décidé de passée toutes les deux.

_- Toujours partante pour cette soirée entre nous Bella ?_

_- Bien sur ! Je ne vais pas annuler ça ! Depuis le temps qu'on l'attend !_

_- Chouette !!!!_

Elle tape des mains et sautille sur place. Elle va finir par cassé la chaise ! Si jamais ça arrive je ne pourrai pas m'arrêter de rire, j'en suis sûre. L'après-midi se passe comme le matin sauf qu'il règne un calme entre Edward et Emmett étonnant. J'ai le bonheur de voir Edward discrètement jouer du piano pendant la dernière heure d'intercours. Mais je me dépêche de me rendre moi-même à mon cours de danse. A la fin de mon cours j'ais la surprise de voir Edward qui m'attend dans le couloir en compagnie d'Alice. Un sourire était né sur mes lèvres.

_- Ça fait longtemps que vous m'attendez ?_

_- Une bonne minute !_ Me dis Alice avec un sourire. _Mme Miraim à fini son cours un peu plus tôt et du coup je me suis retrouver seule dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'Edward me rejoigne_.

_- Oh ! Heu… je vais me changer et je vous rejoins._

Je sais que j'ais mis du temps à sortir du cours mais je devais parler à M. Snumer pour certain des mouvements que je dois améliorer pour ma chorégraphie de la musique que j'ais choisie de danser pour le concours. Ils m'ont tous deux accompagner jusqu'au vestiaires et je peux sentir le regard d'Edward sur moi me détaillant à chaque seconde dans ma tenue de danse. J'ais un top rose pale qui ne recouvrait pas plus que ma poitrine laissant voir mon ventre, mes bras nus. Un pantacourt blanc recouvert d'une jupe volante et transparente elle aussi rose pale. Bref toute la panoplie qui fait de moi une danseuse classique. Une minute m'a suffit pour me mettre en jean et t-shirt. Alice a un grand sourire lorsqu'elle voit qu'Edward s'est reprocher de moi alors qu'on se dirige vers le parking.

_- N'oublie pas Bella, ce soir c'est soirée entre filles !_

J'ais roulé des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a en tête ?

_- Comment oublier que ma Minipouss préférée va dévaster toute ma maison ce soir ?_

On éclate toutes les deux de rire et vite suivit par Edward qui je suis sûre n'a pas trop compris ce qui se passe quand Alice vient à la maison. Mais il a suivit nos rires. Dans le parking on aperçoit Emmett qui fait de grand signe à son équipe, et en plus il se met à gesticulé et reproduire des gestes qu'il a fait lundi comme danse de la victoire. Tous les trois on se remet à rire de plus belle. Je jure de touché un mot à nounours pour savoir ce qu'Edward et lui ait bien pu parler dans la cafet'. Je trouve bien qu'ils se soit rapprocher à tel point que le regard haineux qu'avait Emmett a changé. On se sépare en bon terme tous les quatre, Edward s'est approcher de moi et me dit au revoir comme la veille en posant ses chaudes et douces lèvres sur mon front. Ce qui fait siffler Alice et Emmett en même temps. Moi je me retrouve rouge comme une tomate mure devant Edward. Je suis hyper gêner qu'il a eu ce geste juste devant eux. Il s'éloigne de moi, fait une bise à Alice sur la joue, il fait également une poigne à Emmett et se dirige vers sa voiture.

Je monte en quatrième vitesse dans la Jaguar d'Alice ne regardant aucuns des deux toujours aussi rouge.

_- Bella ça va ?_

Alice me regarde alors que le ricanement d'Emmett se fait entendre. Il démarre sa Jeep et nous souhaite une bonne soirée. Alice nous conduit jusqu'à chez moi où a lieu notre rendez-vous entre fille. On a planifié ça depuis plus d'une semaine. Arriver chez moi on monte toutes les deux dans ma chambre pour faire nos devoirs pendant plus d'une heure non sans faire les folles pendant une petite pause. Alors qu'on mange en compagnie de ma chère mère et mon cher beau-père mon portable se fait entendre dans ma poche annonçant un message, je regarde vite qui s'est et me remis à manger. Quand on retourne dans la chambre Alice ne peut se retenir plus longtemps pour me demander qui s'est !

_- C'était qui, qui t'as envoyé un message ?_

_- Mon demi-frère Jasper. Il veut me parler demain !_

Alice de nature curieuse, ne sait pas trop à quoi ressemble mon ptit Jazz.

_- Oh c'est vrai que ton père c'est remarier ! Tu n'aurais pas une photo de Jasper ?_

Je fais oui de la tête et me lève pour prendre l'album photo dans mon placard. Je reviens m'asseoir sur le lit et cherche une photo. La trouvant je tourne l'album vers Alice qui en la voyant exclame avec un grand sourire.

_- Il est trop mignon Et ses cheveux blonds sont si craquant !_

_- Oh j'ai une idée ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour tes vacances ?_

_- Rien mes parents vont travailler tout l'été. Carlisle ne peut pas arrêter de travailler à l'hôpital et Esmée ne veut pas partir sans lui. Emmett lui je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire mais moi je suis coincée à rester ici._

Dit-elle avec un ton triste. Et une idée plus que fabuleuse a germée dans ma tête. Je ne veux pas profiter de mes vacances en sachant ma meilleure amie s'ennuyée à mourir.

_- Et que dirais-tu si je vous invitais toi et Emmett à Forks ?_

_- Ça serrait génial !! Oh Bella !!! Je sui sure que mes parents seront tout à fait d'accord !! En plus je pourrai faire la connaissance de ton magnifique demi-frère !!_

Je rêve ou elle a flasher sur mon ptit Jazz ? Il n'y a qu'Emmett qui l'a vu pendant les vacances de pâques et ils ont drôlement bien sympathiser. Mais là Alice me fait peur, elle flashe rien qu'en voyant une photo. Qu'est-ce que se serra quand elle le verra en vrai ? J'espère qu'elle ne va pas lui sauter dessus ! On parle de tous mais surtout de Jasper, elle me demande tous pleins de truc et je lui réponds du mieux que je peux. Une séance de manucure, de coiffures et de maquillages en tout genre ont alors pris la place sur ce qu'on faisait avant de manger. On s'endort très tard, je ne saurai dire l'heure.

**################################################################################################################**

(1) Résumé du film « la nuit au musé »

Le Muséum d'Histoire Naturelle renferme dans ses murs un secret mystérieux et stupéfiant que Larry, nouveau gardien de sécurité, ne va pas tarder à découvrir avec affolement : la nuit, toutes les expositions prennent vie ! Sous ses yeux, les soldats romains et les cow-boys miniatures se lancent dans une guerre acharnée, Attila et ses Huns commencent à piller les expositions avoisinantes, la momie tente de sortir de son sarcophage, le squelette du redoutable d'un dinosaure se met à jouer tel un chien en lançant un de ses os en l'air afin que Larry lui envois. Mais néanmoins attachant tyrannosaure rôde dans les couloirs... Le chaos est total !


	13. Chapitre 12 : La chanson !

Coucou cher lecteurs et lectrices,

Certains d'entre vous sont partis en vacances. Et ils sont bien chanceux.

J'espère que ceux qui vont lire les chapitres qu'ils ont manqués laisseront une review. ^^

Les vacances de pâques se passent sous le soleil et la pluie chez moi.

Je suis si triste quand il pleut mais heureusement que la musique et là pour me remonté le moral et me donner de l'inspiration. ^^.

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé des messages pour le chapitre précédent.

Avec vous j'ai atteint les **134 reviews** et j'ose espérer atteindre les **150 reviews** avec ce chapitre.

**############################################################################**

**Réponses aux Reviews !!**

**mimily :** Je suis désolée **Mimily** mais tu as lu le chapitre avant que je ne change l'histoire. Tu n'as pas du lire le bon chapitre. Jane viendra plus tard.

**Talim-san :** Oui moi aussi je préfère celui là. ^^. Hihihi Minipouss est un surnom qui lui va bien je trouve ! Oh oui elles le seront avec Alice et Jasper ! Le pauvre.

**Claire1603 :** Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite va tout autant te plaire ^^

**Mixetremix :** Hihi tu va être déçu de ne pas le voir dans ce chapitre. Mas j'espère que tu vas l'aimer tout de même.

**alicew59 :** Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu l'adore autant ^^. J'aime bien aussi faire différent point de vu pour faire voir ce que penses les personnages. Cela me permet de faire avancer l'histoire doucement mais sûrement.

**Anne-So :** Hum Edward est un romantique mais aussi un gentleman. Enfin j'essaie de le faire aussi gentleman que possible.

**jones17 :** Je pouvais pas les faire se battre éternellement ! Si ? Oui Edward est bien amoureux de Bella et il compte bien le lui avoué mais en y allant doucement. Oui Alice est toujours égale à elle-même, et Jasper ne va pas être tranquille quand elle serra là !

**Bigmonster4 :** La voilà la suite !!

**Catherine Broke :** Bella est comme dans le film et dans les livres, toujours en train de rougir quand elle est gêner. Je ne savais pas trop ou la faire la discutions entre Edward et Emmett, j'ai choisi la cantine parce qu'au moins ils ne seront pas déranger. Bien qu'ils l'auraient pu.

**Carolane :** Oh tu me suis depuis le début !! Pourtant je n'ai jamais vu une seule de tes reviews. Enfin ce n'est pas bien grave. Je suis contente que tu la suis toujours ^^. Oui j'écris vite et je ne peux m'empêcher de poster les chapitres aussitôt que celui-ci est écrit. Bien que je respecte le jour de publication qu'est le Mercredi et le Dimanche. ^^

**################################################################################################################**

**¤ Chapitre 12 ¤ La chanson !**

**POV Bella**

Le réveil est difficile en ce vendredi. Alice a dormi à la maison et on a vraiment fait les folles. Du moins Alice a fait sa folle comme à son habitude. Elle s'est amuser de faire de moi une vraie poupée. Elle m'a maquillée, habillée, coiffée pour savoir ce qui m'irai le mieux pour le bal de fin d'année. Elle n'a pas perdu de temps parce que le bal n'est que dans un mois et demi maintenant. Enfin bref, je ne me plains pas parce que j'aime vraiment me faire belle quand il y a une fête qui approche. Ensuite j'ais eu le malheur de recevoir un texto de mon demi-frère, Jasper. Un vrai calvaire s'en est suivi, des questions ont fusionné de la part de ma tornade adorée.

Au petit matin, on se lève, on déjeune ensemble et part toutes les deux pour le dernier jour de Lycée de la semaine. Aujourd'hui on n'allait particulièrement pas se quitter d'une semelle car on a presque tous les cours en communs. Quelques-uns avec Edward. En arrivant, je ne peux pas ne pas être joyeuse devant la vision qui s'offre devant mes yeux. Emmett est en total délire avec Edward devant la voiture de ce dernier. Alice, elle est aussi très joyeuse car elle tape dans ses mains mais aussi sur le volant comme une malade. Je jette coup d'œil sur le parking pour savoir si on nous regarde. Mais dans le Lycée d'une grande ville on fait guère attention aux autres élèves que dans un petit village comme Forks. C'est fous comme je veux déjà être en vacances et revoir mon père, ma belle-mère et mon demi-frère, sans oublier ce vieux Jake ! Soudain Alice met la musique de « **In the Shadows **» de The Rasmus plus fort dans la voiture. J'étire un sourire, cette musique attire pas mal de souvenir pour nous trois (Emmett, Alice et moi). C'est dans la boite « pik'up » et avec cette chanson qu'on s'est rentré toutes les deux.

_**Début du Flash Back**_

Je danse comme une folle balançant mes cheveux de droite à gauche faisant des pas de danses pas très synchroniser avec la batterie, lorsque je m'embrouille dans mes pieds qui en perdant l'équilibre a percuté une jeune fille de mon age l'entraînant avec moi dans ma chute. Je me suis vite relever.

_- oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolée, je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?_

L'inconnue a sourit et s'est redresser à ma suite.

_- Non, rien de bien grave._

Soulager j'ais laissé échappé un soupir.

_- Vous en êtes sûre ? Je m'en voudrai si vous avez mal quelque part._

_- tout va bien, je me suis juste cogner un peu la tête mais rien de bien grave._

On s'est écarter de la piste de danse et marche comme on peut à travers la foule. Arriver dans un coin où il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, je n'ose pas lever les yeux vers elle. Je suis encore toutes gêner de l'avoir fait tomber avec moi.

_- Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ?_

C'est à ce moment que je vois un gros colosse arriver droit vers nous. J'ais un mouvement de recul ayant soudainement peur.

_- Enfin je te trouve Alice !!_ Puis il s'était tourné vers moi tout en parlant à Alice. _Tu ne nous présente pas ?_

Ainsi cette jeune fille s'appelai Alice ! C'est un très joli nom.

_- Si bien sur. Emmett je te présente heu…_

Là je me souviens que je n'ais pas dit comment je m'appelle. Je suis une gourde mais je me soucie plus de l'état de la chute.

_- Bella._

_- Alors comme ça on s'amuse à bousculer ma sœur ?_

A-t-il dit avant de rire. Je suis plus que gêner. Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je lance un très léger « désolée » puis, je me retourne pour partir, quand une main énorme m'agrippe le bras.

_- Hey te sauve pas ! Je plaisante ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous._

J'hoche la tête encore surprise de ce qu'il m'a dit. Il veut que je les rejoigne à leur table. C'est tout à fait bizarre car normalement quand je fais tomber quelqu'un la personne me traite de tous les noms et me gifle avant de me tourner le dos. Mais là c'est quelque chose de différent. Assise à leur table Emmett me demande ce que je prends pour boire, j'opte pour un coca cola. Il s'est lever et là Alice à sympathiser avec moi.

_- On est nouveaux ici ! On ne connaît personne. Tu es au Lycée « Dragmont » ?_

_- Oh ! Bienvenue à Phœnix ! Oui j'y suis ! Tu verras c'est un Lycée très cool._

_- Génial !! Peut-être que tu serras mon guide !_

Emmett arrive avec les boissons et on parle de tous et de rien ! Je trouve qu'il est très drôle car à chaque fois qu'il parle d'une fille ou d'un garçon qui danse devant nous il le critique et Alice fait la même chose. Puis finalement la chanson dont j'avais chuté et rencontré ses deux nouveaux étudiants refait son apparition.

_- J'adore vraiment cette chanson !_

Dit d'un coup Alice avec un grand sourire.

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

_- J'adore vraiment cette chanson !_

C'est Alice qui parle me faisant sortir de mes pensées sur le passé d'il y a 2 ans. J'esquisse un sourire en la regardant taper sur le volant en chantant alors qu'Emmett a aussi un gros sourire nous regardant et qu'Edward est un peu perdue.

_- Oui ça ramène pas mal de souvenirs !_

Dis-je d'un énorme sourire alors qu'Emmett se met lui aussi à chanter tout en posant ses grosses mains sur ma portière en m'empêchant par la même occasion de sortir. Edward un peu confus.

_- Quel genre de souvenirs ?_

Il nous regarde à tour de rôle mais venant des deux Cullen il n'obtiendra pas de réponses. Donc c'est moi qui prends la parole.

_- Ceux de notre rencontre au « Puck'up ». C'est sur cette chanson qu'on a fait connaissance._

_- Drôle de manière de faire connaissance ! Tu t'es carrément jeter sur Alice la faisant tomber avec toi ! _

_- Très drôle nounours ! C'est pas de ma faute si je m'étais embrouillé les pieds après plusieurs danses sans m'arrêter !_

_- Faut dire qu'il y avait pas mal de bonnes chansons aussi ! Mais celle là je l'adoorrreeee !!! __Oh oh In the Shaaaddoooow !!!!_

La sonnerie du commencement des cours vient gâcher notre joie pour entendre une nouvelle fois cette chanson. Emmett s'écarte de ma portière tout en l'ouvrant.

_- Mademoiselle, je suis tomber sous votre charme et je me dois de vous servir pour le restant de la journée jusqu'à ce que j'en crève ! Quitte à me faire piétiner par vos pieds maladroits._

Je sors de la voiture en éclatant de rire très vite suivis par Alice et Edward qui glousse. La matinée se passe sans encombre, juste dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que Emmett et Edward s'entendent à merveille, bien que mon gros nounours ait un peu des craintes en ce qui me concerne. A l'heure du repas on prend notre place habituelle mais avec un membre en plus, Edward. Ben ouais on peut pas le laisser seul à une table alors qu'on lui parle comme si on se connaît depuis longtemps maintenant.

_- Bon alors vous avez quoi après ?_

J'ais juste demandé comme ça au cas où on allait encore tous les trois se retrouver comme ce matin dans le cours d'Italien.

_- Heu… moi j'ai heu… Biologie, Sport, histoire._

Nous informa Edward en regardant son emploi du temps. C'est vrai qu'il est là depuis seulement 5 jours aujourd'hui. Donc c'est un peu normal qu'il ne le connaisse pas par cœur.

_- Alors moi j'ai un trou de mémoire, une araignée et une carte._

Je ris avec Alice face à la tête qu'affiche Edward qui n'a absolument rien compris face à l'énigme qu'est Emmett lorsqu'il parle comme ça.

_- T'inquiète, tu vas t'y habituer._ Lui dis-je pour le rassurer. _En gros il a : Français, Biologie et Géographie._

_- Ben c'est ce que j'ai dit ! _Dit Emmett d'un air vexé.

_- mouais bon moi j'ai : Biologie et deux heures de danses. J'espère que je vais y arriver à l'épater ce prof !_

_- Mais oui tu vas y arriver. Tu es très douée cocotte !!_

_- J'ai l'air d'une poule ?_

Toute la table éclate de rire ! On ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Y a rien à dire c'est vraiment une belle journée. En plus avec le soleil de plombs qu'il y a…. Je crois que rien ne peut gâcher cette journée. L'après midi au cours de biologie que j'ai en commun avec Edward, consiste à savoir de quels minéraux étaient composer les pierres qu'on a à notre table. Bien sur comme il n'y a que ma table de libre Edward s'est mit à côté de moi avec une grande joie. Je l'ais vu se crispé quand il était entré avec moi. Il doit sans doute se demander quel genre de partenaire il aurait pour ce cours. Pendant le cours il s'est détendu et à plusieurs reprises nos mains se frôlaient me donnant des frissons. Je sais ce que signaler ses frissons, mais je n'ose pas me laisser envahir par ce sentiment de bien être et amoureux qui s'empare à chaque fois de moi. J'ai trop peur de trop m'attacher pour revivre cette déchirure et cette trahison que j'ai vécu et tellement souffert. Alice et moi ne partagions que le cours de danses, enfin façon de parler. Notre salle de cours se trouve l'une à côté de l'autre. Pendant ma première heure de cours on a droit à des étirements, des échauffements et ensuite on doit défiler les uns après les autres. A la deuxième heure, vient mon tour et c'est peu dire que je suis tendu mais je pris de l'assurance dès les premières notes de la merveilleuse symphonie. Je sais que je dois encore travailler certains mouvements et je suis les conseils de M. Snumer. C'était un prof vraiment sympathique car quand on fait des faux pas, elle nous explique où on a foiré et nous aide sur certains niveaux où on a des difficultés avant le grand concours de danses qu'on doit faire devant un vrai public, les parents et les élèvent de ce Lycée.

**################################################################################################################**

**Séance Questions :**

Voulez-vous que le prochain chapitre soit un POV Edward ?

Est-ce que vous voulez que Edward écrira une musique que Bella va danser dessus pour son concours ?

Comment imaginez-vous la première rencontre entre Alice et Jasper ?

****

Le prochain chapitre ne dépendra qu'aux réponses que vous aller me donner.

Bisous

A Bientôt

Keiko83


	14. Chapitre 13 : Les souvenirs d’Edward

Chers lecteurs,

Tout d'abord je suis désolée de vous avoir dit que je mettais en pause cette fanfic auquel je n'y tenais pas beaucoup.

Mais je devais rectifier quelques paragraphes de certains chapitres.

Aussi je vous invite à redécouvrir la totalité des chapitres afin de voir ce que vous avez manquer et que j'ai rajouté.

Aussi je tiens à m'excuser de cette gêne qui a retardé les écritures des prochains chapitres.

Vous avez été beaucoup à mettre des reviews concernant cette pause et cela me fait très plaisir que vous m'encourager à la continuer.

Je vous en remercie.

Pour certains d'entre vous, c'est la rentrée des classes comme mon cousin qui part loin pour aller à la fac.

Mon cousin va beaucoup me manquer car il est venu juste pendant les 15 jours de vacances de pâques.

Il s'est lié d'amitié avec une de mes amies, lectrice et écrivaine.

**############################################################################**

**Réponses aux Reviews !!**

**lolak96**** :** Je dois te dire que l'idée que tu as pour une rencontre en Alice et Jasper est assez originale et à travailler. Je ne garantis pas de prendre ton idée originale mais certainement une partie.

**mimily**** :** Mais de rien, je me suis rendu compte trop tard que le chapitre que j'avais mis ne me plaisait pas du tout. Donc je me suis empresser de le changer. J'imaginais plusieurs solution de raconter comment Alice et Emmett ont pu rencontrer Bella et c'est la seule que j'ai pu développé en écoutant la fabuleuse chanson dont Alice raffole.

**Claire1603**** :** merci à toi pour ton commentaire ; Hey bien j'espère que le point de vue de Edward te plaira. Bien que ce chapitre n'avance pas beaucoup à l'histoire je le crains.

**jones17**** :** J'ai beaucoup aimée écrire ce chapitre. Je me répète un peu a répondre à chacun(e) de vous mais oui j'ai imaginer plusieurs possibilités de rencontre et celle là ma paru la plus plausible. Ton idée sur une Alice timide face à Jasper me plait énormément. ^^ Oh tu travaille le dimanche ma/mon pauvre ! Tu dois travailler dans un hôpital pour travailler un jour ou normalement tu ne le dois pas.

**misiri-addict**** :** Hey ben tu vas être servie ! le voilà le POV Edward. ^^ Ton idée que ce soit Edward qui joue au piano au moment ou Bella doit danser est géniale. Jamais je n'ai penser à ça ! Merci ^^

**Mixetremix**** :** mdr une centrale électrique !! Ben au moins si Forks tombe en panne d'électricité on aura toujours Alice comme batterie de secours ! :-p

**twilight-alice-jasper**** :** heureuse que tu ai pu rattraper ton retard sur les deux chapitre précédents. Tu es impatiente de voir Jasper, avoue ! A chaque review tu te languie de voir Alice avec Jasper. Patiente encore un peu, disons dans deux chapitres il ferra son apparition. Un deuxième avis sur une Alice timide face à Jasper ^^. Bien sur que Rosalie et Emmett vont s'aimer ^^

**Bigmonster4**** :** Très bien je note ! Oui oui je note tous vos avis pour savoir ce que va être la suite que vous attendez.

**Idrill**** :** Hey bien merci pour apprécier mon histoire. Je te félicite d'avoir créé le trouble en moi et m'avoir fait prendre beaucoup de retard dans mes écritures ; Car oui j'en ai pris. Je croyais pouvoir écrire en toute tranquillité pendant mes vacances de pâques pour m'avancer sur les prochains chapitres mais hélas avec ta review j'ai du tous relire, tous enlever du site et tous corriger ce qui m'a pris du temps. Le temps que j'ai perdue et que je m'en aurai bien passé. Enfin bref. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je me rends compte de mes erreurs mais j'ai été déçu d'arrêter d'écrire le temps de corriger.

**alicew59**** :** J'ai dis que je mettais une pause sur ma fic pas que je l'arrêtais ! je ne pourrai jamais arrêter d'écrire cette fanfic. J'espère que ton petit cœur se remettra en une seule pièce. ^^Merci de m'encourager d'écrire la suite de cette fic que j'adore écrire et vous faire découvrir.

**Talim-san**** :** ma sœurette ton pied ira nulle part ! Sauf dans les fesses de mon cher cousin XD. Tu crois vraiment que je suis douée ?

**3str3lla**** :** Ma sauterelle, ne démoralise pas ! Cette fanfic est encore loin d'être fini ou d'être à l'abandon. Jamais je ne cesserez d'écrire.

**###################################**

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes les reviews.

Mais donner les mêmes réponses à tous vos commentaires

Et très agaçant. Je suis désolée.

Mais lisez donc toutes les réponses aux reviews que j'ai répondu.

**####################################################################################################################**

**¤ Chapitre 13 ¤ : Les souvenirs d'EdwardPOV Edward**

**POV : Edward**

La fin des cours en ce jeudi du mois d'avril. Je dis au revoir à ma Bella de la même manière dont je l'avais fait la veille du bâtiment d'art. Et j'ai eu la chance de la voir de nouveau rougir. Peut-être dû à mon geste qu'elle ne croit pas que je referai ou simplement par la gêne que je fasse ça devant ses amis. Mais je m'en moque de le faire en public. Je veux qu'elle sache que je tiens à elle comme je ne tiens à personne d'autre. Elle est ma raison de vivre, ma plus belle mélodie, mon inspiration. En partant du parking du Lycée je suis juste devant l'énorme Jeep d'Emmett et le suis puisqu'il habite dans la même avenue où je loue un studio pendant mes deux mois. Arriver chez moi je me dépêche d'aller droit sur mon piano et me mets à jouer le morceau de musique que j'ais composé pour Bella mais qui n'a pas encore de nom. C'est justement à la fin que je lui en trouvre un « La Berceuse de Bella ». Fier de moi je décide de l'écrire en haut de la partition. Ensuite je m'oblige de m'éloigner du piano pour faire mes devoirs sur mon bureau. Je fais des pattes à la bolognaise, puis, je me remets au travail sur la partition de Schubert. Je me demande bien ce que les filles peuvent bien faire chez Bella…. J'ais encore pas mal de cartons à ranger que je n'ais pas eu le temps de faire cette semaine. En en défaisant un je tombe sur l'album photo de la famille dont il ne me reste plus que ma sœur, enfant je m'amusais à prendre des photos pour ne jamais oublier des moments de ma mémoire. Je tombe sur une photo de ma sœur Rosalie avec sa meilleure amie Leah, une jeune indienne. Elles avaient toutes les deux 17 ans alors que moi je n'avais que 15 ½. Je souris aux souvenirs de cette photo. Toutes les deux habiller de superbe tenue pour un défilé dont Seth (son frère) et moi étions les privilégié. À côté de celle-ci se trouvait une horrible photo de moi habiller et maquillé de manière pas très sortable. Je rigole en y repensant.

_**Début Flash Back**_

_- Hey frérot ce soir j'invite Leah à la maison pour une soirée entre fille alors si tu pouvais ne pas nous déranger._

C'est tout ma sœur ça ! Aucune manière de politesse juste des menaces. J'ai poussé un soupir de frustration. Je ne pourrai même pas entré dans la chambre de Rosalie de peur de me faire torturer par ces filles en furie. Mais néanmoins j'osais entré dans leur chambre ce soir. La plus grosse boulette que je n'aurai pas du faire !

_- EDWARD !!!!! Je t'avais dit de ne pas nous embêter !!!!_

Et voilà Rosalie a pété un câble alors qu'elle était en train de montré ses nouveaux vêtements qu'elle avait acheter la veille à Leah.

_- Je voulais juste voir si tout allait bien !_

J'ai dit juste ça pour me justifier mais apparemment ça n'a pas marché. Leah à alors chuchoter un truc dans l'oreille de ma sœur et un grand sourire rieur s'était montré sur son visage. Ce qui n'était pas bon signe pour moi.

_- Bon heu… comme je vois que tout va bien je vais vous laisser les filles._

_- Pas si vite jeune homme ! On aimerait avoir ton avis pour un maquillage._

Hein quoi ?!? J'ais bien entendu là ? Leah veut que je reste et donne mon avis sur un maquillage ? Oh oh le regard de Rosalie est plus que rieur ! Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça ! J'hoche la tête et m'assoie sur la chaise de son bureau. Grave erreur !! Les filles ont alors sorti des bas et m'ont attrapé les mains pour les attacher aux barreaux de la chaise. Choquer, je réagis pas tout de suite puis quand j'essaye de sortir mes poigner il n'y a aucune chance pour que je sorte de cette chambre indemne.

_- Reste tranquille ! On veut juste être sures que tu ne partiras pas en courant quand tu verras nos maquillages._

_- Mais oui frérot ! _

Hum hum ça n'annonce rien de bon ! Pourquoi m'attacher alors que c'est elles qui vont se maquiller ? A moins que… Non elles n'oseraient pas !! Ah ben si les voilà qui me demande de fermer les yeux ! Elles veulent tester leur maquillage sur MOI !!!!!! Au secours !!!! Trop tard ! Rosalie me tenait le menton et me mettait du rouge à lèvres, pendant que Leah s'amusait à dessiner de plus grands yeux avec ses crayons que mes propres yeux. Je devais ressembler à un clown. La torture avait durer une bonne heure, j'étais barbouiller de partout. Et ensuite elles m'ont pris en photo.

_-Une photo souvenir !! _

Oh l'horreur !!

_- J'espère que tu as aimé parce que moi ça me donne envie de recommencer !_

J'écarquille grand les yeux et je suis parti à toutes jambes emportant la chaise avec moi puisque j'étais toujours attacher. Je me détache comme je peux et me précipite dans ma salle de bain pour découvrir avec horreur le maquillage que les filles s'étaient amuser à me faire. J'imagine assez bien pourquoi elles en avaient rit. Sans plus attendre, je pris une douche et je ne suis plus sortis de ma chambre de la soirée me concentrant sur mon piano électronique dont j'avais mis les écouteurs pour entre que ma musique et non leurs rires.

Deux jours plus tard j'eu la surprise de découvrir la photo scotcher à la porte de ma chambre. Je la pris et en rigola sur le coup. J'entre dans ma chambre et la colla dans mon album photo.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Elle me manque en ce moment. C'est la seule famille qui me reste…. Nous sommes tous deux orphelins depuis plus de deux ans. Rosalie n'a pas accepté qu'on soit séparer par l'orphelinat. Nous savoir séparer et en maison d'accueil m'ais inacceptable et en plus si ça se trouve, on aurait été séparer. Non je n'en aurai pas supporter, je m'aurais sans aucun doute laisser mourir de faim ou autre. Je tourne la page de l'album et je revois Rosalie avec un autre indien Jacob l'ami de Leah. Seulement ils sont dans la forêt qui borde notre maison. Ils se promenaient au bord de la rivière dans une prairie auquel j'y vais souvent lorsque j'ai envie d'être seule et au calme. Un autre à côté et c'est une photo de moi, Leah et Seth dans la rivière.

**_Début du Flash Back_**

C'est le mois de juin et il fait hyper chaud. Les vacances sont dans une semaine et j'ai décidé d'aller me baigner dans la rivière après les cours. Au parking j'attends comme à mon habitude que Rosalie ait fini de papotée avec ses amies pour qu'enfin on puisse aller chez nous dans la grande villa de nos parents décédés il y a plus d'un an. Enfin mademoiselle se décide à quitter ses pots de colle et se dirige vers sa BMW rouge où je suis adossé.

_- Hey lève tes fesses de ma voiture tu va finir par la rayé !_

Fit-elle avec un regard noir. J'ais envie de rire en la voyant aimer cette voiture plus que moi. C'était son bijou, son bébé depuis qu'elle l'avait eu pour son anniversaire pour ses 16 ans. John (notre père) avait fait cette folie pour sa fille. Tendit que Élisabeth (notre mère) li avait offert des cours pour sa passion.

_- Je suis content de te revoir aussi Rose. _

Je me lève et m'installe dans la voiture sur le siège passager. Elle soupire et mets le contact pour partir du parking du Lycée de Forks. Je regarde la route défilée devant moi puis, je la regarde.

_- Ca te dirai de venir avec moi pour une baignade dans la rivière ? On pourrait demander à Leah, Jacob et Seth de nous rejoindre !_

Un sourire se dessine sur ses magnifiques lèvres qui fait briller son rouge à lèvre d'une couleur rouge aux refilés rosées.

_- Oui pourquoi pas se serra génial. Et puis on pourrait faire un pique nique s'ils sont d'accord._

J'hoche la tête pour dire que je suis d'accord. Vingt minutes après mon appel à Seth on les voit débarquer dans une grosse voiture noire qui ressemble à une coccinelle faire la course avec une moto conduit par Jacob. D'ailleurs celui-ci fait un déraper juste devant la M3 de Rosalie qui se rempli de poussières et celle-ci sort de la maison en hurlant telle une furie.

_- MA VOITUURRREEE !!! Jacob tu vas me le payer !!_

Jacob l'ignore, il enlève son casque et me fait un grand sourire vainqueur. C'est lui qui a gagné contre la misérable voiture de Leah. Jacob aura droit à un nettoyage de voiture dès qu'on aura fini notre baignade. C'était garantit. Cinq minutes plus tard on est tous au bord de la rivière en maillot. Les filles : Rosalie et Leah se font bronzer sur l'herbe. Jacob et Seth s'amusent à nager derrière les poissons pour les attraper tendit que moi je suis sur le bord de la rivière avec mon appareil photo. Je me retourne vers les filles pour les prendre en photo quand d'un coup Jacob sort de l'eau tenant un poisson entre ses dents tout souriant. Leah crie avec Rosalie tendit que je le prends en photo en éclatant de rire. Il se prenait pour un ours ou un tout autre animal avec son poisson dans la bouche. Je pose l'appareil photo dans mon sac et plonge à mon tour dans la rivière. Je fais une bombe et comme par hasard en entrant dans l'eau j'éclabousse Rosalie qui se lève en rouspétant. Je disparais sous l'eau alors que ma sœur s'approche du bord. Au moment ou elle est au bord je suis proche de la surface pile en dessous elle. Sans avertir, je laisse apparaître mes mains et lui attrape les cheville, je l'entraîne sous l'eau avec moi. Dès que je la lâche, elle nage vers la surface, je la suis et alors que j'immerge cette dernière met ses mains sur ma tête pour ma faire couler. Leah à plonger alors que je me laissai coulé pour échapper à ma sœur. Pendant plus de deux heures nous avons resté a nous amusé dans la rivière, on a pique-niquer et un peu avant le couché du soleil chacun rentra chez soit. Jacob était de corvée le lendemain pour nettoyé le voiture de Rosalie, qu'il avait couvert de terre en arrivant.

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

Je referme l'album photos. Trop de souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire dans ma tête. Il faut que je me vide un moment l'esprit donc je me dirige vers mon piano quittant l'album sur ma table basse et je laisse mes mains sur les touches du piano ou mes doigts glissèrent comme du vent faisant tournoyer les feuilles mortes en l'air. Une bonne heure plus tard je fais mes devoir, mange une pizza et je me couche non sans avoir une belle image qui s'impose à moi, un visage, un bel ange, MON angel aux yeux chocolats…

**####################################################################################################################**

Je suis désolée si ce chapitre n'a pas été celui que vous vous attendez à lire. J'avais envie de faire un POV Edward pour vous faire partager ses souvenirs et vous faire découvrir les amis qu'il s'est fait à Forks et que sans faire exprès Edward et Bella ont des amis en communs….

Pour le prochain chapitre ça se passeras quelques mois plus tard. Je sais, je fais accéléré l'histoire mais si je ne le fait pas on va rester longtemps à Phœnix. J'espère que vous me comprendrez.

Passez un bon Week-end.

A bientôt…

Bisous.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Le peintre

Chers lecteurs,

Je me rends compte que le précédant chapitre à put en déplaire quelques-uns puisque cela n'a pas fait avancer l'histoire.

Je m'excuse mais comme je l'avais demandé un « POV Edward » et qu'il a été demander, j'ai fait en sorte de vous dévoilé un peu de son passé via des souvenirs que peut nous procurer un album photo.

Je remercie les lecteurs qui chaque jours me soutiennent par leur reviews et m'ajoutes à leur alertes.

Je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier assez.

**############################################################################**

**Réponses aux Reviews !!**

**Mixetremix**** :** Oui j'ai réussie à mettre de l'ordre dans les chapitres et je me suis remis à écrire doucement mais sûrement. ^^

**Caro30**** :** C'est sur que cela m'a pris pas mal de temps toutes la modifier par endroit. Enfin j'y suis arrivée et là ça va beaucoup mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce qui est de la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre te plairai sinon je renonce tout suite à écrire la suite ! lol

**twilight-alice-jasper**** :** C'est ça ! C'est ça ! Fait l'innocente ! Avoue-le que tu es impatiente de voir Jasper débarquer !! Oui j'ai envie de faire un Jasper un peu moqueur pour Qu'Emmett se lâche un peu plus et qu'il trouve un compagnon de jeu pour ses vacances à Forks. J'espère que l'attente de le voir débarquer ne te fait pas fuir tout de même. Je te fais énormément languir ! Je suis méchante hein ?

**Alicew59**** :** Je suis désolée que le chapitre précédant ne t'a pas plus. Je voulais faire voir un peu de son enfance à Edward. J'ai conscience qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose. Mais je suis déçu que tu n'as pas apprécié ce chapitre pour la séance de torture qu'à subit Edward face à Rosalie et Leah. :-(

**Bigmonster4**** :** Yeah !! Tu as kiffer ce chapitre et moi je suis toute contente de le lire ! J'espère que tu kifferas la suite !

**Boullette**** :** Hey ben ça tombe bien car moi aussi j'adore ma fiction ! lol

**00Anabelle00**** :** Rassure-toi ce n'est pas à cause de deux commentaires négatifs que je m'arrêterai. Mais si ça s'enchaîne la par contre je me poserai sans doute la question pour savoir ce qui ne va pas chez moi pour les décevoir. Parce que si maintenant j'en reçois une troisième là c'est la dépression assurée. Ca m'attriste énormément de recevoir une review comme celle qui m'a fait revoir tous mes chapitres. J'ai même failli tout laisser tomber. Mais heureusement que vous êtes là pour me soutenir. Et pour ça je ne saurai comment te remercier toi et tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des encouragements…. Je suis heureuse que tu as aimer voir les souvenirs de Edward et voir quels sont les amis agités d'Edward et Rosalie. ^^.

**####################################################################################################################**

**¤ Chapitre 14 ¤ : Le peintre**

**POV Bella**

Aujourd'hui nous sommes samedi. Tout comme le précédant, je retrouve dois retrouver Alice mais seulement en début d'après midi. On a décidé hier d'avoir quartier libre ce matin. Je me réveille à 10 heures, je prends ma douche comme tous les matins, je déjeune seule comme ma mère est partie avec Phil dans un de ses voyages que je trouve libérateur pour moi. Ainsi j'ai la maison pour moi toute seule pendant une semaine entière. C'est le pied ! Mais aujourd'hui je sors comme tous les samedis. Ce matin comme j'ai quartier libre je décide d'aller au parc histoire d'être au calme avant que la tempête arrive dans l'après-midi. Comme je n'ai pas de voiture je me dirige à pied vers le grand parc du centre ville ! Il est 11 heures et il fait un soleil magnifique, j'arrive tout juste dans le parc et je regarde un peu partout autour de moi émerveillée comme à chaque fois je viens dans cet endroit. C'est calme, reposant, juste quelques oiseaux qui viennent égayer le calme de leurs chants se nourrissant de miettes de pains que de vieilles dames assises sur des bancs. C'est en particulier pour cela que je m'assois le plus souvent dans l'herbe et non sur des bancs. J'aime voir ses vieilles dames avoir le sourire face à ses oiseaux affamés. En avançant un peu plus dans le parc quelque chose attire mon attention, un peintre à décider de peindre une personne âgée entourée d'enfants et d'oiseaux. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage je regarde le tableau avec fascination. Je reste un instant derrière lui à admirer son talent puis, je m'en vais et je m'installe un peu plus loin dans l'herbe. Je regarde au loin la scène se déroulé sous mes yeux puis, je m'allonge et regarde le ciel ou quelques nuages blancs ont décidé de dessiner des animaux dans le ciel bleu. Un bras sous la tête, l'autre poser sur mon ventre je me perds à contemplé ce ciel. Mon esprit s'évade pour me faire revivre ce qu'il s'est passer, il y a tout juste une semaine aujourd'hui. Le shopping avec Alice samedi toute la journée, le soir Emmett nous rejoignant avec Edward qui venait d'arriver en ville. Le lendemain tous les trois on avait joué au guide pour Edward puis la semaine au Lycée avait été mouvementée. Ce n'était pas de s faute mais il avait dit une phrase qui m'avait envoyé sept mois plus tôt dont j'aurai aimé de ne plus me souvenir. Je n'étais pas en colère contre Edward, je lui avais pardonné ces paroles le soir même mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de craquer. Mais le mal avait été fait et hier avec Alice on a eut la surprise de voir Emmett en compagnie de Edward parler comme si rien ne s'était passer entre eux. J'en étais heureuse. Mon esprit s'égarai encore un temps vers ce que je ressentais vers Edward, ce sentiment que je n'aurai cru ne jamais plus ressentir depuis ce qui avait déchiré mon pauvre cœur. Mais Edward semblait être différent, plus doux, patient, tendre. Est-ce qu'il ressentait de l'amour pour moi ? Est-ce que l'amour que j'éprouvais à son égard était réciproque ? Je ne sais pas, j'espérai que ce soit le cas…

**POV Edward**

Je me lève en ce samedi ensoleillé avec un énorme mal de tête. J'avais trop travaillé sur mon piano la veille et du coup les mélodies que j'avais joué se sont mélanger dans mon esprit et du coup une douleur me sortait de mon réveil. Je me dirige vers ma salle de bain en maugréant contre un carton que je viens de me cogner. Je prends un caché, une bonne douche hyper chaude, je m'habille puis, je déjeune d'un croissant le trempant dans mon lait au lieu de mon café. Pouah le goût est infect, je secoue la tête de vise cette fois-ci le bol de café. J'ouvre ma fenêtre pour aéré le studio. Une demi-heure plus tard je sors, je prends ma Volvo et je me dirige vers le grand parc. Cet endroit qui est le préféré de Bella. J'aimerai vraiment la voir seule à seul. Mais je n'espère rien. Il est à peine 11 heures 15 quand je rentre dans le parc. Je me balade en regard partout autour de moi. Le parc était l'endroit préféré des mamans qui laissaient leurs enfants jouer dans le sable, se balancé sur des balançoires et jouer à tous autres choses. Certaines possédaient des landaus, d'autres des poussettes où leurs enfants dormaient. Je grimaçais en voyant une mère se désintéresser de son enfant pour s'occupé des enfants des autres alors que l'enfant demande de l'attention. J'ai envie de lui foutre une raclé à celle là. Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche et me contente d'avancer pour ne plus l'avoir sous les yeux. Et là alors que je ne m'y attendais pas je vois mon bel ange allongée dans l'herbe les yeux fermés. Mon sourire s'élargie quand je vois un sourire se dessiner sur son si doux visage. Je me demande à quoi elle peut pensée ou rêvé pour qu'elle sourie comme ça. Pense-telle à moi ? Non je n'osai y croire. Je regarda à ma gauche et vois avec joie un peintre en pleine concentration. Je m'en approche et vois à ses pieds un tableau d'une vieille dame entourée d'enfants et d'oiseaux de toutes sortes. Je relève mon regard et là le choc, le peintre est en train de mettre sur sa toile MON ange. Ma Bella à inspirée cet artiste. Il est très doué et s'applique à faire que tous ce qu'il y a en elle ressorte telle une photographie. Mon regard passe de la toile à Bella qui ne semble pas s'être rendue compte de ma présence et de la concentration du peintre sur elle. Je me rapproche du peintre et me mets à lui parler.

_- Bonjour, désolé de vous déranger._

_- Il n'y a pas de mal jeune homme._

Me dit-il avec un sourire et en mettant un peu de couleur sur une des joues de Bella sur sa toile.

_- Puis-je vous demander ce qui a pu attirer votre envie de peindre cette jeune fille ?_

J'avais envie de lui dire « qu'a attiré Bella en vous pour que vous vous permettez de la peindre ? » Mais c'était totalement impoli et puis j'ai envies de savoir ce qu'il pense pour qu'il peigne mon ange.

_- Cette personne dégage tant d'amour et de joie. Elle dégage une infinie tendresse et beauté. _

Je ne peux qu'approuver ces dires. C'était tout ce que j'éprouvais quand je la regardai. Mais un truc me gêne.

_- Qu'allez-vous faire de vos peintures ? Allez-vous les vendre ?_

_- Hey bien oui je vais d'abord les exposez dans une galerie d'art et ensuite les vendre. Pourquoi cette question mon garçon ?_

Je voulais lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire voir la beauté de Ma Bella aux yeux des autres. Bien que j'en suis d'un coup fier. Mais seulement cette peinture il n'y a que moi et ce cher peintre qui la verra.

_- Il se trouve que cette jeune fille est mon amie et j'aimerai beaucoup vous acheter ce tableau quand vous l'auriez fini._

Le peintre arrête tout de suite de peindre ce que je ne comprends pas, et me regarde avec un regard étonner mais vite remplacer par de la joie.

_- Je vous pris de m'excusé jeune homme. Je ne savais pas que c'était votre amie, je me fais une joie de vous l'offrir. _

Là je tombais des nues ! Il ne voulait pas de mon argent, il n'a pas essayé de me dissuader de ne pas l'acheter parce qu'il voulait la garder pour l'exposer. Bien au contraire il me l'offrait avec un énorme sourire et une pointe de joie dans ses yeux. Que puis-je dire à par merci ?

_- Merci mais je tiens a vous payez pour tout le temps que vous mit à le faire._

_- Inutile, votre sourire me prouve que vous tenez énormément à cette personne. Je suis heureux de vous faire plaisir._

Je lui donne un sourire encore plus heureux de ce qui me dit. Je ne peux rien ajouter de plus. Les mots ne me viennent plus tellement mon esprit est ému de voir que mon amour se voit sur mon visage et dans mes yeux. Je le laisse se retourné à sa toile et me dirige à coté du banc ou je peux voir librement mon amour allongée sur l'herbe à quelques pas de moi. Je ne me lasse pas de la regarder alors qu'elle à les yeux fermés. Je suis tournée vers elle, mon bras droit posé sur le dos du banc, le regard sur le visage sur mon bel ange, ma jambe droite replié sur ma jambe gauche. Je reste un moment sur cette position ne lâchant pas Bella des yeux.

**POV Bella**

Je sens le soleil sur mon visage, il est commence à être chaud pour ce mois d'avril. Il faut une chaleur supportable ce qui va permettre un été bien plus chaud que le précédant. Heureusement je vais aller à Forks cet été. Comme tous les étés d'ailleurs ! Je vais peut-être y vivre quand j'aurai mon diplôme. L'humidité de cette ville et le temps qu'il y fait n'est pas un inconvénient pour moi. Je me suis adopter à ce changement de temps que pet avoir cette charmante petite ville en été. Alors que je sais que l'hiver est tout gris et très humide par ses jours de pluies. Je penses que peut-être Edward serra surpris de me voir cet été à Forks si on se croise. Je ne lui dit pas ou je vais cet été, je veux garder la surprise. Ah tant que j'y pense, il va falloir que je demande à Alice pour savoir si Carlisle et Esmée ont accepter qu'elle et Emmett viennent à Forks avec moi. Il va falloir que je touche un mot à propos de ça à ses deux-là pour pas qu'il gâche ma surprise à Edward. Edward, il me semble entendre sa vois au loin parler avec un homme. Peut-être avec un des camarades de classe qu'il a croiser en venant ici ?!? Non Bella tu te fait des idées, Edward ne viendrai pas ici ! Ce n'est pas un endroit qu'il aimerait venir ce matin. Oh je sens que je deviens folle à entendre sa vois de ténor partout a chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Il est devenu une drogue. C'est encre pire que ce que j'avais pu ressentir pour Niky. Pour ce garçon j'étais en adoration, je l'aimais mais cela n'a rien avoir avec ce que je peux ressentir avec Edward. Il me donne l'impression d'être celle qu'il attendait depuis longtemps, celle qui le fait sourire. J'entends des bruits de pas s'approcher de moi, je n'ouvre pas les yeux. Je n'aime pas dévisager les gens. Cette personne semble m'ignorer et s'assoit sur le banc juste à trois pas de là où je suis allonger. Elle est silencieuse et je l'en remercie. Je n'aime pas qu'on me dérange. C'est juste deux minutes plus tard que j'ose ouvrir les yeux. Je vois en premier le ciel d'un bleu éclatant dépourvu de nuage dont il y en avait tantôt, je plisse un peu les yeux éblouis par tant de lumière d'un coup parce que mes yeux sont un peu trop rester dans le noir. Une fois re-habitué a cette beauté il décide de tournée ma tête vers ma gauche et là le choc. Edward, en personne me regarde avec ses si beaux yeux d'un vert bleu étincelant. Un ange, c'est un ange que je vois avec le ciel comme arrière plant. Je n'ose pas bougée tellement je suis surprise de le voir là. Le vois dans ma tête me fait sortir de ma torpeur et me fait réagir.

_- Edward…_

C'est à peine un murmure. Je ne peux pas parler tant ma gorge est serré. Il me souris encore plus.

_- Hey Bella… Tu savais que tu es une inspiration pour lui ?_

Me dit-il en me montrant le peintre qui s'était tourné vers ma direction alors que tantôt il me tournait le dos pour peindre la dame aux oiseaux. Je me mets sur les coudes et le regarde. Celui-ci me fait un signe de la main et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir confuse qu'on prête attention à moi alors que je n'ai rien fait pour. Je regardais mes pieds logés dans mes sandales bleues.

_- Edward, qu'est ce qu'il peint ?_

Pour toutes réponses je ne reçu qu'un sourire dans sa vois lorsqu'il répondait à la question que j'avais posé.

_- Toi !_

C'est la réponse que je craigne. Je suis rouge pivoine, je dois ressembler à une tomate bien mure. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis là complété mes pieds. Il me semble que les minutes se sont arrêter à l'instant où Edward avait confirmé ma crainte. Pourquoi ce peintre avait soudainement voulu me peindre alors que je n'avais rien fait pour ! Je n'ai ni attirer les oiseaux, ni enfants autour de moi. Je me suis juste allonger pour profité du soleil et être au calme dans cet endroit qui était mon paradis, mon havre de paix ; Ma solitude dans cet endroit ne me gêne pas du tout. Au contraire c'est ici que je peux réfléchir sans être déranger par qui que ce soit. Je relève les yeux et le peintre vient vers nous avec la toile dans ses mains. Il la tandis à Edward avec un sourire.

_- Voilà le tableau jeune homme. Un petit conseil, ne mettez pas les doigts dessus. La peinture n'est pas encore sèche._

Lui dit-il avec un énorme sourire et un avertissement dans la voie. Le peintre se tourne vers moi alors que je suis assise sur l'herbe, les jambes toujours allongées.

_- Mademoiselle, vous êtes magnifique. Vous n'avez pas à rougir, votre beauté m'a tellement frappé que j'ai voulu vous immortaliser sur cette peinture. J'espère que vous ne m'en vouliez pas._

Il est gentil, je ne peux lui en vouloir. Je ne sais quoi dire, il me trouve belle est pourtant je n'ai rien à faire d'une beauté fatale qu'on peut voir à la télé ou dans les magazines. Bien au contraire je suis pleine de défauts.

_- Je ne vous en veux pas monsieur !_

Je ne pouvais pas en dire plus. Mon cerveau refuse de fonctionner comme il faut en ce moment. Cela semble lui suffire puisqu'il se dirige vers ses outils de travail et s'en va à la recherche d'autres modèles à peindre.

**POV Edward**

Je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de Bella dont ses rougeurs sont apparues sur ses si douces joues. Je regardai une nouvelle fois la toile dont le peintre avait magnifiquement bien dessiner le moindre contour de Bella mais aussi il m'avait ajouté à sa peinture. J'en revenais pas qu'il m'ai aussi ajouté assit comme je l'étais exactement quand je regardais Bella allongée les yeux fermés. Je l'en remerciais avec un énorme sourire. L'auteur de ce chef d'œuvre parlait avec Bella qui était maintenant de la couleur d'une tomate. Elle le regarde qu'à travers ses cils qui cachaient ses merveilleux yeux couleur chocolat. Puis le peintre avec un sourire se retourna et emporte avec lui la précédente toile ainsi que tous ce qu'il a besoin pour réaliser ses futurs tableaux. Bella se leva et demanda de voir la toile. Je lui souris et lui montra alors qu'elle s'assit à côté de moi. Elle n'a pas à être aussi gêner. Je pose la toile à côté du banc de manière à ce que la toile ne le touche pas. Puis, je me tourne vers elle et lui attrape le menton pour qu'elle me regarde.

_- Bella tu n'as pas être gêné. Tu es d'une beauté à coupé le souffle. N'ai pas honte de ce que tu es…_

Elle n'ose pas me regarder mais je tiens fermement son menton pour qu'elle ait son visage en face du miens. De ma mains libre je la pose sur sa joue et la lui caresse.

_- Regarde-moi Bella. Tu es magnifique…_

Elle me regarde enfin et je peux voir une lueur d'amour dans ses yeux. Elle est plus que magnifique à mes yeux… Il n'y a pas de mot pour la définir. Elle est la beauté incarnée, une déesse, un ange descendu du ciel… Je lui souris et elle me retourne son sourire resplendissant. J'approche mon visage du siens et dépose un doux baiser sur son front. Je ne sais pas si elle est prête à recevoir mes lèvres sur les siennes que je devine êtres pulpeuses, douces et ferme à la fois. J'ose néanmoins déposer un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres m'attendant à recevoir soit une gifle soit des insultes mais rien n'arrive. Bien au contraire Bella glisses ses bras dans mon coup et m'embrasse à son tour mais son baiser est plus doux et plus long. Elle a fermé ses yeux mais je suis incapable de fermé les miens, je suis comme en état de choc n'osant plus bouger mais mon corps répond de lui-même à cet assaut et mes bras entoure sa taille. Je ne peux dire combien de minutes se sont écroulées et je m'en moque un peu. Le temps ne compte plus lorsque je suis avec elle. Je libère ses lèvres pour poser mes lèvres dans son coup. Puis, je me sépare d'elle pour la regarder. Je ne veux pas qu'elle regrette de m'avoir embrasser. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire quoi que se soit parce que son téléphone se met à sonner. Elle s'échappe de notre étreinte pour répondre à son interlocuteur qui n'est autre que Alice. Celle-ci confirme que cette après-midi c'était séance shopping. Je soupire, je déteste la voir s'échapper de moi de la sorte. Mais Alice la connaît depuis bien plus longtemps que moi et je ne peux espérer plus de Bella si ce n'est que son amitié qui pourtant j'en suis sûr n'en est plus une. Bella se retourne vers moi avec une nouvelle fois une couleur rouge sur ses joues.

_- Je suis désolée Edward…_

Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'excuse. Je veux qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle ressent en ce moment. Je veux savoir pourquoi elle m'a embrassée si c'est pour ensuite s'excuser.

_- Ne t'excuse pas, mon amour._

Je veux lui faire comprendre ce que moi je ressens pour elle par ces mots. Je ne supporte pas être rejeter. Mais si elle veut y aller doucement, soit, je lui obéirai tant qu'elle veut de moi dans sa vie. Elle me dit qu'elle doit y aller parce qu'elle va faire les boutiques avec Alice cette après-midi. J'acquise et une idée germa dans ma tête.

_- Est-ce que je peux t'inviter au restaurant ce midi ? Dis-le-moi si tu ne veux pas je comprends, mon amour._

J'espère que l'histoire ne va pas se répéter et qu'elle ne parte pas en courant et en pleurant comme mardi dernier. Je voudrais tant qu'elle ait confiance en moi. Qu'elle apprenne que je ne suis pas comme son ex ! J'attends sa réponse avec un ressentiment de douleur.

**####################################################################################################################**

**Petite séance questions :**

Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plut ? (J'espère que, oui parce qu'alors là je ne saurai plus quoi écrire.)

Est-ce qu'à votre avis Bella va accepter l'invitation d'Edward ?

Est-ce qu'elle partira en lui fournissant une excuse pour le fuir ?

Est-ce que Carlisle et Esmée vont laisser Alice et Emmett aller chez Charlie pour l'été ?

Charlie acceptera-t-il d'accueillir les amis de Bella sous son toit ?

Comment imaginez-vous la rencontre entre Rosalie et Emmett ?


	16. Chapitre 15 : Le restaurant

Akuna Matata à vous !!

Oula j'ai regardé Safari samedi au cinéma et je crois qu'il est en train de déteindre sur moi sniff !

Tout d'abord je voudrai m'excuser pour mon retard. Je sais vous avez l'habitude que je poste le dimanche. Mais comme ce chapitre m'a beaucoup inspiré j'ai préféré le continuer et le coupé en deux pour mieux vous faire languir ! Je sais, je suis démoniaque et vous pouvez me taper ! Je pense que je le mérite ! lol

Un grand merci à tous les revieweurs qui à chaque fois me comble de joie lorsque je lis vos commentaires. Avec le précédant chapitre, il y a eux 181 reviews. Je vais miser gros en disant que pour celui-ci j'espère atteindre les 200 reviews. Bien sur je ne m'attends pas à un miracle mais j'ose l'espéré l'atteindre ^-^.

Je vais pas faire de long discours et juste vous prévenir que certainement le chapitre qui va suivre le prochain chapitre serras poster dimanche serras aussi en retard pour cause de cinéma également « Anges et démons » sont au programme. Je vais me régaler ^^. Je vous le conseille d'après la bande d'annonce il déchire !

**############################################################################**

**Réponses aux Reviews !!**

**Anne-So :** Merci miss ! Je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'es plût ^^ Hey ben oui je me suis décidé à les faire agir au bout de 14 chapitres ça a été long lol Mais comme dit le proverbe « plus longue est l'attente, meilleur serra le plaisir » ^-^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**twilight-alice-jasper :** Mdr c'est sur que je me verrai mal d'embrasser les gens sans une bonne raison. Pour ce qui concerne le voyage tu le sauras dans le prochain chapitre ^-^. Je suis heureuse de te voir encore là ! Ça m'aurait embêté de te voir partir alors que la rencontre que tu attends tellement approche ! Oh et pour Emmett et Rosalie je vais suivre un peu ton conseil ^-^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**misiri-addict**** :** Je ne savais pas comment faire pour les faire se rapprocher d'un coup alors le peintre m'a sembler une bonne idée. Pour savoir la réponse pour Emmett et alice c'est dans le prochain chapitre ^-^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**alicew59**** :** Bravo tu as bien deviné en effet tu verras que tu as raison à propos de Bella. Je te laisse, le découvrir. Je suis touché que tu trouve que je suis à la hauteur de ce que tu attends. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**caro30**** :** Le plus ce n'est pas tellement le restaurant qu'elle craint mais la voiture. Ce retrouver seule dans une voiture avec un mec et que ça se répète est son gros cauchemar. Elle est comme claustrophobe si tu veux. Mais elle va vite s'y habituer ^-^ Je n'ai aucun doute sur les humeurs de Charlie bien qu'il ne les connaît pas il va les aimer ^-^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**Dawn :** Au début j'avais comme qu'un photographe les prenne en photos pour une exposition. Mais j'ai trouvé plus plausible un peintre. C'est tellement plus beau une peinture qu'une photo. Il va y avoir le coup de foudre pour les deux futur couple mais à différent degré. ^-^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**Mamzelle-Nami**** :** Ton délire est partagé ^-^. Effectivement Bella et Edward vont sortir ensemble et même s'écrire par e-mail lors des vacances. Et ils vont se revoir à Forks. Pour ce qui es du reste de ton délire ben je ne peux rien te dire de plus désolée. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**Mixetremix**** :** Merci je suis heureuse que tu développe un peu plus tes reviews bien que j'aimerai que tu répondes aux quitions que je pose mais bon c'est pas bien grave si c'est pour déliré. Ne n'inquiète pas les reviews sont fait pour s'exprimé. Je suis ouverte à tous les degrés ^-^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**Boullette**** :** Belle boulette en effet ! mdr Elle va dire le contraire de ce que as dit ! pas mal ton idée d'invité Emmett chez Edward pour que Rosalie le rencontre. J'aime beaucoup ^-^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**Catherine Broke**** :** C'est vrai que ma question sur le voyage de Alice et Emmett est un peu bête ! Bien sur que leurs parents vont accepter. ^-^. Bella a une crainte mortelle d'être seule avec un mec en voiture mais elle va car même surpasser sa peur ! ^-^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**Lily :** Merci à toi ^-^ ! Pour répondre à ta question : Non je ne m'arrêterai pas avant de l'avoir fini ^^ mais il se peut que pendant les vacances que les publications se font un peu plus espacer. Mais j'écrirai toujours ^-^. J'ignore combien de chapitre va me prendre cette histoire. Tu en a une petite idée de combien ça va prendre ? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**00Anabelle00**** :** Merci ^-^. C'est vrai tu ressens les émotions lorsque tu me lis ? Je ne le savais pas ! J'écris comme je pourrai vivre moi-même cette histoire. Charlie va officiellement accueillir les amis de Bella avec un gros sourire. En plus ils ont été là pour lui remonté le sourire et le moral lors de ce terrible soir. Donc c'est un peu logique ^-^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**Bigmonster4**** :** oh une lectrice nouvelle et exigeante en plus ! J'adore ! ^-^. Bien sur que les vacances se feront en groupe ! Comment pourrai-je faire avancer l'histoire sans Alice et Emmett ? C'est inimaginable. Disons qu'ils vont tous se tournée autour (sauf Edward et Bella qui seront en couple) dans un certain sens et à différent niveau ! ^-^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira cher lectrice adorée ^-^.

**####################################################################################################################**

**¤ Chapitre 15 ¤ : Le restaurant **

**POV Bella**

Je suis en compagnie du plus bel homme que cette terre n'ai jamais porté à mes yeux, Edward. On est tous les deux assis sur un banc dans le plus grand parc de la ville. Et j'ai embrassé Edward, je l'ai embrassé, je n'en reviens pas. Moi qui me disais être forte ne voulant plus de petit-ami au moins pendant un an pour réussir à effacé ce que j'ai subit dans mon passé. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait ! D'ailleurs c'est lui qui a commencé à m'embrasser. C'était rapide mais d'un coup j'avais envie de plus, de connaître la douceur, la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je voulais lui dire ce que ce geste signifiait pour moi mais il a fallu que Alice ait choisi ce moment pour m'appeler. Je me suis séparé à regret de ses bras si fin mais si doux autour de mes hanches pour répondre à Alice et lui confirmée pour cette après midi. Encore une séance shopping, cette fille va me faire mourir si ça continue avec ses sortis shopping. Non seulement j'y laissai mes chaussures partir en lambeau à chaque fois, mais aussi j'épuise mon compte en banque. Je suis un peu nerveuse maintenant que je me retrouve face à lui après l'appel d'Alice. Edward m'a juste laissé, lui dire que je devais partir manger chez moi qu'il me demande si je veux bien qu'il m'invite au restaurant. La scène de mardi se joue dans ma tête mais je l'occulte, je ne veux pas partir en courant, le laisser en plan alors ce qu'il vient de ce passé est tout bonnement merveilleux pour moi. J'ignore s'il ressent quoi que ce soit pour moi, ne serrait-ce que de l'amour bien plus fort que de l'amitié… Je le regarde, il a l'air d'un ange attendant sa sentence d'avoir trahi dieux. Je ne peux résister à ce regard d'un bleu vert si profond. Je baisse les yeux d'un coup timide de ce que je vais dire.

_- Oui_

Je murmure mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il l'ai entendu. Alors je relève ma tête et je vois une joie qui me fait frissonner. Je ne peux détacher mon regard du siens. Il est tellement beau, si profond que je ne peux remonter à la surface de cet océan. Sans rien dire, il me prend la main et on se lève ensemble du banc. Edward se penche sur le coté du banc pour récupéré le tableau, témoin de notre premier baiser. Il se retourne vers moi avec un sourire éblouissant et on se dirige tous deux vers la sortit de ce parc que j'aime tant. Mon dieu ce que j'aime cet endroit !!

_- Est-ce que tu connais un autre restaurant que celui de dimanche ?_

_- Oui il y en a un qui est pas bien loin, juste à coté du de l'épicerie d'Emmett._

Je lançais un regard vers lui. Il a le sourire aux lèvres.

_- Chouette je vais pouvoir rencontrer la fiancée du nounours !_

Je pars dans un rire qui est vite rejoint par Edward. Franchement je ne vois pas Emmett avec cette femme qui a l'air d'être sa grand-mère ! On est devant sa voiture et d'un coup je suis glacé sur place. Je n'ai pas réfléchit dans le parc. Je n'ai pas réfléchit que je me retrouve seule dans une voiture avec lui.

_- Bella ? Si tu veux annulée… tu peux…._

Je secoue la tête. « Reprends-toi Bella, ce n'est pas Niky ! Edward ne te ferra pas de mal comme lui ! » Il faut à tout prit que je me reprenne. Sinon je vais passer toute ma vie ainsi à avoir peur de me retrouver seule dans une voiture en compagnie d'un garçon.

_- Non, ça va ! Je meurs de faim…_

Je lui souris pour lui faire comprendre que ça va ! Je ne veux pas qu'il croix que je me joue de lui. L'instant dans le parc à été si merveilleux. Dieu que j'aimerai encore sentir ses lèvres sur mes lèvres et dans mon coup. Mais je ne dois pas rêver, ça ne se reproduira pas. J'entre dans sa Volvo et il se dirige vers le restaurant à quelques pas de son appartement et de celui d'Emmett. On rigole lorsqu'il lança.

_- Alors c'est elle la fiancé d'Emmett ! Wow il a bon goût ! _

Je me tords de rire tout en marchant vers le restaurant où il me laisse quelques minutes pour me calmée avant de rentrée. Une minute plus tard il ouvrit la porte et me fait entrée en première. Une serveuse nous accueille et nous demande combien on est. A croire qu'elle louchait la pauvre, si elle voit pas qu'on est que deux. Toute fois elle nous dirige sur une table à quatre places. Je croise les doigts pour pas qu'elle confonde nos commandes quand elle est venue quelques minutes plus tard ce qu'on a choisi. Je prends mon plat préféré qu'est des lasagnes. Edward il est installer devant moi et prend la même chose ce qui me fait énormément rougir. Depuis qu'il m'a aidé à m'asseoir, il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux ! C'est très gênant surtout devant le regard plus qu'ambiguë de cette serveuse qui ne l'a pas quitté des yeux lorsqu'elle à demander ce qu'on a choisi. J'ai envie de lui dire de regarder ailleurs mais je me retiens, visiblement Edward ne s'aperçoit pas de l'éblouissement qu'il vient de faire à cette femme. Pendant notre attente Edward semble réfléchir à quelque chose et je n'ose pas l'interrompre dans ses pensées. Je reçois d'un coup un texto sur mon portable et je regarde l'auteur. Je suis surprise de voir Jasper qui m'écris.

_« Hey Bell's ! Ça va ? Pas trop dure tes journées ? »_

Gêner de cette interruption mais néanmoins heureuse de pourvoir écrire à Jasper mon demi-frère.

_« Hello Jazz ! Ca va bien toujours pleins de soleil ! Je me langui de vous revoir ! Vous me manqués ! Bisous »_

Juste une seconde plus tard je reçois sa réponse. Je jette un regard d'excuse à Edward gêner d'être ailleurs.

_« Toi aussi tu me manque cocotte ! Je voudrai te faire voir une amie que je me suis faite, il ya deux ans et qu'elle a pas pu te voir l'année dernière ! Tu vas l'adorer ! Bisous »_

Ca y est, je suis intrigué de savoir qui est cette fille que veux me faire connaître Jasper. C'est bizarre normalement il ne se fait pas trop d'amie fille mais plutôt des garçons. Peut-être qu'elle est sa petite-amie ? Jasper serrait-il tomber amoureux ? Il me l'a bien caché ! Ou alors je me fais de fausses idées ! C'est la serveuse qui arriva qui m'extirpa de mes pensées.

_- Et voici pour vous jeune homme._

Dit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur. Et moi j'ai la gale ? Si jamais je la vois dans la rue je jure de lui faire un croche-pied pour qu'elle voie à quel point elle m'énerve. Heureusement pour moi Edward l'ignore royalement replongeant ses yeux, dont j'aime y plonger, dans les miens avec un sourire. Mais je vois une petite lumière de douleur s'y pointé. Est-ce dû aux sms de Jasper que j'ais reçu quelques secondes plus tôt ? Ou un truc qu'il venait de penser qui le fait souffrir ? Je ne sais pas si l'un des deux en est une cause et je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Car dans la mienne en ce qui le concerne est en deux parties ; l'une très claire sur les sentiments que j'éprouve à son égard, l'autre très flou sur ce qu'il ressent ou même ce qu'il peut penser de moi. Je m'évade de ses yeux pour regarder ailleurs et je vois la serveuse partir vexer vers une autre table ce qui me fait rire intérieurement.

_- Bon appétit Bella !_

_- A toi aussi Edward !_

On commence à manger tranquillement, nous échangeons quelques regards heureux d 'être en compagnie l'un de l'autre. Quelques minutes s'écroulèrent et notre plat de lasagnes est presque terminé lorsque d'un coup une voie nous fait lever nos yeux de nos assiettes. Un mec assez balèze nous fait face. Je soupire, je ne pourrai jamais passer une journée ou un instant seule avec Edward. Même si de voir mon gros nounours me fait plaisir. Après la serveuse séductrice j'ai droit aux regard rieur d'Emmett qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

_- Ben alors on déjeune dans mon quartier et vous n'avez pas pensé que moi aussi j'ai faim ? _

Oh non là c'est trop ! Depuis quand il est comme ça ? ben heu… depuis que je le connais mais j'imagine qu'il a toujours été dans cet état. Sans dire un mot de plus mon gros nounours adoré s'installe à côté de moi. Je suis toute gênée en apparence mais à l'intérieur je suis comme un volcan qui va exploser. Il appela la serveuse qui est surprise de voir une personne en plus.

_- Alors pour moi se serra un steak tartare suivit d'un plat de pattes bolognaise et heu je vais aussi prendre votre poisson dont le nom est imprononçable !_

Je ne sais plus ou me mettre. Emmett a un appétit d'ogre ! Je me demande ou est-ce qu'il va mettre tout ça ! La serveuse est encore plus énervée que moi lorsqu'elle débarrasse les assiettes de Edward et moi et que celui-ci ne la regarde pas une seule fois. Emmett se met alors à parler de son équipe de Base-ball ou bientôt ils vont affronter l'équipe du deuxième Lycée que possède Phœnix. Je l'écoute d'une oreille discrète, je lui pose des questions car je sais qu'il adore que je m'intéresse à ce jeux que je trouve tout à fait stupide mais dont le Lycée est fier. Edward lui est aller aux toilettes et quand il en revient Emmett a fini ton tartare et commence son plat de pattes. Je suis toujours impressionner de le voir engouffré toutes ses pattes en quatre fourchettes. C'est pas une bouche qu'il a c'est une grotte ! Je pleins le pauvre Edward qui va payer l'addition ! J'espère qu'au moins Emmett va payer sa part. Notre assiette de fromage servit, je me jette sur le gongorzola qui est mon fromage préféré. Ce bon fromage italien doux et crémeux légèrement relevé est un délice dans ma bouche. Emmett arrête enfin de parler de sport et mange. J'ai peur qu'il remarque le tableau du peintre juste à coter d'Edward. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aperçoive mais c'est inévitable lorsque l'on sortira du restaurent. Au lieu de ça Emmett me demande ou j'en suis dans mon récital.

_- Je bloque un peu sur quelque figure. J'aime beaucoup la musique que j'ai choisi mais… je dois avoué que la danse que je veux faire m'es difficile à réalisé…. _

Je finis ma phrase par une grimace. Ce qui fait rire Emmett à chaque fois que je suis embarrasser.

_- Je crois que je vais changer de mélodie et de chorégraphie._

_- Hey ne fait pas ça ! Ca fait cinq mois que tu travaille sur celle-là !_

Emmett il a complètement raison. Mais je sens que je fais fausse route sur cette musique. Peut-être que le rythme de « La Lettre à Élise » change un peu trop vite pour moi et que j'ai toujours deux temps de retard. Je suis déprimé de savoir que je vais raté mon récital de fin d'année et en plus devant un grand public. Le bien être que j'ai éprouvé avec Edward ce matin s'est vite évaporé au cours de cette discutions. Qu'allais-je choisir comme mélodie de remplacement ? Je l'ignorai ! La serveuse revient et Edward demanda une île flottante comme dessert, je prends la même chose incapable de réfléchir à autre chose qu'à ce que j'allais faire. Il ne me restait que deux mois pour tout préparé. Pendant que nos desserts arrivaient le troisième plat d'Emmett arrivait aussi un poisson dont la tête avait été laisser comme présentation. Les yeux vitreux me fait pitié pour ce pauvre poisson mort. On reste silencieux le temps de finir de manger et d'attendre que Emmett finisse son plat qui me dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose. Edward est comme pensif. On discute de tout et de rien notamment du talent d'Edward pour le piano. Emmett ne l'avait pas encore entendu jouer et n'avait pas beaucoup assisté à mon entraînement intensif dans le bâtiment d'art. Arrive enfin la note lorsque Emmett fini son gros dessert de crêpes suzette. Edward faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il voit le montant et regarde Emmett avec les yeux noirs.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Moustique je paye ma part !_

Ouff, là je reconnais bien mon nounours. Il est un vrai goinfre mais il sait être polit. Enfin là c'est sur qu'il doit payer, il n'a pas été invité par Edward, MOI OUI !!! Edward par politesse refuse mais Emmett insiste. Il ne peut refuser et donc accepte quelques billets. Lorsque l'on sort du restaurant Emmett remarque en effet la peinture et glousse. Je m'attends au pire. Je regarde Edward.

_- Vous posez à poil pour des peintres ? Wow je peux venir avec vous aux prochaines poses ? _

J'écarquille les yeux de stupeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il a imaginé encore dans son crane de piaf ? Mais avant que je n'ouvre la bouche Edward réponds.

_- Non c'est un peintre qui a peint Bella dans le grand par ce matin et heu… je pense qu'il m'a ajouté après._

Emmett va le tuer ou éclater de rire. Je ne sais pas du tout mais son visage passe par toutes sortes d'expression et finalement il éclate de rire.

_- Tu l'as payé en nature hein Moustique ! J'en suis sûr…._

Oh mon dieu la honte. Heureusement que l'on se trouve dehors parce que sinon je voudrai bien être à six pieds sous terre pour évité les regards que nous aurait lancer les clients du restaurant. On marche en direction de la Volvo grise de Edward et Emmett nus laisse en disant qu'il doit aller chez lui pour prendre ses affaires de sport parce qu'il a un entraînement avec son équipe cette après-midi. Edward me conduit chez moi et de suite je me sens mieux dans sa voiture grâce à une douce musique dont je reconnaît le titre « Clair de lune ». Cette musique m'apaise. Je ne sais pas ce que Edward compte faire de ce tableau. Est-ce qu'il veut le garder ? Est-ce qu'il veut me le donner ? Sincèrement s'il me le donnait, je demanderai à Alice si Esmée connaît un peintre qui voudrait en faire une copie pour un cadeau. Je n'ose pas en parler le laissant décidé de ce qu'il veut faire. Il se gare à l'allée devant chez moi.

_- Merci Edward, pour le restaurant et la voiture._

Il me regarde avec un sourire lorsque je me tourne vers lui pour le regarder. Mon bel ange à un sourire qui ferrai trembler le plus beau des Dieux.

_- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Bella…_

Il semble réfléchir à quelque chose doutant sans doute à ce qu'il va me dire puis il se lance.

_- Bella est-ce que demain tu peux passer chez moi ? J'aimerai t'aider à trouver une musique qui te convienne._

Je suis étonnée qu'il veuille m'aider mais je ne le laisse pas paraître car la joie me bouleverse. J'hoche de la tête.

_- Ce serrai avec joie. Dis-moi quand je peux passer ?_

_- Dis-moi plutôt quand ça t'arrange que je vienne te prendre. _

_- Heu… vers 13 heures 30 j'aimerai me reposer demain matin._

_- D'accord._

Son sourire laisse voir ses dents si belles, si éblouissantes. Son bras droit passe dans mon dos et m'attire vers lui ou il se penche vers mes lèvres. Mes yeux se plongent automatiquement dans ses yeux alors que nos lèvres se touchent. Mon cœur se met à battre comme un dingue dans ma poitrine. J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un trois cent mètre sans mettre arrêter. Je reste immobile lorsqu'il s'éloigne. Se baiser, je l'ai attendu depuis la dernière fois qu'il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes ce matin. Je suis tellement heureuse et pétrifier sur place face à ce que je ressens en ce moment. J'ai peur de faire un geste brusque ou maladroit qui pourrait me faire sortir de mon si beau rêve. Edward pose son front contre le mien et mes yeux se noient à nouveau. Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrai remonter à la surface ? J'espère que se serra jamais ! Il repose un dernier baiser.

_- A demain Bella_

Il l'a murmuré ses mots qui me font réagir. Je cligne des yeux et lui réponds la même chose. Pis il dégage son bras de mon dos et je sors comme au ralentit de la Volvo. Je suis comme hypnotiser par cet homme qui me fait ressentir des émotions bien plus forte que ce que j'ai bien plus connaître avant de le rencontré. C'est dans cet état que je regarde Edward s'en aller et s'éloigné de la rue. Je reste là jusqu'à ce que je voie la voiture argentée disparaître de ma vue. Je rentre chez moi dans un état que je pourrai qualifier de somnambule.

####################################################################################################################

**Séance questions :** (vous y êtes habituez maintenant je penses)

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

A votre avis que va dire Bella à Alice ?

Est-ce qu'elle va lui parler de ce qui s'est passer au grand parc ?

Est-ce qu'elle va lui dire pour le lendemain son rendez-vous avec Edward ?

Ou elle va simplement le garder pour elle et ne rien dire ?

Bisous

A bientôt.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Révélation

**Bonjour à toutes !**

Hey ben tout d'abord je voudrai m'excuser pour ce retard !

J'ai dû aller chez mon cousin pour une raison personnelle !

Comme il n'a pas Internet ben j'ai dû me rendre dans un cybercafé pour finir d'écrire ce chapitre !

Je trouve la fin tout à fait nul et j'en suis désolée.

Je suis également désolée pour ne pas répondre à vos nombreuses reviews pour le prochain chapitre !

**####################################################################################################################**

**¤ Chapitre 16 ¤ : Révélation**

**POV Bella**

Il est à peine 14 heures et je n'ai qu'une demi-heure pour me sortir de cet état sinon Alice va me poser toutes sortes de questions. Je me dirige au premier étage où je prends une bonne douche pour me réveillée. Lorsque je sors de celle-ci j'entends un klaxon que je reconnais entre mille, celui de la voiture d'Alice. Combien de temps ai-je passée sous la douche ? Je ne suis pas prête ! Que vais-je faire ? Je me dirige vers la fenêtre de ma chambre et regarde en direction de la voiture. Alice en sort et se dirige vers la porte pour sonner.

_- Alice !!! Entre c'est ouvert !!_

Cette dernière lève la tête et je vois qu'elle est surprise de me voir avec une serviette de bain sur la tête afin de séché mes cheveux. Elle entre et je devine qu'elle monte les marches quatre à quatre pour aller plus vite. J'ai essayé une fois cette méthode et au lieu d'atterrir en haut de l'escalier j'ai descendu en quatrième vitesse sur les fesses. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre en grand alors que je suis en train d'enfilé mon jean blanc. Alice sur le pas de la porte me regarde furieuse.

_- Bella !! Je t'avais dit de te tenir prête pour 14 heures et comme je n'ai pas eu d'appel pour me dire que tu étais prête j'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu répondais pas. Mais où étais-tu ? Tu dormais ?_

Je ne la regardai pas, je regardais par terre trouvant mon parquet hyper intéressant.

_- Je suis désolée, Alice. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. J'étais avec Edward ce matin, puis il m'a invité au restaurant et ensuite Emmett nous a rejoint et il m'a déposé à 14 heures._

_- QUOI TU ÉTAIS AVEC EDWARD !!!!!! Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Je le savais que ça aller arriver !!!!_

Après avoir crié, ce que je m'y attendais un peut. Elle passa à la joie et elle sautillait en tapant dans ses mains tout autour de moi. Je la regardais faire amuser mais surtout gêner. J'enfile vite un débardeur et je m'approche d'elle afin de la stopper.

_- Alice calme-toi ! Il ne s'est rien passer !_

_- Comment ça, il s'est rien passé ? Oh aller, tu vas pas me faire avaler ça ! Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ! Dis-moi !_

_- Non il s'est rien passer ! enfin a par qu'il m'a…_

_- Il t'as… quoi ?_

_- Embrasser…_

_- C'est génial !_

Elle sautillait de nouveau sur place.

_-…Deux fois_

Et là elle resta sur place un quart de seconde avant de me prendre les mains de me faire sautiller en rond avec elle ! La maison allait s'écrouler sous notre poids j'en suis sure ! Lorsqu'elle s'arrête, elle me serre dans ses bras.

_- Ma Bella, tu vas enfin connaître le bonheur ! Je suis sûre qu'il n'a rien a voir avec cette ordure de Nicky. Edward à l'air plus doux, plus patient. Mais surtout plus beau aussi ! ^^_

Je suis émue et je pleure sur son épaule. Je souhaite qu'elle ait raison. Je ne veux plus revivre cet enfer. Je ne me relèverai pas une deuxième fois si ça m'arrivait encore. Je préfèrerai mourir que de le revivre. Je n'ai pas tout dit à ma meilleure amie. Je ne veux pas avoir de faux espoirs. Mais je dois lui dire que demain je pourrai pas venir pour une journée entre filles. Je m'écarte d'elle.

_- Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir Alice. Je ne pourrai pas venir demain. Je suis désolée…._

Elle a un regard déçu. Ses lèvres font une moue triste.

_- Edward m'a invité chez lui pour qu'il m'aide à choisir une autre musique que celle que j'ai pour le récital. Je me rends compte qu'avec la chorégraphie et la mélodie je ne suis pas synchroniser et pourtant cela fait cinq mois que je suis dessus._

La mine d'Alice change d'un coup de triste à folle de joie ou folle tout court ! C'est au choix ! Bien que je penche plus vers la deuxième hypothèse !

_- MAGNIFIQUE !!! Oh Bella je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !!!_

Pourtant à mes yeux il n'y a pas de quoi l'être. C'est vrai, je vais passer du temps avec Edward demain priant pour être au calme et que personne ne vienne nous déranger. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain sans un mot méditant ce que je ressens pour Edward. Je me sèche vite les cheveux avec mon sèche-cheveux. Et je suis prête pour une après-midi démoniaque avec ma minipouss, plus connus sous le surnom de Miss Tornade. Elle est tellement contente pour moi qu'elle me complimente sur le choix de vêtements que je porte en ce moment. Je ne peux rien dire à par que de la remercier.

_- Bella, depuis que je te connais, tu as radicalement changé ta façon de t'habiller ! Mais c'est surtout depuis qu'il est parti que tu as eu un changement monstre. Je suis contente que tu ais fait ses efforts. Ca te va si bien._

_- Alice, sans ton arriver à Phœnix je serrais certainement rester la même aujourd'hui avec ses vieux vêtements dépasser de mode. Je suis trop contente de t'avoir fait tomber avec moi dans cette boite de nuit… _

Mon visage se rembruni et baisse la tête alors que nous somme dans sa voiture en route pour le quartier commercial où toutes les plus belles boutiques s'y trouvent.

_- Et puis sans votre intervention il y a sept moi je serrai certainement morte depuis…. Je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait toi et Emmett pour moi ce soir-là !_

Le moteur s'arrête dans l'immense parking. Et Alice se tourne vers moi.

_- Bella regarde-moi ! S'il te plaît ! _

Je tourne mon visage sur elle ou je peux voir que toute sa joie à disparue et je pense que le mien doit être pareil.

_- Tu ne nous dois rien du tout Bella ! Tu es notre amie et des amis se soutiennent dans les coups durs comme ça a été ton cas ! Je ne regretterai jamais de t'avoir rencontré dans le Pik'up qui à bouleverser nos vies à tous les trois. Crois-moi sans toi pour égayer nos vies on serrait sans doute sans amis et triste._

Je lui fais un sourire qui était plus qu'émue, parce que c'est ce que je suis. Je ne peux retenir mes larmes et elles s'écoulent sur mes joues. J'ai toujours su que dans ma misérable vie j'allais rencontrer des amis qui me ferrai de nouveau vivre et c'est ce qui s'était passé il y a deux ans. Alice me serre de nouveau dans ses bras, je sèche mes larmes et nous sortons de la voiture de cette dernière pour nous diriger vers la première boutique qui nous tombait sous nos mains folles. Je suis sûre que je suis en train de déteindre sur Alice. Ca y est, je suis touchée, je suis en train de devenir une future tornade ! C'est sur, je suis contaminée. Cette fois-ci dans les boutiques je suis rêveuse, heureuse de faire cela avec ma seule et meilleure amie. On est dans une boutique qui à pour nom « cache-miroir » c'est un drôle de nom pour une boutique de vêtements mais c'est dans cette boutique que j'ai toujours trouvé mes habits. Et là dès que je rentre dans le magasin je me dirige vers un ensemble de cintre suivit de très près par Alice. Sans lui dire un mot je prends la merveille qui m'a presque fait courir, une robe d'été bleue parsemée de fleurs blanches par-ci par-là. Je me retourne vivement en direction de ma pile électrique me faisant perdre l'équilibre mais très vite rattrapé par elle. J'ai le sourire scotcher sur mon visage et elle rit en me voyant si heureuse en me retenant dans ma chute qui me ramène instantanément il y a deux ans en arrière. La crise de fou rire passer Alice regarde la robe que je tiens toujours et sautille sur place. Elle changera jamais, et je souhaite par-dessus tout que rien ne la changera.

_- Ho Bella elle est magnifique cette robe !! Mets-là demain pour ton rendez-vous et je suis sure qu'Edward ne te résistera pas !_

Je la regarde avec de gros yeux ! J'ai même l'impression qu'ils vont sortir de mes orbites pour sauter et s'en aller en roulant hors du magasin…. Emmett sort de mon corps tout de suite !!! Je secoue la tête pour me faire revenir à la réalité.

_- Alice !! Si je la prends ça va être pour cet été pour la plage ! Et je n'ai pas envie de voir Edward me sauter dessus ! Je voudrai y aller doucement avec lui. Tu me comprends n'est-ce pas ?_

Alice reprend son calme et hoche la tête. Elle comprend que j'ai encore peur de me retrouver seule avec un garçon. J'ai peur de me retrouver chez Edward demain. C'est la première fois que j'allais passer une après-midi de toute ma vie. Même quand j'étais avec Nicky - ce que je déteste ce prénom - j'avais toujours refusé qu'il m'emmène chez lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'était une gêne et une peur qui m'avait habité à chacune de ses propositions. Arff il faut vraiment que je me change les idées parce que sinon je vais devenir folle. Heureusement qu'avec Alice je n'ai pas le temps de trop me plonger dans mes pensées car déjà elle me montre plusieurs habits, me les poses dans les bras et me pousse comme une furie dans les cabines d'essayages. Je pose, le tout sur un tabouret espérant ne rien faire tomber et regarde ce qu'elle a bien pu me dégotter : Des chemisiers de toutes couleurs, des jupes, des pantalons, des shorts, de tonnes de t-shirts. Bref toute une panoplie, je vais mettre trois heures à tous essayer ! J'entends Alice me crié qu'elle est dans la cabine à côté. Je soupire et prends ce qui me tombe sous la main. Au bout d'une bonne demie-heure, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pût, je sors avec une petite pile d'habits aillant fait le tri de ce qui me plait ou de ce qui m'allait pas de côté. La fin de la journée ce passe de la même manière tout du long, entre joie, trouvaille de merveilles, et rire. Quand vient l'heure de la fermeture des boutiques Alice me ramena chez moi en me faisant un clin d'œil pour demain ! Je ne sais pas comment cela va se passer et j'espère que ce soit dans une ambiance de joie et non triste.

**POV Edward**

Après avoir déposer Bella chez elle, je suis dans un état de transe. J'ai pu déposer à deux reprises mes lèvres sur ces douces et tendres lèvres. J'ai encore son goût dans ma bouche. Je ressens encore mon cœur s'emballer comme un fou et c'est une sensation qui me fait sentir aimer. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça ! Est-ce ça l'amour ? Aimer quelqu'un à la folie ? C'est ce que je ressens quand je suis en présence de Bella. Je l'aime ? Est-ce vraiment une question que je me pose ? Non c'est une affirmation, je l'aime vraiment. Mais est-ce qu'elle m'aime aussi ? Je ne sais pas mais j'espère que c'est le cas. Je l'ai embrassé dans le par et dans ma voiture et son parfum de freesia flotte dans ma Volvo. Je veux que jamais cette odeur si envoûtante qui me faisait sentir si bien, ne parte jamais. Demain j'allais la revoir et à nouveau ce parfum va être plus fort en sa présence et me faire chavirer. Tout en roulant, je repense à ce matin, dans mon coffre j'ai le tableau que le peintre à fait lorsque je l'ai retrouvé dans le parc. C'était une image d'un ange que j'ai trouver allongée dans l'herbe verte du grand parc où Bella m'avait dit une semaine plus tôt que c'était son lieu préféré pour son calme légendaire, bien qu'il soit animé par les oiseaux. Je ne sais pas si elle le voulait ou pas. Si elle m'en parle demain je lui demanderai de me le laisser quelques jours. Je contacterai le peintre pour qu'il me fasse un double du tableau que je lui offrirai. Je l'aime, c'est mon rayon de soleil. Je passe chez moi pour déposer cette merveille et le laisser sécher auprès de mon piano.

Je ressors de mon appartement pour aller chez Emmett comme on avait prévu hier. Celui-ci m'attendait et m'invite à entré chez lui ce que je fais. Son appartement ressemble plus à une porcherie qu'autre chose, des restes de pizzas restent par-ci par-là dans leur carton. Comme est-ce qu'il peut vivre comme ça ? J'espère qu'il a une femme de ménage car là, ça craint ! Emmett fait le ménage sans vraiment en mettre. Il revient avec deux manettes en mains, je le regardais sans comprendre à quoi cela va servir. C'est avec un sourire qu'il me répondait que c'est pour joué à la Wii ! On passe par tous les jeux qu'il a ! C'est fou la collection qu'il peut avoir !! On passe ainsi la fin de journée a joué sur le jeu que j'aime le plus « Zelda » pour y avoir jouer plus d'une heure dessus !

**####################################################################################################################**

Je suis désolée mais pour cette fois vous n'allez pas à subir un interrogatoire !

Juste pour voir si ce chapitre vous à plût ?


	18. Chap 17 : L’aveu d’un amour réciproque

Bonjours à tous chers lecteurs

Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis en retard pour publier ce chapitre et je m'en excuse ! Je n'aime pas non plus vous faire attendre. Ce n'est pas mon but.

Je vous remercie (et je sais que je me répète à chaque fois mais c'est comme un refrain, a chaque fois il revient) d'être fidel à l'histoire. Avec vos reviews j'ai dépassé les 200. Et je n'en crois toujours pas ! Merci de tous vos commentaires qui me poussent à toujours écrire cette histoire que je trouve très belle (ben oui je m'envois des fleurs et alors ? xd)

Pour vous simplifier la chose concernant ce chapitre je vous invite à aller dans mon profil afin de voir les différentes musiques et la robe de Bella qu'elle a acheté dans le précédent chapitre avec Alice.

A chaque nouveau chapitre ou il est question de musique ou de nouvelles robes je mettrai à jour mon profil afin que vous ayez un visuel que vous pouvez critiquer ou non mon choix.

**####################################################################################################################**

**¤ Chapitre 17 ¤ : L'aveu d'un amour réciproque**

Aujourd'hui je me réveille très tôt avec un gros sourire en pensant à la journée que j'allais passer et pourtant je devrais m'inquiéter ! Je vais passer toute l'après-midi dans l'appartement d'Edward avec ce dernier, pour me trouver une symphonie sur laquelle je vais danser au gala de fin d'année scolaire. Il est à présent huit heure, je me lève et me dirige vers ma penderie. J'hésite entre porté une robe ou une jupe. Il fait tellement chaud que je me vois mal avec un pantalon me collant aux jambes. Après mure réflexion je me décide pour une robe de couleur bleue, étrangement c'est la robe que j'avais prise la veille avec Alice. Avait-elle ensorcelée la robe pour que je la mette aujourd'hui ou moi-même ? Pour des raisons dont j'ignore encore Alice est un vrai mystère quand elle dit qu'elle voit l'avenir à partir d'un événement. Je fronce un moment les sourcils. Alice devait être une voyante dans une vie antérieure et ce 'Don' lui est rester dans cette vie, j'en suis sûre. Je secoue la tête, mon cerveau à de drôle d'idées de croire en la magie et aux sorcières. Bien que j'y croie dur comme fer qu'ils ont bel et bien existée, tout comme les vampires et les loups-garous. Mais qu'ils n'existent plus aujourd'hui !

Après une douche rapide, je m'habille de cette magnifique robe. Je prends mon petit déjeuner tout en écoutant la radio. Des œufs brouillés, du bacon et un grand verre de jus d'orange sont à l'honneur ce matin. Alors que je mange mon bacon cuit, une musique d'une grande chanteuse américaine se fait entendre dans la radio de la cuisine. Une douce mélodie ou le piano y est maître, par-dessus la voix de la chanteuse. Je tombe sous son charme d'une grande douceur. En font quelques violons se font entendre de temps à autre accompagner d'une harpe et d'un violon selle. Je reste béate fermant les yeux pour mieux l'écouté. Je me vois déjà danser dessus, d'une danse légère, tel un signe qui vole au-dessus d'un étant en touchant que légèrement la surface de l'eau du bout de ses pattes. C'est la voix du présentateur qui me sort de mes songes. La chanson ce nome « **Everytime** » et la chanteuse n'est autre que « **Britney Spears** », il me semble avoir entendu parler de cette chanteuse comme étant la princesse de la pop. Mais je ne m'intéressais pas à ses chansons avant d'entendre cette douce mélodie. Il faut absolument que je cherche cette chanson sur internet. Il faut que je sache si je peux me la procurer quelque part et savoir si je suis capable de danser sur cette mélodie, à par si Edward en trouve une plus belle. En attendant que l'après-midi arrive, je termine mon petit-déjeuné. Je file dans ma chambre et fait des recherches sur cette chanteuse. Je trouve pas mal de sites sur elle, des critiques bonnes et certaines mauvaises par des journalistes, des photos, des vidéos. Je tape dans mon moteur de recherche « Youtube » je trouve le site et à l'intérieur j'inscris les lettres « **Everytime** » Plusieurs vidéos s'affichent, j'en choisis une au hasard et c'est une vidéo qui semble provenir d'un concert ou une chanteuse blonde est debout et chante cette chanson douce. Par contre cette vidéo ne montre aucunement le piano ce qui me désole, mais je ne baisse pas les bras pour autant. J'écoute cette musique ou plutôt cette vidéo en boucle tout en faisant mon devoir d'Italien. Ce qui me déconcentrait par moment mais j'ais mon temps pour le finir ce devoir puisqu'il est pour dans deux jours. J'ai tout d'un coup envie d'élargir ma découverte face à cette chanteuse et je découvre une autre chanson ou le piano y est présent. Cette mélodie m'attire aussi mais moins que la première, «** I not a girl, not yet a woman** » c'est peut-être ce que je ne suis plus, ce que je ressentais avant que Nicky ne fasse de moi une femme avec ses collègues. Une larme coule le long de ma joue à se souvenir et je m'empresse de l'effacer du revers de ma main. Décidément je n'arriverai jamais à oublier cette soirée-là. Elle restera toujours gravé dans une partie de ma mémoire.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il est quatorze heures un bruit klaxon suivit d'un rougissement de moteur se fait entendre dans la rue. Le bruit se fait de plus en plus proche et de plus en plus bruyant. Une seule personne que je connaisse en est l'auteur, Emmett. Qu'est-ce que mon nounours adoré peut bien faire à cette heure devant chez moi ? J'ouvre la fenêtre de ma chambre et je vois deux formes masculines sortir de la Jeep. L'une plus imposante que l'autre. Emmett rencontre mon regard et cri à tue tête.

_- Le carrosse est avancé __ptite mouche ! _Quelques secondes plus tard. _C'est quand tu veux, tu descends !_

Il était gonflé de me dire ça ! Je descends les escaliers, ferme la maison à clés et me pointe devant Emmett.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là nounours ? Je te croyais avec Johnny pour ton jeu débile de paint-ball._

Edward qui ne m'a pas quitté des yeux depuis que je suis sortie de chez moi, prend la parole.

_- Ben en fait, c'est de ma faute. Ma Volvo est tomber en panne du coup demain je vais devoir la déposer au garage et aller au Lycée à pieds._

Mon regard qui était tantôt furieux contre Emmett, se radoucit en posant mes yeux sur Edward. Je ne sais plus ou me mettre, soit, je prends un air peiner de n'être pas seule avec lui en ce moment, soit, je prends un air de soulagement de ne pas me retrouver seule dans sa voiture grâce à Emmett. Le regard de mon apollon est si rempli d'intensité amoureuse que je crois que si Emmett n'était pas là en ce moment, il m'aurait sauté dessus. Je dois certainement rêver ! C'est ça, je dois faire une sieste et il est grand temps que je me réveille avant que Edward n'arrive avec sa Volvo grise. Mon regard qui s'est perdu dans celui de mon adonis est brusquement ramener à la réalité par le raclement de gorge de mon gros nounours. Même ses grognements me font penser à un ours, non vraiment j'ai trouvé le bon surnom le définissant. Alice m'a un jour même confirmé qu'il ronfle comme un ours. Pour peu qu'il ait des poils sur le torse et dans le dos. Je me mets à rire toute seule dans Jeep à cette pensée, ce qui fait tourner la tête à Edward surpris et un regard d'Emmett dans le rétroviseur qui dit simplement « ça yé elle a pété un câble. Et pourtant j'ai rien dit » Non franchement je dois me ressaisir avant qu'ils me posent tous deux des questions sur ma soudaine hilarité. Je me concentre sur les villas qui défilent et les maisons qui commencent à noircir dû aux pots d'échappements des voitures qui passent constamment sur l'avenue. On arrive finalement devant ce qui semble être l'immeuble dont Edward y a son appartement. Je n'ai jamais visité un appartement de garçon auparavant - à par celui de mon gros nounours - et je me sens toute gênée de le faire, mais surtout timide encore une fois de me retrouver seule en compagnie de présence masculine. Je sors de la Jeep ne lâchant pas mes chaussures des yeux une seule fois. Ma timidité à repris le dessus sur mes émotions. Je relève les yeux et croise celui d'Emmett qui doit sans doute, se demander s'il doit repartir ou rester avec nous. Je ne veux pas gâcher sa journée. Alors pour détendre l'atmosphère ce dernier lance.

_- Je vous laisse, mais surtout ne faite pas de bêtise sinon papa serra très en colère !_

Je le remercie d'un sourire. Il me comprend, il sait que je ne suis jamais à l'aise avec un garçon depuis que Nicky - ouch ça fait mal d'y penser et encore pire quand j'en parle - à fait le con. Voilà je préfère utiliser ce terme c'est moins douloureux pour moi. Je rigole et c'est Edward qui reprend plus vite son sérieux.

_- Ne t'en fait pas papy on serra très sage ! On aura droit à une sucette à ton retour ?_

Là je ne me retiens plus, j'éclate littéralement de rire, à me faire plier en deux sur le trottoir ou on est toujours attendant que notre Grizzly veuille bien redémarrer son bolide pour retrouve Johnny pour jouer avec lui. Emmett lui grogne ce qui redouble mon rire. Je vais me faire dessus s'ils n'arrêtent pas !

_- oh c'est qu'il grogne mon nounours ! Il veut peut-être du miel ?_

Dis-je entre deux respirations que mon rire me le permettait.

_- Bella !_

Il grogne encore et démarre sa Jeep la faisant gronder et fait tourner les têtes de quelques passants du trottoir d'en face. Je lève les yeux au ciel en même temps qu'Edward d'ailleurs. Et Emmett signale avant de s'engager sur la route.

_- Je reviens te chercher vers dix-huit heures ptite mouche !_

Et il part en faisant crier ses roues qui laissent ses traces là où il était garé, il y a quelques secondes. Edward laisse échapper un soupir et se tourne vers moi avec un énorme sourire. Finalement Emmett et lui s'entendent à merveille et c'est vraiment génial. J'avais peur que depuis la dispute d'il y a une semaine qu'ils ne puissent pas se voir de peur de se sauter dessus pour une grosse bagarre, mais non ils étaient apparemment devenus de grand amis et ça me soulage. Edward s'approche de moi, assez prêt pour que je sente son souffle chaud sur mon visage et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis d'abord tétaniser, immobile telle une statue de cire puis, je reprends vie et j'enlace son coup de mes bras pour le rapprocher de moi en répondant à son baiser. Nos lèvres se séparent et il me sourit toujours.

_- Avec Emmett je n'ai pas la chance de te dire bonjour comme je le voulais tout à l'heure._

Je baisse les yeux, je me sens rougir à cet aveu. Je ne sais quoi répondre. Est-ce qu'il m'embrasse parce qu'il m'aime ? Est-ce sa façon à lui de dire bonjour aux filles auquel il tient ? Dans ce cas-là il devait faire la même chose avec Alice. Hos je ne l'ai vu embrasser personne d'autre que moi. Alors pourquoi ne m'avoue-t-il pas ses sentiments, bien que ses baisers sont très explicitent ? A-t-il peur de mes réactions s'il me le dit ? Oh Edward n'ai pas peur parce que je ressens la même chose à ton égard ! Ce sentiment si fort, qu'il fait battre mon cœur à le faire sortir de ma poitrine chaque fois que je croise ton regard, qui me donne mal à la tête tellement il cogne fort en moi lorsque tes lèvres touchent les miennes. J'aimerai tellement que tu me dises ses mots, ses doux mots d'amour. Je relève les yeux et il est toujours là souriant, son front coller contre le mien, il dépose un rapide baiser et se sépare de moi. A regret je le laisse, m'échapper, mais il y a un lien qui nous uni toujours, sa main s'est glisser dans la mienne pendant le premier baiser. Il m'entraîne avec lui dans son immeuble ou il a son studio au rez-de-chaussée sur le droite en rentrant. Une grande pièce séparée par de petits murs pas plus hauts qu'un meuble sépare le salon de la cuisine ainsi qu'une petite chambre qui contient une salle de bain à peine plus grande que la chambre. Comment peut-il vivre dans un espace aussi petit ? Dans le salon est installer un canapé collé au mur une petite télé sur un meuble à roulette dans un coin, mais le plus important est ce piano à queue noir. Il est impressionnant dans cette pièce alors qu'il paraît si petit dans le bâtiment où je danse. Je n'ose pas faire un pas de plus mais Edward me tire par la main jusqu'au canapé pour me faire asseoir.

_- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_

Je refuse, je n'ai pas soif. Ce que je veux c'est l'entendre, me jouer quelques notes sur son piano. Mais il ne le fait pas de suite car il se dirige vers le frigo et se prend une bière. Beurk qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ses mecs a aimer cette boisson ? C'est pire qu'une secte ! A croire que le bon dieu à dit « tous les mâles humains doit boire de la bière chaque jour. » Je préfère un bon coca ou un diabolo mente. Bref, je le laisse boire sa bière et je lui parle en attendant qu'il la finisse.

_- Alors heu… tu as une idée de musique sur laquelle je peux m'entraîner pour le gala ?_

_- J'ai plusieurs musiques à te proposer_, il boit une gorgée_, mais ce n'est pas tous du piano._

J'ai envie de lui enlever cette canette et de la jeter par la fenêtre. Mais je ne le fais pas, je ne suis pas chez moi. Arff ça yé ma timidité reprends le dessus et je n'ose plus parler ou même le regarder. Qu'est-ce que je peux être bête défois, je suis sûre qu'il ne va rien ce passer mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser le pire. C'est plus fort que moi, je suis mal à l'aise. Le regard d'Edward ne m'a pas une minute quitter mon visage. Il pose sa bière qu'il vient de finir.

_- Bella, si tu veux partir…_

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase que je relève les yeux sur lui et pose mon index sur ses lèvres. Je suis ici pour qu'il m'aide à trouver une symphonie et non pour l'entendre dire que si je veux partir qu'il ne ferai rien pour me retenir. Je lui souris et secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

_- Je ne pas partir, je n'ai jamais été chez un garçon… et j'ai peur._

Voilà je lui ais avoué ma plus grande peur, enfin une partie de ma peur. Mon angoisse commence à partir lorsqu'il me prend dans ses bras et me serra contre lui.

_- Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Jamais je ne te ferai de mal._

Je suis rassurée et je me serre contre lui. Il s'écarte de moi légèrement et embrasse mon front. Il se lève du canapé pour s'installer sur le tabouret du piano où il commence une mélodie que je reconnais pour l'avoir entendu une fois à « Art de vivre » la première fois que je l'ai entendu jouer. Cette douce mélodie qui me chavire le cœur car elle est un peut triste au début mais qu'au fur et à mesure elle devient de plus en plus joyeuse. Je ferme les yeux quelques instant et Edward enchaîne avec une autre mélodie plus douce qui lui semble un peu compliquer vu les quelques reprises qu'il fait. Je reconnais aisément que c'est le morceau que son professeur lui a demandé de travailler. J'ai toujours les yeux fermer, me laissant bercer par ses mélodies. Soudain la musique s'arrête, j'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir son regard inquiet. Peut-être est-ce dû à mes yeux fermés, je ne saurai le dire. Je lui souris et lui dit qu'il joue extrêmement bien, ce à quoi il sourit aussi et se remet à jouer en me disant qu'il avait pensé à une musique de **Schubert**, puis à une autre de **Chopin**. Mais qu'il avait une grande préférence pour un grand pianiste qui joue que des musiques de films comme « **Ennio Morricone** », je ne connais pas le nom mais Edward se mit à faire résonner les notes d'une symphonie intitulée « **The Heart Asks Pleasure First **». Un long morceau qui ne change pas de temps tout le long sauf pour mourir vers la fin comme un murmure.

_- C'est magnifique… de qui ça vient ? C'est toi qui l'as composé ?_

Ma voie n'est gère plus haute qu'un murmure. Je ne sais d'où ça peut venir. Sans doute est-ce la douce mélodie qui résonne encore dans ma tête. Ca doit être ça. Le rire d'Edward me fait sortir de mes songes. Mes yeux sont viré sur lui attendant de savoir le pourquoi de son rire soudain.

_- Non ça ne vient pas de moi. C'est de « __**Michael Nyman**__ » un grand compositeur de films. _

Je lui souris et allait lui dire que je songe à peut-être prendre cette musique pour mon gala. Lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il décroche et je le laisse parler à son interlocuteur pendant que je détaille encore une fois son salon.

_- Salut Rosalie… je vais bien et toi… toi aussi tu me manques… _

A ces mots je me sens très mal. Il aime une autre fille. J'en étais sûre qu'il n'était pas célibataire avant d'arriver ici. Mon dieu mais qu'avais-je fais ? Je l'avais laisser m'embrasser hier à deux reprises et même aujourd'hui alors qu'il aime une fille de Forks. Je suis un monstre, je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer alors qu'une autre l'aime et sans que je comprenne pourquoi des larmes se mettent à coulées le long de mes joues. J'ai honte de moi qu'aimer un homme déjà promit à une autre que moi.

_- Bien sur que je rentre à Forks pour l'été… moi aussi je t'aime Rosalie._

Ses derniers mots prononcés me sont fatals. Je regarde Edward qui n'a rien remarqué de mon état pour cause qu'il me tourne le dos. Sans rien dire, je prends ma veste laisser sur le canapé et me précipite à la porte pour partir de son studio, retourné chez moi à pied et m'effondrée sur le lit afin de laisser sortir toute la peine que je ressens. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'atteindre la porte qu'une main se referme sur mon bras pour me retenir. Je n'ose le regarder mais d'un simple geste il me retourne et me regarde sans me comprendre.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella ? Pourquoi tu pleure ?_

Je ne le regarde toujours pas pleurant en silence. Je lui réponds juste en serrant ma veste contre moi.

_- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici alors que tu es loin de ta petite-amie…_

Je renifle, pas très galant je sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher. Edward mets ses deux mains sur chacun de mes bras pour que je reste en face de lui alors que je veux me tourner vers la porte pour partir à nouveau.

_- QUOI ??_

Fait-il surpris mais il se reprend, lâche un de mes bras pour me faire monter le menton vers lui afin que je le regarde. Ce que je fais avec une grande pointe de tristesse dans les yeux.

_- Bella, Rosalie n'est pas ma petite-amie… _

Il prend une pause pour voir ma réaction, mais il voit bien que je ne réagit pas comme il le souhaite. Ce n'est pas sa petite-amie mais c'est bien plus que ça. Peut-être que c'est sa fiancée ? Je sens mon cœur se déchirer en milles morceaux à cette pensée qui ne peut qu'être vraie.

_- …C'est ma sœur._

Finit-il par dire. Et je sens mon cœur se remettre doucement à battre. Une vague de soulagement s'immisce en moi et me fait sentir plus sereine.

_- Bella, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne… j'attendais d'être sûr de moi, de ce que je peux ressentir pour toi… mais à présent j'en suis sûr… Je t'aime…_

Je ne peux retenir encore les larmes qui coulent, mais celles-ci ne sont pas des larmes de tristesses mais de joie, d'amour et de bonheur. De son pouce il essuie mes larmes et sans le prévenir, je me précipite sur lui pour un baiser passionné. Je veux lui faire savoir ce que je ressens, que ce qu'il vient de m'avouer est réciproque. Il me fait reculer pour me plaquer contre la porte, ce qui me fait sortir un gémissement contre sa bouche qui le fait sourire. Entre deux baisers j'ai juste le temps de murmurer « Je t'aime ». Je sais que c'est rapide pour moi, que je ne le connais pas assez pour affirmer mes sentiments mais je ne peux plus reculer. Je l'aime, je lui ai dit et il me l'a dit aussi. J'espère sérieusement que ce n'est pas un amour de passage pour lui. Je serrai anéanti si c'était le cas. Mais pour l'instant je ne pense qu'au présent, qu'à ses lèvres qui dévorent les miennes, qu'à ses bras qui entourent ma taille pendant que les miens sont dans son coup et que mes mains sont cramponner dans ses cheveux. On se sépare, je ne sais combien de minutes plus tard pour se regarder dans les yeux. On se dirige sans un mot dans son canapé où il m'embrasse encore une fois mais plus chastement.

_- As-tu choisi la musique que tu veux pour ton gala ?_

_- J'hésite encore… il y a une musique que j'ai entendu à la radio ce matin qui me plait beaucoup._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

- Je ne me rappelle que du nom, mais ca va être dur de te la faire entendre puisque tu n'as pas d'ordinateur.

Il me sourit, se lève du canapé pour se diriger vers sa chambre où est installer un bureau. Il ouvre un tiroir est en sort un ordinateur portable. Il revient vers moi avec celui-ci et le pose sur mes genoux.

_- Je ne m'en sers que rarement._

Je lui souris, allume l'ordinateur et me met à surfer sur internet. J'ouvre Youtube et mets le nom de la chanson. Je la trouve enfin et la fait écouter à Edward en m'approchant de lui pour qu'il voie la vidéo en même temps que moi. La vidéo n'est autre que « **Everytime **» de **Britney Spears**. Il la trouve belle aussi. Il me dit de prendre mon temps pour choisir entre les deux et d'essayer des danses entre ses deux musiques. Je suis de son avis. Quelques minutes s'écroulent encore et Emmett arrive dans le studio sans toquer, comme s'il était chez lui. En le voyant j'éclate de rire en même temps que Edward. Emmett est couvert de peintures de toutes les couleurs possibles. Il se fâche puis il se joint à nous. Il demande ensuite si on a avancé sur les musiques qu'Edward a choisit et je lui fais par de mon dilemme. Quelques minutes encore et me revoilà dans la Jeep de mon gros nounours qui a glissé sur un arc-en-ciel grognon. L'au revoir de Edward à son studio n'a pas été un baiser mais seulement une bise sur mon front. J'ai été déçu mais je comprends qu'il ne veut pas attiser la colère d'Emmett ou encore ses questionnements à n'en plus finir sur ses sentiments à mon égard.

**####################################################################################################################**

Alors j'espère que vous pourrez répondre à quelques questions afin de m'aider à mieux choisir.

Après avoir jeter un oeil a mon profil je veux que vous répondiez à cette question :

Quelle musique préfériez-vous pour le gala ?

« Everytime » de Britney Spears ?

Ou

« The Heart Asks Pleasure First » de Michael Nyman ?


	19. Chapitre 18 : Le Gala

Bonjour, Bonsoir

Je suis impardonnable de vous faire patienter pendant 15 jours ! Je m'en excuse mais comme tout auteur la semaine dernière j'ai eu une énorme panne d'inspiration. Heureusement pour vous (et pour moi) j'ai trouvé la source de mon inspiration pour ce chapitre. Je fais un énorme **MEERRRCCCIII à Julie** !!!!!!!!!!! Sans elle vous serrez toujours en train de vous demander ce que serrait ce chapitre XD. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour cet énorme retard ? Ce chapitre vous donnera sans doute le sourire et la force de me pardonner ! Je l'espère de tout cœur… A l'unissiont vous avez voté pour la musique « **Everytime** » de **Britney Spears** pour la danse de Bella. Et pour ceux qui ont choisi « **The Heart Asks Pleasure First** » de **Michael Nyman**, vous verrez que cette musique va également être dans ce Gala.

Je dédie ce chapitre à ma chère Julie qui faite son anniversaire aujourd'hui et que j'espère qu'elle aura de très très beaux cadeaux ! Bonne Anniversaire miss !! Je te souhaite une agréable journée folle !!

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

**Réponses aux Reviews !!**

**twilight-alice-jasper** : Merci beaucoup pour le dernier chapitre en ligne. J'avoue, je te fais patienter mais Jasper va bientôt arriver, promis Juré. Merci pour ton vote. J'adore beaucoup Britney et j'ai eu peur de me faire maudire en choisissant une de ses chansons. XD

**caro30** : ^^ ! J'avoue je ne suis pas rapide en ce qui concerne de mettre en ligne les chapitres ses dernières semaines. :-(. Mais je vais la continuer ma fic ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis loin de m'arrêter.

**misiri-addict** : Tu es la première à voter pour cet artiste. Moi aussi c'est un artiste que j'aime mais en raison à un vote important sur Britney, je l'ai suivie, mais tkt tu verras que Nyman y est aussi. ^^

**Catherine Broke** : Merci de ton compliment. Moi aussi j'ime beaucoup cette chanteuse, même énormément puisque j'ai tous ses disques, dvds, livres. Bref tu l'auras compris je suis une fan…

**alicew59** : Grrr ! Pourquoi tu vote pour Britney si tu l'aime pas ?!? Jasper a-t-il jouer un tour avec tes sentiments pour que tu dises ça ? lol

**Bigmonster4**: Wow ! J'ignorai que tu aime cette chanson ! Elle est très belle ^^. J'ai pas de préférence pour ses chansons puisque je les aime toutes mais lorsque j'ai penser à un morceau de piano, cette chanson a fait Tilt dans ma tête. lol

**mafrip** : Merci d'avoir fait ton choix, j'espère pouvoir lire ton impression sur ce chapitre et pour les suivant également.

**mel31** : Lol, c'est parce que c'est Edward qui l'a joué chez lui qui te fait faire ce choix ? Je vais te révéler un secret, les deux musiques vont être jouer par Edward :')

**kiara **: Hey bien malgré que la musique ne vas pas être pour Bella, celle que tu as choisi va quand même être jouer. ^^

**bellardtwilight**: La voilà ! La voilà ! Elle arrive avec un énorme retard mais elle est là !

**clarocque** : Il fallait que je fasse avancer l'histoire c'est pour ça que je les ai fait révéler leurs sentiments sinon on aurait ramé jusqu'à Forks et pire encore. Mais bon merci pour ton commentaire. Cela me touche que tu trouve ce dernier chapitre merveilleux et j'espère que celui-là le serras également. ^^

**Mell0208**: Je vais peut-être me répétée (arff je déteste ça plus que tout) La musique que tu as choisi serra joué par Edward mais pas pour la danse de Bella. Enfin tu le verras sur ce chapitre.

**Mixetremix** : Oh c'est dommage que tu n'ai pas pu entendre les musique pour pouvoir choisir la musique :-(. J'espère que tu auras la possibilité d'écouté celle de Alice et d'écouté les deux musiques sur mon profil. Et je t'assure que ce n'est pas plat. Bon bien sur il faut enlever la voix de la chanteuse pour pouvoir apprécier pleinement cette musique. Dès que je trouve l'instrumental, je te préviens. ^^

**lena -lna933-** : Bien le bonjour (bonsoir - au choix) nouvelle lectrice. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aime ma fic. Merci d'avoir voter pour Everytime. Tu as un couple préférée que tu voudrai voir précisément ?

**Rebecca-Black** : Merci pour ton vote, mais ce n'est pas celle-là qui a été le plus voté. Mais pour tous ceux qui ont voter comme toi, la musique de Nyman serras présente pour le Gala.

**Darkayora** : Bienvenue à toi nouvelle lectrice. Wow tu as lu tous les chapitres en une journée ou en plusieurs ? Merci pour ton compliment, je suis joyeuse de savoir qu'elle te plaie, Everytime serras la musique définitive de Bella. Merci pour mon style d'écriture. (Rouges aux joues) Je ne savais pas qu'elle était tant appréciée. Je te fais également pleins de bisous avec une joie de pouvoir lire de nouveau un commentaire de ta part.

**Anne-So** : Oh je suis triste de savoir que tu n'as pas pu faire un choix sur la musique. Il faut absolument que tu change tes haut-parleurs ! C'est un ordre ! lol. Intriguant ? Ah et qu'est-ce qui de fait dire ça ? Là je suis curieuse.

**baboune076** : Oui elle est belle, douce et on ressent bien les sentiments d'amour incompris dans cette musique.

**Allyssabella** ; **alira79** ; **Many**: Je vous fais une réponse groupée puisque vos reviews ont la même signification. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudriez pas pour ça ! Je suis de tout cœur avec vous là dessus ! lol Everytime est la meilleure que j'ai trouver pour une danse douce et remplie de sentiments pour Bella.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

**¤ Chapitre 18 ¤ : Le Gala**

Je rentre chez moi accompagner par Emmett qui après mon invitation, est rentré à l'intérieur. Je lui demande s'il a soif et il me dit qu'il boirait bien une bière. Encore cette satanée boisson, quand je vous dis que c'est une boisson préférée des mecs, je ne me trompe pas. Charlie en descend au moins une dizaine chaque jour en été quand je vais le rejoindre à Forks. Surtout quand il y a des matchs de base-ball ou de football américain avec son meilleur ami Billy Black. Il me tarde de revoir Jasper et Jacob pour aller à la plage. Au fait pendant que je suis en face de Emmett à siroté mon coca cola, je n'ai pas demander à Alice la veille ce qu'avait dit leur parents à propos de mon invitation. Puisqu'on est que tous les deux j'en profite pour lui en parler, en espérant que Alice lui en ai parlé. Je croise les doigts pour que ce soit le cas.

-_ Nounours ?_

_- Hum ?_

_- Alice t'a parlé pour cet été ?_

Il a un froncement de sourcils. Oh c'est mauvais ça ! Elle ne lui à peut-être encore rien dit. Il finit par rompre le silence qui s'était installer.

_- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle, ptite mouche… Elle m'a téléphoner hier soir toute excitée par un accord des parents et un voyage qu'on va faire cet été… j'ai rien compris d'autre, elle parlait tellement vite !_

_- Je vais t'éclairer…_

Dis-je avec un petit sourire, car c'était souvent qu'il fallait éclairer le petit cerveau qu'a notre gros nounours.

_- J'ai proposer à Alice si cela lui ferait plaisir si toi et elle venez avec moi passé l'été à Forks. Elle a été excitée comme une puce est m'a sauté dessus en disant qu'elle allait demander à vos parents si vous pouvez venir. J'attends d'avoir la confirmation pour le dire à Charlie afin qu'il prévienne Patricia et Jasper qu'il y aura deux chambres d'amis à préparé… Mais d'après ce que tu viens de me dire, ils ont accepté et j'en suis ravi._

Je le regarde tout le long de mon récit et il a les yeux qui se sont écarquillé puis d'un coup il s'est levé du canapé et à sauter en l'air renversant sa bière sur lui tout en criant de joie. J'éclate de rire en le voyant faire. Je me demande quel age il a dans son cerveau ? Sept ans ? Possible, sa croissance est aller plus vite que le développement de son cerveau ! J'en suis sûre. Il me prend dans ses bras et s'amuse à me faire danser, enfin danser et un grand mot puisque je ne touche pas le sol et qu'il tourne aussi vite qu'une toupie. Il se calme au bout d'une bonne trentaine de minutes et me dépose au sol. On reste ainsi à parler de tout et de rien mais surtout du voyage pendant au moins une heure. Puis il part en me disant de bien fermer derrière lui. Je m'exécute plus pour lui faire plaisir que par sécurité car personne ne sait que je suis seule dans cette grande maison pour encore une semaine.

Après avoir manger une bonne pizza vu qu'il y a un livreur de pizza italien qui vient d'ouvrir dans la ville et que j'ai eu le téléphone par une publicité dans la boite aux lettres. J'ai pris une toute simple pour commencer (Jambon/Fromage) afin de savoir s'il est un bon pizzayolo. Après un brin de toilette, je prends le téléphone de la maison et j'avertis Charlie que je ne viendrai pas seule pour les vacances. Il me demande qui viendra et je lui dis que ce n'est autre que Alice et Emmett. Il s'en souvient car il me dit que c'est les seuls amis que j'ai et qui m'a fait remonter la pente face à ce qui m'est arriver. Il aura donc la joie de leur remercier en personne sur ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi. On parle de tout ce qui se passe de nouveau dans la ville de Forks et j'appris qu'un homme à été tué cette semaine d'une manière très peu ordinaire. Il n'a pas été poignarder mais manger par un cannibale fou échapper d'une clinique de fous. Ca me donne des frissons dans le dos et je lui dit de faire attention à lui ainsi qu'à sa famille. Il m'assure que le fou n'est pas en ville mais dans un compté voisin. J'ai tout de même peur. Je l'informe qu'il y a un nouveau depuis une semaine et qu'il est de Forks. Il me demande son nom comme s'il demandait qui m'a agressé afin de faire des recherches. Je soupire mais je lui dis car même, qu'il s'agit de Edward Masen. De suite il dit qu'il y a pas mal de temps qu'il connaisse ses parents. Connaissait ? Curieux, il ne m'a pas dit qu'il connaissait mon père ! En même temps je n'ai pas dit à Edward que je suis née à Forks. Charlie s'empresse de me dire que ses parents sont morts dans un accident et que lui et sa sœur sont orphelins. Une larme coule le long de mes joues par la peine qu'ils doivent ressentir tous les deux d'être seuls. Je me promis de ne jamais faire souffrir Edward autant qu'il voudra de moi. Parce que je l'aime et voir son visage triste m'es insupportable.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Les jours passèrent, Edward et moi nous nous voyons de plus en plus dans le bâtiment de « Art de vivre. » Lui au piano moi dansant sur ce qu'il jouait. J'avais fait mon choix sur la musique que je voulais m'entraîner pour le Gala de fin d'études avant que les vacances ne nous séparent. Du moins lui il croyait que nous ne nous reverrons que pour septembre car il avait pris sa décision de venir faire ses études à Phœnix. Moi je savais pertinemment qu'on se verra à Forks. J'avais dit à Alice et Emmett de garder nos destinations pour nos vacances secrètes afin de lui faire une surprise. Ils avaient accepté avec de grandes joies. La musique sur laquelle je dansais était celle de la chanteuse « Everytime », bien sur sans les paroles, cette musique était tout aussi fabuleuse. Notre amour grandissait lentement mais sûrement. On échangeait que des baisers ne voulant pas aller trop vite. Enfin surtout moi, j'avais encore les images qui défilaient sous mes yeux lorsqu'un jour on a voulu aller plus loin chez lui. J'avais pleuré lui demandant d'arrêter alors qu'il n'avait fait que soulever mon t-shirt pour embrasser mon ventre allonger sur son lit. Je m'en voulais beaucoup d'avoir fait ressentir autant de tristesse dans ses yeux alors qu'il souhaitait que me faire du bien. Je crois qu'il avait compris que c'était dur pour moi de faire ce que nous avions tous deux envies. Je dormais dans ses bras presque chaque nuit ou je pouvais dire à Renée que Alice faisait ses révisions avec moi pour les examens. Bien sur elle avait de suite accepter et Phil avait posé des questions à Alice sur ce qu'on faisait. Et en tant que meilleure amie elle avait mentie avec brio à mes parents. Bien sûr elle avait demandé explication quand je l'avais rappelé le soir même. Elle avait été folle de joie de connaître mon secret. Bien sûr Emmett nous avait surprit plus d'une fois à nous embrasser à plusieurs endroit. Que se soit au Lycée sous le regard noir des filles, dans le parc ou je passais tous les samedis matins avec Edward allongée dans l'herbe entouré de ses bras, à ses nombreux matchs de Base-ball où on l'encourageait à crié, à en crever les tympans de nos voisins. Les jours passèrent encore et le mois de juin vient à une vitesse incroyable et ainsi rapprochant le Gala et le bal à deux jours d'intervalle l'une de l'autre.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Nous sommes jeudi, je me réveille avec un grand sourire comme tous les jours depuis que je suis amoureuse de Edward. Je sens encore ses bras autour de moi, mais je sais pertinemment qu'il n'est pas là et qu'il n'a pas dormi avec puisque j'ai passé la nuit chez mes parents. Je file sous la douche et je m'habille d'un cache-cœur rose clair avec une jupe en Jeans assez souple et ample, le tout accompagner par des mules a petits talons rose pale. Je prends une petite veste en Jeans pour me protégée du vent qui soufflait dehors. Une fois habiller, je descends d'un pas léger des escaliers pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. A la cuisine Renée est comme d'habitude seule à la table avec une tasse de thé à la main tout en lisant le journal à la recherche d'une annonce pour un boulot d'été.

_- Bonjour m'man !_

_- Hey salut chérie !_

Je me sers comme chaque matin mes céréales avec du lait dans un bol, pour seul accompagnateur un verre de jus d'orange. Lorsque ma mère lâche une bombe qui me fait figer sur place.

_- C'est le grand jour pour ton Gala ! Pas trop le trac ?_

La cuillère remplie de céréales est en suspension sur le bol en direction de ma bouche qui est grande ouverte. Mais ma main refuse de bougée ainsi que mon cerveau de fonctionner comme il faut. Le grand jour ? Mon dieu !!! C'est aujourd'hui !!!

_- Bella ? ! ? Est-ce que ça va ?_

Mon regard est perdu au loin grand comme s'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

_- Mon dieu !! Non ça va pas maman !! C'est cet après-midi que je vais danser devant tout le monde ! Et tu me demande si ça va ? Je ne suis pas prête, je vais me faire ridiculiser ! Et si je tombe la honte que je vais avoir !_

Ma mère me prend dans ses bras puis elle s'écarte de moi et me regarde.

_- Ma chérie, regarde-moi ! Tout va bien ce passer ! Tu vas être magnifique ! Et puis Edward serras là !_

Je déglutis. Elle sait que je sors avec lui ? Que je dors avec lui ? Non c'est impossible ! Elle me l'aurait dit ou plutôt interdit de sortir rejoindre soit disant Alice. Sans un mot de plus je sors de la cuisine en courant pour remonté en vitesse dans ma chambre afin de prendre ma tenue de Gala et la mettre dans un sac prévu pour elle. (Note de l'auteur : C'est une house où les vêtements fragiles sont à l'intérieur) Je prends aussi mes chaussons de danse assortis à mon costume de danse. Je suis de plus en plus nerveuse. Il faut que je répète encore avant, de monté sur scène sinon je ne serrais jamais à l'aise devant un public aussi important pour moi. Alice doit être très à l'aise en ce moment pour son propre Gala de danse Pop. Elle a choisi de danser sur une chanson à la mode de **Katy Perry** « **Hot'n'Cold** » Je prends toutes mes affaires et je vais pour quitter la maison lorsque dans ma précipitation je manque la dernière marque de l'escalier. Je m'apprête à rencontrer le sol dur et froid carrelage sous mon poids mais à la place c'est un corps chaud et des bras qui m'entoure que je rencontre. Choquer, j'ai fermé les yeux quelques secondes et lorsque je re-ouvre mes yeux je vois les yeux bleu-vert de mon bel-âtre qui me sourit. Mes joues décident d'en faire des siennes et d'exprimer des couleurs rouges que j'aurai aimé qu'elle ne montre pas ma gêne, pas celle de me trouver dans ses bras en ce moment, mais cette gêne de savoir que ma mère nous voit dans cette position.

_- Je suis venu te chercher Bella. Tu es belle, chérie._

Il parle de sa douce voix de ténor qui me fait tant craquer. Je rougis d'autant plus. Il a murmuré la dernière phrase afin qu'il n'y ait que moi qui l'entende. Je lui souris en réponse, ma voix a décidé de se faire discrète d'un coup. Je me redresse face à un raclement de gorge qui appartient à ma mère. Edward s'écarte de moi tout en prenant ma house qui contient mon costume de scène. Je regarde Renée qui sourit et nous dit qu'on devrait y aller avant d'être en retard. On hoche de la tête en unisson et sortîmes de la maison. Dans la voiture on reste silencieux, j'ai trop le trac et je regarde par la vitre pour essayer de me calmer. Un seul lien nous uni Edward et moi, nos mains entrelacer où de temps en temps je sens son pouce caresser le dos de ma main. Je me sens si bien avec lui. Le Lycée est bonder de lycéens en pleines hormones de stresses. Je souhaite me retrouver seule avec Edward quelques instant mais aussi avec Alice et Emmett. D'ailleurs ses derniers se dirigent droit vers nous. Alice excitée comme une puce, comme je n'avais penser ce matin. Emmett avec un gros sourire qui lui prend toute la figure. On s'éloigne de tous les Lycéens pour nous retrouver dans une salle de danse libre. Edward tient dans ses mains nos deux costumes, ça va être la première fois que je vais le voir habiller comme un « pingouin » comme dit Emmett. On rigole, on se détent, s'amuse pour nous dé-stressé. Je m'éloigne un peu d'eux pour faire quelque pas de danse dans un coin de la salle. Alice me rejoint dans ses pas les emboîtant avec les miens sous les yeux des garçons bien que n'est pas son type de danse. Ca me réconforte et avec un regard entre nous deux on enchaîne avec sa danse à elle. C'est en regardant les garçons que j'aperçu que Emmett tien un caméscope et qu'il est en train de nous filmer. Là je m'arrête net. Alice s'arrête aussi et me regarde sans rien comprendre puis lorsqu'elle voit ce que je fixais, elle me sourit.

_- On voulait te faire une surprise. Emmett va filmer notre Gala comme sa on le ferra voir à ton père et à Jasper._

Me dit-elle avec un sourire et un clin d'œil à la fin de sa phrase. J'avais oublié qu'elle est sous le charme de Jasper rien qu'en le voyant sur une photo. Je ne sais pas si ça va être réciproque mais je le souhaite. Je sors de ma torpeur et leur souris.

_- Vous avez eut une bonne idée !_

Le regard d'Edward et un mélange de joie et d'incompréhension. C'est vrai je ne lui ai jamais parlé de mon père, de ma belle-mère et de mon beau-frère. Et encore moins où ils habitent. Je m'en veux en me mordant la lèvre mais je veux lui faire la surprise cet été. Heureusement qu'une voix dans un haut-parleur installer dans tout le Lycée pour le Gala me sort de cette embarra. Annonçant de nous préparer que c'est les comiques qui commencent. Je me demande pourquoi Emmett ne s'y est pas inscrit. Puis elle annonce le programme, se serra suivit pour les danses pop, Hip-pop, puis classique. Avec Alice on se regarde et croise les doigts. Puis en dernier se serra les musiciens de faire leurs entrées. Là je regarde Edward qui fait craquer ses doigts dans son angoisse.

Quelques minutes avaient passé et Alice et moi nous nous éloignons pour nous trouver dans une salle de danse qui avait été aménagée exprès en loge pour les filles et une autre salle pour loge pour les garçons. On s'habille à la hâte et toutes les filles soit pleurent sous l'émotion, soit sont nerveuses, pour ma par, je suis dans le lot des nerveuses. Alice, elle, je la mets dans le lot des décontractés. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait. Ah je viens d'avoir une idée, elle s'est charger toute la nuit sur batterie et du coup elle déborde d'énergie et elle ne sent pas le stresse ! Hum elle peut me passer son chargeur ? Je vais en avoir besoin dans moins d'une heure ! Je suis habiller, elle aussi, on sort toutes les deux et on se dirige vers une foule. On a pas de mal à trouver la forme gigantesque d'Emmett. Même si celui-ci fait des gestes en notre direction. Tout sourire, on le rejoint dans le couloir qui nous mène vers la scène. Edward nous rejoint avec son costume « pingouin », ce qu'il est beau. Il est plus que beau habiller comme ça, je tombe une nouvelle fois amoureuse rien qu'en le voyant comme ça. Une voix dans l'interphone nous annonce que le spectacle de musique Pop allait commencer dans quelques minutes. Emmett nous dit bonne chance et s'en alla en direction des gradins où il rejoint Carlisle, Esmée mais aussi Renée et Phil qui s'étaient mit côte à côte. Plusieurs filles passent devant Alice, lorsque son tour vient, on s'enlace amicalement et elle monte à son tour sur scène. De là où je suis avec Edward je peux voir toute la souplesse et le rythme entraînant Alice dans la chanson de **« Katy Perry »**. J'ai le trac et elle, elle se sent si à l'aise sur scène devant tout ce public, que j'en ai des frissons. Je suis sure que je vais tomber sur une pirouette, sur une toupie ou encore un saut ou encore que mes orteils décident qu'ils ont assez souffert et me font tomber. Edward se met derrière-moi et m'enlace tout en regardant Alice.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, trésor, tout va bien ce passer. Tu connais ta chorégraphie par cœur._

Il me le murmure près de mon oreille et dépose un baiser tout contre. J'en frissonne car ce geste est à un endroit qui m'a toujours donné la chair de poule. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si la poule a vraiment une peau comme ça, d'où l'expression.

_- Je sais… mais si je perdais l'équilibre ? Si je fais un faut pas ? Si je ne suis en rythme et que je…_

Il me fait tourner vers lui pour qu'on soit face à face et m'embrasse pour me faire taire. Je pers tout ce que j'ai dans mes pensées, je ne sais plus ce que je venais de dire il n'y a pas une seconde. Il a la force pour me faire tout oublier. Ses lèvres sont tout ce que je veux en ce moment. On s'écarte le souffle court le front coller l'un contre l'autre ne nous quittant pas des yeux. Je souris et lui aussi, on se donne un baiser rapide puis on se sépare lorsqu'on entend des applaudissements ce qui signifie que Alice à fini de danser. On se tourne vers la scène toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alice arrive toute épuisée mais lorsqu'elle nous voit c'est comme si on était son chargeur car elle se mit à sautiller de partout.

_- Vous avez vu ? Vous entendez ? Ils veulent que j'y retourne ! Ils m'acclament !! Je suis une star !!!_

On se regardait avant d'éclaté de rire vite suivit par Alice. Mon dieu, c'est une calamité de la joie cette fille. Une bombe dont on ne trouve plus le bouton pour l'arrêter d'exploser de joie. C'est décidé, j'ai réussi à comprendre que j'ai une meilleure amie déjantée ! Quelques minutes passèrent et mon nom retentit dans le microphone. Je déglutis de peur, Edward m'enlace fort et me donne un léger baiser avec un sourire. Lui aussi doit avoir le trac car un piano est installer sur un coin de scène et c'est Edward qui m'accompagne sur la danse comme lors de nos répètes.

_- Et Voici Isabella Swan dans une danse classique accompagner par Edward Masen au piano sur une musique intitulée « **Everytime**. »_

On monte sur scène quand on entend notre nom. On salut le public ensemble. Un rapide tour d'horizon sur le public et on découvre Emmett caméra à la main faire un énorme signe avec son bras libre. Edward me lance un regard et un sourire puis part s'installer devant son piano. Je me positionne au milieu de la scène, je regarde Edward et hoche de la tête pour lui signaler que je suis prête en soupirant pour évacué le stress. La mélodie douce de Everytime et j'attends le deuxième temps pour commencer, mes pas sont légers comme la musique, mes gestes doux et souple. Le voile qui me sert de jupe vole avec grâce avec mon corps. Le final est une réplique du « Lac des signes » puisque je suis assise par-terre ma jambe droite pliée sous mes fesses, ma jambe gauche allongée devant moi et je me penche en avant pour toucher mes orteils sur la dernière note de piano. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit devant moi et Edward. Je n'ose pas me relever toujours penchée en avant. J'ai les larmes aux yeux devant ces cris, ses mains qui se tapent l'une contre l'autre avec frénésie. Edward s'est lever du piano et je sens sous moi ses pas résonner sur le bois de la scène. Il se penche sur moi sans doute inquiet.

_- Bella, ça va ?_

C'est bizarre mais il doit croire que je suis rester coincée sur cette position ce qui me fait rire. Je relève ma tête et vois son visage inquiet. Je lui fais signe de la tête que ça va et lui demande de m'aider à me relever car je dois bien avouer que de me redresser seule sans retomber par terre m'est impossible. J'aurai trop la honte si ça arrivait. Il m'aide en me tendant ses mains que j'attrape à la hâte. On se dirige vers le devant de la scène où les applaudissements reprennent de leur intensité et on les saluts. Edward se penche en avant avec une main pauser sur son ventre comme s'il avait peur que sa chemise se face la malle, moi je fais la révérence comme une princesse d'une autre époque qui vient de faire une belle rencontre. Bien sur Emmett ne tenant plus sur sa chaise se met a crié comme un dingue.

_- UNE AUTRE !!! UNE AUTRE !!!_

Suivit par le public. Je rougis fasse à ça, je ne suis pas habituer à ce qu'on réclame une autre danse. Edward n'en mène pas large non plus. Il est dans le même état que moi. Enfin je pense. Il hoche de la tête devant mon regard. Le présentateur monte sur scène comme à chaque fois qu'il doit annoncer un étudiant qui doit faire le Gala. Mais cette fois-ci je prends mon courage à deux mains et lui prend son micro sous son air étonner.

_- Je suis désolée… Il n'y aura pas une autre danse en ce qui me concerne…_

Je regarde un moment Edward qui me fait signe qu'il a compris. Je reprends donc la parole.

_- Mais pour nous faire pardonner Edward va vous interpréter « __**The Heart Asks Pleasure First**__ »_

Je re-donne le micro au présentateur qui reste sans voix puisqu'il ne trouve rien à dire et me sourit. Je souris en voyant Emmett se rasseoir et filmer. Je sais qu'il a tout filmer depuis le début. J'espère que l'image serra nette et non tremblantes comme pour l'année dernière. Des applaudissements se font entendre lorsque je descends de la scène. Le piano est déplacer au milieu de la scène pour mieux qu'on voit Edward. Edward me rejoint vite, m'attrape par la main, m'embrasse dans les coulisses et me demande de venir à ses côtés pendant qu'il joue. Je refuse au début mais devant ses yeux de cockers je ne peux résister longtemps et accepte. Il m'enlace et m'embrasse encore une fois et on remonte tous deux sur scène il m'entraîne sur le banc. Il fait claquer ses doigts et se met à jouer tout en me lançant de temps à autre des regards amoureux. J'ai envie de pauser ma tête sur son épaule de fermer les yeux mais je ne le fais pas, pas devant tous ses inconnus. Toute fois il lui arrive d'effleurer mes doigts des siens quand sa main libre ne touche pas le piano ce qui m'arrache des frissons et des sourires.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

Il est pas trop long ? Trop court ?

Comment trouvez-vous le geste de Edward à faire venir Bella avec lui alors qu'il est seul à jouer sur la scène ?

Est-ce que c'est pour pas se retrouver tout seul qu'il l'a fait venir avec lui ?

La chanson de **Katy Perry** « **Hot'n'Cold** » se trouve sur mon profil afin que vous aussi vous puissez écouter et voir cette chanson sur laquelle Alice à choisi de danser.

Au plaisir de vous voir cliquer sur le petit rectangle vert juste en dessous pour lire vos impressions sur ce chapitre.


	20. Chapitre 19 : Le Bal

Bonjour, Bonjour,

Par ce temps ensoleillé je me permet de vous faire découvrir ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous allez aimer ce chapitre qui m'a fait très plaisir à écrire !

Je remercie tout mes revieweurs : **Isa ; ****twilight-alice-jasper**** ; ****bellardtwilight**** ; mel31 ; darkayora ; Many ; ****caro30**** ; ****Bigmonster4**** ; ****mafrip**** ; ****clarocque**** ; o0Oedward-bellaO0o ; ****lena -lna933-**** ; Anne-So ; ****Mixetremix**** ; ****Catherine Broke**** ; ****alira79** pour vos reviews que j'aime beaucoup. Et à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ ! J'espère pouvoir lire vos impressions sur ce nouveau chapitre !

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**¤ Chapitre 19 ¤ : Le Bal **

Deux jours se sont passer depuis le Gala et je flotte dans un petit nuage depuis que Edward m'a demander ce jour là de rester avec lui lorsque c'était son tour de jouer en solo son morceau de musique classique au piano. Depuis j'ai le sourire aux lèvres dû au baiser échanger après sa prestation, même si ce fait à été vu par tout le public et filmer par Emmett. Mon dieu, dire que Charlie va le voir. Le rouge qui teinte d'un coup mes joues se fait sentir par la chaleur de se sang arrêter a ce niveau de mon visage. Le soir est venue et comme un accord Alice est venue chez moi pour qu'on se prépare ensemble pour mettre nos robes de bal. Bien sur Alice comme à son habitude à exiger de me coiffer et de me maquiller. Moi qui a toujours détesté ça, je suis servie. J'affiche même un visage triste face à l'horreur que je suis en train de subir. Elle me tire les cheveux dans un chignon et s'amuse à faire des anglaises aux mèches qui s'échappes du chignon. Je vais finir chauve je le sens, en plus de la fumé sort du fer à friser et il dégage une drôle d'odeur.

_- Arrête de gigoter Bella !_

Je ne peux pas arrêter de Tanger à cause que j'essaye de faire contre poids quand elle tire d'un côté. Je suis sure que si je ne le fait pas, soit je tombe de la chaise, soit elle m'arrache les cheveux. Sincèrement je penche pour les deux hypothèses avec ma malchance qui me poursuit partout. Mais néanmoins je me laisse faire sans ronchonner à voix haute car dans ma tête un tas d'injure se multiplies avec les minutes.

_- Et voilà j'ai fini ! Bella tu es magnifique avec cette robe et cette coiffure… Edward va tomber dans les pommes en te voyant !_

Ce n'est pas dans les pommes que je veux qu'il tombe moi ! C'est sur moi ! Oh j'espère que je ne l'ai pas dit tout haut… si ? … Ah ben non ! Ouf… Car sinon je sais pas si je serrai encore de ce monde car je serrai sans doute morte de honte et Alice serrai morte de rire à ma réaction. C'est à elle de se coiffer, ce n'est pas dur, un coup de sèche cheveux, des barrettes brillantes rouge assorties à sa robe et là voilà prêtes pour nous maquiller. Je la supplie de faire quelque chose de léger et elle souffle en me disant que ce n'est pas drôle que je lui enlève la joie de me faire plus belle que jamais. Je pouffe en lui disant que je ne changerai pas d'avis. Elle s'exécute avec un énorme sourire de pouvoir me maquiller.

Dix-huit heures est là, dans la rue on entend un gros moteur rugir, se rapprocher de la maison et se garé dans l'allés. Alice est excitée comme elle a l'habitude, une vrai tornade d'un seul coup à envahie ma chambre et elle bouge en faisant les cents pas, elle vérifie plusieurs fois sa coiffure, sa robe, ses chaussures. Elle me donne le tournis. Alors qu'elle passe encore devant moi, je l'attrape par le poigner et la tourne devant moi.

_- Alice, arrête d'être aussi nerveuse ! Tu es magnifique ! Et c'est pas toi qui dois être dans état là mais moi ! _

_- Justement Bella, je ne te comprends pas ! Pourquoi tu es si calme ? _

_- Mais je ne suis pas calme, Alice ! Regarde-moi, je suis pétrifier de peur, tellement je n'ose pas bouger, de peur de m'écrouler par terre._

_- Oh pardon Bella ! Je ne savais pas ! Tu n'as a avoir peur, tu va voir Edward ne va pas te lâcher d'une semelle, tellement il serra occuper de défier qui conque de t'approcher !_

Ca me donne une image d'un Edward possessif lançant des regard noir a tout garçon me déshabillant du regard. Se collant à moi pour montrer que je lui appartient, déposant des baisers dans mon coups et sur la bouche afin que je ne regarde que lui. Et regarder fièrement les visages déçus des autres. Je pouffe seule rejointe par Alice. Lorsque la voix de Renée résonne dans le hall nous appelant pour nous dire que Emmett et Edward sont arriver. Alice fait encore une fois sont inspection de sa tenue mais aussi de la mienne. On sort de la chambre et se dirige vers les escaliers, Alice descend en premier sous les yeux de mes parents et des garçons. J'attends qu'elle soit en bas des escaliers pour descendre à mon tour et là lorsqu'ils me voient tous, ils sont sans voix. Les yeux de Edward ne me quittent pas du regard, je me sans rougir lorsque je croise son regard de braise. Sa bouche est ouverte dans un état de béatitude, pour peu je peux même imaginer de la bave sortir des coins de ses lèvres. Alors que je suis à mi-chemin mon pied droit décide qu'il était gauche et me fait plier la cheville sur le côté à cause du léger talon que je porte. Je faillit tomber mais des bras me serre contre un corps dur et chaud. Je lève mes yeux vers mon sauver et découvre que c'est Edward qui me serre contre lui dans une étreinte douce et forte à la fois. Il me sourit et s'éloigne légèrement de moi afin de ne pas m'étouffer, il dépose un baiser sur mon front tout en me murmurant.

_- Tu es tellement belle que je ne trouve pas de mot…_

On descend les escaliers ensemble sous les yeux suspicieux de Renée et Phil, sous les yeux heureux de Alice et Emmett. Avec une bise à ma mère, un simple sourire à Phil, je sors toujours accrocher aux bras de mon Apollon auquel je ne compte pas m'éloigner de lui une seule seconde. Sauf peut-être pour faire la folle avec Alice sur une chanson bien rythmée. S'il y en a une qui me plait bien sûr ! C'est dans la Jeep d'Emmett qu'on rejoint le gymnase du Lycée de Phœnix. Sans aucune raison me savoir devant un gymnase me crispe et m'envois neuf mois en arrière. Je suis tétaniser, je ne bouge pas, mes yeux sont fixer sur la porte de fer, mon corps est aux côtés de mes amis, de mon amoureux mais mon esprit lui et bien loin en arrière avec Nicky et ses copains. J'ai peur que si je franchis cette porte mon pire cauchemar recommence. J'entends qu'on m'appelle, qu'on me secoue comme un prunier pour faire tomber les prunes, sauf que ce n'est pas des prunes qui tombe de moi, mais les souvenirs qui tombes et qui me laisse voir le présent.

_- BELLA !! TU M'ENTENDS ?_

C'est la voix angoisser de Edward qui me fait cligner des yeux et revenir aux présent. Je tourne mes yeux vers lui et les plante dans ses prunelles topazes. Mon regard l'inquiète car il reflète ce que je ressens, il sont grand ouvert, horrifier.

_- Edward…_

Le son que qui sort de ma bouche n'est pas aussi assurer que je veux l'être, il est aussi bas qu'un murmure, qu'une plainte comme un animal blesser et dont la peur a envahie son être. Edward laisse échapper un soupir et me prend dans ses bras. J'entend Alice parler.

_- Edward, ne la brusque pas, je penses qu'elle a revu ce qu'elle à vécu._

Un regard vers elle et je la vois aussi triste que moi, même Emmett à perdu son sourire. Je me sens attirer en arrière et je panique, je me débat mais je me retrouve dans d'autre bras, immense. L'odeur est différente de celle de Edward, plus forte, je la reconnais c'est celle de Emmett.

_- Bella ? Ce n'est pas le même gymnase ! Il ne va rien t'arriver, je te le promets._

Emmett cherche à me réconforté et ça marche puisque je me détends légèrement.

_- Tu me le promets ?_

Lui demande ma petite voix toujours dans une plainte. Il m'écarte de lui, redresse mon menton pour que je le regarde et me sourit.

_- Je te le promet, ptite mouche ! Maintenant tu vas nous faire plaisir, tu va retrouver se si beau sourire que tu abordais dans la voiture et t'amuser comme une folle ce soir._

Toujours craintive j'hésite quelques secondes, mais je fini par lui sourire à travers les quelques larmes qui se sont échapper malgré moi sur mes joues.

_- Ah non tu vas pas pleuré ! Je te l'interdit ! Tu va bousiller ton maquillage !_

Alice. Je souris encore plus et me tourne vers elle. Alice me lance un regard pleins de reproche en me pointant du doigt.

_- Toi dès qu'on rentre, tu me suis pour que je répare ces dégâts !_

Tout en retournant dans les bras de Edward qui m'embrasse d'un baiser chaste sur les lèvres, je réponds à Alice.

_- Oui, maman !_

Puis je tourne mon attention sur Edward qui ne me quitte pas des yeux.

_- Je suis désolée d'avoir agit ainsi mais je…_

Il me fait taire par un baiser rassurant qui me montre qu'il ne m'en veut pas, tellement il est doux. Ses lèvres sont si douces, si légères et dure à la fois. Je ne veux pas m'en séparer tellement ce baiser me mets en transe. Mais un raclement de gorge nous fait arrêter et on se sourit en collant notre front l'un contre l'autre d'être ensemble même si l'ont va être séparer pendant deux mois. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croit. On est interrompu dans notre contemplation par une Alice impatiente d'entrée et un Emmett amusé de voir sa sœur sautiller partout.

_- Bon les amoureux, ce n'est pas que je veux pas vous déranger … en fait si je veux vous déranger ! Je veux bien entrée moi et m'amusée ! _

Edward et moi, on se sépare de quelques pas pour faire face à nos amis tout en ne rompant pas le contact de nos mains jointes. Je ferme quelques secondes les yeux lorsqu'on franchit les portes du gymnase du Lycée. Les rouvrant je suis attaquer par des confettis tombant au-dessus de chaque personnes franchissant ses portent. Un regard vers Edward et je vois ses cheveux cuivrés remplis de petites paillettes de toutes forme que font les confettis ce qui me fait rire. Mon souvenir de me retrouver seule entourer de garçon dans un gymnase oublier par un bonheur. La chaleur, les lumières, les rires, chaleureux me fait, me sentir bien. Emmett se dirige droit vers la première table de hors-d'œuvre qu'il voit pour la dévaster en moins de cinq minutes. Alice se met à danser au rythme de la musique techno « Love don't let me go » de David Guetta. C'est vrai que cette musique déchire. Moi qui déteste cette catégorie de musique j'adore cette chanson. La soirée passe dans une ambiance du tonnerre, plusieurs musique entraînantes passent et la piste de danse est remplie de gens pétillants, sautillants, riants. Emmett à séché tous les plateaux de nourritures qui ont croiser son chemin. Heureusement qu'on va manger après la soirée car sinon je crains que je ne tiendrai plus longtemps d'étrangler mon gros nounours d'avoir tout manger. Alice elle a réussi à extirper Emmett du seul buffet encore intact pour une danse très endiablée. Elle m'a même enlever des bras d'Edward pour plusieurs danses, mais lorsque le temps des slows est arrivé je sens les bras forts et chaud de mon bel Apollon encerclés ma taille et se coller derrière moi. _- Me ferrais-tu l'honneur de danser avec moi ?_

Me murmure-t-il à l'oreille avec un sourire lorsque je hoche la tête il dépose un baiser sur mon coup. C'est la première fois depuis que nous sommes en ce lieu que nous allons danser ensemble dans cet ambiance qui se fait de plus en plus romantique. Il lâche son emprise sur moi, prends ma main d'une des siennes et me fait tournée pour que soit face à lui. Un sourire est scotché sur nos deux visage et sans un regard autour de nous, on se rapproche afin de comble le vide qui nous sépare. Mes bras passes autour de son coup, mes mains se perdent automatiquement dans sa douce chevelure cuivrée. Lui me serre dans ses bras en m'enlaçant la taille afin que je puisse être le plus prêt de lui qu'il nous ait permit. Alors que l'on commence à nous balancer au son de cette douce musique « **My Immortal** » de **Evanescence**. Nos fronts sont coller l'un contre l'autre, nos regard sont plongés dans celui de l'être aimer. Mon dieu je ne peux regarder ailleurs tellement je me noies dans se regard amoureux, ses lèvres se rapproche des miennes… oh comme elles sont douces… Plus rien n'est vivant autour de nous, aucun bruit, aucuns mouvements ne me viens aux oreilles, c'est comme si tout à cou le temps c'est arrêter par magie. Seul nos hanches se balances, ses pieds diriges mes pas maladroits de n'avoir danser de slows depuis trop longtemps. C'est lorsqu'il met fin à notre baiser que le bruit des personnes nous entourant, la musique, les lumières se font de nouveau entendre, nous ramène à la réalité. La musique est fini mais nous continuons de danser à notre doux rythme. Nous nous séparons juste le temps de reprendre nos esprit et nous rejoignons nos deux amis le sourire aux lèvres. C'est à minuit que l'on décide de quitter le Bal et de nous diriger vers un des nombreux restaurant encore ouvert à cet heure si tardive.

Après avoir manger avec une très bonne humeur et moquerie face à notre goinfre personnel qu'est Emmett et à ses nombres plat ingurgiter, nous rentrâmes aux environ de une heure du matin. Emmett nous reconduit comme c'est lui qui nous a mener aux bal. C'est moi qu'il dépose en premier. Avant que je ne peux faire un geste pour ouvrir la portière, celle-ci s'ouvre devant un Edward dont le regard est encore plus profond que ce qu'il était lors du bal. On s'éloigne pour avoir un peu d'intimité avant que je n'entre chez moi.

_- Mon amour, tu as été fabuleuse ce soir !_

Je rougis face à cette déclaration. Il me serre dans ses bras. Il dépose un baiser dans mon coup.

_- Ce que j'aimerai que tu vienne dormir chez moi ce soir…_

Je rougis encore plus qu'il m'en est possible. Je ne sais quoi lui répondre. Il sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas possible, que je n'ai plus d'excuse à faire à ma mère pour que je prétexte une quelconque révision pour mon examen final puisque les contrôles finals sont passés. Je me serre plus contre lui pour lui prouver ce que je ressens. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il le comprends. Il sourit dans mon coup, me dépose à nouveau un doux baiser avant de s'écarter et de m'embrasser d'un baiser enflammer.

_- Bonne nuit mon bel ange ! Je t'aime !_

_- Bonne nuit ! Je t'aime Edward, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer._

C'est ainsi que l'on se sépare, en sellant nos parole d'un énième baiser échanger tout au long de cette soirée. Je me dirige à reculons vers la porte ou la fenêtre de celle-ci filtre la lumière du salon. Quand je suis plaquer contre, j'embrasse la paume de ma main et souffle dessus pour lui envoyé. Il fait semblant de l'attraper et il place sa main sur son cœur. Je suis très touché par se geste très romantique. Je me retourne est entre dans le salon vide ou la lumière à été allumée pour moi. Je l'éteins, monte dans ma chambre au moment ou j'ouvre ma fenêtre le moteur de la Jeep re-démarre et Edward et à côté de la portière ouverte. Il regarde vers le ciel, mais plus précisément la fenêtre de ma chambre. Il me lance un « Je t'aime » que je me précipite de lui répondre la même chose. Il monte alors dans la voiture de Emmett et je la regarde s'éloignée de moi emmenant mon bel amour au loin.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Avez-vous aimer ce chapitre ?

Tout le chapitre ou simplement la fin ?

Je vous pose cette question car généralement quand je demande un peu plus de détail sur les passages que vous avez aimer c'est toujours la même chose que vous me répondez c'est à dire « j'ai adorer le chapitre mais surtout la fin ». Donc je me pose la question si aimez juste la fin ou le tout simplement.

Vous savez pour ceux qui me mette en favoris, cela me ferrai énormément plaisir de savoir pourquoi vous me mettez rien qu'en l'expliquant sur ce simple petit vert. Cela vous prends quoi ? Une ou deux petites minutes. Je ne demande pas un roman puisque ce rôle je me l'appropries en ce moment ! XD Mais juste vos impressions sur tel ou tel passage. Ce qui vous plait sur ma manière d'écrire, sur le déroulement de l'histoire, etc.…

Bref tout ça pour vous dire qu'il y a ci-dessous un petit bouton vert solitaire qui demande de faire ami-ami avec vous !


	21. Chapitre 20 : Le Voyage

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Je vous écris quelques mots pour vous prévenir que cet été je vais être déborder de voyages et du fait que j'héberge mon cousin tout l'été. Et donc je vais devoir supporter ses pitreries en permanence ! Pour vous faire une idée il est pire que Emmett et il mange énormément comme Jacob ! Au secourt !!!!! Ce matin il a eu la bonne idée de me réveillée avec un seau d'eau ! Gentil le cousin hein ? Bref ! Ca va être l'enfer total ! Bref Aujourd'hui c'est l'été ! J'espère que vous avez beau temps ^^. Si ce n'est pas le cas je suis désolée que vous le passez sous la pluie, le vent, les orages. C'est également la fête de la musique ! Alors je ne vous dit qu'une chose ! Mettez la musique à font chez vous, personne ne pourra rien vous dire, c'est permit jusqu'à minuit !

Vous avez été nombreux à répondre aux questions du dernier chapitre. Et je suis contente de constater que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux a aimer me lire. Certes, je sais que défois je ne suis pas à la hauteur de ce que vous attendez mais je m'efforce de vous faire plaisir en y mettant tout mon cœur à l'ouvrage. ^^. Donc veuillez m'excuser si je ne montre pas mon meilleur. D'ailleurs je m'excuse si je ne réponds pas à vos reviews. Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie. C'est même tout le contraire mais c'est le manque de temps que je ne possède pas.

J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. Je vous retrouve à la fin comme vous en avez l'habitude. ^^ Bonne Lecture !!!

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**¤ Chapitre 20 ¤ : Le Voyage**

**POV Bella**

Ca y est le jour du départ est là ! Je vais partir rejoindre mon père pour deux mois de vacances où je vais revoir toute la petite famille qu'il s'est re-construite, voir mes amis. Je me demande comment va Jacob. Est-ce qu'il a trouver son âme-sœur qu'il cherche désespérément ? Jasper m'as dit qu'il avait une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, j'ai hâte de voir sa tête ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il abordai une coupe au bol. Peut-être a-t-il les cheveux plus cour, ou au pire plus long. Arff ça y est je me pose pleins de questions sur les cheveux de mon demi-frère je suis grave là ! Y a-t-il un docteur ? Ca se soigne ?

La nuit dernière à été fabuleuse. Emmett à eu la bonne idée - pour une fois - de fêter notre départ. On s'est tous donner rendez-vous chez moi pour une soirée endiablée. C'est Edward qui était venu me chercher avec eux à l'intérieur. Un baiser long et doux en signe de bonsoir, des bras fort qui se serrent contre moi en manque d'affection et un sourire lumineux qui ferrai pâlir la lune en cette nuit d'été. On s'était séparer, monté dans sa belle Volvo grise, et on allait manger dans notre restaurant préféré. Ensuite on est aller en boite au « pik'up » jusqu'à une heure du matin. J'avais appeler ma mère pour la rassurer que je n'avais pas envie de rentrée et que Alice m'avait invitée à dormir chez elle. Ca en venait une habitude de lui mentir au tel. En vérité j'avais envie de dormir une dernière fois dans les bras de mon chéri, mon adonis, mon apollon, mon amour, mon Edward à MOI !

C'est dans ses bras que je me réveille, mes bras autour de sa taille, ma tête sur son torse, lisse et doux. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, je dépose mes lèvres sur ce torse que j'aime tant, il resserre instinctivement ses bras autour de moi ce qui me fait sourire contre sa peau. Je relève la tête pour voir ses beaux yeux topazes me regarder amoureusement. Je lui souris et l'on s'embrasse en guise de bonjour. On n'a pas envie de se lever et pourtant il le faut. On se sépare, chacun va à ses occupations. Pour ma part je prends une douche pendant que Edward prépare le petit-déjeuné. Croissants, jus d'orange, verre de lait, céréales. Lorsque je sors de la douche c'est lui qui en prends une. Je m'habille dans la chambre avec un regret. C'est la dernière fois que je dors, que je prends une douche, que je me réveille, que je déjeune, ici, dans ce petit studio. Une larme coule sur mes joues que je m'empresse d'essuyer. Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurée alors que c'est mon dernier jour d'être avec Edward.

On déjeune avec un sourire, collé l'un contre l'autre comme si on a peur de voir celui qu'on aime s'en aller en courant pour nous fuir. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, aucun de nous n'a envie de se séparé de son autre moitié pour les deux mois avenir. J'espère que je ne vais pas découvrir qu'il a une fille qui l'attends là-bas à Forks. Mais je me fais sans doutes de fausse peur. Je ne vois pas Edward être un coureur de jupons. La matinée passe beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Edward doit me ramener chez moi pour que je finisse de faire mes baguages, car c'est à quinze heures que Alice, Emmett et moi avons décidé de partir aujourd'hui. Edward n'a pas encore fait ses baguages. Il me dit qu'il par demain matin en avion. Il serra arriver avant nous.

Midi arrive comme une flèche. Edward et moi, on est devant chez moi, encore dans la voiture. Serrer l'un contre l'autre on ne veut pas se lâcher de peur de plus se revoir. Car même s'il est vrai que Forks est une petite ville, il se peut que je ne le vois pas et cela m'attriste beaucoup. Il m'embrasse et me murmure au moins une dizaine de fois « Je t'aime » et « Tu vas me manquer ! » Je lui réponds la même chose. Cinq minutes après une Jeep blanche arriver dans la rue et Klaxonne pour nous avertir qu'ils sont là. A regret et avec excitation je sors de la Volvo de mon chéri non sans lui avoir voler un baiser. Edward sors également mais juste pour quelques minutes afin de dire bonjour aux nouveaux arrivant que sont Alice et Emmett. Il m'embrasse un dernière fois, d'un baiser doux mais aussi désespéré de ne plus me voir et pars pour son appartement. Il ne doit pas se faire voir de mes parents, sinon le mensonge que j'ai donner à ma mère hier soir va se faire voir et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle le découvre de peur de réveillé le démon hystérique qui l'habite lorsqu'il s'agit de garçon ! Alice et Emmett se mettent chacun de chaque coter en mettant un bras dans mon dos. Je mets les miens sur leurs épaules. Enfin pour Alice ça va mais j'ai du mal avec Emmett qui est immense.

On est dans ma chambre, il est quatorze heures trente. Plus qu'une demi-heure et nous serrons sur la route en direction de Forks ! Emmett fait le fort en portant les deux plus grosses valises que j'ai, tendit que j'ai dans la main un sac de couchage pour nos nuit en pleins air.

_- Bella on a prit une tente trois places. Tu verras elle est super belle et super bien confortable._

_- Je n'en doute pas Alice ! Je suis sûre que tu l'a tester !_

_- Non c'est moi qui l'ai tester ptite mouche !_

Oh oui j'allais oublier qu'il tiens beaucoup de place. Ils ont dû se dire que si Emmett tient dans son coin alors nous - Alice et moi - on pourrai très bien y rentré sans problème. Alice saute de partout excitée comme pas possible par le départ. J'ai bien envie de l'enfermée dans une valise pour qu'elle arrête de sauter ! Elle me rends nerveuse à force. Je vais faire une crise cardiaque si elle continue de me stresser comme ça ! Ils vont arriver et dire à mon père ! « Je suis désolé Monsieur Swan mais votre fille n'a pas tenu le coup durant le voyage ! » Je rigole seule. Ils ont le dont de me faire rire avec n'importe quoi ! On est fin prêt pour le grand voyage. Emmett lui se vente de la force encore une fois en disant à ma mère que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose qu'il nous défendrai avec ses gros bras musclés. Mouais il va plus se sauvez en courant dès qu'il verra un lézard sur un cailloux lors de notre camping.

Quinze heures sonnes, ce qui signifie l'heure de notre départ pour l'aventure en direction de Forks, ma très chère ville natale. L'énorme 4x4 de notre cher Emmett est rempli de nos valises dans le coffre. Il n'y a même pas le place pour une petite souris ! Je monte derrière, Alice devant à la place du mort, (N.A. : C'est bizarre ce surnom qu'on a nous les Français de signifier la place passager à coter du conducteur. Vous trouvez pas ?) bien sur le conducteur n'est autre que Emmett qui ronchonne de voir que son coffre ne ferme pas. Ce qui nous fait bien rigoler devant sa grimace et ses injures comme quoi on n'a pas besoin d'autant de valises. Il a enfin trouver comment ranger les valises pour que sa ferme comme il faut. On peut enfin partir. Un dernier signe à ma mère et mon beau-père. Phil allait partir en vacances avec Renée pour visitée New York en amoureux. Ils allaient partir en même temps que nous, mais eux vont prendre l'avion. Notre itinéraire est très bien organiser grâce au G.P.S. installer dans la voiture. Nous allons travers les plus grande villes de l'Amérique de l'Ouest tel que **Los Angeles**, **Stockton**, **Sacramento**, **Portland** pour arriver à **Forks**. Alice a actionner la radio et cherche une station depuis une bonne dizaines de minutes sous les jurons de Emmett qui voit sa station préférée partir sous les doigts fins de sa sœur.

_- Oh aller nounours ! Tu ne va pas nous bouder tout le voyage parce qu'on met pas ta station de rap préférée ! _

_- Laisse moi réfléchir ptite mouche… heu siii…. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il t'arrive une tuile !_

_- Hein ?!? Tu veux démolir une maison et me balancer les tuiles du toit dessus ? T'es malade !!!!_

Je les regarde avec incompréhension aux rire qui éclate d'un coup sur le devant de la voiture. J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? Je ne sais pas ce qui est drôle de recevoir des tuiles en pleine figure.

_- Non-Bella ! Ce n'est pas au sens réel, c'est une expression française ! Ca veut qu'il va trouver quelque chose pour t'humilié._

Je comprends mieux. Moi qui n'ai jamais quitter l'Amérique, je ne peux pas comprendre cette expression. Alice trouve enfin la station qui nous plait à tous les trois. C'est une station ou de vieilles chansons inconnus de certains jeunes de nos âges. C'est une chanson très endiablé que commente la présentateur de la radio « **Reggae Nigh**t » de **Jimmy Cliff**, suivit de « **Boys, Boys, Boys** » de **Sabrina**. On chante ses deux chansons à tue-tête comme des casseroles mais ça on s'en fiche, on en rigole, on mime les mecs invisibles lors de la deuxième chanson Alice et moi sous les rires de notre Ours. Nous traversions Los Angeles à dix-sept heures où nous nous arrêtons pour faire le pleins d'essences et de chips pour remplir nos estomacs, enfin surtout celui de nounours. J'en profite pour prendre des souvenirs de cette ville très célèbre pour ses nombreux films, de ses rues célèbres plus spécialement l'avenue des Étoiles où comme son nom l'indique les trottoir sont parsemer d'étoiles de stars signé et empreintes de mains sont au centre de ses étoiles roses pales. Mais aussi pour ses collines d'Hollywood. On décide de rester dans cette ville pour manger et de repartir pour trouver un terrain vague pour notre nuit. J'espère que je vais pouvoir dormir avec Emmett et qu'il ne ronflera pas, sinon il dormira dehors. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, entre les nombreux et bruyants ronflements d'Emmett et les mouvements agitée d'Alice agacer par son frère imposant. C'est dans la voiture que je fais ma nuit me décalant pour l'heure des repas. Notre voyage à durée trois jours en tout. Ou chacun de nous a appeler sa famille pour leur signaler que tout va bien. Je suis au tel en ce moment alors que l'écriteau vert indiquant qu'on entre dans la ville de Portland. Mon interlocuteur n'est autre que Jasper qui s'impatiente de pouvoir nous accueillir.

_- Oui Jazz on arrive bientôt ! … heu là on est… à Portland…_

On parle pendant plus d'une dizaine de minute. Alice me demande de lui passer le portable pour qu'elle lui parle mais je lui dit non et lui tire la langue sous sa moue boudeuse. Là c'est Jazz qui devient curieux me demandant ce qui se passe.

_- Rien, il se passe rien. Elle voulait juste me demander un truc._

_- Mouais… Dis-moi plutôt comment elle est cette Alice ? Elle est jolie ?_

Oula la Jasper le tombeur est en mode ON ! Déjà qu'elle est accro à lui par une simple photo, alors qu'est ce que ce serra quand il va se mettre a lui faire du charme. Je sens qu'il y aura beaucoup de tomate cette été !

_- Tu verra lorsque vous vous verrez ! Je ne suis pas une agence de rencontre !_

Oh c'est sortit tout seul ça ! Ca me fait rire intérieurement ! Je me voit derrière un bureau en train de tout faire pour que les couples se forme et ça me fait marrer !

_- Ok, je pense que c'est mieux d'avoir la surprise sœurette ! _

On vient de quitter Portland, pour nous retrouver près de Forks. On a à peine dépasser e panneau de "Bienvenue" que Jasper déclare.

_- Vous en mettes du temps pour venir !_

_- Hey ! Faut pouvoir roulez aussi Jazz ! On a des vieux pépés devant nous depuis qu'on a franchit l'entrée de la ville !_

D'un coup on entend un poumff sortir du capot de la voiture suivit de la fumée blanche, ce qui annonce rien de bon.

_- Heu ben là je crois qu'on va mettre plus de temps à venir ! _

A peine dépasser le panneau de Forks que la voiture nous lâche. C'est bien notre veine ! La malchance m'a suivie jusqu'à Forks, et elle se réveille lorsque j'arrive dans la ville qui m'a vu naître. Je suis maudite !

_- Ah bon pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Une grosse panne de voiture ! Le Garage de Jacob est toujours ouvert ?_

_- Bien sur ! Vous avez de la chance qu'il ne soit pas de l'autre côté de la ville._

_- Merci. Je te rappelle. Bisous_

Je raccroche et me mets en avant pour parler à Emmett.

_- Tu peux encore roulé ?_

_- Je n'sais pas… pourquoi ?_

_- Y a le garage de mon meilleur ami pas bien loin sur la route._

_- Heu les filles, je crois qu'il va falloir pousser !_

_- Pas la peine, je vais appeler Jacob._

Je compose son numéro. J'espère qu'il est encore ouvert malgré l'heure tardive qu'il est. Je regarde l'heure au tableau de bord, il indique dix-neuf heures trente, je soupire, ça fait bien trois tonalité que j'entends lorsqu'une voix féminine réponds enfin.

_- « Garage Black & Masen bonsoir »_

J'écarquille les yeux au nom de mon amour. Comment cela se fait-il que quelqu'un qui porte le même nom que lui travaille avec Jacob ? Sa doit être son père et cette fille ne doit être que la secrétaire.

_- Allô ?_

Je reprends mes esprit en entendant qu'on attende que je parle.

_- Bonsoir, est-ce que je pourrai parler à Jacob Black s'il vous plait ?_

_- Bien sur ! JAAAKKKKEEEEE tel pour toooiiii !!_

J'éloigne d'un coup le tel de mes oreilles car la filles a gueuler pour l'appeler.

_- Jacob Black, je vous écoute !_

_- Jake ! C'est Bella. _

_- Hey poussinette, comment ça va ?_

_- Ben moi ça va, mais j'ai un problème avec la voiture d'un ami. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui y a ? _

_- Il y a eu un bruit sourd et là y a de la fumée qui sort du capot. _

_- Où es-tu ?_

_- A l'entrée de Forks, près de la réserve._

_- Ne bougez pas, j'arrive avec la dépanneuse._

_- D'accord, merci._

_- De rien Bells_

J'informait mes amis qui n'avait rien dit pendant que j'étais au tel. Seulement Emmett a ouvert le capot ou une grosse fumé s'en est échapper. Il s'est aussitôt reculer tellement la fumée est brûlante. Nous nous assîmes dans la voiture en attendant Jacob et la dépanneuse. Quelques minutes défilèrent, on vit la dépanneuse débarquer au bout de la rue…

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

**Questions cons :  
*** Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plut ?  
* Si oui, j'en suis ravie  
* Si non, Tapez moi ! lol

**Question plus sérieuse (je pense lol)  
*** A votre avis qui conduit la dépanneuse ?  
* Jacob où Rosalie ?  
* Que va-être la réaction de Emmett lorsqu'il va voir la belle blonde ?  
* Que va-être la réaction de Rosalie à la vue de notre cher nounours ?

**Petite information concernant ce chapitre :**  
Pour vous aidez a visualiser le trager qui a durer une semaine à nos cher personnage, j'ai fait le parcour grace à Google Map.  
Les Chansons : « **Reggae Nigh**t » de **Jimmy Cliff **et« **Boys, Boys, Boys** » de **Sabrina** sont accéssiblent également sur mon profile.

N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit rectangle vert pour me dire vos impressions ! Et n'ayez pas peur il ne mort pas LUI ! lol  
A bientôt


	22. Chapitre 21 : Le coup de foudre

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Tout d'abord mon blabla habituel. Pourquoi changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes hein ?  
Bon bref, alors je remercie tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire, ceux qui la mettent en Alerte ou en Favoris.  
Par pitier pour l'auteur que je suis, laissez-moi vos impressions sur l'histoire en général ou pour le dernier chapitre.  
C'est mon seul salaire et ma seule motivation.  
Comment je fais moi sans vos avis qui me guide un peu ? Sans motivation je ne suis bonne a rien ! (Bon ça c'est fait ! XD Étape 2)  
Je vais répondre à tous ceux qui ont laisser une review après ce petit message pour vous avertir d'un truc.

**Début du Spoiler  
**Ca yé la grande rencontre entre Emmett et Rosalie c'est pour ce chapitre.  
Bientôt pour les fans qui l'attendent depuis longtemps le prochain chapitre serra sur le couple mythique Alice & Jasper.  
Mais bon il va falloir patienter une semaine pour ça ! XD  
**Fin du Spoiler**

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
****Réponses aux Reviews !!**

**clarocque**: Merci ^^ j'aime aussi tes histoires mais je pense à jamais dire ce que je pense. Honte à moi. Mais au prochain chapitre je vais e rattraper. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédant.

**twilight-alice-jasper** : Hum ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre que tu verras le couple que tu attends depuis longtemps. Mais au prochain chapitre je penserai à toi. J'ai bien aimé le style que tu as décris pour Emmett et Rosalie mais a mon avis je vais plus le faire pour ton beau couple ça ! xd en attendant j'espère que tu t'amuseras avec ce chapitre.

**SurreyFr**: nouveau lecteur ? Je suis heureuse que tu lises mon histoire ! La suite est ici, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. ^^

**caro30**: Merci ^^ ! J'ai suivi ton conseil résultat c'est moi qui suis dans le placard là ! lol Mais j'ai réussi à écrire dans le noir. J'espère qu'il va te plaire.

**Nini **: Emmett la bouche grande ouverte ? Ben ouais il l'a en effet. lol

**bellardtwilight**: tu as un peu faux sur Rosalie. Elle va pas être froide. XD enfin tu le verras bien par toi-même. Je veux tout savoir sur ce que tu penses de ce chapitre. Absolument tout !

**darkayora **: Je suis sadique de te laisser sur ta faim. Hum tu verras bien qui va arriver dans cette dépanneuse. ^^

**Catherine Broke** : Salut, Emmett va comment dire sens révélé son état. Heu être déconnecter du monde ! XD La surprise de Bella et Edward va se faire dans les prochains chapitres ! ^^ En attendant amuses-toi bien avec ce chapitre.

**misiri-addict** : Salut, Hum tu as à moitié raison sur les questions/réponses. Je ne vais pas tout te révélée puisque tu vas le découvrir dans le chapitre. Mais disons que tu m'a donner des idées pour les prochains chapitres.

**christou57**: Bienvenue sur mon histoire Christou ^^ J'apprécie beaucoup que tu aime cette histoire ; J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents. Je suis heureuse de te compter parmit mes fans (je prends la grosse tête là lol.) au plaisir de relire une de tes reviews.

**Ptiitee-Fanny** : Bienvenue à toi chère jumelle lol ! (on a le même prénom) Hey ben non je ne le savais pas du tout que mes deux première questions répondait à la première. Tu as tout à fait raison pour ce qui est de Rosalie, elle va lui faire du charme. Emmett ben je te garde la surprise de l'état qu'il va être.

**Je suis désolée pour tous ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu. Mais c'est à peut prêt la même chose que vous me dites. Je remercie tout le monde de m'encourager à écrire.  
Bonne lecture**

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

**Chapitre 21 : Le coup de foudre**

**POV Emmett**

Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive a ma bagnole ? Elle n'est jamais tomber en panne et là il a fallu qu'on arrive dans la ville de ma ptite mouche pour que madame décide de craché sa putain de fumée et de faire un bruit sourd. Mon beau 4x4 qui a tout juste deux ans. Heureusement que Bella connaissait un certain Jacob sinon je n'étais pas sur de faire marche arrière et pousser ma voiture jusqu'à Portland pour trouver un garage convenable pour mon beau 4x4 blanc. J'ouvre le capot brûlant et là la fumée m'a fait écarter précipitamment de quelques pas. Bella nous informe que son ami Jake, enfin je crois qu'il s'appelle comme ça, qu'il va venir avec sa dépanneuse. On s'assoie patient pour attendre ce secouriste, la fumée s'est dispersée enfin. Alice est assise à coté de Bella à l'arrière et questionne cette dernière.

_- Bella, qui est Jake ?_

_- C'est un ami d'enfance. On était tout gamin lorsqu'on s'est connu._

_- Wow ça date alors !_

_- Oui, mon père et son père Billy sont des meilleurs amis. Donc Quand Jake est né, j'avais à peine un an, ben on a tout le temps été ensemble jusqu'à ce que ma mère m'enlève pour partir à Phœnix._

_- oh mais comment vous êtes rester amis ?_

_- Chaque été quand j'arrive à l'aéroport c'est soit lui, soit mon père qui vient me chercher. On a toujours gardé le contact même lorsqu'on ne se voit pas._

Pfff, je ne veux sa voir qui est ce Jake moi, je veux qu'il arrive et qu'il répare mon bébé. Bien que ce soit un ami de Bella. Tout ce qui compte c'est mon gros bébé qui fume comme un pompier. Et enfin mon souhait fut exaucer lorsqu'une grosse dépanneuse arrive conduit par un homme à la peau bronzé.

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**POV Jacob**

Tiens c'est bizarre. Bella ne m'a pas prévenue qu'elle viendrait si tôt pour les vacances. Sans doute qu'elle voulait me faire une surprise. Hey ben là c'est raté, je pense. Ah me douce, je vais enfin faire connaissance de ses amis. Je pars en disant à Rosalie que je vais aller chercher la voiture qui d'après ce que m'a dit Bella à un problème avec le radiateur vu qu'il y sort de la fumée. La dépanneuse à du mal à démarrer ce matin, cela fait plus d'une semaine que je n'en ai eu besoin. Je crois qu'une révision s'impose pour la grosse dame. J'adore Rosalie, belle blonde, taille de guêpe, bref une belle fille quoi. En plus je m'entends super bien avec elle, elle s'y connaît en mécanique, une partenaire idéale.

Il m'a fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour voir l'énorme 4x4 blanc avec à son bord deux belles filles et un beau mec. Hum il m'a l'air bien costaud en plus. Comme je les aime ! Une légère fume sort encore du capot ouvert. Je m'arrête en face de la voiture, je sors de la dépanneuse et me dirige vers les occupants de la voiture en panne. Bella sort et se précipite sur moi, je la réceptionne dans mes bras.

_- Bienvenue chez toi, Bella._

On éclate tous les deux de rire sous le regard méduser de ses amis. On se sépare et ma meilleure amie de toujours se tourne vers ses amis de Phœnix tout sourire.

_- Jacob, je te présente ma meilleure amie Alice et son frère Emmett._

_- Oh oui le gros nounours ! Je comprends mieux son surnom._

Je fais un clin d'œil à Bella et un grand sourire charmeur à Emmett. Hum c'est bien mon type de mec, lui. Mais un truc me dit qu'il est plus tournée vers les filles que les mecs dans mon genre. Dommage. Il me regarde bizarrement aussi. Bref je ne m'éternise pas sur son corps et demande à qui veut bien répondre.

_- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?_

Tout en me penchant sur le moteur afin de vérifier si celui-ci est chaud ou tiède. Il est brûlant ! Oh putain j'aurai mieux fait de mettre des gans avant de poser ma main sur le tuyau du radiateur. C'est le beau goss qui répond.

_- Heu, ben on arrive devant le panneau de la ville et là il y a un bruit sourd comme quelque chose qui craque, genre une mini-bombe et il y a eut tout de suite la fumée qui est sortie du capot._

Je me redresse et ferme la tôle qui sert de couvercle au moteur.

_- Bien, il va falloir que je l'emmène au garage pour voir ça de plus prêt et réparer cette grosse panne._

_- Tu pense pouvoir la réparer facilement, Jake ?_

_- Bien sur, tu me prends pour qui poussinette ?_

_- Hum, je préfère pas répondre à ça !_

Un grand sourire s'affiche néanmoins sur son visage, elle est gêner de dire ce qu'elle pense, j'en suis sûr. Ca la dérange peut-être de dire à ses amis que je suis homo. Moi je n'ai pas de gêne là dessus, bien au contraire. Hum cet Emmett, il est trop beau. Bon Jacob, calme-toi mon grand et occupe-toi de réparer ce 4x4 qui lui appartient j'en suis sûr. Je monte dans ma dépanneuse, je les dépasse et fait demi-tour afin me garer de nouveau devant le 4x4 afin de le remorquer. J'accroche la poulie au pare-chocs en croisant les doigts pour que celui-ci ne cède pas et actionne la commande pour que le bras remonte les roues avant pour faire monter la voiture à l'arrière. Une fois fait j'invite tout ce petit monde dans ma cabine qui se retrouve soudainement très étroite. Alice qui n'a pas dit un seul mot en ma présence est quasiment sur les genoux de son frère coller à la portière, Bella est à côté de moi.

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**POV Rosalie**

Bon je suis encore coller au téléphone à jouer la standardiste alors que je déteste ça ! Pfff, cette Maria a bien choisi son jour pour prendre ses congés. Depuis ce matin ça n'arrête pas de sonner pour prendre des rendez-vous ou pour des pubs a propos d'une baie-vitrée ! Est-ce qu'un garage à besoin d'une baie-vitrée ? La réponse est bien sur non ! Je vous jure, ils ont que ça à faire ses gens ? Emmerder ceux qui travaillent ? Il faut bien croire que, oui. Je m'ennuis, j'ai fini de réparer la voiture d'un gros client il y a à peine une demi-heure et là je suis à me nettoyé les mains pleines de cambouis avec un savon qui savonne pas et ça me met en rage.

Un Klaxon se fait entendre. Ah enfin la dépanneuse est là, je reconnaîtrais ce son n'importe ou ! Une belle voiture descend de l'arrière et WOW un gros 4x4 blanc de la nouvelle collection de Toyota. Je n'en ai jamais vu en vrai jusqu'à présent. Son propriétaire doit être un mec riche. Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette merveille ? Je ne peux demander ça à Jake puisque mes yeux sont d'un coup attirer par un grand brun plutôt bien baraquer, un visage d'ange. Je reste un moment a le regardé derrière la vitre qui sépare le standard du garage, puis me décidé à venir les rejoindre.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jake ?_

_- Rose, je crois que le tuyau du radiateur est décédé._

Je ris à la blague de mon très cher associer. La manière de dire que le tuyau a lâché et qu'il faut le remplacer est hilarante.

_- Hey ben on va voir ça !_

C'est bizarre les yeux du grand brun sont scotcher sur moi ! Il a même la bouche grande ouverte ! Hum il a une petite carie sur la droite. Il faudra qu'il pense à se la faire soigner. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Rosie ? Aller secoue-toi ma grande, le beau goss à sa belle monture en panne. Je détourne mes yeux et me dirige vers le beau 4x4 pour soulever le capot. Je vérifie le niveau d'huile, presque pleine, le niveau d'eau, totalement sèche. C'est ce que je pensais. Le radiateur à eut trop chaud sous le manque d'eau ou alors il a tout pomper. Je tâte avec le chiffon le tuyau du radiateur, parfait, il est froid. Je l'arrache des deux côtés et constate avec horreur que le tuyau est percer tout le long.

_- Hey ben, vous avez eut de la chance qu'il n'a pas bousillé le moteur avec ce tuyau percer de toute part._

Mais où est passer Jake ? Ah il demande aux filles si elles veulent un café. Elles acceptent, il en prend un pour lui. Où est passer le brun ? Un regard vers ma droite me fait signaler qu'il est toujours là a me regardé comme si j'étais une vision. Ou alors il est statufier. Aller savoir ! Bon je vais essayer de voir ce qu'il a.

_- Vous allez bien ?_

Aucune réponse, juste un mouvement de tête positif. Un peu de charme ne fait de mal à personne. J'ai une idée.

_- Vous pouvez m'aider à attraper ce bidon d'eau là-haut ? Je n'y arrive pas._

Je fais semblant de pas y arriver. Tient ça le décoince et ce précipite à faire ce que je lui demande.

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**POV Emmett**

Oh mon dieu ! Pincez-moi, je rêve ! C'est pas possible qu'une beauté fatale existe sur cette terre ! Un ange blond, que dis-je ? Elle n'a rien d'un ange ! Une déesse ! Ah voilà qui est mieux. Oh oui cette fille est une déesse ! Je ne peux bouger de peur de me réveiller et de constater que ceci n'est qu'un mauvais tour de mon subconscient. Je vois bien Alice et Bella essayer de me tirer de ma contemplation, de mon état de béatitude. Je sens les doigts de Bella sous mon menton et me refermé la bouche. Hein ? Elle était ouverte ? Je n'ai même pas fait gaffe. Les filles rigolent de moi, mais ces sons sont vagues, c'est à peine si je les entends. Je ne me rends même pas compte qu'elles ont disparues, mon regard suit les gestes de ma déesse. Son corps est une beauté, pas tellement bien mis en valeur avec cette salopette mais ça la rend tellement sexy. Elle me parle ! Hein ? Elle me parle ? Le temps que mon cerveau enregistre ce qu'elle me demande, prend un certain temps, j'incline ma tête vers le bas pour lui dire que je vais bien et elle poursuit en me demandant d'attraper un bidon d'eau pour elle. Mon dieu cette voix, si douce, si mielleuse. Je veux encore l'entendre. Je lui montre le bidon.

_- Oui c'est celui-là ! Merci._

Oh je m'en lasserai jamais de sa voix. Elle verse le contenu du bidon dans le réservoir spécialisé pour l'eau. Je l'observe, je suis prêt, trop prêt mais ce qu'elle sent bon la vanille. Les filles sont revenues. Hum aller décoince-toi Emmett. Il faut que tu te change les idées. Tiens, je vais faire la conversation avec Jacob, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il m'aime bien.

_- Alors comme ça, toi et Bella vous vous connaissez bien ?_

Mauvaises idées, il me détaille de bas en haut avec ses yeux en noisettes. Hum désolé vieux, je suis pas intéresser par toi, mais par la blonde derrière moi.

_- Oui mon grand. On se connaît depuis le bac à sable… Vous allez habiter sous le toit du shérif, j'espère que votre casier est vierge._

Tout le monde rit et même la belle blonde. Wow le magnifique sons ! Oh mon dieu, je suis sous son charme.

_- Tu t'en sors Rose ?_

_- Non j'ai besoin d'aide pour le tuyau, j'arrive pas à bien le raccorder._

_- Laisse-moi voir. T'as pas ma superbe force, Rosie._

_- Très drôle Jakie !_

_- Et voilà, un tuyau neuf, un._

Je les regarde de nouveau. Rosie, un diminutif de Rosabelle ou un autre nom je suppose.

_- C'est Rosalie_

Me chuchote ma sœur. Ah qu'elle est gentille. C'est un très beau prénom qui lui colle à la peau. Je regarde Alice et lui souris qu'elle me rend au centuple.

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**POV Bella**

Cela m'amuse de voir mon gros nounours avec son sourire hébété qui dévore littéralement Rosalie des yeux. C'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique, même plus belle qu'Alice et moi réunie. Bien qu'elle soit habiller pour le travail elle est belle alors j'imagine comment elle doit être bien habiller. J'avais bien essayé tantôt de secouer ce grand dadet, mais rien n'avait fait, même pas une tape sur sa tête. Alice lui a même marché sur le pied, cela ne lui a rien fait. A la fin on s'est éloigner de lui avec Jacob qui nous a proposé un café qu'on a toutes les deux accepter. Un coup d'œil à mon ours et là je le vois courir vers une étagère brandissant bêtement un bidon de je-ne-sais-quoi et j'éclate de rire. Alice et Jacob me regardent comme si j'ai un troisième œil qui vient de me pousser au milieu du front. Pour seule réponse je pointe Emmett du doigt et ils me rejoignent dans mon hilarité. On fini par rejoindre Emmett et sa contemplation qui n'est autre que Rosalie. Jacob lui papote avec Rosie, comme il l'appelle pendant qu'Alice murmure le nom de la belle blonde à l'oreille d'un Emmett qui ne s'en remet toujours pas. C'est limite si je ne demande pas à Jacob de me donner une clef à molette pour lui donner un grand coup derrière la tête afin qu'il retrouve ses esprits.

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**POV Alice**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à mon frère là ? Il n'a jamais été comme ça ! Je crois que cette fille lui a plus que tapé dans l'œil. Elle l'a congelé sur place. C'est marrant à voir. Pourtant il est déjà sortit avec des filles et il a toujours été normal avec elle alors que cette Rosalie l'a déconnecté du monde. Bref le 4x4 est réparer maintenant ce qui est une bonne nouvelle.

_- Merci Jake et Rosalie pour la réparation._

_- C'est rien ma douce. Alors,, impatiente de rentrée chez toi hein ?_

_- T'as pas idée ! On te doit combien ?_

Bien avant que Jacob puisse répondre à Bella, Rosalie qui a les yeux plus qu'aguicheur en regardant Emmett.

_- C'est un cadeau de la maison._

Hum, j'ai comme la vague impression que cette phrase à un double sens. Mais bon je ne m'attarde pas et Bella non plus.

_- Merci pour tout, Jacob._

Il est gentil ce petit indien. On force Emmett à rentrer dans sa voiture. Il est tellement groggy qu'il réagie même pas quand c'est Bella qui prend le volant. Normalement il ronchonne et gueule tout le temps mais là non. Il est sur son petit nuage. On fait signe à nos sauveurs et on part pour la maison de Bella. J'ai trop hâte de voir ce beau Jasper en chair et en os. Surtout en os !

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ?  
Comment avez-vous aimé l'air béat d'Emmett ?  
Et l'humeur de Rosalie ?

Comment voyez-vous la rencontre entre Alice et Jasper ?  
Comment va se passer la rencontre avec le shérif de la ville ?

Ne soyez pas timide donnez-moi vos avis sur ce chapitre rien qu'en cliquant sur le petit rectangle vert.


	23. Chapitre 22 : Forks, nous voilà !

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Je suis vraiment super contente ! Grâce à vous j'ai atteint… la folie ! Heu non c'est pas ça XD…

J'ai atteint les 301 REVIEWS !!!!

Danse de la joie mélanger au coup de poings dans les airs d'Emmett et au kangourou excité d'Alice !!

Pas mal comme mélange non ? .... Sans oublier le sourire béat de Jasper !

Je remercie tout le monde, mes amis, ma meilleure amie, mon cousin déjanté, mon petit ami qui a déteint sur mon cousin XD, ma famille qui me haï, mes ennemis que j'adore torturé, et bien sur VOUS !  
VOUS qui me soutenez chapitre après chapitre dans mon délire personnel.  
Je vous aime !  
Sans vous je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu dépasser deux chapitres !  
Je ne sais même pas si j'aurai eut envie d'écrire autant de chapitres.  
On est déjà à 22 chapitres avec un prologue et je ne sais même pas jusqu'à combien de chapitre va durer cette histoire !  
J'espère qu'elle va durer longtemps ! lol

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**¤ Chapitre 22 ¤ : Forks, nous voilà !**

**POV Bella**

Cela fait une bonne minute que je suis au volant du 4x4 de Emmett et celui-ci n'a pas encore dit un seul mot. Cela m'amuse beaucoup de le voir dans cet état car c'est la première fois que quelqu'un arrive à lui faire arrêter de dire des débilités a tout moment. Il n'a encore rien dit, alors que normalement il me dit que je suis un danger public en voiture. Hey il faut exagérer ! Je ne suis pas si mauvaise que ça ! Bon d'accord il m'est arriver une ou deux fois de prendre un sens interdit, de griller un feu rouge ou bien d'arracher le panneau « stop » d'une petite rue. Mais je n'ai jamais causé d'accident à ce que je sache ! Et puis si je conduis aussi mal comme il dit, c'est de sa faute ! C'est lui qui m'a apprit à conduire. Donc c'est à cause de lui tous ses petits problèmes que j'ai eu avec son gros 4x4 qu'il chéri temps. J'envois un texto vite fait à Jazz lui disant qu'on est sortit indemne du garage et qu'on est en route. Qu'on serra là dans cinq minutes ! J'ai juste le temps d'envoyé le texto que Alice cri.

_- Bella attention !!_

Je retourne mon regard sur la route pour voir juste à temps que j'allais écraser quelqu'un. Je freine de justesse. Cette personne est une jolie fille brune. Arff non je ne suis pas attirer par les filles mais c'est vrai qu'elle est belle. Elle finie de traverser en vitesse pour rejoindre quelqu'un a l'autre bout. Je jette un regard vers la personne qui n'est autre que Edward nous regardant avec de gros yeux. Qui était cette fille ? Je fronce les sourcils avec incompréhension. Est-ce que c'est sa petite-amie ? Je tourne le regard vers Alice qui a le même regard que moi si ce n'est qu'elle est plus en rage que moi. Si c'est possible. On se regarde, je suis au bord des larmes. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer alors que je suis heureuse de rentrée chez moi. Je n'ai pas le droit de craquer juste devant mon père et ma nouvelle famille. Ils ne comprendraient pas ou alors ils le mettront sur le fait de les revoir. Je fais tout mon possible pour que mes lèvres ne tremblent pas, je redresse mes épaules redémarrant le bolide blanc d'Emmett qui semble de retour sur terre. Sans doute grâce à l'arrêt brutal.

_- Oh putain Bella sort de cette voiture et file derrière._

Ça y est Emmett le grincheux est de retour.

_- T'inquiète pas Emmy il a rien ton bébé ! Tu peux remonter sur ton nuage._

Je rigole avec Alice mais le cœur n'y est pas. J'ai le cœur déchirer de voir Edward en compagnie d'une autre fille que moi. Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose à Phœnix mais j'ignorai que ce soit ÇA ! Comment-a-t-il oser me dire qu'il m'aimait si ce n'était pas vrai ? Comment est-ce qu'il arrivai à me faire croire ça ? Je ne devais pas penser à ça, maintenant, je devais être joyeuse de revoir mon demi-frère, mon vrai père et sa nouvelle femme. Je fais donc le vide dans ma tête. Mais mon regard est tout de même triste, mon sourire est crispé, forcé. Il faudra que j'en parle à Alice pour savoir si elle avait vu la même chose que moi. Que je n'avais pas rêvé !

_- Alice, n'en parle à personne s'il te plait. _

_- Bien sûr Bella. Mais quel salaud !!_

_- Si je le vois, je l'étripe !!_

_- S'il te plait Emmett, ne dit rien. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter dès notre arrivé._

Je regarde dans le rétro intérieur et il hoche de la tête qu'il ne dira rien pour l'instant mais la rage se lit dans ses yeux. Ma vie est pourrie, je ne peux pas faire un seul pas, sans que toute ma vie bascule dans un puits sans fond. Le plus dur c'est pouvoir en ressortir en un seul morceau. Mais même ça, je n'y arrive jamais. Cela à commencer par la séparation de mes parents et c'est en arrivant à Phœnix que le destin à commencer à jouer avec moi. Me rendant tantôt heureuse pour me précipité dans la tristesse infinie. Je continue à conduire bien que je suis plonger dans mes pensées. Je réussis toute fois à bien conduire, nous menant devant chez moi. Je gare le 4x4, juste à côté d'une grosse moto qui se retrouve maintenant en sandwich entre notre voiture et la voiture de police de mon père. Je sais à qui appartient cette moto. Jasper est un fan de vitesse et spécialement des motos de courses. Bien qu'il dépasse presque jamais la limitation de vitesse instaurée dans le village. Enfin j'espère.

Nous sortons de la voiture et juste au moment où Emmett saute hors du véhicule la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Jasper tout joyeux. Il n'a pas changé sauf ses cheveux. Ils sont un peu plus longs et encore moins coiffer. Je jurerai que s'il venait de se réveillé, ils serraient dans le même désordre. Je lui souris et lui cours dans les bras, ma peine oublier pour quelques minutes. Il me fait tourner dans les airs en riant, heureux qu'on se retrouve enfin. Il me repose sur la terre ferme et. Hou la j'ai la tête qui tourne. Il y a combien de Jazz là ? Deux ? Trois ? …Ah ça y est j'en vois plus que un ! Je suis sûre que c'est le bon. Je teste, on ne sait jamais. Je lui pince le bras et un petit « aïe » ce fait entendre. Yes c'est bien lui. J'ai conscience que je suis ridicule mais bon, valait mieux que je vérifie avant de me jeter dans le vide croyant lui sauter dessus. Je ris, vite rejoint par mon demi-frère. Mais je m'écarte de lui tout de même. Charlie vient de sortir à son tour. Je suis car même étonner qu'il soit là et non à son boulot au commissariat. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de lui sauter dessus. Après m'être séparer de mon père où une petite larme s'est échapper sans que je ne puisse la contrôler. Ce qu'il m'a manqué ! Je me retourne pour voir mes amis accueillis par Jasper. Mon père et moi, nous nous rapprochons d'eux afin que je fasse les présentations.

_- Jasper, Papa, je vous présente mes deux meilleurs amis, Alice et son frère Emmett._

_- Je suis heureux de toucher enfin la main de ceux qui ont sauvez ma fille._

Bien sur papa revient sur cette fameuse nuit. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, et nous non plus. Enfin plutôt moi, puisque c'est moi qui avais tout reçu, les coups comme les paroles déplacer ainsi que le viol. Penser à cette nuit me rends tout de suite mélancolique. Ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux d'Alice qui s'empresse de demander à mon père tout en ne lâchant pas Jasper des yeux. Qui reste un moment à la détailler de la tête aux pieds avec un regard charmeur !

_- Je suis plus qu'heureuse de rencontrer un vrai shérif ! Mais à ce propos vous ne devez pas être à votre poste de police ?_

Je regarde Alice avec un petit sourire alors que d'un coup elle est pendue au bras de Charlie le questionnant sur son boulot. Lui demandant comment ça se passe. Emmett est amuser par son comportement. Jasper qui est à côté de moi glisse à mon oreille.

_- Elle est mignonne ton amie. Je ne suis pas déçu d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour enfin la rencontrée ! _

Oh oh ! Est-ce que mon demi-frère aurait lui-aussi des vus sur Alice ? Déjà qu'elle était folle l'autre soir rien qu'en le voyant en photo. Mais s'il s'y met lui aussi ça allait être animé dans la maison des Swan. Une seule personne que je n'ai pas encore vu franchir la porte de la maison, Patricia, si ponctuelle, si gentille. Tout ce qui fait d'elle une femme et mère formidable. Pour peu je la croyais sœur jumelle avec Esmée.

_- Jazz, ou est Patricia ? Tu m'as dit hier qu'elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est bien là. Seulement elle vérifie les chambres ! J'espère que Emmett ne va pas casser son lit. _

C'est vrai qu'à le voir de loin Emmett n'a pas l'air bien important mais la tonne de muscles qu'il est, laisse à penser qu'il risque de cassé le lit deux place dans la deuxième chambres d'amis. (Note de l'auteur : Vous voyez la maison de Forks ? Hey bien agrandissez là un peu plus et vous aurez en bas un grand séjour et en haut deux chambres de plus avec deux salles de bain au lieu d'une. XD) Je souris à sa blague. Ce qu'il m'a manqué lui et ses paris sur les prochaines gamelles que j'aurai dans la maison. Emmett est juste derrière sa voiture où il a ouvert le coffre et commence à sortir les nombreuses valises de sa sœur très repérable à leurs couleurs rose fuchsia. Ce qui fait rire Jasper.

_- Ne me dit pas que c'est les valises de Alice ?_

_- Tu pari combien ?_

Il rit de sa voix claire, légèrement teinté de grave. Il est vite suivit par Emmett et moi-même. Jasper commence à en soulever une qu'il lâche aussitôt.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a mit dans celle là ?_

_- Je crois que c'est ses chaussures._

Lui dit Emmett avec un énorme sourire.

_- Je crois que je vais te la laisser celle-là, Musclor._

Je m'apprête à prendre une valise pour aider les garçons mais manque de peau celle-ci s'ouvre sur des dessous très sexy. Je m'empresse de vite tout remettre à l'intérieur avant que les garçons s'en aperçoive. Heureusement pour moi aucuns d'eux n'à vu ma catastrophe, trop occuper à tout sortir du 4x4. Je m'empresse d'amener cette dernière dans la chambre d'amis qui est devenue celle de ma meilleure amie, Alice. En parlant d'elle, elle est toujours pendue au coup de Charlie à le questionner sur son métier. A croire que c'est elle qui est devenue Shérif et mon père qui doit suivre un interrogatoire comme s'il avait fait un crime la nuit dernière. En montant à l'étage je pose la valise dans la chambre. En y ressortant, je trouve Patricia dans le couloir toute souriante fredonnant une mélodie entraînante.

_- Hey Bella ! Comment tu vas ma puce ? Tu as fait un bon voyage ?_

_- Patricia !! Je vais super et toi ? Oui on vient juste d'arriver. Suis-moi que je te présente mes amis._

Je ne lui laisse pas le choix et l'entraîne à me suivre par la main. En bas des escaliers on se trouve face à face avec Emmett et Jasper qui pari sur le nombre de valises qu'ils vont arriver à monter. Je roule des yeux en les entendant. Ses deux là vont nous mener la vie dure, remplie de défis. Je me tourne vers Patricia qui regarde les garçons monter une énorme valise que je suppose être l'imposante valise à chaussures d'Alice. Ils redescendent aussitôt et j'arrête Emmett qui est gère content que je le stoppe dans son élan.

_- Putain Ptite Mouche, tu va me faire perdre mon pari !_

Je pouffe de rire mais je me reprends vite.

_- Nounours ! Je te présente la mère de Jasper, Patricia._

_- B'jour M'dam, désolé j'ai un pari à gagné !_

Je secoue la tête face à son attitude alors qu'il par en courant rejoindre Jazz et la monticule de valise.

_- Je te pris de l'excusé ! Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude… en fait… si, il l'est…_

_- Ne t'en fait pas, ma puce. On fera plus ample connaissance ce soir au dîner. _

_- J'espère que tu as rempli le frigo parce qu'avec lui…_

_- T'inquiète pas, avec Jacob qui vient souvent à la maison j'ai vite prit l'habitude de la remplir au moins trois fois par semaine. _

Nous rigolâmes en cœur tout en allant au salon délivrant ainsi mon père de son fardeau. Charlie et Alice sont assis sur le grand canapé blanc qui autrefois était plus petit d'une couleur marron. Charlie me lance un regard désespéré vite remplacer par un soulagement lorsque Patricia vient se présenter elle-même à une Alice aussi excitée par une nouvelle rencontre. On parle de tout et de rien pendant qu'on jette de temps en temps des regards amusés vers les escaliers à voir les garçons monter les valises nous appartenant et descendre en vitesse pour en monter de nouvelles. Lorsqu'ils ont enfin fini leur pari Jasper cri en haut des escaliers

_- J'AI GAGNÉ !!! _

Et il descend les escaliers les fesses sur la rampe avec un cri de joie. Emmett le suit en traitant des pieds.

_- Tout ça c'est la faute à Bella ! Elle m'a retardé !_

_- Mauvais perdant ! Aller donne le fric !_

On entant Emmett raller encore avant de sortir son porte-feuilles et tendre quelques billets. Jasper tout fier entre dans le salon en comptant les billets et en les brandissant devant lui avec un énorme sourire. Emmett boudeur vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

_- J'aurai ma revanche !_

Tout le monde sauf Emmett éclate de rire. On commence bien notre entrée de vacances dans la maison que j'aurai aimé ne jamais quitter. Mais dans un sens je me dis que Renée à bien fait de me traîner avec elle à Phœnix. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, je n'aurai jamais connu mes deux meilleurs amis. Et j'aurai regretté toute ma vie de ne pas les avoirs connus. Mais ils sont là et ils sont toute ma vie maintenant. Je ne veux pas les perdrent. Oh non je donnerai cher pour les garder auprès de moi tout comme Jasper, Patricia mais surtout Charlie.

_- Bon les enfants il est plus de quatre heures. Je vous donne deux heures pour déballer vos valises et vous mettre à l'aise. Pendant que Patricia et Jasper vont faire la cuisine, je vais aller voir au Post si tout ce passe bien au commissariat et je reviens. _

On acquiesce tous. Prêt à partir dans les chambres non sans avoir bu notre verre rafraîchissant. Chacun de nous partons dans notre chambre pour défaire nos valises. Moi je retrouve mon ancienne chambre d'enfance que j'ai laissé intacte l'année dernière. Rien n'a bougé depuis. Un sourire nostalgique s'installe sur mon visage alors que je pénètre dans mon sanctuaire. Je défais ma première valise, en l'ouvrant, je tombe sur un cadre représentant Edward derrière moi m'enlaçant par la taille. Je m'en saisi et là je ne peux retenir les larmes. Les images d'il y a une heure à peine me revinrent en mémoire. Je fais quelques pas et tombe sur mon lit, laissant le cadre tomber à terre où la vitre se brise faisant un bruit sourd. Un sanglot s'échappe alors que quelques coups se font entendre à ma porte. Je suis incapable de répondre. Je laisse ma tristesse m'envahir, je croyais qu'en venant ici je pourrai faire une surprise à mon amour. Mais c'est tout le contraire, c'est lui qui me fait la surprise de me briser le cœur avec cette fille. Les coups se font encore entendre à ma porte. Je suis incapable de bouger, de parler ou même d'arrêter de pleurer. Derrière mes paupières clauses, se joue la pire des scènes. La fille se jetant dans ses bras, un énorme sourire sur son visage. Lui, la serrant contre lui et puis son visage étonner de nous voir ici dans ce village. La porte finie par s'ouvrir mais je ne peux pas voir qui est entrée. La personne se déplace jusqu'à moi, s'assoie sur le lit et me caresse les cheveux. Elle ne prononce aucun son qui me permet de l'identifier.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

**Concernant le ****dernier chapitre.  
**J'ai oublié de vous poser une question. Et je vois qu'il n'y en a qu'une qui a mentionné le sujet. Je vous pose tout de même la question.  
Comment avez-vous l'homosexualité de Jacob ?  
Cela vous plait-il qu'il soit plus attirer par les hommes que les femmes ? Ou vous détestez ?

**Concernant ce chapitre.**  
L'avez-vous aimé ? Oui - Non - Bof. (Ceux qui disent **Non** et **Bof** vont avoir à faire à un Emmett en colère mdr)  
Qui est la fille qui à traverser la rue devant le 4x4 que conduisait Bella et qui court rejoindre Edward ?  
Est-ce que vous aimez trouver la rencontre entre Jasper et Alice ?  
Qui est la personne qui entre dans la chambre de Bella ?


	24. Chapitre 23 : Soirée bien animée

Bonjour, bonsoir

Vous avez été nombreux à répondre au dernier chapitre. Mais vous vous poser aussi la question sur la fille qui a sauté dans les bras de notre cher Edward. Certain(e)s sont sur la bonne voix d'autres s'égares totalement. Mais bref vous verrez qui est cette fille lorsque vous la découvrirez. Pas dans ce chapitre je le crains. Mais les suppositions sont toujours ouvertes. Ce soir il y a une soirée d'imitation dont une personne va refaire quelque sketchs d'une artiste du Midi « Mado La Niçoise »  
Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne lecture.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

**¤ Chapitre 23 ¤ : Soirée bien animée**

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**POV Alice**

Je suis actuellement dans une très belle chambre d'amie peinte d'une couleur jaune pâle ! Ah ce que j'aime cette couleur. Toutes mes valises sont là. Je les compte bien pour vérifier. Oui c'est ça, il y en a bien six. Une pour mes jupes, une pour mes beaux tops, une pour mes dessous, une pour mes robes et deux pour mes chaussures. On n'est jamais à cour de chaussures ! J'ouvre la première valise qui me tombe sous les mains et qu'elle horreur ! Je hurle d'un cri hystérique en voyant l'état de la valise. Mes sous-vêtements sont complètement abîmer, mal plier, mal placer ! Qui a osé ouvrir cette valise ?? QUI ?

Qu'on me le dise tout de suite sinon je hurle ! Heu mince c'est déjà fait ça ! Je suis sûre que c'est un coup de mon cher frère ça ! Il a caché quelque chose à l'intérieur pour me faire peur.

_- Arggrrr Nounours je crois qu'on va avoir une discution toi et moi !_

Je parle toute seule et ma cause et justifier. Il n'a pas à ouvrir ma valise ! Non mais ! Je sais bien qu'il n'a pas eu de filles depuis plus de quinze jours mais car même ! Hey oui mon cher frère est un coureur de jupon avec toutes ses groupies qui lui tournent autour, il a craqué sur au moins cinq filles les trois derniers mois, les gardant plus ou moins dix jours chacune. C'est bizarre je n'ai rien trouvé dans cette valise qui me signale que Emmett est passer par-là, aucune culotte, string, brésilienne ne manque et c'est pareil pour les soutiens-gorges. Je commence à prendre ma deuxième valise qui se trouve être des tops lorsque j'entends un bruit de verre casser juste dans la chambre d'à côté. Je fronce les yeux. Qui peut bien avoir la chambre ? Je m'approche de la fine cloison et colle une oreille contre, des bruits de sanglot se font entendre. Plus inquiète je me demande la raison de cette tristesse soudaine et surtout qui est cette personne. Trop curieuse, je sors de ma chambre pour toquer à la porte de son propriétaire. Aucune réponse, je re-essaye, toujours pareil. Tant pis j'entre. Je remarque qu'une valise est ouverte sur un bureau mais aucun vêtements n'a été enlevé de celle-ci. Sur ma droite je peux voir un cadre par terre dont la vitre à éclater sur une photo que je devine sans mal que c'est Edward qui tient Bella dans ses bras, mes yeux remontent pour voir la forme de Bella affaler sur son lit.

_- Hey Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Une tête blonde me dépasse en coup de vent et vient s'asseoir sur le lit. Jasper. Il demande ce qui se passe, ce qui la met dans cet état mais je vois bien que sa demi-sœur n'est pas apte à lui répondre. Il me jette un regard inquiet.

_- Alice ! Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ? _

_- Je ne peux rien te dire ! Je ne le sais pas moi-même._

Je mens, ce n'est pas sympas, je le sais, mais que suis-je sensé lui dire ? « Oh ce n'est rien, elle a croisé son amoureux de Phœnix avec une autre fille ici à Forks ! Tu sais Edward Cullen celui que tu connais du Lycée » Non je ne peux pas lui dire ça. Il se retourne vers la boule brune qu'est Bella et lui caresse les cheveux.

_- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas sœurette ! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça !_

Bella semble revenir à la réalité lorsqu'elle se retourne doucement et lui dit que ce n'était rien, juste un coup de blues. Je ne suis pas dupe et je vois bien que lui non plus.

_- Tu me le dirais s'il y avait quelque chose qui ne va pas hein ? Si quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? _

C'est trop attendrissant ! Je suis touchée et jalouse de les voir comme ça, lui, la prenant dans ses bras alors que normalement c'est ma place. Mais je ne dis rien pour ne pas gâché ce beau tableau. Ils se séparent, les yeux de Bella prend alors compte que je suis également dans sa chambre. Elle a l'air gênée mais elle ne l'a pas à l'être. Elle rassure encore une fois Jasper lorsqu'il quitte la chambre. Je m'avance à mon tour de son lit et m'assois à la place qui était tantôt occupée par mon bel ange blond. Oui c'est ce qu'il est, mon ange blond tout droit sortit d'un nuage pour venir à ma rencontre. Ramassant le cadre par terre j'enlève les morceaux de verres et le tant à ma meilleure-amie.

_- C'est à cause d'Edward que tu pleure ?_

Elle hoche de la tête pour affirmer sa réponse à ma question. Je la prends à mon tour dans ses bras.

_- Peut-être que l'on se fait des idées, Bella ! C'est peut-être une cousine, une sœur qui habite ici et dont ils ont décidé de sortir tous les deux._

J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour lui remonté le moral. Je la sens se détendre un peu avant que je me desserre de ses bras afin de la voir. Elle n'oppose aucune résistance, renifle.

_- Où c'est sa petite-amie et qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne m'aimait plus !_

_- Je suis sûre que tu te trompe ! Tu as si peu confiance en lui ?_

_- Tu sais depuis ce qu'il m'est arrivé, je n'ai pas 100% confiance. J'ai toujours peur que vous me quittez, Emmett et toi._

_- Alors ça ma vieille ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Tu sais ce qui me ferrai plaisir ? Et je suis sûre que nounours aimerai aussi ! C'est que tu nous fasses visiter ce beau village demain ! Mais là ce que je veux voir c'est un énorme sourire ! Parle-moi de Jasper ! Vous êtes très lier ! Dis-moi TOUT sur lui !_

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**POV Bella**

Je ne suis même pas surprise de m'être trouver dans les bras de Jazz ! Il très gentil, soucieux et surtout très adorable. Bien qu'il soit un petit peu timide, il est très Don Juan quand une fille lui plait. Je crains qu'il mette mal à l'aise Alice par ses phrases ou ses gestes. Mais dans un côté je trouve ça très rigolo. Enfin je verrai bien cet été comment elle va réagir. Je ne pleure plus, son touché me calme, cela à toujours été comme ça depuis qu'il est apparu dans la famille. Mon chagrin est toujours visible autant intérieurement qu'extérieurement. Je ne peux le nier, pendant les trois mois qu'Edward à passer à Phœnix j'ai toujours eu une grande peur qu'il me quitte ou qu'il me trompe. Bien que ce n'est pas arriver là-bas j'ai peur qu'il s'est lasser de moi et qu'il s'est remit avec une de ses ex-petites amies. Je ne le croyais pas pendant le voyage puisque j'avais la tête ailleurs mais de voir cette fille traverser la route et se jeter dans ses bras a fait remonter cette peur de me sentir trahie, vide, rejeter. Jasper a quitter la chambre alors que je le rassurai que ce n'était rien. Alice ne dit rien mais je sais qu'elle le sait pourquoi je pleure. Elle me remonte le moral en me disant que peut-être cette fille est une sœur, une cousine ou une amie mais je sais bien qu'elle est plus que ça.

La discussion dévia rapidement sur mon cher Jazz, je m'en doutais qu'Alice avait craqué sur lui ! Vu comment elle avait réagit à une simple photo de lui. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serrai si rapide. C'est avec un sourire et en essuyant les larmes que je lui réponds.

_- Que veux-tu savoir ? Sa couleur favorite ? C'est le vert. Il a un côté timide très craquant. Il adore faire de la moto, d'ailleurs tu as pu voir sa belle heu…. Mince je sais ce que c'est comme type de moto ! Je crois que c'est une Harley mais je n'en suis pas sûre._

Alice est pendu à mes lèvres et n'osait pas m'interrompre, tellement concentré sur mes paroles. C'est la première fois que je la vois aussi calme et excitée à la fois. Elle est vraiment accro à mon demi-frère et je pense que c'est réciproque. Jasper me l'a très bien fait comprendre quand il était à côté de moi lors de notre arrivé. Je pense que le courant va vite passer ! Demain, je les emmènerais visiter la ville, je demanderai à Jasper de venir avec nous. Je suis sûre qu'il ne dira pas non. Je croise les doigts pour ne pas croiser Edward !

_- Il y a quelque chose qui n'allait pas tout à l'heure que tu as criée ? Je t'ai entendu dans le couloir._

Alice se leva du lit et fait les cent pas devant moi pendant que je m'assois sur le rebord du lit.

_- tu ne devineras jamais. Quelqu'un à ouvert ma valise et c'est permit de fouiller ! Je suis sûre que c'est Emmett !_

Je déglutis à ses mots et n'ose pas la regarder pendant que je vais lui répondre de peur de me retrouver en brochette.

_- Heu non c'est pas lui qui l'a ouverte ! C'est moi en la prenant, elle s'est ouverte et j'ai fait vite pour tout remettre dedans._

_- QUOI ?? J'espère pour toi que les garçons n'ont rien vu sinon !_

J'agite mes mains en signe de négation.

_- NON, non, non, ils n'ont rien vu, ils étaient à l'étage quand c'est arriver. Je suis désolée Alice._

Elle laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement et se laisse tomber à côté de moi sur le lit.

_- Dis, tu n'as pas trouvé Emmett bizarre dans le garage ?_

_- Si et je pense que notre gros nounours à eu le coup de foudre face à Rosalie._

C'est fou comme on peut changer aussi vite de sujet. Mais dans un sens on a toujours été comme ça toutes les deux. On continue de parler d'Emmett et de ses états dans le garage. Le fait qu'il n'a rien dit pendant que j'avais le volant. Puis la discution revient sur le moment plus triste pour ma part. Le fait que Edward ait été avec cette fille. Elle me demande ce que j'ai ressentis à ce moment précis et je lui décri mon état d'âme. C'est à dire Triste, trahie par ce garçon qui m'avait pourtant promit qu'il n'avait personne avant de venir à Phœnix. Une larme s'écoule encore malgré moi. Mais plus je parle plus je me rends compte que je ne connais pas le Edward avant qu'il vienne vivre ces trois mois d'études en Arizona. Il ne m'a presque pas parlé de son passé. Je sais tout juste qu'il a une sœur que je soupçonne être Rosalie au nom de famille du garage lorsqu'elle a prit la communication lors de notre grosse panne de voiture. Nous sommes interrompues par une tête blonde qui dépasse de l'entrebâillement de la porte, notre cher Jazz. Il nous annonce que le dîner est prêt. Et que Emmett à commencer à grignoter. Nous sortons de ma chambre en rigolant par l'air perplexe de Jasper. Il ne comprend pas du tout pourquoi cette soudaine hilarité.

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**POV Jasper**

J'ai laissé les filles il y a quelques minutes avec un mauvais pressentiment pour Bella. Elle me cache quelque chose, je le sens. Je ne peux m'expliquer, mais je me questionne sur le pourquoi ma demi-sœur pleurai quelques minutes plutôt. Je suis à présent dans le salon retrouvant mon beau-père dans le salon à regarder les résultats des matchs de Base-ball en compagnie de Emmett qui ronchonne contre une équipe qui a perdu. Je les laisse et alla dans la cuisine trouvant ma mère aux fourneaux.

_- Je peux t'aider maman ?_

Elle a la tête dans le four en train d'arroser, je ne sais quoi. Elle me répond au bout d'une minute. Je suis adosser sur le plant de travail.

_- Oui si tu peux faire la salade._

Sans un mot je me dirige vers le frigo, sort deux paquet de salade. Prends un saladier que je rince, j'achoppe l'huile, le vinaigre, le sel, l'ail et m'active à faire ce qu'elle m'a demandé. Pendant que je suis en train de couper les feuilles de salade à la main, triant ainsi celle qui sont abîmés. Emmett déboule dans la cuisine.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? C'est bientôt prêt ? J'ai la dalle !_

_- Ca le serra bientôt ! Tient aide plutôt en mettant la table !_

Emmett ne se contente pas de prendre les assiettes, il prend aussi le paquet de chips au passage qui est sur le plant de travail juste à côté de moi. Il se dirige vers la salle à manger, j'entends le bruit sourd des assiettes posées et un grand bruit annonçant le destin fatal du paquer de chips éclaté par la grosse main de notre vacancier. Je lève les yeux au ciel par ce contact que Bella ne m'a pas mentit. Emmett est un estomac sur pattes. La salade prête, je l'amène dans la salle à manger où je constate les dégâts des chips en miettes éparpillées sur toute la table. Je soupire, Patricia va avoir une attaque en voyant sa belle table dans cet état. Je trouve que les filles sont un peu longues pour défaire leurs valises et discuté puisqu'on les entend rire. Montant les escaliers je constate que la chambre d'Alice est vide où du moins les valises sont toujours à la même place. Les rires viennent de la chambre voisine, donc celle de Bella. Par prudence, j'ouvre la porte doucement. J'espère que je ne vais pas me recevoir un coussin si elles s'amusent à faire une bataille d'oreiller. Je laisse dépasser ma bouille et vois qu'elles sont plier en deux sur le lit. Je soupire, j'aime mieux voir Bella rire qu'en pleur comme je l'ai laissé, il y a plus de quinze minutes.

_- Hey les filles pourquoi vous riez ?_

Elles ne répondent pas. Je décide d'ouvrir la porte en grand et leur annonce que le repas est prêt. Elles sourirent.

_- Heu Bella… Tu avais raison pour Emmett ! Il a commencé à manger !_

Pourquoi elles se remettent à rire en me regardant ? Il y a quelque chose sur le visage ?

_- J'ai de la salade sur le nez ? _

Elles rient encore plus ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

_- Non mais on imagine que Nounours a trouvé un paquet de Chips et comme à son habitude l'a fait exploser sur la table._

Je ne peux que confirmer et ris avec elles. Et pendant qu'on descend les escaliers on entend le cri d'horreur de Patricia !

_- HO MON DIEU MA TABLE !!!!!!!!_

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plût ?  
Bien que je me doute que, oui.  
Je vous demande juste les passages que vous avez aimer ou pas.  
Hey oui ce soir il n'y aura pas de questions concernant ce chapitre. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu ! lol


	25. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre DSL

Cher Lecteurs, Lectrices

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre !

Je sais vous vous dites « Oh non une mauvaise surprise !! » Ou encore « Ca yé elle nous annonce qu'elle arrête ! »

Je vous rassure que ce n'est ni l'une ni l'autre !

Non la nouvelle est que je pars avec mon cousin pour une semaine à « Monaco » en fin de Juillet et que le voyage continue pour « L'Espagne » tout le mois d'Août !

Je vous préviens que je ne pourrai pas poster pendant les vacances mais je vous jure que je continuerai d'écrire ! Et tout vous poster au retour de mes vacances.

Concernant le chapitre 23 je suis un peu déçu que vous avez été moins nombreux à laisser des reviews. Je ne vous en veux pas du tout ! C'est les vacances et presque tout le monde est à la plage ou en voyage. Mais je m'attendais à en avoir beaucoup enfin ce n'est pas grave !

On est en vacances !

C'est l'été !

Il fait beau, chaud !

On s'amuse !

C'est le principal ! ^^

BONNES VACANCES A TOUS !!!!!!!!!!


	26. Chapitre 24 : Visite guidée

Bonjour bonsoir tout le monde !!!

Me voilà de retour de mon voyage de Monaco !

Une belle principauté qui a bien changé par rapport aux souvenirs que m'ont souvent décri les anciens membres de ma famille (ma grand-mère et mon grand-père) Ils ont vécu dans cette principauté avant que De Gaule les fasse déguerpir comme ils ne sont pas nés la-bas, il a fallut qu'ils déménagent ! C'est bien dommage parce qu'ils ont perdu beaucoup ! Leurs amis, leur boulot et bien d'autres choses.

Enfin bref passons !

Me revoilà encore vivante ! Lol ! Hey oui je vous le signale car avec mon cousin sur le dos je reviens souvent de vacances avec quelque chose de cassé ! Je suis comme Bella moi ! Je glisse sur n'importe quoi ! D'ailleurs j'ai même glisser sur les fesses devant la porte d'un restaurant Monégasque ! Je ne vous raconte pas la honte devant les clients et les serveurs. J'étais encore plus rouge qu'une tomate ! Rassurez-vous, je vais bien ! Enfin ce soir-là j'ai eu du mal à m'asseoir ! Heureusement un serveur a eut la gentillesse de me donner un coussin ! XD Je me suis fait draguer par tous les serveurs qui me demandai si j'allais bien et que je ne voudrai pas autre chose. Tout ça sous les yeux rieur de mon sale cousin qui était mort de rire !

Bon alors voilà le chapitre que vous attendez temps !  
J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas !  
Et que vous non plus !  
J'attends beaucoup de reviews de votre part !  
Vous saurez pourquoi a la fin de ce chapitre !

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**¤ Chapitre 24 ¤ : Visite guidée**

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**POV Bella**

Le premier repas qu'on a fait hier soir a été très animé. C'est le moins que je puisse dire. Entre le cri de terreur de Patricia découvrant sa belle table recouverte de malheureux débris de chips et les blagues de Emmett suivit parfois par Jasper. Oh oui on a bien rigoler. Vers minuit tout le monde est aller se couché. Du moins se fût leur cas. Car moi je n'avais pas la force de dormir. Des images que mon cerveau avait créé, je ne sais quand, à décider de me montrer les images hautes en couleur avec le son en prime d'une scène à me faire pleurer me montrant Edward avec cette fille s'embrassant devant moi et qu'il me dit qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé. Je suis agitée dans mon lit ! Ce beau rêve où Edward m'invite à dîner tourne bien vite au cauchemar lorsque cette fille arrive derrière lui et l'enlace. C'est là qu'il me dit qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé. Je cri, je hurle, je pleure dans mon cauchemar. Je sens des mains me secouer et dans mon rêve c'est Edward qui se moque de moi me traitant de petite fille. Je me redresse en sueur criant un « NON » comme une demeurée. Les mains qui me tenaient comme étant celles d'Edward sont en faites les grosses mains d'Emmett. J'ai du le réveillé parce qu'il est encore habillé de son pyjama et qu'il est décoiffé. Mais je m'en fiche. Sans rien dire je me jette dans ses bras et le serre fort contre moi. Ses bras m'encercle maladroit mais réconfortant. Une de ses mains caresse mon dos.

_- Calme-toi ptite mouche ! C'était un vilain cauchemar ! Calme-toi !_

Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive des larmes avaient fait leurs apparitions ! Ce cauchemar était le pire de tout ce que j'avais eue. Non en fait c'est le second. Le premier c'était lors de mon viol que j'avais vécu et revécu lorsque j'avais fermé les yeux. J'ai peur que je le revive encore une fois. Ce sentiment de trahison, d'abandon, d'humiliation, de peur, de rejet. Ça a toujours été ma plus grande peur. Mais en ce moment ce n'est pas ça que je crains mais l'abandon de celui que j'aime. Je reste un moment dans les bras du frère que j'aurai aimé toujours avoir, je suis calmer mais je m'accroche tout de même à lui. Au bout d'un moment, qu'il a dû trouver long, je m'écarte de lui. Je lui fais un pâle sourire.

_- Est-ce que ça va aller ?_

J'hoche la tête, peu sûre de ma voix en cet instant.

_- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Pourquoi tu as fait ce cauchemar ?_

J'hésite un instant a lui dire la cause de mon tourment. Puis, je me rends compte qu'il s'est levé et venu me réconforté comme quand je faisais ses affreux rêves et qu'il était toujours présent dans ma chambre. Bien qu'au début j'avais eu peur d'être en contact avec lui. A l'époque je venais de me faire violer par cinq mecs c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Mais j'avais bien vu le regard triste, désemparer, honteux de ne rien pouvoir faire qu'il avait affiché durant une période où il n'avait pas pu m'approcher. Mais là, maintenant c'est différent. J'ai besoin de lui, de ses bras réconfortants.

_- Ce n'est rien ! J'ai eu peur d'être seule d'un coup._

C'est à moitié vraie. Puisque j'ai toujours peur qu'ils me laissent seule. Malgré ce que m'a dit Alice hier soir. Je la crois mais je doute de moi. Je ne suis plus la même. Je n'ai plus cette assurance d'avant. Emmett me sourit et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

_- Tu vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, ptite mouche. Tu serras jamais seule._

J'élargis mon sourire. Je suis comme rassuré qu'il confirme les dires d'Alice sans le savoir. J'ai besoin de les entendre, me confirmer qu'ils resteront à mes côtés a chaque fois que je doute, que je me sens triste quand quelque chose de grave m'arrive.

_- Bon je pense que je vais me laver ! J'espère que Patricia est debout parce j'ai une faim de loup. Je mangerai bien un bœuf entier._

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ca y est l'estomac sur pattes est réveillé. Il va falloir que je dise à Patricia de faire beaucoup de provisions pour l'été. Telle que je la connais, elle va remplir le frigo a bloc sans conté le gros congélateur dans la cave…. Il quitte alors la chambre. Je suis encore toute chamboulée par mon cauchemar, mais je fais abstraction pour me dire qu'aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour. Je me lève du lit et me dirige vers ma fenêtre. En l'ouvrant un énorme rayon de soleil inonde d'un coup ma chambre d'une clarté et d'une chaleur époustouflante qui me fait fermer les yeux tellement je suis éblouie. Je me dirige vers ma valise dont je n'ai encore rien déballé et prend des habits pour la journée. En l'occurrence des sous-vêtements blancs et une robe blanche, parsemée de fleurs roses. Dire que quand Alice m'a montré cette robe j'avais exprimé une grimace disant que jamais je ne mettrais de robe à Forks. C'est vrai en général je me contente de jupe longue ou de pantacourt, mais jamais de robe. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait décider de l'acheter. Peut-être le fait de ne plus entendre ses supplications toute la journée. De toute façon je sais qu'elle l'aurai acheter a ma place rien que pour son plaisir de me voir dedans. Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres lorsque je pense qu'elle va crier de joie en me voyant la porté. Une fois lavée et habillée, je descends les escaliers et je peux entendre la grosse voix d'Emmett parler d'un certain pari avec Alice. Bizarrement je n'entends pas la voix de Jasper. Je fais demi-tour en remontant les escaliers. Je me souviens qu'il a toujours eut du mal à se réveillé de bonne heure. Surtout lorsque c'est les vacances. Mais en ce qui concerne mes amis et moi-même on est tellement habituer à se lever vers les cinq heures qu'on a du mal à prendre nos marques pour une grasse matinée lors des vacances. Arriver devant la porte de la chambre de mon demi-frère je toque trois petits coups. Je n'entends rien. Je ré-essaye, même chose. Bon j'ose, j'entre. Il est bien encore en train de dormir. Il est mignon avec ses cheveux encore plus en bataille. Comme je l'ai pensé hier en le voyant, il a le même style de coiffure ! Je m'approche de la touffe blonde et essaye de le réveillé.

_- Aller debout marmotte !_

_- Mpff laisse-moi dormir encore un peu Alice…_

Hein ? J'ai bien entendu ? Il croix que c'est Alice qui veut le réveiller. Wow elle hante même ses rêves ! Bon je fais quoi moi maintenant ? J'essaye autre chose, une idée germe dans mon cerveau comme quoi il n'y a pas que des cauchemars qu'il est capable de faire celui-là. Je me penche au-dessus de lui et lui chuchote à l'oreille visible que ses cheveux ont décidé de laisser apparaître.

_- Jasper… mon chou faut te lever ! J'ai envie de faire de la moto…_

Dis-je en refaisant la voix d'Alice avec une note de séduction dans la voix. Un chose que je ne m'attends pas qu'il fasse se produit. Il me prend au dépourvu, attrape ma taille et me fait basculer à côté de lui.

_- Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour_

_- Ouvre les yeux Jazz !!_

J'imagine le choc qu'il va avoir lorsqu'il me verra à la place de ma meilleure amie. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Il est tellement choquer qu'il se recule du lit tellement loin qu'il en tombe. Je suis morte de rire, néanmoins je me redresse et le regarde..

_- Ça va Jazzy ?_

Il me regarde comme si j'ai un troisième œil.

_- Toi ? C'était toi ? …Oh mon dieu…_

Il a mit sa main sur sa bouche réalisant ce qu'il a dit.

_- Oui et ce que j'ai entendu va ravir Alice._

_- Non ! Non ! Ne lui dit pas !_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- …_

_- Bon ok je ne dirai rien…_

Il soupire ! Franchement je ne vois pas pourquoi il veut rien lui dire. Il doit croire qu'elle ne l'aime pas alors que c'est le contraire. Enfin bref… Je retrouve mon sérieux et passe en mode deux de mon petit plan.

_- Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi pour leur faire visiter Forks ?_

_- Oui pour… pourquoi pas._

Oh il passe une main dans ses cheveux il est nerveux. Dois-je lui dire que cela ne résoudra pas ses cheveux à être bien coiffer ? Non ça va servir à rien !

_- Ce que j'ai dit à propos de la moto, c'est vrai. Hier soir Alice m'a dit qu'elle aimerai bien faire un tour._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Puisque je te le dis !_

Il est sourd ? Ou il le fait exprès ? Ah il sourit c'est bon signe. Il hoche de la tête comme quoi il a comprit. Je lui retourne le sourire me lève de son lit et m'apprête à quitter sa chambre mais avant d'ouvrir la porte je me retourne.

_- Je te demanderai de rien dire ce que je viens de dire. J'annoncerai à la cuisine que je compte leur faire visiter le village. A toi de te proposer pour nous accompagner ou pas… Mais si tu ne viens pas j'en connais une qui va être très triste…_

Sur ces mots je sors de la chambre et me dirige fière de moi vers les escaliers pour rejoindre mes amis dans la cuisine où il règne une bonne ambiance.

_- Bonjour tout le monde !_

Un coup d'œil d'horizon me montre qu'il y a tout le monde est là sauf ma marmotte préférée, nommé Jasper. Alice me regarde un peu tristement. J'imagine que son frère lui a dit pour mon cauchemar de cette nuit. Je lui souris pour la détendre. Je ne veux pas en parler. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller chercher mes céréales avec du lait et du jus d'orange que Patricia s'est lever pour déposer mon petit déjeuner sur la table. Je la remercie d'un regard. Comme je l'avais prédit quelques minutes plutôt Alice change d'humeur pour lancer un cri de joie en réalisant que je porte cette fameuse robe dont elle a eut tellement de mal a me faire acheter ! Pour calmer l'ambiance ou bien pour changer de sujet dont Alice et Patricia font de me voir en robe, Emmett me demande s'il y a une plage à Forks. J'allais lui répondre quand Jazz se décide de montrer sa belle touffe blonde. Je ne le regarde qu'une seconde pour lui dire bonjour alors qu'il me fait une bise sur la joue comme on en a l'habitude. Puis, je regarde Alice alors que Jazz lui fait la bise à elle aussi. J'ai le plaisir de voir une belle teinte rouge naître sur ses joues. Jasper me lance un regard après avoir vu la réaction que sa « bien-aimée secrète » a eut, je suis toute souriante et hoche de la tête afin qu'il comprenne que je lui confirme les mots qu'on a échangé dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il s'installe à côté d'Emmett et sa mère fait la même chose que moi en lui déposant son ptit-dej. Le visage d'Alice s'est illuminée dès qu'il est entré dans la cuisine, elle ne l'a pas quitté des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ses yeux. Elle les a baissé sur son bol de chocolat chaud avec de nouveau les joues en feu. Jazz n'ose plus la regarder mais un sourire s'est former sur son visage. Je me décide enfin a briser se léger silence qui s'est installer et à répondre à la question que Emmett a posé tantôt.

_- Oui il y a la plage de La Push, nounours. _

_- Chouette !!!_

Peu après que nous avons fini notre petit déjeuner je me décide à parler de nouveau. Je regarde Jasper qui me regarde également lorsque je me racle la gorge. Je sais, qu'il sait ce que je vais dire.

_- Ça vous dit de visiter Forks ?_

Alice est la première à réagir en sautant de sa chaise, venant vers moi tout en tapant des mains, oubliant les autres.

_- Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Tu nous ferra TOUT voir !_

Je ris à sa réaction et aux réactions de choc de mes parents et de Jazz.

_- Mais oui Alice, calme-toi, tu les terrorises !_

Emmett part à rire, plier sur la table, la tête dans ses bras où il tape du poing faisant trembler celle-ci. Alice avec un grand sourire passe derrière Emmett et lui tape la tête.

_- Arrête ou tu vas la casser imbécile !_

Bizarrement au lieu de le faire encore plus éclater de rire ça le calme. Hein ?

_- On se calme ! Donc qui est partant pour une visite guidée de la petite ville ?_

Sans attendre Emmett et Alice se lèvent et dises en cœur !

_- MOI !!_

Je regarde Jasper pour lui faire signaler que c'est le moment pour lui d'entrée en scène. Mais Alice le devance.

_- Tu viens avec nous Jasper ?_

Oh elle fait son regard séducteur qui coupe net la voix de Jazzy. Un petit coup de coude discret lui fait retrouver la voix et ses esprits par la même occasion.

_- Oui… heu… j'allais le proposer._

Après une bonne minute tout le monde quitte la cuisine. Charlie qui est habiller de son costume de travail prend son fusil, son revolver et quitte la maison en nous recommandant de ne pas aller en forêt. Peut après c'est nous qui quittons la maison laissant Patricia seule après lui avoir proposer de nous accompagner elle a refuser préférant nous laisser entre jeunes comme elle dit. On se dirige prendre le cher 4x4 que chéri Emmett. Il en a tellement soin que lorsqu'il voit une tache il se met à astiquer le capo en maugréant contre l'oiseau qui a choisi de faire ses besoins là. Juste en passant devant la moto de Jasper, Alice s'arrête pour la regarder. Je pousse Jazz pour qu'il lui parle. Il me regarde Horrifier ! Je lui fais les gros yeux. Il soupire et s'approche d'elle.

_- Heu… c'est ma moto…_

_- Elle est très jolie !_

_- Merci… heu… tu veux faire un tour un de ses jours ?_

Je me tape la tête avec ma main. Non mais pourquoi il lui a pas dit « aujourd'hui » ? Quoi que c'est mieux que rien ! Mais bon. Elle lui sourit et lui dit qu'elle aimerait beaucoup. Bon point. Au moins il lui a proposé. Maintenant je ne sais pas s'il a un casque pour elle. Sans rien leur dire, je me dirige dans le bolide de mon gros nounours qui est toujours en train de ronchonner contre ce pauvre oiseau et m'installe devant a ses côté pour laisser aux tourtereaux l'arrière.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre ses deux là ? Il est hors de question que ma sœur monte sur cet engin !_

_- Nounours ! Merci pour ce matin !_

_- C'est rien ptite mouche ! Mais il fait quoi là, l'abeille à tourner autour de ma ptite sœur ?_

_- Nounours je dois te dire une chose que normalement tu dois pas savoir !_

_- Je t'écoute !_

_- Ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre !_

_- QUOI !!!!!_

Bonjour la discrétion ! Les amoureux se tourne immédiatement vers nous en nous regardant avec un visage d'incompréhension. Je marmonne en direction du gros bêta qui est à présent au volant.

_- Emmett ! Moins fort !_

_- Tu veux dire que l'Abeille et ma Minipouss sont amoureux… J'y crois pas !_

J'hoche pour confirmer et pose un doigt sur mes lèvres pour lui intimé le silence. Il le comprend mais un sourire espiègle a fait son apparition. Ca n'a rien de bon. Alice demande pourquoi son frère à crier et là je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Heu vite une solution ! Aller Emmett sort une blague t'en regorge pleins la cervelle ! Y a pas d'autre place que pour ça ! Enfin a part pour Rosalie. Ca j'en suis sûre.

_- Bella vient de me dire qu'il n'y a pas de Mac Do ! Comment je vais faire moi ? Sans mon double Big Mac je suis perdu !_

C'est que c'est vrai en plus il n'y en a pas ! Le seul qu'il y a c'est à Port Angeles. Mais bon ça il le sait pas encore.

_- Le seul qu'il a c'est à Port Angeles !_

Trop tard il le sait ! Merci Jazzy ! Tu va devoir supporter un Emmett en colère privé de sa nourriture favorite. Arff ça y est nounours boude ! Ce qui nous fait rire. Bref je demande à notre gros nounours de me laisser le volant ce qu'il refuse catégoriquement. Merde ! Je veux les faire visiter et là j'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui fait le guide alors qu'il ne connaît pas les routes. Au bout d'un petit moment il récapitule et me laisse conduire. Jasper ouvre la porte galamment à Alice pour qu'elle monte sous le regard malicieux de son grand frère. Je crains pour elle. Nous voilà parti pour une bonne visite de Forks. On a la musique à fond, on a mit nos maillots de bain car après la visite on va à La Push sur la réserve indienne. Alice et Emmett nous posent des questions sur certains endroit.

Vers cinq heures on décide qu'il est temps d'aller faire un petit plongeon à La Push. Emmett n'a pas rouspété de toute la journée. Ce qui est rare pour lui. Il a toujours peur que j'abîme son petit bébé d'habitude. Mais là j'ai fait attention toute la journée sous les yeux amusés de Jazzy qui me voit conduire pour la première fois. On se gare sur la plage presque déserte. On trouve un coin pas trop loin. Pendant que Emmett et Jazzy s'élancent dans un défit que je trouve stupide.

_- Celui qui serra le dernier dans l'eau serra une poule mouillée !_

Bien sur Jaser n'y résiste pas à un défit et fait un gros sprint. Oh j'ai oublier de dire à Emmett que Jasper est un rapide à la course. J'étale les serviettes avec Alice puis nous nous installons sur nos serviettes.

_- Bella ! Bella ! Il m'a demandé si je voulais faire un tour en moto avec lui !!!_

_- Je sais !!_

_- Comment tu le sais ? Il t'en a parlé ?_

_- Hey bien non mais je vous ai entendu parler ce matin._

Je mens mais c'est un demi-mensonge. Du coup elle ne voit pas que je mens alors que d'habitude elle n'est pas dupe et me questionne jusqu'à ce que je craque et que je dise tout. Elle saute de joie sur la serviette qui est plus vraiment étaler mais en boule sur le sable. Elle regarde la mer où sont son frère et mon demi-frère et elle cri en agitant ses bras. Jasper en la voyant est comme hypnotisé et ne voit pas Emmett se rapprocher pour le couler. Je suis morte de rire mais je me fige aussitôt. Je me sens observer depuis qu'on est arriver à la Push et ça ne me plait pas du tout.

_- Alice je crois qu'on nous regarde !_

Elle fronce les yeux en me regardant. Elle sait que je n'aime pas ça, car la dernière fois que je l'avais été c'était lorsque j'ai repris les cours après une absence d'un mois. Ca me mettais très mal à l'aise. Si j'étais seule je serrai tenter de rentrée chez moi en courant mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Alice passe un bras autour de moi et regarde autour de nous. Je n'ose pas faire de même. J'ai peur de voir le visage de l'inconnu qui nous espionne.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Je sais, je suis une grosse méchante de coupé là ce chapitre ! XD**

**Mais comment garder le suspens si je vous dévoile tout ?  
Alors qui est cet inconnu qui espionne nos deux superbes brunes ?**

**J'attends vos reviews pour savoir à qui vous pensez !**


	27. Chapitre 25 : Les explications

Bonjour à vous cher lecteur

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire tout autant qu'à moi ! lol  
Je remercie tous ceux qui laissent à chaque fois des reviews, ceux qui me mette dans leur liste de favoris.

Je tiens à vous informer que je qui en train d'écrire en simultané une nouvelle fanfic. « Les naufragés »  
J'espère que vous trouverez cette fanfic qui sort, elle aussi de l'ordinaire a votre goût. J'attends de vos nouvelles sur cette histoire si vous le voulez.

Sur ceux je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Rendez-vous comme à chaque fois à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**¤ Chapitre 25 ¤ : Les explications**

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**POV Bella**

Au contraire je regarde les garçons se lancer dans une bataille de coulage. Ils se courent après et dès qu'ils s'attrapent, ils se coulent mutuellement. J'ai envie d'aller les rejoindre pour qu'ils me protègent et qu'ils me changent les idées. Alice scrute toujours les alentours et soudain elle se fige. J'ose relever la tête et je croise le regard de l'inconnu qui n'a rien de tel puisqu'il s'agit de Edward et de son amie. Chacun nous regarde différemment, le regard de mon apollon - si je peux encore l'appeler ainsi - a un regard surpris de nous voir là mais aussi curieux. Par contre celle de son amie a un regard rempli de haine qui me fait frissonner d'effroi. J'ai peur qu'ils ne s'approchent de nous et que Edward dise les mêmes mots que dans mon cauchemar de ce matin. Heureusement il n'y a pas de mouvements de leur part ce qui me soulage un peu mais ce qui me fait serrer le cœur de les voir encore une fois ensemble, seuls. J'ai le cœur qui ne va pas tarder à se briser si jamais ils s'embrassent. Alice me serre légèrement le bras ce qui me fait détacher les yeux d'eux. Elle me force à me lever de ma serviette.

_- Bella, viens ! Allons nous baigner !_

Du regard je la remercie silencieusement et enlève la robe aussi vite que je le peux. Alice a réussi à me faire changer d'idées mais je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre il faudra que j'affronte Edward pour des explications. Et je me sens de le faire maintenant mais je voudrai qu'il soit seul et non avec cette greluche. En plus c'est quoi ce coup ? On dirait une autruche quand elle se penche pour ramasser, je ne sais quoi. Je suis d'une humeur massacrante lorsque j'atteins les premières vagues. J'ai envie de retournée chez moi et de m'effondré dans mon lit pour pleuré toute ma tristesse. Pourquoi Edward est-il encore avec cette fille ? Je n'ai pas le temps de poussé plus mes pensés parce que quelqu'un a eut la bonne idée de me prendre dans ses bras et de me jeter dans l'eau qui est froide ! Je cri quand je remonte à la surface pour me trouver en face d'un Jasper tout content et rieur. C'est donc lui qui m'a surprise ? Je ne l'en croyais pas capable. Je suis d'une humeur boudeuse là ! Il m'a surprise et je veux qu'il se pardonne ! Un peu plus loin j'entends le rire d'un Emmett qui va bientôt prendre la tasse s'il tombe. Je rebrousse chemin pendant qu'Alice fait une petite plongée sous-marine, alors que je quitte l'eau je sens Jasper m'attraper le bras et me tournée vers lui !

_- Tu vas pas bouder à cause de ça, tout de même !_

Je le regarde et il a un regard de chien battu ce qui me rend triste mais je ne cesse pas ma bouderie pour autant.

_- Je n'ai jamais aimé ça et tu le sais ! _

_- Je sais mais c'était trop tentant ! … Tu me pardonne ? _

Comment ne pas lui pardonner ? Mais il me fait le coup chaque été. Ça en devient comme un rituel entre nous. Je n'en reviens pas comme nous nous amusons comme si on avait encore neuf ans. C'est à cet age que nous nous sommes rencontrer tous les deux. On était de super copains lorsque je venais pour les vacances. On faisait les fous ensemble, puis un beau jour j'ai eu la grande joie de voir mon père très heureux avec la mère de Jasper. C'est là que j'ai souhaité de tout mon cœur que mon père soit le plus heureux des papas. Et mon vœu c'était réaliser faisant ainsi de Jasper mon presque frère. Une bataille générale éclata d'un seul coup me tirant de mes songes. Alice courue se cacher derrière son gros molosse de frère pendant que Jasper l'arrosait. En fait c'est tout Emmett qui prenait l'eau au lieu d'Alice qui se cachait para coup pour narguer mon demi-frère. Un frisson me traversa d'un coup de la tête aux pieds, la chair de poule se faisait voir sur ma peau légèrement bronzée, j'encercle ma taille de mes bras tout en les regardant jouer. J'avais deux choix, soit j'affrontais Edward et sa greluche, soit, je mourrais de froid…la deuxième option était assez tentante, mais le regard que Jasper m'envoyer me disait de prendre la première option.

Je courus vers ma serviette mais me stoppais net en voyant Edward et sa copine juste à côté.

_- Tanya. Tu peux nous laisser deux minutes s'il te plait ? _

Ainsi cette fille s'appelait Tanya ? Au moins je sais comment s'appelle la fille dont est amoureux Edward. Je suis triste de les voir aussi proche l'un de l'autre mais j'essaye de ne pas le faire voir. Je ne veux pas voir le visage fier de cette greluche. Je ne regarde pas Edward alors qu'il s'approche de moi pendant que sa maudite poule s'éloigne pour aller chercher quelque chose sur le sable. Je contourne Edward qui s'avance toujours vers moi, je ne veux pas lui parler tant que je ne serrai pas au chaud dans ma serviette. Tout le monde sait que je suis une grande frileuse ?

_- Bella… _

Je ne le regarde même pas et je prends ma serviette. Puis, je me retourne pour lui faire face.

_- Pourquoi t'as pas demandé à ta gre… chérie de rester et me la présenté ?_

_- Bella elle n'est pas ma…_

Je le coupa du revers de la main.

_- QUOI ? C'est ta fiancée peut-être ??_

_- Tanya est ma cousine ! Bella, il n'y a que toi que j'aime !_

Je ne réponds pas. Que dire ? J'aime Edward plus que tout et je découvre un sentiment qui me brise le cœur quand je le vois en compagnie de Tanya. Peut-être que c'est cela qu'on appelle « La Jalousie » ? Je ne sais pas, avec Nicky je n'ai jamais ressentis ça. C'est à dire qu'aucune fille ne voulait être avec lui ou du moins lui parler. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi jusqu'à ce que je voie son vrai visage le soir de mon viol. Je sors de mes songes en sentant les mains de mon adonis sur mes joues qui me fait relever les yeux vers lui.

_- Bella, je t'aime plus que tout ! _

_- Je voudrai te croire… mais comment lorsque je te vois avec elle ? _

Sans que je le voie venir Edward s'approche de moi, me prends dans ses bras et m'embrasse si tendrement que c'est la première fois qu'il me donne un baiser comme ça. Je ne réponds pas de suite tellement je suis surprise par son geste. Plus les secondes passent et plus je me remets de ma surprise et je réagie à ce doux baiser qui devient de plus en plus passionner. Je le serre à mon tour contre moi. Je ne veux plus le laisser s'éloigner de moi. Même quand notre baiser est terminer, je ne le lâche pas, il pose son front contre le mien et me sourit.

_- Toute ma vie, je n'aimerai que toi !_

Cette simple phrase m'émue énormément, je ne sais quoi lui répondre pour lui dire que c'est réciproque. Je l'aime depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui. Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui quand je suis seule et même en compagnie de mes amis. Une larme s'échappe malgré moi, une larme de joie, une larme de soulagement, une larme d'amour. L'amour que je ressens si fort pour lui. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Et quand je suis dans ses bras le monde autour de nous n'existe plus. Seul lui compte à mes yeux. D'un simple baiser il vient recueillir cette larme sur ma joue. Un frisson m'assaillit lors de ce geste de tendresse, d'amour, de romantique. Ce qui le fait plus sourire, je vois dans ses yeux une lueur briller. Je ne peux pas décrire ce qu'elle signifie mais j'espère que c'est une lueur d'amour. J'allais lui dire ces mots que je voulais lui dire depuis que notre baiser avait cessé, le « Je t'aime » allait être prononcer mais un raclement de gorge nous fit sursauter et sortir de notre bulle de bonheur.

_- Tu ne nous présente pas Eddie ?_

Une simple cousine hein ? Peut-être que pour lui c'est comme ça mais pas pour cette autruche qui me fusille du regard. Elle veut peut-être ma photo ? Je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre de fille qui croient que tout leur appartient tout comme cette Ashley à Phœnix, une vraie bombe humaine dont les garçons lui tournent autour tel des mouches attirer par la merde. Ou des abeilles attirer par le miel, je ne sais pas quelle expression lui serrai le mieux approprier. Bien que je penche sur la première.

_- Je t'ai dit au moins un millier de fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça Tanya !_

Oh y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre eux, ça me fait sourire. Et puis c'est quoi ce surnom ridicule ? Je comprends Edward de le détester, quand on a si un si beau nom on ne veut pas que quelqu'un le difforme. Mon nom, je ne peux pas dire que je ne l'aime pas, je suis fière de porter le prénom de ma grand-mère mais il est tellement vieux que je ne veux pas qu'on le prononce tout autrement qu'avec de la joie et de l'amour. Alors je l'ai volontairement raccourci afin de ne pas l'abîmer par de la rancœur, de l'a haine ou de la jalousie.

_- Bella je te présente Tanya, ma cousine ! Tanya, c'est Bella ma petite-amie._

Elle me regarde de haut ce qui m'exaspère. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Bien que je serrai tenter de la gifler pour lui faire ravaler sa fierté. Pour me donner un peu plus de confiance Edward me serre plus fort la main, qu'il n'a jamais lâché depuis qu'on a été interrompu dans notre contemplation mutuelle. Je le regarde en lui souriant puis après avoir déposer un baiser sur sa joue je parle enfin.

_- Enchantée Tanya. _

C'est faut ! Je ne suis pas enchantée du tout de la connaître, elle et son air arrogant qui me donne envie de vouloir me mettre à la boxe pour aplatir son visage de plastique. Je sais depuis la veille que j'ai envie qu'elle soit le plus loin possible de moi et Edward. J'aurai du l'écraser la veille au lieu de freiner. Cette conne a traversé la route sans regarder des deux côtés d'après ce que m'a dit Alice. Elle est suicidaire cette Tanya. Si elle veut un coup de main je suis volontaire ! Je crois même, que Alice l'est aussi. J'adore Alice elle est vraiment la meilleure amie que je n'aurai jamais pu rêver d'avoir. Elle est pire que les Scouts ! Toujours prête à m'aider, que ce soit pour me remonter le moral ou bien pour me conseiller sur quelque chose que je doute.

_- Hey Edward !! T'es rentré au bercail vieux ?_ (Au Bercail : c'est un mot qui veut dire « chez toi »)

La voix de Jasper nous fait retourner. Je suis très surprise que ces deux là ce connaisse. Bien que j'aurai du m'en douté vu qu'ils habitent tout les deux dans la même petite ville de Forks. Je suis contente du moins de ne plus me retrouver seule face à cette créature maléfique qu'est Tanya. Je la déteste plus que tout parce qu'elle arrête pas de regarder Edward d'une façon qui ne me plait pas du tout. On dirai qu'elle veut le dévorer tout cru cette vache. Dommage que je n'aie pas d'ancêtre sorcière sinon je me serrai bien amuser à la transformer à volonté en toute sorte d'animaux, histoire de me divertir.

_- Vous vous connaissez ?_

Les deux hommes de ma vie se tournent vers moi avec un sourire complice. Mais c'est Jasper qui répond à ma question.

_- Bien sûr ! De quel Edward je te parlais, il y a plus de trois mois a ton avis ? _

_- Tu lui as parlé de moi ?_

_- Non mon pote c'est elle qui m'a parlé de toi ! Apparemment elle était déjà a tes pieds lorsqu'elle m'a appelé. _

Bien joué Jazzy ! Maintenant Edward va croire que je suis une folle ! Oh il s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras.

_- J'en suis ravi ! Mais c'est plutôt moi qui étais à ces pieds._

Je rougis de plus en plus. Les deux hommes le remarquèrent et Jasper éclata de rire pendant qu'Edward embrasse mon front. Alice fit alors son apparition, non sans foudroyer Tanya du regard, quand je disais qu'elle ne l'aime pas non plus je ne rigole pas. J'aime trop Alice. A nous deux, si Tanya se retrouvait seule on lui en ferrai voir de toutes les couleurs. Étrangement, Jasper se tendit d'un coup, Edward le vit tout de suite et fronce les sourcils. C'est vrai Edward ne sais pas le béguin naissant des deux adolescents.

_- Hello, Edward ! Ca va ? Et toi tu es ?_

_- Tanya !!!_

Siffla cette dernière entre ses dents. Oh elle est de mauvaise humeur notre autruche. Ca me fait sourire intérieurement de la savoir si énerver à cause de n'être plus seule avec Edward. Tant pis si elle voulait être seule elle avait qu'à pas revenir vers nous et se noyée ou se perdre dans la forêt….

_- Ouch quel caractère, on dirait qu'elle va mordre ! _

Ironisa Alice avec un grand sourire en se tournant vers moi. C'est plus que de l'adoration que j'ai pour Alice en ce moment.

_- Bella, demain on va faire les boutiques ! Tu dois te faire belle pour ton chéri !_

Là si je ne suis plus rouge qu'on me le dise tout de suite. Je crois même, qu'il va falloir appeler les pompiers pour éteindre le feu qui s'est allumé sur mes joues. Au secourt ! Que quelqu'un dise quelque chose et vite ! Ha Emmett mon sauveur ! Pourvue qu'il n'aggrave pas les choses avec ses paroles si délicates.

_- Hey salut Moustique ! T'as amené ta moustiquaire avec toi ?_

Ouch ce qu'elle ne prend pas là Tanya avec Emmett. Je regarde les autres et ils sont comme moi. C'est à dire en train de se retenir de rire. Malheureusement Tanya ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et réplique.

_- Je ne suis pas une moustiquaire gros lard !_

Oh mauvais mot Tanya ! Tu ne vas pas te faire vieille si tu continue sur cette voix là ! Emmett n'est pas gros mais bien musclés et bien portant aussi mais le plus ce qu'il y a c'est des muscles. Un grognement sort du poitrail de mon cher nounours.

_- Tu me cherche bimbo ?_

Malheureusement Edward se met a parlé à la place de cette greluche blonde.

_- TANYA ! Tu vas t'excuser tout de suite ! _

_- Non c'est lui qui a commencé ! _

_- Emmett rigolait ! _

_- …_

_- J'attends…._

Edward tape du pied dans le sable devant elle pour attendre qu'elle s'excuse avant que Emmett se jette sur elle. D'ailleurs nous trois : Jasper, Alice et moi retenons le concerner pour pas qu'il blesse qui que ce soit. Bien qu'on à tous envie de le laisser faire parce qu'à mon avis même Jasper ne peut pas voir cette fille.

_- C'est la cousine d'Edward, Elle vient chaque vacance le voir depuis qu'il habite ici avec Rosalie…_

Nous, explique Jasper pour détourner l'esprit de Emmett sur autre chose mais apparemment ça ne marche pas. Je ne connais qu'une seule méthode pour qu'il change de caractère : manger.

_- Emmett que dirais-tu si ce soir on dînait à Mac Do ?_

Ca a l'air de marcher puisqu'il me regarde en souriant, que je m'empresse de lui retourné. Alice qui a tout à fait comprit continue sur la même lancée.

_- Tu pourrais faire un concours avec jasper sur qui mangera le plus gros hamburger !_

_- Moi je suis partant !! _

Nous dit Jasper pour encourager Emmett a le suivre. Ouf ça marche Emmett est complètement décontracter et je sens le regard de Edward sur moi. Je me tourne vers lui avec mon sourire qui ne m'a pas quitté depuis que je vois Emmett détendu. Je regarde derrière lui et vois toujours le regard incendiaire de Tanya nous fusiller.

_- Alors Tanya j'attends toujours !_

_- Je m'excuse !_

C'est à peine un murmure qu'elle sort, les dents serrer avant de partir en courant. Tout de suite je me sens mieux de ne plus la voir près de mon bien aimé. Je n'aime pas qu'on lui tourne autour ! C'est plus fort que moi je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un d'autre ait droit a ses baisers, a ses sourires, a ses regards de braises. Emmett est à présent très calme en ce qui concerne son caractère mais pas en ce qui concerne ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Tel que je le connais, il est en train d'imaginer un gros big mac qu'il va bientôt pouvoir manger. Comme pour confirmer mes pensées un gros bruit sortit de son ventre ce qui nous fait éclater de rire !

_- Et si nous allons manger maintenant ?_

Nous venons à peine d'arriver à la plage que j'ai eu le malheur de parler de nourriture devant notre cher « ventre sur patte » que j'ai nommé EMMETT ! Je regarde les autres et cela me réchauffe le cœur de voir que Alice c'est rapprocher volontairement ou involontairement de Jazzy qui la regarde avec un regard de pur tendresse mais il est toujours aussi tendu comme un arc qui va tirer une flèche aussi loin qu'il le peut. La métaphore est un peu pousser car même je suis sûre que la flèche qu'il a envie d'envoyé n'ira pas bien loin vu que sa cible se trouve à côté de lui. Mon regard est attirer par celui d'Edward que je sens brûler sur moi. Il ne m'a pas lâché des yeux depuis que sa cousine s'est sauver en courant comme elle avait le diable aux fesses. En y repensant, je me mets à rire sous les regards ahuri de tout le monde.

_- Vous avez vu comme elle est partie ? On aurait dit qu'elle avait le diable qui li court après._

Réussis-je à dire pendant mon rire si soudain et là tout le monde me suit même si le rire de Edward n'est pas aussi franc que le nôtre. Je ne lui en veux pas, c'est tout de même sa cousine qu'on se moque. Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. C'est plus fort que moi. Je suis jalouse je n'y peux rien si je suis comme ça et d'un côté je me rends compte que c'est une belle preuve d'amour la réaction que j'ai eut envers lui. Je suis amoureuse d'un dieu vivant et j'ai peur à tout moment de le perdre. Mon passé amoureux n'est pas mémorable ni très glorieux parce que je n'ai vécu qu'un seul amour que je croyais réciproque avant Edward et je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais été heureuse comme je le suis avec mon adonis qui me fait voir ce qu'est le véritable amour. Alors qu'on parlait d'une future sortie à Port Angeles Alice et moi, que les garçons parlaient de je ne sais quoi le portable de Edward se met à sonner sur une musique très explicite « sex bomb » de Tom Jones. Je me demande bien a qui est destiner cette sonnerie. J'espère que c'est pas celle de Tanya ! Si c'est le cas je ferrai une autre crise de jalousie à Edward pour qu'il change tout de suite cette sonnerie !

_- allô Rosie !_

A non c'est à sa sœur ! Je jette un œil à Emmett qui d'un coup s'est arrêter de parler et regarde Edward. Faudra que je mette au courent Edward des sentiments qui nous entoure car je suis sûre qu'il est perdu là dessus. Entre Alice et Jasper qui se tourne autour sans rien dire car ils sont d'un coup trop timide l'un envers l'autre. Rosalie qui fait du rentre dedans à un Emmett sans voix et hypnotiser par cette dernière. Y a de quoi perdre le ciboulon (la tête en patois).

_- Tu as fini ?_

_-…_

_- Hum je suis sur la plage avec des amis et Jasper…_

_-…_

Ok elle aussi connaît Jazzy ben quoi le monde est petit. Enfin le village est petit. Tout le monde doit se connaître, je suppose.

_- Hum oui si tu veux. On t'attend._

Intéressant Emmett va de nouveau être dans un état second. Alice me jette un regard complice. Elle a comprit à quoi je pense. Cela nous fait sourire et nos compagnons froncent les sourcils dans l'ignorance alors que Emmett essaye de remettre ses cheveux en place en les séchant. Quelques minutes plus tard nous sommes tous habiller et sécher pour attendre Rosalie qui je suis sûre est la sublime blonde qui a réparé le bolide de notre cher nounours. Encore quelques secondes passes et une belle cabriolée rouge - dont j'ignore encore la marque - se gare non loin du 4x4 d'Emmett. Comme je l'ai pensé c'est bien la fabuleuse garagiste qui s'approche vers nous habiller d'une robe magnifique d'une couleur rouge claire presque orange ! Des talons haut rouges également, super bien maquiller, ses cheveux long libres qui vole derrière elle, a chacun de ses pas. Je suis sûre que si je regarde Nounours il est dans le même état que la première fois qu'il l'a vu sinon plus.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**POV Emmett**

Depuis que j'ai pu voir cette fantastique fille dans le garage il m'arrive de la voir un peu partout ! Hier soir j'ai rêvé d'elle c'est bien la première fois que je rêve d'une nana qui me met dans cet état de transe. Je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête. En plus elle s'entend parfaitement bien dans la mécanique. Moi qui n'aime pas qu'on touche à mon bébé depuis mes seize ans, là je casserai volontiers mon moteur afin qu'elle seule le répare. En plus elle a de jolies petites fesses, des cheveux longs, blonds ou j'aimerai passer mes doigts à l'infini, des jambes longues et fines, un joli visage, des yeux doux, des lèvres pulpeuses qui me donne envie de les embrasser. Hum tout ce que j'aime chez une femme.

On est en train de l'attendre pas loin de mon 4x4, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Dois-je lui parler ? Dois-je me comporter comme si de rien n'était ? Non je ne peux pas faire ça ! Pas devant une déesse ! Dieu si vous exister aidez-moi ! Wouuaaaahhh la voiture !!! C'est une merveille ! Je me demande qui la conduit. Non ! Je ne veux pas le croire ! Cette BMW est à elle !! Rosalie Masen ! Elle en a sous le capot, la voiture hein, enfin Rosalie aussi mais c'est un autre chassi. Arff faut que t'arrête de picoler en douce Emmett, ça te réussi pas ! Je sens mes yeux sortir de leurs orbites, de la bave sort de ma bouche grande ouverte et je pourrai même m'entendre crier comme le loup de « Tex Avery » si je m'écouté. Mon dieu cette fille est un C-A-N-O-N !!! Qu'on me retienne, je vous en pris sinon je vais tomber dans les pommes ! Mon dieu cette robe couvre à peine le haut de ses cuisses. Ses cheveux mon dieu je ne veux plus jamais les voir attacher, ils sont si beaux si libre de leurs mouvements. Je me tiens fermement sur mes jambes et m'appuis en même temps sur les épaules de ce pauvre Jasper qui je ne doute pas doit se demander ce qu'il m'arrive.

_- Ca ne va pas ?_

Que lui répondre ? La vérité bien sur. Les filles avec Edward se sont rapprocher de ma déesse. Me laissant ainsi répondre librement à Jasper qui a le visage à présent tourné vers moi.

_- Non pas vraiment !_

_- T'as bu trop de sel de mer toi !_

_- MAIS TU NE VOIS PAS QUE C'EST UN CANON CETTE FILLE !!!_

Est-ce que je viens de crier ça tout haut ? Merde tout le monde me regarde. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire qui pourrai tromper ce que je viens de dire ? Des rires se font entendre. Jasper me regarde comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Je regarde les autres et là l'horreur je vois Bella et Alice qui rigole en cœur, Edward qui fait tout ce qu'il peut pour se retenir de rire à son tour et Rosalie. Merde, elle vient vers nous tout en me regardant ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit penser de moi ? Je suis bon pour la casse ! Elle a le sourire aux lèvres….

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Ce chapitre vous à plut j'espère. J'ai prit énormément de plaisir à l'écrire. Surtout la fin. J'ai adoré le moment où Emmett voit Rosalie pour la seconde fois.

La réconciliation entre Edward et Bella vous a telle plut ?

Le départ précipité de Tanya est mon préféré ! Je n'ai jamais aimé cette fille ! lol

Qu'est-ce que Rosalie prépare t'elle pour notre cher nounours ?


	28. Chapitre 26 : Il était une fois un crabe

Hello Hello Tout le monde !

Me revoilà de retour  
Pour vous jouer un bonjour ! XD

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous ferra bien rire.  
En tout cas ça m'a fait bien rire moi !

Pour la première fois je fais un chapitre entièrement POV ROSALIE ! J'espère que ca vous plaira !

Bonne Lecteur et bonne Rentée !!

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

**¤ Chapitre 26 ¤ : Il était une fois un crabe…**

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**POV Rosalie**

Je viens de finir le boulot au garage avec Jacob et comme Edward sort souvent avec Tanya ces derniers jours je me demande bien où ils se trouvent. Bien que ce soit ma cousine je vois très bien dans son jeu, elle vient chaque été depuis deux ans qu'on a hérité de la maison de nos parents. Je vois bien qu'elle essaye à tout prix de séduire Edward en ne le quittant pas une seule seconde, en lui faisant des yeux doux, à l'appeler tout le temps à l'aide pour ses soit disant cour de rattrapage ou un exposer. Je hais cette fille ! Et Edward lui qui ne voit rien et lui passe tous ses caprices ! Elle le mène en bateau et lui se laisse faire comme si c'était tout à fait normal. J'ai parfois envie de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Mais de quelle manière ?

Bref je suis dans les vestiaires à troquer ma chemise et ma salopette de travail contre une robe couleur rouge-oranger que je me suis acheter hier après le boulot. Ce que j'aime cette robe ! Je croix que je vais en trouver une de chaque couleur tellement elle est légère, souple dont la jupe est transparente. Jacob tel un bon petit gentleman homosexuel me laisse, me changer à mon aise ! Tout de façon il a intérêt s'il veut garder ses bijoux de famille intacte. J'appelle Edward pour savoir s'il a prévu quelque chose pour ce soir. Parce que moi je compte bien sortir en boite à Port Angeles.

Génial il est à la Push avec Jasper et des amis à lui. Oh je vais enfin pouvoir faire la connaissance de la demie-sœur de ce dernier. Il paraît qu'elle est super gentille mais également sensible. Je voudrai bien que cette teigne de Tanya se trouve une autre cible que Edward parce qu'elle commence à sérieusement m'énervée. Edward m'a tellement étonné lorsqu'il est revenu à la maison. Je l'ai trouvé changer, il a tout le temps le sourire, un regard d'un mélange joyeux, heureux, serein mais un peu triste. Il m'a téléphoné un jour pour avoir de l'aide a propos d'une amie qui avait vécu un peu le même problème que moi. Au début je ne sais pas ce que j'en pensais mais au fur et a mesure qu'il me parlai d'une certaine Bella et bien j'ai compris qu'il en était tomber amoureux. J'en ai eu la confirmation lorsqu'il est revenu.

Un jour qu'il est sorti en ville avec Tanya sur ses talons je suis aller à sa chambre et là je suis tomber sur quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais cru ça possible. Un tableau peint à la main représentant une jeune fille couchée sur l'herbe les yeux fermés et mon frère assis sur un banc à côté d'elle et la regardant avec des yeux qu'il n'a jamais eut. Un regard amoureux, fier et heureux. Je me suis approcher de ce tableau, l'ai toucher pour savoir si je ne rêvais pas. Il y avait tant d'amour dans ses yeux, l'artiste avait bien fait ressortir tous les sentiments dans son œuvre d'art. J'en suis restée béate deux bonnes minutes. Un sourire sur les lèvres j'ais fini ma journée à chanté à tue-tête tout en réparant une voiture que j'avais ramené à la maison histoire de m'occupée moi-même de ce bijou.

Je dis à Jacob que je vais à la Push et lui demande s'il veut venir mais il décline mon offre en disant que Seth avait besoin de lui pour un truc. Moi je dis qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux. Vu les yeux qu'il a lorsqu'il a mentionné son nom. Hum, il va falloir que je mène l'enquête. Je sis au volant de ma superbe M3 cabriolé rouge. Je suis aux anges quand je la conduis. Je l'adore !!!! Me voilà engager dans la réserve des Quileut en direction de la Push. Je repère la voiture de mon frère et un peu plus loin le formidable 4x4 que j'ai réparé hier. Attendez une minute. La fille sur le tableau c'est la Bella que j'ai rencontrée hier au garage ? Qui est l'amie de Jacob et donc l'amoureuse de mon frère ! C'est trop beau ! Je quitte ma voiture et me dirige vers le petit groupe. Tient où est passer la sangsue ? Je m'étonne que Tanya ne soit pas avec eux ! Il s'est passer un truc, là. Mon frère m'accueille les bras ouverts comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis des années. Houla faut qu'il arrête de fumé la moquette ! On s'est vu ce matin !

_- Rosalie laisse-moi, te présenter mes amies de Phœnix…_

Je lui coupe littéralement la conversation. Je sais qu'il déteste ça mais cela m'amuse.

_- Alice et Bella !_

Dis-je fière de moi avec un gros sourire que les filles me rendent. Edward à le regard étonner ce qui nous fait rire.

_- Comment ? Vous… vous…_

_- Quand on est arriver hier la voiture de nounours a eut une panne ! Et comme c'est le seul garage que je connais…_

_- Tu connais ? Tu vie ici ?_

Je suis perplexe, ils s'aiment et ils ne se connaissent même pas. C'est pas possible !!

_- Et le voilà partie dans son interrogatoire ! Le bureau du shérif est au centre ville !  
_

_- Mon père est le Shérif !_

Là je suis sur les fesses ! C'est donc la demi-sœur de Jasper ! Donc la fille de charlie. Je n'ai pas le temps de pousser plus loin mes pensées qu'on entend quelqu'un cri assez fort.

_- MAIS TU NE VOIS PAS QUE C'EST UN CANON CETTE FILLE !!!_

Et comme il n'y a que nous sur la plage il n'est pas difficile de savoir que ce cri vient des garçons un peu plus loin. Wow c'est Emmett qui vient de crié. Mais pourquoi ? D'un coup je réalise. Il parle de moi ! Ah je suis aux anges il me trouve canon. Soudain des rires se font entendre à côté de moi. Alice et Bella rient aux éclats et je me demande un truc. Pourquoi Bella à nommé Emmett de nounous ? Il n'est pas si effrayant que ça ! Quoique les nounours sont mignons comme lui d'où son surnom !

Pendant que les autres rigoles moi je décide de faire ma séductrice ! Ca tombe bien en plus j'ai ma belle robe, mes talons haut. Une idée me vient à l'esprit. J'ai un sourire que je qualifierai charmeur. Je fais semblant en marchant de me torde le pied droit et amorce une chute et ça loupe pas ! Emmett se précipite sur moi et me retient de justesse. J'ai la tête sur son épaule, qu'est-ce qu'il a une bonne odeur ! Ses bras autour de ma taille. Wow c'est un gorille ce mec ! Il a une de ses poignes ! Et son corps dur et doux à la fois. Mon dieu je perds pied.

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Rosalie ! Aller oust ressaisie-toi ma vieille ! Reprend ton équilibre ou sinon tu vas y rester une éternité comme ça ! Quoi que je ne m'en plaindrais pas ! Je le sens déglutir avant qu'il ne prenne la parole. Je le savais que je lui faisais de l'effet mais à ce point, là non.

_- Est-ce que ça va ?_

J'ai un énorme sourire de victoire mais il ne peut le voir heureusement. Je croix que je l'aime. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je me sens si légère malgré ma fausse chute. Je m'écarte à regret de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Oh MY GOD ses yeux sont trop magnifiques !!! Pincez-moi, je rêve ce n'est pas possible ! Appeler les pompiers ! Je suis en train de prendre feu !!! Calme-toi Rose !!! J'oublie même qu'il m'a posé une question. Aller réponds quelque chose pauvre cruche !

_- Oui_

Je me remets vite sur pieds reprenant mon faux pétage d'équilibre. Je lui souris en retour pour le rassurer et il me le rend. Hein ? C'est quoi ce truc qu'il a dans ses cheveux ? Un crabe ? Hein un crabe !!??!!

_- AAAAAAAHHHHHH _

Je m'écarte de lui a toute allure pour me réfugier derrière mon frère ! Un crabe ! Ce que je déteste ses bestioles ! Ça ressemble trop a des araignées ses trucs. Tout le monde me regarde avec incompréhension. Pour seule réponse je pointe Emmett du doigt et tout le monde se met à rire.

_- Hey ben Rose, je ne savais pas que tu avais aussi peur des hommes que ça ! _

Imbécile de frère !!!

_- Mais vous ne voyez pas ce qu'il a sur la tête !!_

Je sais, je me mets à gueuler comme une furie et alors ? J'y peux rien moi si j'ai peur de ses bestioles !

_- Ça s'appelle des cheveux Rosalie !_

Ah ah très drôle Alice ! Non mais ils ne le voient pas ! C'est pas possible !

_- Non ! Ça là ce truc Orange avec des pattes !_

Emmett se regarde ahuri par ma réaction et d'un coup il se passe la main sur ses cheveux et un CRACK se fait entendre suivit d'un cri de douleur de sa part. Il secoue sa main où le malheureux crabe s'accroche à ses doigts. Je ne peux que leur dire !

_- Vous le voyez maintenant ?_

Plus personne ne rit pendant un moment. Edward et Jasper se précipite vers mon gros lourd afin de l'aider à se débarrasser de cette chose. Les filles sont mortes de rire a mes côtés car c'est au tour de Edward de crier en agitant sa main puis à Jasper. Le crabe lâche enfin prise mais c'est au grand malheur de Emmett puisqu'il se fait pincer le gros orteil. Jasper et partit vers la plage et revient avec une branche d'arbre.

_- Emmett Bouge pas vieux ! Je vais l'avoir !_

BOOM dans le sable.

_- Raaaahhh pourquoi t'as bouger ?_

Mon dieu Jasper est aussi cinglé que Seth ! Ils ont trop passé de temps ensemble ses deux là. Et Edward qui regarde la scène avec comme unique réaction son rire et ses larmes. Les filles crient avec moi en nous tenant agripper les unes aux autres a chaque coup de bâton dans le sable de Jasper à cause qu'il rate la bestiole à cause de Emmett qui n'arrête pas de bouger. A mon avis il va le garder longtemps ce crabe au pied. A moins qu'il finisse dans son assiette, beurk. Et puis au bout d'un bon moment Jasper à réussi a toucher sa cible. Le crabe a lâcher sa proie. Ça me fait rire de penser que Emmett soit la proie d'une si petite chose. Le crabe s'en va à son allure poursuivit par Jasper avec son bâton. On dirait un fou avec ses cheveux en pétard.

Emmett lui s'écrase sur le sable manque de peau un autre Crabe sort du sable et oblige Emmett a courir à croche-pied vers son 4x4. Afin d'échapper à toutes ses bestioles. Je me précipite sur lui et regarde son pied. Je me retiens de pousser un cri d'horreur. Son gros orteil a triplé de volume, il est tout bleu à l'endroit de la pince et tout rouge au sommet. Mon pauvre ours. Alice se met du côté passager ouvre la boite à gants et prend des compresses, pommade et sparadrap. Elle est paraît pour une expédition cette boite à gants. D'ailleurs ses bizarre qu'on l'appelle comme ça puisqu'il y a de tout sauf des gants dedans à chaque fois..

_- En principe c'est pour moi ses trucs._

M'explique Bella. Ainsi c'est pour elle que toute la boite a pharmacie se retrouve a cet endroit. Pourquoi ? Ça lui arrive souvent de se faire mal ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'en savoir plus qu'un Jasper Hilare arrive vers nous les mains dans le dos. Une fois arriver à ma hauteur il me prend la main et me met un truc étrange dedans. Quand je regarde j'y trouve le CRABE mort !! Les six pattes en l'air. Je pousse un énorme cri et envois cette maudite bestiole dans le visage de mon donneur. JE LE DÉTESTE !!!!

Quand tous les doigts sont penser Bella prends le volant du 4x4 de Emmett qui boude parce qu'il peut pas conduire ! Alice vient s'asseoir dans ma belle M3 pendant que mon pauvre Frère se retrouve avec Jasper dans sa Volvo. Le pauvre je le plain.

_- Alors Rose, il te plaît mon frère ? _

Belle entrée dans un sujet délicat mais je ne peux lui mentir.

_- Et comment ? Il est à croquet !!_

Dis-je dans un énorme sourire ; On parle de ses manières à blagué. De tout de lui. D'elle aussi. Elle adore le shopping et je suis comme elle mais moins car même. Cette fille pourrait parler de mode a longueur de journée.

On arrive au restaurant de Port Angeles. « Bluated Toad » est un restaurant qui fait d'excellent plat. Chacun prends un plat qu'il adore et Emmett ainsi que Jasper chute entre eux et s'éloigne en disant qu'ils vont prendre leur commande au retour des toilettes. Je les observe rire entre eux et ils parlent au garçon qui nous sert. Puis ils reviennent avec un sourire. Ils manigancent quelque chose ses deux là. En effet quelques minutes passes puis nos commandent arrive. Emmett et Jasper ont leur assiette recouverte d'une cloche. Quand le serveur enlève leur cloche je découvre avec HORREUR le contenue de leur assiette, DU CRABE !!! Ils sont malades !!!!

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Alors vous l'avez aime j'espère !  
Vous avez Rit ?  
La pauvre Rosalie ! Le pauvre Emmett XD


	29. Chapitre 27 : La balade 1ère partie

Bonjour a tous !

Un tout nouveau chapitre vient de voir le jour pour votre plus grand bonheur.

Ce chapitre est complètement assez dur à écrire parce que je ne maîtrise pas bien le caractère de Jasper. Alors je m'en excuse si ce n'est pas ce que vous attendez de lire n'est pas le Jasper que vous aurez souhaité. Je l'ai fait à mon image, l'imaginant qu'il agissait ainsi.

Ce chapitre est en deux parties parce qu'il est beaucoup trop long. Hum plus de 8 pages Word. Je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écris.

Je rappelle que les posts ne sont plus aussi régulier qu'avant a cause de ma deuxième fic. Je consacre une semaine par chapitre en alternative. Si aujourd'hui je poste ce chapitre, la semaine prochaine se serra au tour de « Les naufragés » d'avoir son chapitre.

Je remercie tous les lecteurs de cette fic ainsi que ceux qui me rajoute en cours de route dans leur favoris et tout spécialement ceux qui laisse des reviews auxquels je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre par manque de temps.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

**¤ Chapitre 27 ¤ : La balade (1ère partie)**

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**POV Jasper**

Je me trouvais dans ma chambre au petit matin me demandant si je devais ou non demander à Alice de m'accompagner faire un tour en moto. Il y a un terrain dans la forêt que j'aime beaucoup pour faire de la moto cross. Je possède deux motos que j'adore bichonner et la confiant à Jacob pour ses contrôles de moteur, d'huile et autre. Vraiment il n'y a que lui qui a le droit de touché à mes chéries. Personne d'autre. Je suis formel là dessus, je ne laisserai pas une quelconque personne les touchés.

Hier matin j'ai eu la visite de Bella qui m'a parlé que Alice avait flasher sur ma belle Harley qui était devant la maison. J'ai pas eut le temps de la mettre dans le garage que j'ai construit pour les protégés du froid. Puis j'ai parlé à Alice et lui ai demandé si ça lui faisait plaisir de faire un tour avec moi un de ses jours. Elle avait accepté mais à présent je ne savais pas du tout comment me comporter envers elle. Je ne connais pas suffisamment cette fille pour dire comment elle va réagir. Mon dieu ce que je peux être timide.

A qui demander conseil ? A Emmett ? Certainement pas, il ne me connaît pas assez et ne me ferrai certainement pas confiance d'emmener sa sœur au loin dans un endroit qui lui est totalement inconnu. A Papa ? Non cela ne le concerne pas. Ni a maman non plus. Il ne me reste qu'une personne a qui je peux demander : Bella.

Je saute de mon lit ou je suis assis, sors de ma chambre et me dirige vers sa chambre. J'espère qu'elle y est encore sinon je lui demanderai en bas de venir parler dehors. Je toque une fois, pas de réponse. Je toque une nouvelle fois et la porte s'ouvre sur une Bella à moitié maquiller. C'est marrant de la voir comme ça, elle a du rouge à lèvres et seulement une paupière de maquiller. Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'elle mettait des faux sils.

_- J'arrive dans deux minutes !_

Hein ? Pourquoi elle me dit ça ? Je l'ai pas appelé quelque chose pourtant ! Je comprends rien là !

_- Heu tu vas quelque pars ?_

Elle me regarde d'un air d'incompréhension.

_- Ben tu viens pas m'appeler pour le petit dej ?_

_- Non ! Je veux juste te parler._

Bon c'est déjà ça elle me laisse entrée dans son royaume de fille. Pfff c'est une vrai chambre de fille, des vêtements bien plier sur son lit, une coiffeuse ou traîne un impressionnant attirail de maquillage. J'entre dans l'espace féminin ou je ne suis jamais entrée sans sa permission. Bella se dirige vers sa coiffeuse et finie de se maquiller le côté manquant. Je m'assois sur son lit alors qu'elle me pose la question qui devait lui brûler les lèvres depuis que je suis entrée.

_- De quoi veux-tu parler Jazzy ?_

_- Argrr arrête avec ce surnom Bellisima !_

_- Si tu arrête de m'appeler comme ça !_

_- Alors là n'y compte pas Bellisima !_

Elle souffle car c'est une dispute qu'on à chaque fois qu'un de nous deux surnomme l'autre.

_- Alors ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu JAZZY !_

Pfff elle est chiante et en plus elle le dit plus fort pour me faire enrager. Ok elle veut jouer à ça ! Ben elle ne va pas être déçue !

_- Hey bien BELLISIMA j'avais envie de demander conseil pour Alice mais je crois que je vais repasser plus tard._

J'anticipe de me lever du lit mais à peine j'ai fini ma phrase qu'elle se lève de sa coiffeuse et s'assois en face de moi sur son lit.

_- De quoi veux-tu parler ?_

Je souffle un coup pour me donner du courage.

_- Heu…_

_- Aller dit tout à tata Bella !_

_- Hey bien je ne sais pas si oui ou non, Alice va accepter si je lui demande de faire un tour en moto !_

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**POV Bella**

Wow je n'y crois pas. Jasper à vraiment envie de faire découvrir les sensations de liberté quand on est en moto. Je suis sûre que Alice va adorer, moi en tout cas j'adore quand il m'emmène avec lui. Tiens peut-être acceptera-t-il de m'apprendre à en faire. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il doute ? Il devrait au contraire foncé ! Sa timidité se perdra vite lorsqu'il saura ce que Alice ressent pour lui.

Alice… Le pauvre elle va le tuer avec ses questions, ses sautillements et son humeur électrique. J'espère que son amour pour lui va un peu la calmer sinon il va péter une durite voir même plus d'une.

_- Jazzy on a déjà parlé de ça hier matin. Elle va adorer faire de la moto avec toi. Et tu as eu la confirmation lorsque tu lui en as parlé._

_- Oui mais si jamais elle change d'avis ? Si elle a dit ça pour me faire sourire ? Si elle ne m'aime pas ?_

_- Crois-moi, Alice n'est pas une fille qui change aussi vite d'avis. Quand elle a une idée en tête, elle veut l'accomplir par tous les prix ! Si elle t'a dit oui pour la balade c'est qu'elle le veut vraiment et en ce qui concerne de t'aimer, je te laisse, le découvrir par toi-même._

Je l'entends digéré de travers de peur de faire une connerie en sa présence. Je souris devant son air timide mais pourtant déterminer de laisser la joie transparaître sur le visage de celle qu'il aime. S'il savait que Alice a flasher sur lui dès qu'elle l'avait vu en photo à Phœnix là je crois qu'il n'oserait plus la regarder en face ou même rester seul dans la même pièce qu'elle.

_- Si tu veux que je t'évite une catastrophe que tu risque de dire. Évite de lui parler de shopping car elle va te parler de mode pendant des heures et t'entraîner dans des boutiques pour refaire ta garde-robe._

Deuxième salive mal avalée. Ça me donne envie de rire. Jasper était comme moi au début, il n'aime pas du tout faire les boutiques. L'année dernière alors qu'il lui fallait un short de bain j'ai bien cru qu'il allait s'évanouir en voyant le monde qu'il y avait dans le centre commercial. Moi maintenant je suis habituer avec Alice qui me traîne de partout dès qu'une collection arrive que ce soit celle Hiver, Printemps, Automne ou été si je ne pars pas avant elle me fait faire tous les magasins, je dis bien TOUS les magasins de Phœnix. Même Emmett y a droit mais lui il voit plus ça pour un amusement puisqu'il s'amuse à faire tourner en bourrique sa sœur chérie. Mais là je crois qu'il va lui aussi s'habituer avec une pille électrique pareille. Surtout si elle lui fait son regard de chien battu. Là il n'a aucune chance de ne pas craquer. Tout le monde y passe, je crois bien que ça l'amuse de faire cette tête.

Jazzy hoche de la tête pour me dire qu'il a bien compris. Il va vite apprendre aussi que ma Minipouss aime autant la vitesse que lui. Ça, il va aussi adorer.

_- Heu… je ne sais pas comment je dois m'y prendre. Est-ce que je lui propose direct ou est-ce que je dois lui demander quand elle serra seule ? Parce que je ne sais pas si Emmett va aimer ce que je vais lui dire._

_- Tu veux être seul avec elle ?_

_- Oui_

_- Alors ne t'inquiète pas de Nounours j'en fait mon affaire._

Il me regarde avec les yeux en bille. J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de s'imaginer des choses. Je tante de m'expliquer mais un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Ce qu'il peut être craquant - je sais c'est mon demi-frère mais il faut bien avouer qu'il est sexy avec son sourire mon Jazzy - quand il sourit ainsi on a envie de le croquer. Puis il me serre dans ses bras. Wow costaud pour un maigrichon.

_- Merci petite sœur !_

Ouais c'est vrai on a juste cinq mois de différence mais c'est pas une raison pour m'appeler comme ça. Mais bon je veux pas lui casser sa joie avec mes remarques alors je le serre à mon tour.

_- De rien frérot !_

Mon féréro rocher ! Argr ça me donne envie d'en manger là mais bon d'abord mes céréales quotidiennes ensuite on verra bien.

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**POV Jasper**

Qu'est-ce que je l'adore ma petite Bella ! Quoi qu'il m'arrive, je peux toujours me confier à elle ! C'est aussi réciproque. Il y a deux ans de ça quand elle a eut ce viol, elle a dormi dans mes bras dans mon lit en pleur. Chaque soir elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sans voir ce qu'elle avait vécu dans ses cauchemars. J'en étais très triste pour elle, incapable de faire plus que de la tenir fermement contre moi. Elle m'avait avoué tant de fois qu'elle ne laisserai plus un garçon l'approcher, même pas cet Emmett dont je ne connaissais pas à l'époque. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle s'était même éloignée de sa meilleure amie pour ne pas voir son frère s'approcher de trop prêt d'elle. J'avais alors débité tout un tas de parole pour la réconforter et lui dire que nous n'étions pas tous comme ce Nicky et qu'un jour il allait morfler pour ce qu'il avait osé lui faire. Hélas, il n'est jamais revenu à Phœnix mais si un jour il ose s'aventurer dans un endroit ou je me trouve, je jure qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant. Ce petit bout de femme qu'est devenue malgré elle ma petite Bella est très fragile et je me suis juré depuis cet acte abominable de la protégée autant que je le pouvais et je compte bien tenir ma promesse. Je suis du même avis que Emmett quand je l'ai vu la première fois et qu'on avait parlé de ça, ce type après notre passage irait soit derrière les barreaux soit directement à la morgue. Tant pis si c'était nous qui allions payer pour un assassina notre cause serra juste.

Nous quittions sa chambre pour aller dans la cuisine ou une délicieuse odeur remplissait la maison. Pour une fois Alice avait eut la bonne idée de mettre un pantalon très class mais très beau. Idéal pour une virée en moto. Cette tenue m'aidai royalement pour l'invitée. Dès que je la vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de la dévoré des yeux ! Je suis brusquement revenue à la réalité quand une personne a eut la bonne idée de me marcher sur le pied. Je fusille la personne qui m'a fait ça qui n'est autre que Bella. Grrr je vais la tuer ou peut-être pas. Nous nous installons devant le délicieux. Et bien évidemment Bella au lieu de prendre sa place habituelle qui est normalement en face de moi s'installe en face de ce gorille qui sert de sœur a ma dulcinée. Je pari tout ce que je peux pour dire qu'elle l'a fait exprès. Maman nous sert notre plat et nous mangeons en animation. Bella dit à Emmett qu'elle veut lui faire découvrir le stade ou ils pourront faire une partie de Base bal rien que pour s'amuser à se faire des passes et autres trucs. Ainsi c'est donc ça qu'elle a en tête pour que nous soyons seul Alice et moi. Merci sœurette !

-_ Vous comptez me laisser toute seule ? C'est sympa ça ! Dis-le tout de suite Bella si tu veux sortir avec mon frère que je dise à Edward a quoi s'attendre._

_- Mais non pas du tout Alice puisque Edward va venir avec nous. Cela lui ferra plaisir de pratiquer un peu de sport._

_- Je connais un autre sport qui lui ferrai aussi plaisir Ptite Mouche ! Mais ça, ça se pratique à deux…. Ou à trois si tu veux que je vienne vous conseiller…_

Bella lui lance une biscotte sans espoir d'atterrir sur le visage de l'ours prit dans un éclat de rire.

_- Rohh toi si tu veux, je peux te parler de Rosalie et de l'air béat que tu as quand tu la vois. Tiens si tu veux, je peux aussi lui conseiller comment tu es à Phœnix._

Tiens, il se calme. Le petit nounours cacherai-t-il quelque chose que je ne sache pas ? Hum il va falloir que j'en touche un mot avec ma chère sœur. Cela me fait terriblement plaisir de l'appeler ainsi, depuis que l'on se connaît, on s'aimait comme frère et sœur et voilà que c'est chose faite. Merci Charlie, merci Maman d'avoir exaucer nos vœux. Mais le calme est vite effacer par une nouvelle conversation qui concerne les boutiques cette fois-ci et c'est Alice qui demande s'il y en a par ici. Bella lui répond qu'il y en a une ou deux à Forks mais le plus ou il y en a c'est à Port-Angeles. Bella remonte avec Emmett dans leur chambre afin de faire un sac avec leur tenue de sport et des bouteilles d'eau. Ils vont partir pour combien de jours là ? Ils vont pas faire le tour du monde car même.

Alice et avec moi au salon et nous n'osons pas ire un strict mot. Comment aborder la demande qui me brûle les lèvres ? Au risque de me faire jeter, je me lance dans la fausse aux lions. Et tant pis si je me fais dévorer au moins je serrai fixé.

_- Ca te ferai plaisir de heu… _

_- De ?_

_- …faire un tour en moto ?_

Je croise mentalement les doigts pour ne pas me faire jeter dans les orties.

_- Oui, Je le veux !!! _

Je déglutis. Je ne viens pas de la demander en mariage pour qu'elle dise ça ! Quoi que ça ne me déplairai pas du tout quelle dise ça le grand jour ! Mais je délire, je suis loin dans mes pensés en train de la voir devant le prête lui griller les tympans en répondant à sa question. Reviens sur Terre Jazz ou c'est toi qui va griller tous les neurones qui te restent. Elle se racle la gorge et se reprend vite car apparemment elle a réalisé ce qu'elle vient de dire.

_- Je veux dire heu…. Que je veux bien faire de la moto avec toi !_

Je jubile, dans ma tête c'est la grande fiesta avec les serpentins, les sifflés, les bonnets ridicules sur la tête et une danse débile.

_- Heu tu veux la faire maint… maintenant ?_

Heu… que lui dire ? Mince je trouve plus mes mots. Bon tant pis je hoche bêtement la tête. Elle est toute heureuse et saute du canapé où nous étions installer. Elle tape des mains et court à l'étage pour certainement annoncer la nouvelle à Bella. J'espère que Emmett ne serra pas contre ou tout simplement au courant.

_-Bella ! Bella ! Tu ne devineras jamais !!_

C'est tout ce que j'ai pu entendre avant que la porte se ferme violemment. Sans doute Bella pour pas que le gorille ne soit au courant du plant diabolique qu'elle a mit en place pour nous laisser seuls. A peine une minute Je vois ma princesse descendre avec un blouson de moto sur le dos.

_- Oh merci ! Merci Bella pour ce blouson. Il est magnifique. _

_- Oui mais il s'appelle revient !_

Dit-elle en riant. Telle qu'elle m'a décri Alice, Celle-ci a tendance a gardé ce qu'elle aime pour elle toute seule.

_- Mais il ferra chaud pour que je le mette maintenant non ?_

_- Je ne crois pas Alice, avec l'air tu serras protégée du froid même si nous somme en pleins mois de juin. Mais si tu as trop chaud on s'arrêtera pour te l'attacher autour de la taille._

Nous sortons tous les trois pour nous diriger vers ma Harley Davidson Vrscaw V-Rod. Je n'ai pas de coffre comme certaine moto parce qu'il n'y a pas de place pour en placer un et puis normalement les blousons sont fait pour nous protégé en cas de chute. D'ailleurs je suis obliger d'aller chercher le mien. Mais je n'ai pas remarqué que Bella le tenais dans ses mains. Celle-ci me tant avec un petit clin d'œil. Je rougis comme un stupide collégien à son premier rencard. Puis Bella demande à Alice une petite minute et m'entraîne un peu à l'écart.

_- Alors beau chevalier où vas-tu emmener ta princesse ?_

Je ne réfléchi pas à sa question puisque je sais depuis ce matin dans ma chambre où je compte amener cette beauté fatale.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

**Séance de questions : **

Avez-vous aimé comment je fais agir Jasper ?

Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ?  
Où est-ce que Jasper va amener Alice ?

Dois-je continuer les différents POV ou vous préférez un unique POV par chapitre ?  
Et pour finir (lol) : Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ?


	30. Chapitre 28 : La balade 2ère partie

Bonjour, Bonsoir chers lecteurs !

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui n'est autre que la suite du précédent. Il reprend exactement là où nous avons laisser Bella, Alice et Jasper.

Je sais que cela ne va pas beaucoup plaire au fan des Bella/Edward. Mais veuillez patienter s'il vous plait. Je ne me sens pas de faire une histoire centrer que sur ce couple. Il faut bien occuper les autres personnages pour que nos amoureux soient un peu tranquille. XD.

Je remercie mes lecteurs et tout particulièrement ceux qui laissent des reviews. Je ne sais pas ce qui me donne envie d'écrire. Bien que je suis malheureuse de voir que le nombre de reviews chute beaucoup. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je comprends bien que l'école est repris et que vous avez perdus vos repaire chambouler par ce changement. Mais tout de même. J'ai repris mon boulot une semaine avant vous et j'arrive à écrire tout de même. Et ma seule récompense c'est de savoir que l'histoire est apprécier. Même si vous n'aimez pas rien ne vous empêche de le dire.

Bonne lecture.  
Et n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le bouton vert à la fin.  
Merci.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

**¤ Chapitre 28 ¤ : La balade (2ème partie)**

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**POV Jasper**

_- J'ai pensé à l'emmener au lac. Tu crois que cela lui ferra plaisir ? Est-ce qu'elle va aimer ?_

Elle me sourit. Elle n'a jamais autant sourit depuis deux ans.

_- Bien sur qu'elle va aimer. Ce lieu est tout bonnement un paradis que la nature nous offre. Aller Don Juan va amener ta Belle dans ton paradis tandis que je détourne l'esprit de son frère !_

Elle rit à sa tirade. Je suis sur les fesses de voir qu'elle accepte de m'aider à séduire sa meilleure amie alors que normalement elle ferrai tout pour la protégée d'un mec qui aurai des intentions douteuses. Mais comme je suis son frère j'ai l'avantage et l'honneur d'avoir cette aide que je n'aurai nulle part ailleurs. Je ris avec elle en rejoignant Alice et en enfourchant ma moto. J'attends avec impatience que Alice me rejoigne en mettant mon casque. Elle met celui de Bella en attendant d'en avoir un à sa taille.

_- Bella ? Où est Passer Emmett ?_

_- Oh a coup sur, il est dans la cuisine pour faire la provision avant qu'on revienne à la maison. Oh attendez une minute je vous prépare quelque chose j'en n'ai pas pour longtemps._

Elle part en courant vers la maison et risque de peu de se manger le carrelage de l'entrée en ouvrant la porte à toute vitesse. Alice à un air interrogateur en la regardant puis elle me regarde et là je crains le pire.

_- Jasper ? _

_- Hum ?_

_- Où est-ce que tu m'emmène ?_

_- C'est une surprise…_

_- Oh aller dis-le-moi !!! S'il te plait !!_

J'allais craquer devant son air de petite-fille triste mais heureusement Bella viens de me sauvez en sortant avec un sac à dos.

_- Met ça Alice. Vous en aurez besoin._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là dedans ? Qu'est-ce que vous me cacher tous les deux ?_

_- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Alice !_

Oops elle nous regarde à tour de rôle mais elle hausse les épaules, mets le sac à dos et entoure ses bras autour de ma taille. Aïe j'avais oublier ce petit détail, elle va se coller à moi pendant le voyage. Oula la gourde que j'allais faire ! Il est hors de question que j'aille en forêt avec ma Harley ! Je risque de l'abîmer et de la salir. Oh non. On va y aller avec mon autre moto cross celle fait exprès pour ça.

_- descends Alice. _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- On va pas prendre mon Harley car pour là où je veux t'amener elle ne pourra pas y aller._

_- On va y aller à pied ?_

Bella qui a compris se dirige vers le garage construit pour mes motos et sort mon autre moto sous les yeux ébahis de Alice.

_- T'en as encore beaucoup de motos ?_

_- Non je n'ai que ses deux là !_

J'en profite que le garage est ouvert pour y mettre mon Harley. Le jour où j'ai monté ce garage Charlie était tout content d'avoir un abri pour sa voiture mais il a vite déchanté quand il a su que c'était en réalité pour mes bijoux. C'est qu'elles sont fragiles mes motos ! Maman et moi nous avons bien rit ce jour-là !

_- Aller dépêchez-vous avant que nounours vienne vous empêcher de partir ! _

Nous lui obéissons et je démarre mon autre moto Easy Top 70 cc alors que les bras de Alice m'entoure de nouveau la taille. Je sens son petit corps frêle se coller contre mon dos. Je sors du village et nous sentons l'air pur de la forêt nous emporté lorsque je bifurque pour y aller en plein dedans. Alice serre d'autant plus ma taille. Je maudis ce casque, je pourrai sentir ses cheveux me chatouiller alors que sa tête pourrai se poser dans mon coup. Mais non y a cette barrière qu'est le casque entre nous. Nous arrivons à quelque pas du lac au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et quelques bon du aux bosses que forme le chemin pour y accédé.

Je stoppe la moto a quelques mètres, Alice comprend qu'il est temps pour elle de descendre. J'actionne la cale de la moto et descends de ma monture à mon tour.

Alice a les yeux grand ouvert et regarde tout autour d'elle avec des yeux émerveillés. Je ferme les yeux et respire un grand coup. J'aime sentir les senteurs qu'offre cette forêt au moment de cette saison. Les fleurs sont de sortie donnant un arôme magique à ce lieu. J'attrape pour la première fois la main de celle que j'aime en secret pour l'emmener au lac, mon endroit favoris. Quand nous l'atteignons, je prends son sac à dos alors qu'elle cour vers l'étendue d'eau en criant de joie !

_- JASPER !!!! C'EST MAGNIFIQUE !!!!_

Si j'étais à côté d'elle je suis sûr que je serrai devenu sourd pour l'éternité. Par curiosité je m'approche d'un arbre qui est le plus proche du lac et ouvre le sac à dos. Mon Dieu ! Bella a tout prévu ! A l'intérieur se trouve une grande nappe avec des petits emballages. Je devine à leur forme des sandwichs et une petite note à mon intention comme si elle savait que c'était moi qui allais ouvrir. Je jette un œil sur Alice. Elle a enlevé ses chaussures et ses pieds trempent dans l'immense lac. Parfait, je peux lire ce petit mot. Je constate qu'il est écrit à la va-vite.

_**« Jazzy si tu lis ce mot c'est que je suis morte ! Non je rigole !**_

_**Dans ce sac se trouvent deux sandwichs. Un jambon beurre, cornichon comme tu les aimes et un sans cornichons.**_

_**Alice en est allergique. Fait attention a ce que tu lui donne le bon.**_

_**Il y a aussi deux glaces à la fraise et vanille.**_

_**Passe une bonne journée !**_

_**Je t'aime frérot ! »**_

Je souris comme un imbécile tout seul devant ce geste d'attention. Cela me touche énormément que ma sœur est penser à un petit pique nique rien que pour nous. Je lui dois mon énorme gratitude. Elle pourra me demander ce qu'elle veut, elle l'aura sans que je ronchonne.

Je rejoins Alice qui n'a pas bougé de place. Mais seulement je ne m'arrête pas et me déshabille entièrement ne gardant sur moi que mon boxer qui me sert de maillot de bain à défaut d'avoir le vrai. Et plonge dans le lac sous les yeux effaroucher de Alice qui une fois revenue à la surface me fusille de ses yeux. Je ne comprends pas du tout jusqu'à ce que je voie que je l'ai complètement mouiller de la tête aux pieds. Bien que les pieds soient déjà trempés. Je ne sais comment me comporter face à elle. Mais là elle me surprend. Je crois qu'elle s'en va mais non elle se déshabille là sous mes yeux. Elle ce dé-feuillette et je suis médusée de découvrir un maillot de bain. Devant ma mine elle m'explique.

_- Bella m'a dit que j'en aurai sans doute besoin sans me dire pourquoi. Mais je comprends mieux maintenant. Avoue que vous avez comploté ça tous les deux._

Alors c'était pour cela qu'elle était si longue à redescendre. Mais je suis étonner de Bella, elle ne savait pas du tout la destination que j'avais prévue. Alors comment est-ce qu'elle savait que Alice allait avoir besoin d'un maillot ? C'est tout à fait bizarre je ne comprendrai jamais le sixième sens des filles ou l'instinct féminin. Bref je suis en train de regarder Alice plonger à son tour dans le lac où elle fait quelques brasses avant de venir me rejoindre. Que dois-je faire ? Lui faire des blagues ? Non elle n'est pas comme les gars auquel j'ai l'habitude de me baigner. Nous nageons chacun à notre rythme, faisons un peu la course d'un point à l'autre.

Puis vers midi passé nous sortons de l'eau. Je lui tends une serviette qui se trouve au fond du sac ! Bella a vraiment TOUT prévu. Je vais croire qu'elle est devenue voyante ! J'étale la nappe bleue, parsemée de fleurs de tournesol. Des fleurs que l'on ne trouve qu'en France. Un pays que ma mère a toujours rêvé d'aller. C'est une amie a, elle qui lui a fait cadeau de cette nappe et de quelques bibelots.

Nous, nous installons sur cette nappe, je prends les deux sandwichs en en ouvrant un pour être sûr de ne pas donner celui aux cornichons à Alice. Ce serrai monstrueux de la voir se déformé ou tout autre chose dû à son allergie. Je lui tendis le sandwich, sans cornichon bien sur. Elle me remercie en embrassant ma joue, je sens un jeu venir s'installer sur mes joues. Je n'ose plus vraiment la regarder de peur d'avoir rêver ce petit geste qui est beaucoup pour moi. Je mange en silence alors que je sens Alice bouger pour regarder le paysage.

_- Comment tu connais ce paradis ? Tu viens souvent ici ? Avec qui es-tu venu ? Est-ce que Bella le connaît ?_

Aïe ! Bella m'avait pourtant prévenue que Alice pouvait être une vraie pile électrique et qu'elle était incapable de s'arrêter. Je souris comme un idiot face à ses questions. Je m'attendais à tout sauf a un interrogatoire de sa part. Que dois-je faire ? Lui répondre ou la laisser, me questionner encore ? What is the question! Shakespeare sort de ma tête !!! Bon aller, je vais être gentil avec elle. Je vais lui répondre, ça la calmera peut-être.

_- Je le connais par pur hasard. Je voulais juste faire une virée en moto dans la forêt et j'ai découvert, comme tu le dis ce « Paradis ». Je viens souvent ici pour être tranquille et profiter de l'ambiance de bien être. Je viens avec des amis dès que le temps le permet. Car le soleil est très rare à Forks. Bien sûr que Bella le connaît, c'est à elle que j'en ai parlé en premier._

Nous finissons notre sandwich et je m'apprête a sortir les glaces quand une catastrophe ça fait découvrir. Les glaces ont fondu ! Mon dieu il y en a pleins le font du sac. Comment allons-nous régler ce problème ?

_- Je suis désolé mais il n'y aura pas de glace. Bella en avait mit dans le sac mais je suis sûr qu'elle n'avait as penser à la température._

Alice me regarde d'un air de chien de faïence. Visiblement elle était déçue de ne pas avoir de dessert. Ah non ! Cela ne va pas gâcher notre journée. Bella avait tout si bien préparer pour que nous passâmes la journée dans cet endroit que cela me faisait de la peine de voir le visage de sa meilleure amie vider de joie qui l'habitait il y a tout juste quelques secondes. Bon je sors tout de même les raviers à dessert et essaye de défaire avec délicatesse l'emballage d'une première glace – sans en mettre ailleurs que dans le récipient – ouf j'y suis arriver sans accident. Hum la bonne glace à la Fraise. J'imagine que c'est la glace de Alice, puisque celle-ci me tend les bras comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle allait manger de sa vie. Je suis un peu amuser par son geste mais je fais attention de ne pas le renverser sur elle. La cata si ça arrivait ! Je défais la seconde glace que je devine non sans mal qu'elle m'est réservée puisque c'est de la vanille. Hum mon pêcher mignon !

Nous avons manger cette glace comme nous le pouvons. Mais apparemment il y avait quelque chose qui allait pas sur mon visage puisque mon invitée se met d'un coup à rire en me regardant. Elle est limite à se rouler par terre. Moi je suis perplexe.

_- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?_

Elle se calme légèrement. Et c'est à mon tour d'esquisser un sourire. Je me rapproche d'elle, je prends mon courage à deux mains et en pose une sur sa joue. Je sens son corps se tendre comme prise au dépourvu. Mais au fond c'est ce qui se passe exactement. Je lutte contre ma timidité d'enlever ma main, mais la laisse et dirige mon pouce dans l'angle de cette bouche que j'ai envie de goutter depuis que je l'ai vu descendre du 4x4 de son frère. Je possède toujours mon sourire et rapproche mon visage.

_- Tu avais un peu de glace, là._

Nos lèvres se touchent presque lorsque je prononce ces paroles. Je peux sentir son souffle s'arrêter d'un coup. Je n'y tiens plus, je touche enfin ses lèvres. Elles sont si douces, elles ont le goût de la glace qu'elle vient de manger. Franchement je change d'avis, je vais me mettre à manger de la glace à la fraise. Ce touché m'hypnotise, j'en veux plus et apparemment je ne suis pas le seul. Je me laisse emporter par mon instinct, je fais glisser mon autre main sur sa taille et la rapproche de moi. Elle ne reste pas immobile bien longtemps, Alice répond à mon baiser et m'emmêle encore plus les cheveux en passant ses mains dedans. Nous basculons sur la nappe et je me retrouve sur elle du moins à moitié. Nous sommes obliger de nous séparer pour reprendre notre souffle.

Je me redresse d'un coup. Ma timidité a repris le dessus sur mes émotions. Je n'ose plus la regarder ou même poser mon regard sur la belle nappe de ma mère. Pour m'occuper, je prends le sac à dos et me dirige vers le lac affin de le nettoyer.

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**POV Alice**

OH MY GOD !!! Je n'en reviens pas ! Jasper vient de m'embrasser ! Et pas un petit baiser timide d'adolescent. Non, c'est un baiser qui veut dire bien plus qu'un simple « je t'adore », ce baiser cri à l'amour qui veut ce partager. Mon premier baiser échanger avec ce bel ange blond me laisse rêveuse. Je me retrouve à regarder le ciel se dessiner à travers les feuillages des arbres, allonger sur la nappe préparer par les bons soins de Bella. Mon dieu quand elle va savoir ce qui c'est passer, elle ne va pas me croire. Moi la pile électrique comme elle aime bien me surnommer, je me retrouve en pleine léthargie face à un premier baiser. Je l'entends s'affairer et fuir mon regard lorsque j'ose le regarder. Il essaye de lever la glace fondue du sac en trempant celui-ci dans le lac. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder ses belles fesses lorsqu'il me tourne le dos. Hum, ce que j'aimerai à cet instant les toucher. Allongée sur le côté, face au lac je regarde celui pour qui mon cœur bat de toutes ses forces avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. Bien que la nuit ne soit pas encore tomber, pour mes yeux elles ont décidé d'élire domicile. Comment va se passer notre après-midi ? Allons-nous le passer ici ? Ou ailleurs ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais ce que j'aimerai à présent de le voir torse-nu et habiller que de son boxer, et de nager encore dans ce lac. Il est le témoin avec cet endroit de ce premier geste d'amour entre nous.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # ****# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Alors comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre ?

Était-il comme vous l'avez imaginé ?

Comment trouvez-vous le premier baiser de nos nouveaux amoureux ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas, pour ceux qui aiment les chapitres Bella/Edward ils vont refaire leur apparition.

Mais il faudra attendre encore un chapitre pour cela !


	31. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Je pousse un coup de gueule et pas un petit si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !**

**Je suis énormément déçu de vous !**

**Vous m'avez tous abandonner quel qu'en soit la raison !**

**Des lecteurs m'ont demandé de faire des apparitions de l'évolution du couple Alice/Jasper !**

**J'en ai fait deux chapitres pour mon plaisir mais aussi en croyant que cela allait être pareil pour vous !**

**Or je me suis bien tromper ! Vous vous êtes fichu de ma tête en lisant le chapitre et en ne plus laissant de Reviews !**

**Vous croyez que cela me donne envie de continuer d'écrire les prochains chapitre ???**

**PAS DU TOUT !!**

**Qu'est-ce que cela va être quand cela serra pour le couple Rosalie/Emmett ? PAREIL ???**

**Vous avez réussi en m'abandonnant à me dégoûter de finir cette histoire qui me tenait beaucoup à cœur ! **

**Je suis triste de voir un tel gâchis !**

** En plus c'était la première fois que je me lançais à écrire une histoire sur des personnages que j'aime !**

**Voilà ! **

**Tout ça pour vous dire que je ne poursuivrais pas cette fic tant que je n'aurai pas d'explication à vos « silence radio ».**

**Sauf si vous voulez vraiment me montrer que je dois continuer ! **

**Mais pour ça il va falloir arriver à me convaincre ! **

**Car mon moral est au plus bas !**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*****-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Peut-être a bientôt ou pas !**

**Orkid83**


	32. Chapitre 29 : Une nouvelle amie !

Hey bien me voilà avec un chapitre tous neuf.

Après tous ses reviews qui m'encouragent à poursuivre cette histoire, je me suis dit que je me devais de me remettre en selle comme on dit.

Certaines reviews m'ont vraiment donné envie de me mettre en colère contre ses personnes. Mais elles ont été malines en se mettant en anonymes comme ça je ne peux pas leur dire ma façon de me traiter de bébé ou de pleurnicharde. Hey bien à ceux-là je leur dis tout simplement que si c'est pour me dire ça, qu'elles arrêtent de lire ce que j'écris puisque je ne suis qu'une personne qui attend des reviews comme si c'était une raison d'écrire.

OUI c'est important pour moi d'avoir des reviews. OUI c'est important de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! OUI c'est ça qui m'encourage à continuer d'écrire et de vous faire partager mon imagination ! OUI c'est votre soutient qui me fait sourire (parfois même pleurée selon ce que vous y écrivez.) Dont OUI c'est important d'avoir des reviews de votre part.

Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui me soutiennent énormément. Ca me fais chaud au cœur de savoir que vous êtes là pour moi. Je suis un peu égoïste parce que je sais que vous n'êtes pas là rien que pour moi. Xd.

Sur cette belle parole, bonne lecture à vous !

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

**¤ Chapitre 29 ¤ : Une nouvelle amie !**

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**POV Emmett**

Aujourd'hui Jasper emmène ma petite sœur loin de moi. C'est la première fois que l'on se sépare pour les vacances d'été. Même si c'est pour une journée ma petite sœur va beaucoup me manquer. Je me demande bien où Jasper va l'amener. J'espère qu'il ne va rien lui arriver de grave parce que là il va savoir qu'il ne faut pas faire de mal à ma petite sauterelle ! On vient à peine de finir de déjeuner mais j'ai encore faim. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais l'air de la forêt juste derrière la maison m'ouvre encore plus l'appétit. Je n'ai pas à faire de régime moi, j'ai le sport qui maintient mon magnifique corps en pleine forme. Patricia qui n'a pas bougé de la cuisine s'amuse à tester sa cuisine sur moi et j'en suis plus que ravi. A ma petite mouche vient nous rejoindre. Je fronce les sourcils c'est bizarre elle a un sac à dos dans ses mains. Oh oh pas bon ça ! C'est pour nous ou pour Alice et Jasper ?

_- Dis Bella c'est pour qui ce sac ?_

_- Pour nos petits motards !_

Pardon ? J'ai du mal comprendre là ! Elle a bien dit motard ? Ah non je ne veux pas que ma petite sœur si fragile monte sur ses engins ! Je m'apprête à protester mais Bella lève un doigt dans ma direction.

_- Emmett tu peux avoir confiance en Jasper. Il sait être prudent et puis… il ne voudrait pas abîmer sa partenaire de voyage._

Ajoute cette dernière avec un clin d'œil. Ma petite sœur va vivre son premier rendez-vous avec le frère de ma petite Bella. Je ne peux qu'avoir confiance en lui. Car s'il lui fait le moindre mal je doute qu'il sache ce soir comment il s'appelle.

_- Maman je ne trouve pas la nappe marron que je prenais avant pour mes pique-niques._

Patricia sourit aux anges sûrement parce que Bella l'a appelé « Maman », mais Bella fait comme si de rien n'était et s'attaque à faire des sandwichs.

_- C'est normal chérie, j'ai dû la jeter a cause que Jasper s'en ai trop servi pour ses rendez-vous._

HEIN ?? J'ai bien entendu là ! Punaise, je deviens de plus en plus sourd moi ! Jasper à eu plusieurs conquêtes ? Et je vais laisser partir ma petite sœur avec ce Don Juan ? Ah non ça il en est hors de question !! Là je me lève hors de moi. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Bella à laisser son frère emmener ma petite sœur je ne sais où, sans surveillance, sans être sûr qu'il ne va pas lui faire de mal !

_- Non ! Il est hors de question que Alice aille avec lui !_

Bella se tourne vers moi avec un regard d'incompréhension. Punaise, elle ne comprend rien. Puis la lumière semble s'éclairer dans son esprit.

_- Emmett, il ne lui ferra rien. Crois-moi. Je n'ai jamais vu Jazzy avec un regard pareil. Il est vraiment amoureux._

Patricia arrête ce qu'elle fait pendant que Bella sort des glaces du congélateur. Patricia s'assoie à côté de moi tout en me regardant.

_- Je ne te connais pas mon garçon ni ta sœur mais je peux t'assurer que Jasper n'a jamais fait de mal à une fille et c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va commencer. Je prends bien conscience que tu veux protéger ta petite sœur, mais elle est en sécurité avec lui. Et Bella a raison, depuis que vous êtes là, il a un tout autre regard que je ne lui connaissais pas. Peut-être qu'il est amoureux de Alice ou simplement qu'il veut connaître un peu plus ta sœur pour ne serrai-ce qu'un début d'amitié._

Je ne trouve rien à dire à ce que je viens d'entendre. Patricia a sans doute raison. Elle connaît mieux son fils que moi et elle accepte qu'il voie plusieurs filles. Peut-être qu'il cherche tout simplement la fille idéale pour lui. Elle me prend la main avec son sourire et je lui retourne son sourire. Mais je suis tout de même inquiet pour Alice. Elle n'a jamais monté à moto, j'espère qu'elle ne tombera pas. Bella se retourne vers moi avec un sourire. Passe devant moi et me fais un bisou sur la joue.

_- Bella, mets-leur ma nappe à fleurs. Elle est dans l'armoire à côté de toi._

_- Mais maman c'est celle de Paris, c'est TA nappe. _

_- Il n'y a pas d'autre nappe à la maison. Je peux bien leur prêter. _

_- D'accord._

Bella prend cette belle nappe et la met dans le sac avec les glasses et les sandwichs, ensuite elle gribouille un message sur un papier qu'elle met également dans le sac. Elle sort de la cuisine et de la maison. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la suivre mais au lieu de sortir je me mets à une fenêtre du salon et les épie. Je sais c'est mal mais que voulez-vous, je suis très protecteur et je veux m'assurer que ma petite sœur va bien. Je les regarde partir la peur au ventre sur cette moto cross. Je soupire, m'assoie sur le canapé et allume la télé. Je trouve la chaînes des résultats de match juste au moment où Bella entre et s'assoie à côté de moi.

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**POV Bella**

Je regarde la moto de mon demi-frère qui emporte au loin ma meilleure amie dans un lieu magnifique. C'est notre lieu préféré à nous « les jeunes » comme le dit si bien Charlie. Je regagne la maison toute souriante de savoir que ces deux-là vont passer - je l'espère - une merveilleuse journée. Lorsque je passe le pas de la porte je remarque que Nounours est enfin sortit de la cuisine ! Il a fini de se goinfrer celui-là ! Si ça continue, il va exploser à manger comme s'il n'avait pas vu une nourriture depuis des mois ! Que dis-je ? Des années !

Je hausse les épaules et le rejoins sur le canapé. Ah ce vieux canapé, il en a vu des matchs avec papa, Jasper et Billy. Qu'est-ce qu je vois à l'écran encore ? Du match ! Pff je vais finir par les aimer ses matchs de base-ball ! Ça c'est certain ! Monsieur à décider de regarder les résultats.

_- Aller Emmett va te changer ! Tu va avoir ton petit match à toi dans quelques minutes ! Et je doute que Alice accepte que tu salisses ce si beau t-shirt._

Ah ben c'est radical ! Il a éteint la télé, s'est lever et file comme l'éclair vers l'étage où se trouve les chambres. J'ai toucher un point sensible là. Dommage que papa soit au poste de travail car je crois qu'il nous aurait rejoint. Bon je vais aussi me changer.

_- Maman je vais dans ma chambre me préparer !_

J'aime appeler Patricia comme ça. Car c'est vrai qu'elle se comporte comme si elle était ma vraie mère. Depuis que je connais Jazzy, je la considérai déjà comme ma mère, bien que j'aime ma mère naturelle. Patricia n'a rien à voir, car elle se comporte vraiment comme Renée devrait se comporter et non comme elle le fait. Je me demande comment je fais pour vivre avec eux alors qu'ici j'ai ma seconde famille qui m'aime comme je suis. Bon c'est vrai si j'étais rester ici je n'aurai jamais connu Alice et Emmett. Mais le destin a voulu que je les rencontre à Phœnix, alors peut-être que j'aurai pu les rencontrer aussi ici à Forks. Pareil pour Edward. A l'évocation de son prénom je me sens toute chose. J'ai chaud et pourtant la chaleur de ses bras me manque énormément. Ses sourires, ses baisers, sentir son corps presser contre le mien.

_- T'es accro ma pauvre fille._

Arff voilà que je parle toute seule ! Non mais vraiment je ne tourne pas rond dès que je pense à lui, cet adonis, MON Adonis ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de fille pire que Tanya ici parce que je me ferrai un plaisir de faire savoir à qui appartient Edward. Je ne me laisserai plus faire, je ne serrais plus aussi sotte de croire qu'il en aime une autre. Il m'a bien fait comprendre hier à la Push qu'il n'aime que moi.

J'ai mon sac a dos pour me changer, je porte un petit short de sport blanc rayer et un débardeur du même coloris que le short et des baskets blanches. Je suis prête a envoyé la balle de partout sauf dans la bonne direction. Bien sûr une fois je n'ai pas fait abjection a la règle de ma maladresse et j'ai envoyé la balle tout droit dans ses parties génitales. Le pauvre il est rester plier une bonne vingtaine de minutes se tenant cet endroit. Mais bon il n'a pas été castré, donc pas de cas au niveau de popol ! Au fait je ne sais pas pourquoi les mecs appelle cet endroit ainsi. C'est vraiment bizarre. Une fois en regardant le film « Mary à tout prix » j'ai entendu la phrase « Oh c'est pas vrai ! Il a pas mené Popol au cirque ! » Je n'ai pas capté de quoi il parlait au début mais après je me suis mise à rire toute seule quand j'ai fait le lien.

Prête, je descends dans le salon où Emmett est plus excité que peut l'être une puce. Ça y est Alice à déteint sur son grand frère !

_- Dépêche-toi Bella !!! J'ai envie de lui mettre la pâtée au moustique moi !!!_

Je me dépêche mais pas trop de descendre les escaliers. Bien qu'en baskets je ne crins rien, le risque zéro n'existe pas chez moi. Emmett passe un bras sur mes épaules, me prends le sac, cri a Patricia que nous sortons et nous nous dirigeons vers son 4x4. J'indique la route à prendre pour nous rendre au stade ou un Edward Sportif nous attend. Mon dieu mon cœur va craquer. Il est si beau dans cet habit que je saute de la voiture à peine garer et cours vers mon Apollon habiller en vrai joueur de base-ball.

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**POV Edward**

Je me suis lever ce matin avec un énorme sourire et de bonne humeur au niveau d'en bas. J'ai fais un rêve super érotique cette nuit où j'avais invité Bella à la maison pour qu'elle passe la nuit avec moi. Hum… un vrai délice ce rêve. Rien de tel pour vous mettre de bonne humeur dès le matin. J'aimerai que ce rêve réalité, bien que j'aie déjà tenu son corps lorsqu'elle dormait dans mon appart à Phœnix mais là c'est différent. J'ai vraiment envie de passer une nuit endiabler à ses côtés. Aujourd'hui je vais avoir le plaisir de la voir jouer au Base-ball avec Emmett. Je rejoins ma sœur à la cuisine et elle aussi semble de bonne humeur. Ma grande sœur elle est magnifique, même au saut du lit. Faut dire qu'elle est très soigneuse en ce qui concerne son apparence.

_- Bonjour Edward, bien dormi ?_

_- Bonjour Rosie ! Très bien et toi ?_

Un petit sourire rêveur se dessine sur son visage et elle a le regard qui part dans la même direction.

_- Oh oui…_

Laisse-t-elle échapper avec un soupir de satisfaction. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Je n'ai jamais vu ma sœur comme ça ! Bizarre. On déjeune en silence, au moment ou je m'apprête à monté pour m'habiller Rosalie me retient en me parlant.

_- Je peux venir avec vous ? Tu crois que ça ne va pas déranger Emmett ?_

Pourquoi elle me parle d'Emmett ? Y a Bella aussi qui vient ! Elle l'a zapper ou quoi ?

_- Bien sûr que tu peu venir. Mais tu ne sais pas jouet au Base-ball, tu vas t'ennuyer._

_- Bella me tiendra compagnie._

Je ne veux pas la décevoir et lui dire que Bella va jouer avec nous, après tout si Rosalie veut venir, je n'y vois pas d'objection là dessus. Si Bella se fait mal ou si elle a envie de voir Rosalie pour papoter, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Nous montâmes dans nos chambres respectives pour nous habiller. Une fois tous les deux prêts nous partons au terrain ou on s'est donner rendez-vous la veille. Arriver là-bas, je me mets à faire un tour de terrain avec Rosalie qui a mit pour une fois un pantacourt.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard le gros bolide de Emmett montre son nez et à l'intérieur Bella qui capte mon regard. Elle n'attend même pas que Emmett finisse de se garer qu'elle saute et cour vers moi. Elle est accro à moi comme je le suis d'elle. Dès qu'elle atterrit dans mes bras je l'embrasse à perdre haleine ! Je me sens bien, heureux, remplit quand elle est dans mes bras. Un grand vide vient de se remplir.

_- Trouvez-vous une chambre !_

A grand regret je me détache de mon ange, tomber dans mes bras pour saluer Emmett. Il a l'air soucieux et je regarde autour de moi. Alice n'est pas venue et je ne vois pas la trace de Jasper dans le coin.

_- Où sont Alice et Jasper ?_

J'obtiens un grognement de la part de Nounours, qui a tout l'air d'un ours en ce moment. Et un ricanement de la par de Bella.

_- Ils ne peuvent pas venir aujourd'hui. Jazzy l'a emmené faire un tour en moto._

Je fronce les sourcils en regardant Emmett ronchonner un truc que je ne comprends pas. Je regarde Bella en face de moi, elle me fait un rapide baiser.

_- Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, il aime pas savoir sa sœur sur une moto. Ca lui passera…_

Puis elle s'éloigne pour dire bonjours à Rosalie un peu plus loin. Emmett dévore ma sœur des yeux et je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose dans sa cervelle de petit pois.

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**POV Rosalie**

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend aujourd'hui mais je suis d'une humeur rêveuse. Et puis à l'idée que j'ai rêvé de l'ami de mon frère d'une manière pas très catholique m'a donner envie de le connaître plus. Je crois que je ressens quelque chose de très important ; je me sens flotter dans les airs rien qu'en pensant à lui, Emmett. Je sais juste qu'il est le grand frère de cette Alice qui est un vrai petit lutin. Qu'il considère Bella comme sa seconde sœur quand Edward me donner des nouvelles de Phœnix ou il les a rencontrés ! Je crois que cela lui a fait un gros choc de voir que Bella est en réalité la fille du Shérif de ce comté de Washington.

Ah j'ai bien rit il y a trois jours lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il avait cru avoir une hallucination en voyant Bella au volant d'un 4x4 blanc qui n'est pas le siens. Je lui ai justement dit que ce jour-là j'avais réparé le même modèle. Il n'en a pas cru ses oreilles, pauvre petit frère.

Dès le petit déjeuné j'ai demandé à Edward si je pouvais venir et comme à son habitude Edward n'a pas pu me refuser. Nous voilà donc sur le terrain du Lycée de Forks. Là où se jouent les matchs de Base-ball et de Football américain. Je suis sur l'estrade à regarder mon petit frère faire ses tours d'échauffement pour être prêt a courir derrière une stupide balle pas plus grosse que mon poing. Et dire que c'est le jeu préféré de tout américain, pff, pathétique. Un bruit de voiture que j'ai déjà entendu - une seule fois - que je reconnais comme étant le fameux 4x4 blanc de la collection Toyota. Seulement deux personnes y sont installer, bizarre.

Hum Emmett est super sexy dans son habit de Base-ball. Sa casquette de travers lui fait un visage super enfantin, ses yeux d'un marron envoûtant. Pourquoi il a un sourire triste ? Il a cette barre au milieu du front qui ne lui va pas du tout. Je n'aime pas ça. Pourquoi Alice et Jasper ne sont pas avec eux ? Quand je m'approche j'obtiens la réponse ! Jasper a invité cette pile électrique en moto et cela ne plait pas à ce gros gorille que j'aime tant. Ainsi donc ces deux-là sont tomber sous le charme de l'autre…

Après avoir fait un baiser éclair a mon frère Bella s'approche de moi toute souriante. Elle m'enlace pour me saluer puis elle m'entraîne un peu à l'art pendant que Emmett est aller sur le terrain et fait des mouvements avec sa batte. D'autres garçons viennent se joindre à Edward qui présente mon petit singe. Bella m'entraîne à l'estrade où je me trouvais quelques minutes avant.

_- Il est mignon Emmett hein ?_

Ouch elle me regarde drôlement. Elle a capté ce que je n'ai pas arrêté de viser depuis qu'ils sont arriver. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Mais comment dire à la petite-amie de mon frère, que j'aime celui qu'elle considère comme son grand frère ? Dur… Surtout que depuis Mike - qui m'a beaucoup déçu en me trompant avec Jessica - je ne suis sortit avec aucun garçon, préférant me concentrer sur mon travail au garage. Donc c'est devenu un vrai challenge pour moi de vouloir sortir avec un mec. Bien que souvent au garage je me fais un plaisir de faire tomber les clients sous un charme a sens unique. J'adore les voir devenir tout gaga en me voyant, un simple battement de cil et hop il se propose de m'aider à attraper des choses ou de serrer les boulons qui sont d'après eux trop dur a faire pour moi.

_- Hum oui il l'est…_

C'est moi qui est parler ? Ah ben apparemment oui puisque Bella me regarde avec un grand sourire.

_- Ça fait longtemps que tu joue au Base-ball ?_

Nul, super nul comme question pour mieux la connaître.

_- Oh, je ne joue pas ! Disons que depuis que je connais Emmett, il essaye de m'enseigner comment frapper à la batte et a envoyé la balle au bon endroit._

Elle rit, sans doute a un souvenir pas très glorieux de sa part. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Elle me raconte la dernière fois qu'elle a joué avec son père et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en imaginant la pauvre douleur qu'a du ressentir son paternel. Nous sommes deux folles en train de rire sur les gradins quand les mecs de l'équipe nous fusillent du regard parce qu'on vient de les déconcentrer du jeu, ce qui fait redoubler notre rire.

_- Ça te dit de venir faire un peu de shopping afin de laisser ses pauvres petits joueurs en paix ?_

Wow je ne savais pas que Bella aimait le shopping. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est habiller en joueuse si c'est pour juste rester sur les gradins et ne pas jouer ?

_- Heu tu ne veux pas jouer ?_

_- Ben c'était juste prévu de faire une surprise Emmett avec l'équipe de Base-ball._

_- Tu en connais quelques-uns ?_

Je suis curieuse que Bella connaisse les gars sur le terrain.

_- Bien sûr, il y a Embry sur la gauche, Seth qui lance la balle._

Donc elle les connaît. C'est super ça ! Elle fait une bise de sa main vers Embry et je suis le geste qui. Il a une main sur son cœur comme quoi il va s'évanouir. Les autres le regardent choquer. Seul Edward n'a pas la même réaction, il a un regard furieux presque possessif. On se calme frérot !

Jacob arrive sur sa moto et rejoint les autres sur le terrain. Il fait des poignes de fer à ceux de sa « tribu » comme il aime bien le dire. C'est vrai que Embry et Seth viennent de la réserve _Quileute_ comme lui. Cependant c'est vrai qu pendant un été entier je voyais bien une brunette se rendre souvent à la Push avec les garçons. Mais je ne m'étais pas douter que cela puisse être elle ! Pourquoi jamais personne ne me la présentée ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue avec les autres lors de nos sortit en boite, à la plage ou en camping quand nous le décidions ? Il va falloir que j'en touche deux mots avec Jacob.

On descend des gradins et les gars que nous connaissons se dirigent droit sur nous et le dit Embry la prend dans ses bras.

_- Ce que c'est bon de te revoir Belly !_

_- Bry ! Tu m'étouffe !_

Il la relâche en riant comme si elle lui avait raconté une bonne blague.

_- Toujours aussi douillette Belly !_

_- Toujours aussi brute Bry !_

Ils rient ensemble. Apparemment c'est la grande amitié entre ces deux-là ! Je jette un regard a Edward et je peux dire qu'il ne partage pas leur joie. Le pauvre il doit être jaloux de leur complicité. Et je peux le comprendre, ça n'a pas toujours été facile pour lui de séduire une fille lui qui ne s'intéresse qu'à son piano. Alors voir sa petite-amie avec un autre…

Seth n'est pas de reste et la serre aussi dans ses bras. Elle rit en disant qu'ils ont tous des forces de taureau. Ils répondent que c'est leur force de Quileute qui coulent dans leur veine qui les rendent comme ça. Ben voyons et mon Emmett c'est une chiffe molle ?

_- Vous vous connaissez ?_

Perspicace ce frérot ! Il vient de réaliser que nos amis sont aussi les amis de Bella.

_- Heu oui… J'allais souvent à la Push avec mon père quand Patricia et Jasper n'étaient pas avec nous. Et j'ai continué ce rituel depuis…_

_- Hey mec Belly est notre petite princesse. Faut lui faire de mal._

_- Ah ma Bellissima tu te rends compte que tu as un vrai Harem a tes pieds ? Quelle fille oserait se plaindre ?_

_- Pas moi !_

Tout le monde me regarde choquer enfin surtout mon frère.

_- Ben quoi ?_

Bella me soutient en mettant un de ses bras sur mes épaules et tout en riant.

_- T'inquiète pas ! Je te les prête quand je commence a étouffé !_

Nous rions tous sauf que cette fois c'est Emmett qui fait la tête. Jamais content ses mecs je vous jure !

_- Mais pour aujourd'hui on va les laisser entre eux !_

Elle me fait un petit clin d'œil que seule moi peut le voir.

_- Mais petite mouche, tu ne viens pas faire quelques balles ?_

Les autres s'empressent de crier.

_- NON !!!!  
_

Ok le message est clair. A mon avis ils veulent pas finir tous à l'hôpital. Bella me regarde et nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher de rire face à leur réaction. Edward avait raison, on s'entend bien, même très bien toutes les deux. Je ne sais pas comment est Alice mais si elle ressemble à Bella nous allons faire un trio d'enfer cet été.

_- Nous allons nous promener Nounours. Rendez-vous à la maison._

Nous nous apprêtons a partir mais Edward se plante devant nous et sans une parole s'empresse de prendre Bella dans ses bras en l'embrassant. C'est un peu gênant pour moi de voir mon frère faire ça. Quoi que je serrai très tenter de faire pareil avec Emmett ! Mais pour un premier baiser il y a mieux. En plus je ne sais pas du tout s'il ressent quelque chose à mon égard…

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Je vais vous poser la question que je vous pose à la fin de chaque chapitre qui devient peut-être soulante pour certain(e). Donc. Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? Est-ce que ce que je viens d'écrire vous plait a tel point que je dois continuer cette histoire ou je suis totalement a mettre à la poubelle la tête en bas ? Histoire de me remettre les idées en place ! LoL ! J'attends vos impressions…


	33. Chapitre 30 : Sortie entre filles

Hello amis lecteur et lectrice,

Je remercie tous mes lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire de prêt ou de loin. Je me remets à écrire parce que sincèrement je ne sais rien faire d'autre et les idées se bousculent malgré moi donc je n'ai d'autre choix que de les laisser sortir lol.

Voici un peu plus de Edella pour le plus grand bonheur de certains lecteurs.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous…

Rendez-vous à la fin comme d'habitude pour le petit questionnaire… ^-^

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

**¤ Chapitre 30 ¤ : Sortie entre filles**

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**POV Bella**

Ahhhhh dans quoi je me suis embarquer ?? Je me suis juste avancer vers une batte qui était poser vers un ban quand d'un coup les garçons tous en cœur ont crié un « NON » très déterminé et je peux même dire affoler. J'ai suspendu mon geste presque surprise mais je me suis vite mise à rigoler d'un rire nerveux mais aussi joueur. Surprenant Edward, Emmett et par la même occasion Rosalie.

_- Bon puisque vous êtes tellement généreux je vais lancer la balle._

Dis-je avec un énorme sourire pour me retenir de rire.

_- NOOOOONNNN !!_

C'est clair je les ai complètement dégoûté de ma maladresse. Je fais semblant d'être vexé et triste. Jacob et Seth s'avancent vers moi, pendant que Jacob me prend la batte des mains Seth me prend par les épaules.

_- Ne nous en veux pas Belly mais nous ne voulons pas que tu te casse un ongle ou qu'il y ai un accident. C'est si vite arriver !_

_- Mouais dit surtout que tu ne veux pas recevoir une balle là où ça fait le plus mal !_

Jacob part à rire suivit des autres gars que je ne connais pas du tout mais qui font partit de l'équipe du Lycée de Forks d'après Jasper. Jacob en rajoute une couche en disant ce que j'avais fait subir à mon pauvre père la dernière fois qu'il avait joué avec nous. Emmett, Rosalie ainsi que Edward avaient leurs yeux grand écarquiller.

_- Bon hey bien puisque les filles sont interdites dans le jeu, Rosalie que dirais-tu de faire une petite promenade à la plage ?_

_- Bonne idée ! Je connais une plage pas bien loin de Port Angeles ou on serra bien tranquille à relooker des mecs en short._

Bien bonne idée Rosalie faisons devenir es mecs Jaloux. J'en connais un qui serra distrait pendant le match même deux … Des grognements se font entendre nous faisant toutes les deux rires comme des folles. Je peux identifier celui de Emmett l'ayant déjà entendu ce matin lors du déjeuné mais le deuxième je ne sais pas, peut-être celui de Edward. Alors que je dis à Emmett de ne pas m'attendre pour rentrée à la maison Edward se pointe devant moi, me prends dans ses bras et m'embrasse. Je ne suis pas contre un petit câlin mais là des sifflements se font entendre et je suis d'un coup très gêner, mes joues en sont la preuve. A regret je m'écarte de mon bel apollon rouge comme une tomate.

_- Ne fait pas attention à eux bébé !_

« Bébé » ? C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle comme ça ! J'aime assez ce surnom mais qu'il ne s'avise pas à le dire à Emmett sinon ce dernier n'aura pas fini de me charrier avec ça.

_- Ne fait rien que je ne ferrai pas ! Je ne supporterai pas de te voir avec un autre que moi._

C'est trop mignon ! Il s'inquiète pour moi et me met en garde qu'il souffrirait le martyr si je sortais avec un autre que lui. Mais pour ça il n'y a aucun risque. Il faudrait que je sois folle pour le laisser partir.

_- Comment puis-je tomber amoureuse d'un autre garçon alors que j'ai le plus beau spécimen dans mes bras ?_

Comme seule réponse il m'embrasse passionnément ! Un bon raclement de gorge se fait entendre suivit de.

_- La glace à Fondu depuis longtemps ! Vous pouvez arrêter de vous réchauffer ! Moustique fais-nous voir ce que tu vaux sur le terrain au lieu de bécoter ma petite mouche !_

A double regrat pour la deuxième fois je me détache pour de bon de mon bel adonis non sans lui avoir voler un baiser.

_- Bonne chance !_

Je suis Rosalie jusqu'à une belle cabriolet rouge. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer. Mon dieu mais c'est une vrai merveille cette voiture !

_- C'est un cadeau de mes parents pou mes dix-sept ans._

_- Wow c'est un super beau cadeau. Ils doivent beaucoup t'aimer pour t'offrir un bijou pareil._

Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait une gaffe ou pas mais d'un coup le visage de ma voisine de route s'est obscurcit pour devenir très triste.

_- je… heu… j'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?_

Je l'entends renifler. Oh non pas ça. Nous somme toujours sur le parking du stade dans sa voiture. Je me tourne vers elle et lui prends les mains.

_- Rosalie, je suis désolée si j'ai dit quelque chose de triste._

_- Je pensais qu'il te l'aurai dit… nos parents sont mort il y a plus de deux ans…._

_- Oh je suis désolée, je ne savais pas. Si j'avais su, je…_

_- Non c'est bon Bella... Bon quel est le programme ?_

Elle change de sujet comme je l'aurai fait sans doute si un triste souvenir était remonter à la surface. Perdre une personne est très dur à supporter mais perdre ses deux parents c'est trop cruel, très dur. Certes j'ai moi aussi un lourd secret qui n'en est plus un pour mes amis et ma famille. Seul Rosalie et les garçons que je ne connais pas qui jouent ne sont pas au courent et je souhaite que cela reste ainsi. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir ce que je ressens à chaque fois que ce souvenir remonte à la surface. Je la prend légèrement dans mes bras pour nous réconforté mutuellement puis nous nous sourions.

_- Que penses-tu de faire un peu de shopping ?_

C'est le seul remède que je connaisse pour chasser les choses tristes de la vie. Remède qu'à trouver Alice pour me sortir du précipice il y a plusieurs mois auquel je m'étais plonger après mon viol. Alice… j'espère qu'elle passe une bonne journée avec mon frère…

_- Alors en route pour dévaliser les boutiques !!_

Oh non ça y est j'ai trouver une deuxième Alice niveau changement d'humeur. Pourvut que niveau folie des fringues se soit différent !

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**POV Rosalie**

Bella et moi nous nous trouvons dans ma belle cabriolet M3 rouge en direction de Port Angeles. Je n'en reviens pas, je viens de confier un de mes plus lourds secrets a une parfaite inconnue. Enfin inconnue qui ne le serra plus dans quelques minutes. Je sais qu'elle est la petite amie de mon frère. J'en ai eu la preuve tantôt lors de leur séparation sur le terrain de Base-ball du Lycée de Forks. Ce qui est vraiment très plaisant de voir mon petit frère aimer quelqu'un a ce point. A un moment je croyais qu'il était comme Jacob et qu'il aimait les hommes. Mais non, il aime belle et bien les femmes. Enfin les lycéennes dans notre cas, les femmes sont bien trop vieille pour lui. Déjà je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles quand je l'avais eut au téléphone quelques mois plus tôt, il avait une de ses émotions dans la voie, cet éclat de bonheur que je ne lui avais jamais connut. Bella lui a complètement sortit la tête de ses épaules lui faisant voir que le bonheur existe ailleurs que sur son piano. Merci mon Dieu !

Port Angeles enfin ! Je commençais à trouver le temps long ! Direction le grand centre commercial. Hum je me voie déjà avec un tout nouveau bikini, un paréo à la taille, les cheveux dans le vent en train de marcher au bord de la plage sous le regard plus que dévoreur d'un certain Emmett Cullen. Mon dieu ce mec est pire que Zeus ! Il est aussi bien battit que Musclor lui-même. Dire que je veux jouer les charmeuses est un euphémisme, non moi j'aime qu'on me regarde et qu'on est une bonne impression de moi, c'est pourquoi je ne porte que des vêtements de marque. Avant j'aimais bien que tous les mecs me regarde comme si j'étais un morceau de viande mais maintenant il n'y en a qu'un que je veux qui me regarde.

Nous voilà au célèbre centre commercial « Retroville » de Port Angeles. Je me gare sort de la voiture toute excitée de trouver enfin une amie pour dévaliser toutes les boutiques en cette merveilleuse journée de Juin. Sans plus attendre une minute de plus je fais le tour de la voiture et attrape Bella par la main la traînant derrière moi tel un drapeau ou un cerf-volant.

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**POV Bella**

On non de dieu ! C'est bien pire que ce que je pensais. Me voilant entraîner derrière une Rosalie toute joyeuse riante comme si dans ce centre commercial il y avait la plus grosse surprise qu'un enfant rêve d'avoir pour Noël. Hey bien moi qui voulais d'une journée calme c'est raté. Je me croix être un drapeau derrière un chien qui cour après un chat. Je sens presque mes pieds décoller du sol du parking. Dieu merci la furie blonde c'est enfin calmer dès les portes franchies. Elle est bien pire que ma meilleure amie Alice. Je suis sûre que si elles étaient toutes les deux dans ce centre commercial en une journée il n'y aurait plus rien.

Premier magasin, ça se passe bien on se disperse dans les rayons nous retrouvant pour montrer nos trouvailles, essayage en cabines et on choisit ce qui nous va le mieux. Pour l'instant se sont des prix abordables pour moi. Deuxième magasin, même chose mais cette fois-ci je ne peux pas me permettre de m'acheter une jupe qui me fait tellement envie. Je suis un peux dégoûter là dessus.

_- Bella ça ne va pas ?_

_- Non ça va ! C'est juste que je n'aie pas assez pour une jupe._

_- Montre-là-moi !_

Je lui montre en la prenant du cintre pour la mettre devant moi comme si je la portais.

_- Mais elle est superbe ! Aller, je te la prends._

_- Quoi ? Non ! _

_- Bella ne discute pas ! Je te la prends un point c'est tout ! Edward va devenir dingue en te voyant avec !_

_- Rosalie…_

_- Il n'y a pas de Rosalie qui tienne. Et puis appelle-moi Rose. Il n'y a que ceux qui ne sont pas mes amis qui m'appellent par mon prénom entier._

Rosalie me demande que je la nomme Rose comme ses amis. Ainsi elle me considère comme une amie, j'en suis tout émue. Et pour le montrer, je la serre dans mes bras comme une idiote ne trouvant pas ses mots.

_- Moi aussi je te considère comme mon amie Rose._

Elle répond à mon embrassade, on se sépare chacune abordant un sourire éblouissant. Rosalie me prend la jupe de mains et file directement à la caisse dans que je ne puisse protester. Elle revient vers moi toute souriante, satisfaite et me tend le sac ou se trouve la jupe.

_- Je te l'offre en cadeau d'un début d'une grande amitié. Enfin j'espère._

_- Je l'accepte avec joie Rose._

Je me promit de lui offrir quelque chose en retour dès que je trouve un truc digne de cette magnifique blonde qui est devenue mon amie. Nous poursuivons jusqu'à treize heures ou nous mangeons dans un restaurant au centre commercial puis après nous reprenons nos emplettes. Au bout de deux heures je n'en peux plus, mes pieds crient au désespoir de ne plus avancer. Mais je fais tout de même un effort parce que je n'ai rien trouvé pour Rosalie et puis, je veux aussi en trouver un pour alice pour ne pas qu'elle me boude en sachant que j'ai été dans un centre commercial sans lui dire. Je la connais, elle est capable de ce vengé de la pire des façons.

_- Le dernier et le plus important ! Celui des maillots de bains._

Ouf je soupire de savoir que c'est le dernier magasin que l'on va faire dans cette journée. Il est déjà plus de dix-sept heures. En gros cela fait des heures que nous parcourons les magasins sans compter les cinq aller-retour que nous avons effectué pour déposer nos sacs encombrant dans le coffre de la voiture.

Ce magasin est une vraie mine d'or, les maillots sont de marques mais les prix sont vraiment dans mes moyens. Un de ses jours il va falloir que je mène Alice dans ce centre commercial. Ca y est, je suis touchée par le virus du shopping ! Merci Alice ! Mais Rosalie y est aussi pour quelque chose puisque c'est elle qui me fait voir quels magasins existent pas bien loin de cette bourgade ou l'on habite qu'est Forks.

_- Bella regarde ! Ce maillot deux pièces est une vraie merveille !! Oh je le veux !!!_

Je souris de toutes mes dents et regarde du côté des paréos et en découvre un au motif du maillot dont elle a littéralement fondu. Je m'empresse de le lui payer et demande à la caissière si elle peut me garder le sac de côté pour une surprise. En bonne vendeuse elle accepte avec un sourire. Je vais dans les rayons et trouve aussi mon bonheur pour un maillot deux pièce bleu-turquoise dont les motifs sont des petites fleurs bleues plus foncés. J'aime le bleu et en rencontrant Edward j'ai apprit que c'est aussi sa couleur préférée. Double raison de le prendre. Je trouve aussi un paréo de la même couleur. Je trouve même un merveilleux chapeau de paille tressé dans un style très mignon pour Alice. Ce chapon est entouré de fleurs de toutes les couleurs du ruban dont les deux extrémités en tombe derrière.

Rosalie est derrière moi dans la file d'attente de la caisse et on attend que notre tour vienne. Quand ce fut mon tour je demande deux sacs séparer pour mettre le chapeau à part encore heureux que je connaisse le tour de taille de la tête d'Alice comme ce chapeau serrai une surprise sans l'être ! Puis je demande à la caissière de se rapprocher et lui chuchote à l'oreille de donner le sac que je lui avais dit de garder à la personne derrière moi c'est à dire Rose. Elle acquisse toute souriante et me souhaite une bonne fin de journée comme si de rien était.

C'est au tour de Rosalie, je l'attends sur le côté ne ratant pas un seul mot échanger entre la caissière et ma nouvelle amie.

_- Bonsoir mademoiselle !_

_- Bonsoir !_

_- Cela ferra 120 dollars ! Oh et une jeune femme m'a demander de vous donner ceci._

Lui dit la caissière en lui donnant le sac que je lui avais confié tantôt. Le visage de Rose n'a pas de prix elle est tout bonnement surprise. Elle prend le sac remerciant la caissière et s'en va en lui disant au revoir. Dans le hall elle jette un œil au sac sans vraiment l'ouvrir.

_- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Ouvres-le !_

Elle l'ouvre et découvre le fameux paréo qu'elle a cherché partout dans le magasin. C'est une petite combine entre moi et la caissière car pendant que Rosalie essayait son maillot j'avais demandé à la caissière d'enlever les paréos que chercherai sans aucun doute mon amie.

_- Oh mon dieu Bella il est magnifique ! C'est exactement celui que je cherchais !! Merciiiiiiii !!!!_

Elle me serre dans ses bras en criant assassin m'assourdissant le tympan gauche. Je commence à étouffer tellement elle me serre fort.

_- Rose…. J'étouffe…. _

_-Oh pardon Bella…_

_- C'est rien, j'ai au moins le tympan gauche crevé, les poumons asphyxier…_

Dis-je en riant devant son air confus. Nous nous embrassâmes encore une fois puis nous partons vers la voiture direction Forks. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Rose me dépose devant ma maison et part vers la sienne pour rejoindre Edward. Dès que je pose un pied dans la maison je suis étonner de ne pas voir alice me sauter au coup et me bombarder de questions ou de me dire ce qu'elle à fait de sa journée ! Dans le salon il n'y a que Charlie, Emmett et Jasper assit devant la télé en train de regarder un match. Jasper a un énorme sourire qui n'a pas l'air de le quitter même quand c'est l'équipe adverse qui gagne des points. Bizarre quoi que non à savoir dont il me regarde dès qu'il m'aperçoit, je peux en conclure qu'il a passé une des meilleures journées de sa vie.

Sans un mot je monte moi et mes sacs à l'étage en direction de ma chambre pour les déposés. Puis en m'en emparant un spécialement et va dans la chambre voisine qui est celle de Alice. Je toque joyeusement elle me répond dans le même ton. J'entre et je la découvre devant sa coiffeuse un bouquet de fleurs devant elle les contemplant.

_- Alice ? Ferme les yeux…_

Elle est tellement sur son petit nuage qu'elle ne dit rien mais ferme tout de même les yeux. Je m'avance vers elle et sort au dernier moment le chapeau du sac pour lui mettre sur la tête. Elle sursaute et se tourne vivement pour me faire face…

_- Bella ?_

Je lui fais signe de regarder sur sa tête ce qu'elle fait ; Elle enlève le chapeau de sa tête et le contemple.

_- Oh Bella il est trop beau ! Merci._

_- C'est pour me pardonner d'avoir fait du shopping sans toi ! _

_- oh Bella si tu savais comme Jasper est romantique ! Il m'a amené au bord d'un lac en foret, on s'est baigner, ensuite on a mangé et au dessert il m'a embrassé. Oh mon dieu ses lèvres sont si douces et si tendre. Ensuite on s'est promener et il m'a offert ce bouquet de fleurs et ensuite on a vu des animaux et on est rentré, il y a une heure._

D'accord elle n'a rien écouté de ce que je lui ai dit. Peut-être ce soir en contre coup quand son esprit redescendra sur terre. Mais en attendant j'en connais deux qui ont succomber dans un charme fracassant. Ah c'est beau l'amour…. Je range mes nouveaux vêtements dans ma penderie qui si ça continue à ce rythme va vite se retrouver petite. Je m'assoupie sur mon lit un petit moment. A mon réveil je trouve plier sur mon lit une feuille plier en deux. Quelqu'un est venu dans ma chambre sans que je le sache ?

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

**Alors ce chapitre ?  
Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
Il est bien ou pas ?  
Quelle est la feuille se trouvant sur le lit de Bella à son réveil ?  
Qui l'a déposé là à votre avis ?**


	34. Chapitre 31 : Alice et son allergie

Hello tout le monde !

Hey oui c'est les vacances ! Ah ces bonnes vacances que tout le monde attend, elles sont enfin arriver ! Halloween nous voilà ! Je suis chez mon cousin et mon petit Lulu car vu qu'il son colocataire je suis entourée de fous ! Cette année nous avons de faire souffrir une pauvre fille qui cherche qu'à ce vanté de sa beauté et cherche à séduire tous les mâles de la Fac. Sans succès lol ! Le sort qu'on lui réserve va j'espère remettre ses petits neurones en place et en créé des bons. Nous l'espérons mais il ne faut pas rêver trop non plus. Bref je ne suis pas chez moi quoi !

Je remercie un nouveau fan qui a rewiever tous les chapitres qu'il a lus : « **Xalexeex25** »

Merci aussi à **twilight-alice-jasper** ; **caro30** ; **lena -lna933-** ; **memette** ; **bellardtwilight** ; **samy940** ; **alice'n'tom** ; **darkdea **qui ont reviewer le dernier chapitre en ligne.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

**¤ Chapitre 31 ¤ : Alice et son allergie.**

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**POV Alice**

Je suis rentrée, il y a à peine dix minutes, je suis allongée dans la chambre d'amie qui je suis sûre va vite devenir ma deuxième chambre a condition que je fasse ici et là quelques modifications. C'est fou ce que j'aime cette maison ! Peut-être est-ce du au fait que celui pour qui j'ai craqué et qui fait monter les battements de cœur ainsi que ma température s'y trouve. Mais c'est avant toute la première fois que je passe des vacances chez quelqu'un d'autre que chez moi. Jamais personne ne m'a proposé de venir passer ses vacances chez elle et ça j'en suis tout émue. Ma petite Bella m'a bien surprise le jour où elle m'a annoncé qu'elle nous avait invité Emmett et moi chez elle dans une petite bourgade qui nous est complètement inconnue.

Allongée seule dans mon lit je me repasse pour une deuxième fois la magnifique journée que je viens de passé. Cette journée à été pleine en émotions forte. D'abord Bella et Jasper qui ont concocté une journée merveilleuse rien que pour lui et moi. Ce qui me désole le plus c'est de savoir Bella seule avec mon imbécile de frère. Je suis sûre qu'il lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs avec ses airs de grand ours plus fort encore qu'un grizzli. Mais je me suis vite rappeler que Edward serrai présent alors tout irai bien pour elle aussi.

Jasper…. Mon bel ange blond aux yeux bleu océan, un physique de rêve. J'en bave encore en me le remémorant à demi-nu nageant dans le lac bien transparent de la clairière où il m'avait emmené. Mon dieu que j'aurai aimé promener mes mains sur son torse si musclé et pourtant si fin. D'ailleurs c'est ce que j'ai fait cette après-midi après qu'on est aller faire une promenade dans les bois.

Le midi, on avait mangé des sandwichs préparés soigneusement par Bella avec des glaces mais nous n'avons pas pu en découvrir les sensations de fraîcheurs parce qu'elles avaient fondu. C'est bête parce que j'aurai bien aimé rafraîchir le feu que m'avait fait naître mon ange lorsqu'il m'a embrassé. Wouuahhouuu je n'en reviens toujours pas !!! Jasper Swan m'a EMBRASSER !! Rien que de penser à sa j'ai comme des papillons qui danse dans mon ventre et un sourire béat - que Emmett qualifierai de bécasse - naître et me yeux son rêveurs voir même absent de réalité.

Je l'ai laissé s'éloigner de moi pour nettoyer le sac a dos où les glaces ont fondu pour soit disant digéré son acte mais moi je n'avais rien a digéré du tout. Bon d'accord j'ai été surprise sur le coup mais je me suis vite remise et l'ai suivit près du lac et quand il s'est redresser, je ne lui ai pas laissé la chance de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit que j'ai entouré son coup et lui ai rendu le baiser qu'il m'avait donné tantôt. Quelle joie quand il a réagi au quart de tour en me prenant contre lui, m'emprisonnant dans ses bras pour approfondir le baiser. Nous nous sommes séparer essoufflé, nos fronts se touchant, un sourire scotché sur nos visages, nos regards plonger l'un dans l'autre. Il a déposé pour une deuxième fois ses lèvres sur les miennes puis s'est éloigner une deuxième fois de moi pour me prendre la main et m'emmener dans les bois me faisant partager encore plus cet endroit.

Il m'a dit qu'il venait très souvent ici mais que cet endroit était connu de tous ses amis ainsi que de Bella. Même Edward le connaît ainsi que Rosalie. Mais il y a un coin un peu plus reculer dans la clairière qu'il adore et qui est caché derrière les arbres dont personne ne connaît. Il m'a donc emmené dans l'arrière clairière si je peux l'appeler ainsi. En fait c'est un endroit tout petit ou les arbres forment un tout petit cercle où la rivière dont le lac en est la source coule. En suivant cette rivière elle nous mène au bord d'une falaise ou une magnifique cascade s'y coule, il m'a avoué que cet endroit était son préféré. Nous sommes rester une bonne demi-heure a contemplé cette cascade puis nous sommes revenue sur nos pas et avons encore plongé avant de rentrer sur sa moto cross. Quand je suis rentré la mère de Jasper nous attendait dans le salon, comme si elle savait à quelle heure nous allons revenir. Jasper à rentrer sa moto dans son petit garage pendant que moi je suis monter dans ma chambre pour m'allonger sur mon lit où je me trouve toujours.

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**POV Bella**

Je suis réveillée depuis une bonne minute tenant toujours ce petit bout de papier dans mes mains. Je me doute que ce n'est pas Jasper ou Alice qui l'a déposé puisqu'ils étaient tous deux dans les bois. Ce qui est bizarre c'est que Maman m'a dit qu'ils étaient rentrés mais qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans leurs chambres. Il s'est passer quelques chose j'en suis sûre. Mais je ne peux pas m'en mêler pour l'instant parce que ce qui me préoccupe en ce moment c'est cette feuille plier en deux. Je ne sais pas si je dois le déplier ou pas. J'ai peur de découvrir qui m'a écrit et ce qu'il y a d'écrit. Je soupire, je suis pathétique, je pense toujours au pire et jamais au bon côté. Alice me gueulerai dessus en me disant de l'ouvrir comme ça je serrai fixé, que je vois tout en noir et qu'il faut que je laisse entré le soleil dans ma vie. Or le soleil il est déjà entré en deux fois dans ma vie. La première c'est de me faire les deux meilleurs amis du monde que je ne puisse jamais rencontrer une deuxième fois. La deuxième c'est un amour intarissable que j'éprouve en laissant entré Edward dans ma vie, dans mon cœur et dans ma tête.

Je soupire pour me donner plus de courage et déplie cette feuille.

« Ma Bella tu es tellement Belle lorsque tu dors que je ne voulais pas te réveiller. J'étais venue te dire que Emmett et moi sommes rentré et que je m'en vais chez moi mais à la place de trouver ma belle fée, j'ai trouver une « Belle au bois dormant »

**_Mon Amour_**

_Tout a commencé quand nos regards se sont croisés,  
Tu as renversé mon cœur, tu l'as fait chavirer.  
Un vent d'amour m'a fait perdre la tête  
Notre histoire est née pour ne pas qu'elle s'arrête.  
Notre amour grandit de jour en jour  
Je te laisse entrer et ferme mon cœur à double tour._

_Tout devient beau et merveilleux  
Quand je vais me noyer au large de tes yeux.  
Des sentiments encore ignorés se sont crées  
Il faut les conserver et ne jamais les briser.  
Dans tes bras je pars m'envoler  
Dans un monde doux et sucré._

_La flamme de mes yeux s'est allumée  
Le soir ou nos lèvres se sont touchées.  
Aujourd'hui le destin nous appartient  
A nous seul de savoir prendre le même chemin.  
Mon amour pour toi est le plus grand  
Je n'ai aucun doute sur mes sentiments._

_  
Je t'aime. »_

J'ai les larmes aux yeux tellement les mots sont magnifiques. Edward m'a écrit un poème pour me déclarer son amour. C'est trop, je pleure de joie tellement c'est magnifique. Il a écris un deuxième plus petit poème en dessous celui-ci.

_« Ma Bella_

_Je t'aime tellement que les mots ne sont pas assez fort !_

_Tu fais battre mon cœur en lui jetant un sort !_

_Mon amour, accepterai-tu un rendez-vous avec moi ?_

_Le temps passe trop vite sans toi !_

_J'attendrai jusqu'à ce soir !_

_Pour avoir ta réponse avec un grand avoir !_

_Ton Apollon»_

Mon dieu que puis-je dire à cette demande ? Oui bien sur, je veux de ce rendez-vous avec lui. Mais que dire aux autres ? Pour Emmett lui il va me charrier la-dessus. Pour alice elle va sauter au plafond et vouloir m'habiller, me coiffer et me maquiller. Pour Charlie je sais qu'il va me faire pleins de recommandations. Jasper serra content du moins je pense, je ne suis jamais sortie sans lui lorsque je suis à la maison. Patricia je pense qu'elle serra très contente, vu comment elle a réagit pour Jasper et Alice je ne me fais pas de soucis. Oh punaise j'ai envie de crier la réponse sur le toit du monde. Je suis folle ! Ce n'est pourtant pas le premier rendez-vous que nous ayons mais c'est la première fois qu'il me le demande en poème. Bon le problème reste à dire à Edward que c'est OUI et à tout le monde que je sors ce soir.

Bon d'abord je vais appeler Edward pour confirmer le rendez-vous. Heu… je l'appelle ou j'envois un texto ? Dilemme, lui écrire un message est rapide c'est sur mais d'un autre côté entendre le son de sa voix est un vrai délice, sa voix si suave, si sensuelle, si grave. J'aime l'entendre parler, l'entendre composer sur son piano aussi. Ce que j'aimerai encore l'entendre jouer ma mélodie. La première fois qu'il me l'a fait découvrir c'était dans la salle de musique de la ville de Phœnix. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier, j'étais allonger à même le parquet de la salle pendant qu'il jouait une musique, que son prof lui avait demandé de travailler et il a enchaîné avec ma musique me disant qu'elle portait mon nom et que c'était moi qui en était sa Muse. J'en étais très gênés en apparence mais dans ma tête c'était la fiesta, mon cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort qu'à ce moment là et depuis, il ne c'est jamais calmé totalement.

J'allais l'appeler quand d'un coup un cri me fait sursauter me faisant cogner mon pied contre mon bureau. Ah c'est pas vrai ! Je me suis pas encore cogner depuis que je suis à la maison et voilà que ma maladresse me rattrape. Et ce cri, qui a bien pu le pousser aussi fort ? Il semble tout près, trop aiguë pour que ce soit un cri d'homme, trop près pour que ce soit Patricia. Alice ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien avoir ? A coup sur elle a vu une araignée ! Je me précipite dans sa chambre et la vois sur son lit la tête dans le coussin.

_- Alice ? _

_- Alice ?_

Tiens, il y a de l'écho ? Toute la famille et Emmett est à l'entrée de la chambre pour savoir ce qui se passe. Je pose un regard sur Alice et vois une petite plaquette rouge sur son bras signe d'une allergie. Arff Jasper va m'entendre celui-là ! J'avais bien écrit qu'elle est allergique aux cornichons ! Pourquoi il ne l'a pas lu ? Ou alors…. Non ça m'étonnerai qu'alice laisse ça arriver…

_- Aller vous en !_

_- Mais Alice qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_- Partez !!! Je veux voir personne !!!_

_- C'est bon Alice on s'en va !_

Je fais signe aux autres que nous partons. Je leur dois une explication. Ou non se serra à nounours de le faire parce que je pense qu'il a compris. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de mettre ses sataner cornichons dans le sandwich de Jazzy ? Alice doit me détester pour ça. Et dire que j'étais prête à lui demander de l'aide pour trouver une robe pour mon rendez-vous. Ben tant pis je me débrouillerai sans son aide.

_- Bella… Tu peux rester s'il te plait ?_

_- Bien sûr !_

Emmett me fait signe de la tête qu'il a comprit, que je suis la seule qui peut réparer ma bêtise. Même si cela ne viendrai pas de moi directement je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passer hier entre Jasper et Alice. Pendant que Emmett leur demande de le suivre au salon je ferme la porte derrière eux et m'approche du lit pour m'y asseoir. Elle se tourne vers moi les larmes inondant ses joues et je découvre avec horreur que son visage est presque totalement recouvert de plaque rouge. Je pourrai être horrifier de cette vision et pourtant je n'ai pas de réaction parce que je sais à quoi je m'attends.

_- Mon dieu Alice je suis désolée ! J'avais pourtant écris à Jazzy de ne pas te donner celui avec les cornichons._

Elle renifle et essuies ses larmes et un sourire apparaît parmi ses rougeurs.

_- Non il ne m'a pas donné celui avec cornichons…._

_- Je ne comprends pas, comment tu as eu cette allergie si u n'en a pas mangé ?_

Son sourire s'élargie encore plus si c'est possible mais elle renonce vite parce que cela lui fait mal. A la place elle me lance un regard malicieux. Elle me lance un message de cette manière et de suite ce que j'avais supposé tantôt se révèle être vrai !

_- OH… MON… DIEU !_

Je veux en savoir plus et vite ! Argr Alice m'a contaminé sur ce point là !

_- Comment ça c'est passer ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer pendant votre journée ?_

_- Oh Bella c'était la plus magnifique journée que j'ai passé de toute ma vie ! Jasper est si charmant, si doux, si beau à voir en maillot ! D'abord il m'a emmené dans la clairière du grand lac que tu connais, là on s'est baigner. Enfin moi je voulais vérifier la température de l'eau pendant qu'il s'est déshabiller dans mon dos et a plongé en me trempant. Il s'est confondu en excuse mais ensuite pour me venger, je l'ai rejoint dans l'eau et on a nagé ensemble. Oh il est si beau quand il fait de l'apnée, ses cheveux encerclent son si beau visage le faisant ressembler à un ange ! Ensuite pendant que je mettais mes vêtements a séché, il a sortit les sandwichs et il m'a donné le mien. On ne parlait pas mais il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder et quand je l'ai regardé, je me suis sentie comme aspirer par lui. Il a rit parce que j'avais une miette de pain sur la joue, il me l'a enlevé et il m'a embrassé… C'était magique ! Mon premier baiser et en plus c'est un ange qui me le donne… Ensuite il m'a fait voir son endroit secret, on est rester longtemps a contemplé le paysage et après on est rentré._

Son sourire ne l'a pas quitté de tout son récit, c'est beau de la voir sourire alors qu'elle souffre de son allergie. Son sourire est même contagieux parce que je me mets à sourire aussi pendant qu'elle m'expliqué la journée fabuleuse qu'elle a passer. C'est encore plus merveilleux que ce que je ne m'attendais à entendre. Alice est vraiment amoureuse de mon demi-frère, j'espère seulement que c'est réciproque. Je ne voudrai pas voir que ce n'est qu'une amourette de plus pour Jasper.

_- Je comprends pourquoi tu as cette allergie… _

_- Oh mon dieu il doit se demander ce qu'il m'arrive ! Il doit s'inquiéter à mort !_

_- Non, Emmett a tout expliquer. Il a vu comme moi tes plaques sur ton bras. Oh fait je vais aller chercher la pommade à la pharmacie avant que ça ne s'étale plus et que cela te démange trop._

Elle se jette sur moi et me prend dans ses bras, folle de joie.

_- Oh Bella t'es une vrai sœur pour moi !_

Elle en fait un peu trop là ! Je ne suis pas un dieu tout de même ! D'un coup on entend des coups à la porte, comprenant que Alice ne peut pas ouvrir, je le fais à sa place. Quand j'ouvre, je tombe nez à nez avec Emmett et Jasper ! L'un est soucieux et serein mais l'autre par contre est inquiet et peiner. Emmett me tend de la pommade que je m'apprêtais à aller chercher.

_- Un tube ça va suffire ?_

Toujours le mot pour rire ce nounours ! Comme si voir sa sœur recouverte de plaque rouge l'amusait ! A moins que ce soit pour faire un peu plus inquiété Jasper qui je suis sur ne sais plus ou se mettre depuis qu'il a dit ce qu'il a fait à moins qu'il ait inventé un truc.

_- Oui merci Nounours ! T'inquiète pas Jazzy ça va aller c'est pas si grave que ce gros nigaud le fait croire._

Je le vois relâcher un petit soupir mais il est toujours aussi inquiet, ok c'est bon signe. C'est que ce n'est pas un amour de passage. Je ferme la porte quasiment au nez de mon gros imbécile de nounours. Fait signe à Alice que j'ai la pommade miracle pour faire disparaître ses vilaines plaques. Je sais qu'elle a tout entendu et elle est heureuse de savoir que quelqu'un se fait du soucie pour elle. Elle se déshabille et je lui passe de la pommade dans le dos, sur les bras et même sur le visage.

C'est après avoir appliquer la crème miracle comme elle l'appelle que je trouve le courage de lui dire ce que j'ai découvert, il y a de ça deux heures. La lettre, le poème ou Edward me déclare son amour et le fameux rendez-vous. Quoi de mieux pour remettre la Alice en mode Pile Électrique ? Je ne pense pas qu'il y a d'autre moyen a part le shopping, les boites de nuit c'est tout ce qui peut la mettre dans un état si énergique qu'il en est difficile voir impossible de l'arrêter.

_- Bella c'est merveilleux !!!!!! Hier c'était ma journée et aujourd'hui c'est ta soirée !! Manque plus que notre cher nounours ait sa journée avec Rosalie ! D'ailleurs j'ai quelques idées les concernant ! Qu'est ce que tu pense si on sortait tous demain en boite ? Enfin s'il y en a une par ici !_

_- Oui il y a le « MoonLight » à Port Angeles ! Il est super bien même si Jazzy et moi n'y sommes aller que quelque fois. Je ne dis pas non pour une soirée en boite ! Surtout que dans quelques jours ça va être mon anniversaire !_

_- Oh mon dieu c'est vrai ! Ça tombe Vendredi ! Hey bien ma vieille attends-toi a une journée inoubliable !_

_- Alice ! Je déteste toujours autant les surprises !_

_- Là tu n'aura pas le choix ! _

_- Mouais ! Ne fait pas de fête monstrueuse, ni de cadeau super cher c'est tout ce que je te demande !_

_- Ok je prends note, mais pour l'instant on a autre chose à faire que de planifier ton anniversaire. Ce soir c'est un rendez-vous officiel devant ton père ! C'est trop important pour que tout ne soit pas parfait !_

Elle attrape ma main et nous fait sortir de sa chambre pour aller dans la mienne. Le temps d'un coup de vent elle me fait entrer dans ma chambre. J'ai juste eut le temps de voir que Jasper était dans le couloir que ma porte se fermait derrière la main agile et libre d'une furie nommer Alice. Le pauvre il attendait peut-être des nouvelles ou il voulait peut-être s'excuser auprès de celle qu'il aime. Rater Jazzy tu repasseras dans heu… cinq heures ! Ha j'allais passer du temps, beaucoup de temps à me faire habiller, maquiller et coiffer par une Alice qui saute partout. Mais tant pis le sacrifice en vaut la chandelle parce que le résultat allait comme à chaque fois être magnifique. Mais le plus ce que j'attends le plus c'est de voir la réaction qu'aura Edward en me voyant ainsi.

Pendant que je prends ma douche, me lave les dents, m'épile là où il faut, Alice est en train de choisir mes dessous - comme si Edward allait les voir enfin peut-être - ma robe, mes chaussures, sort tout le nécessaire pour me coiffer et me maquiller. Je ressors de la salle de bain en peignoir et prends mes dessous pour les enfiler dans la salle de bain. Je ressors avec rien autre que cela ayant mit mon peignoir sur le cintre pour qu'il sèche.

_-Alors je te propose trois robes, la prune qui fait ressortir ta peau un peu bronzée, la bleue qui est la couleur préférée de Edward et la rouge qui fait ressortir ton regard. Hum franchement je ne sais pas laquelle choisir._

Je les passe toutes devant moi pour lui montrer ce que cela donne mais sincèrement je penche pour la bleue, elle est si belle.

_- Je vais mettre la bleue. J'aime beaucoup la nuance du bleu clair et foncé qui se marient très bien. _

_- C'est vrai, aller enfile-là !!!_

Je la mets mais comme je ne peux pas la fermer parce que la fermeture est dans le dos je me tourne pour qu'elle puisse le faire à ma place.

_- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle ne te va pas ?_

_- Tu peux la fermer ?_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_

Je soupire, apparemment elle n'a pas compris.

_- Pas toi, la robe ! Tu peux la fermer j'y arrive pas ?_

_- Ah tout de suite ! _**ZIP** ! _Voilà !_

Punaise, elle m'a presque arraché la peau avec la fermeture. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serrai un peux serrer au niveau du corset. Il va falloir que je fasse un peu plus attention aux futures robes que j'achèterai dans le futur. Bon c'est pas demain la veille que je vais en acheter d'autres mais bon il faudrait que je me le marque sur un carnet pour m'en rappeler.

_- Bella elle est magnifique ! Assis-toi, je vais te coiffer et ensuite se serra le maquillage. _

Papa à frapper à ma chambre pour nous dire que le repas est prêt mais avant que je puisse dire quelque chose Alice réplique que nous ne descendrons pas et elle a demandé à ce qu'on nous porte un plateau repas. Charlie a dû être surpris derrière la porte et nous l'avons entendu dire surprise qu'il allait le dire à Patricia. Alice venait tout juste de finir de me maquiller, enfin il ne manquait plus qu'à mettre le rouge à lèvre qu'on toqua de nouveau à la porte. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise à Alice de voir Jasper nous porter à manger ! Il la regarde avec un air mal à l'aise et ressortit comme s'il avait été piqué par une abeille.

_- Alice tu devrais lui parler. Il doit se sentir coupable !_

_- Tu crois que…_

_- Ne te poses pas de questions, va lui parler : c'est un ordre !_

Elle hoche la tête et sort en courrant de ma chambre. Pendant ce temps je m'approche du plateau ou trône royalement mon plat préféré ; des Spaghettis ! Miam je vais me régaler. Je remarque même qu'une assiette est doublement plus remplie que l'autre. Un grand merci à celui qui a rempli mon assiette !

L'après-midi passa sans que je ne revoie Alice dans ma chambre, j'ai pu parler à Edward lui disant que j'accepte son rendez-vous, il m'a promit qu'il se passerait bien qu'il avait l'intention que ce premier rendez-vous officiel dans notre petit village serrai magique. Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Tous les moments que je passe en sa compagnie sont magiques. Sa voix me donne des sueurs, j'ai chaud à chaque fois que j'entends sa voix si rauque, si belle pour mes oreilles. A dix-huit heures la sonnette de l'entrée se fait entendre et une seconde après une boule d'énergie entre dans ma chambre.

_- Bella ! Edward est là !_

Alice ! Qui d'autre peut entrer de cette manière tout excitée, encore plus que moi, pour m'annoncer que le plus bel homme que je n'ai jamais rencontré est à l'entrée à m'attendre. Elle inspecte chaque millimètre de ma peau et ma robe pour voir si tout est OK. Quand c'est le cas nous descendons, elle la première pour mieux voir la réaction de Edward et annoncer à tout le monde que je descends, comme si j'avais besoin d'un auditoire.

Lorsque je descends plus un bruit se fait entendre juste des respirations. Ils ne vont pas me faire une crise cardiaque tous là car même. Je ne suis pas une princesse dont le public découvre pour la première fois. Je ne suis q'une fille normale, banale et maladroite quand elle marche. D'ailleurs j'ai bien besoin de me concentrer sur les marches si je ne veux pas faire une descente fracassante ! Edward est magnifique dans son costume de pingouin comme le nomme Emmett. Il me rejoint avant la dernière marche me faisant un sourire éblouissant et me tendant son bras pour que je me tienne à lui au lieu de la rampe. Nous descendons les deux dernières marches ainsi.

_- Chef Swan ! Je me présente Edward Masen ! Je vous demande l'autorisation de sortir avec votre fille. _

Mon père n'a aucune réaction. Il doit être dans la lune ou sur un dernier match u'il a vu hier soir. Patricia lui donne un coup de coude pour le faire revenir sur terre et dans notre maison.

_- Hum… hey bien je ne vois pas d'inconvénient. Mais ne la ramène pas trop tard ! J'espère que vous aurez un bon comportement. Soyez prudent sur la route !_

_- Papa !_

_- Charlie Henri Swan ! Ne l'écoute pas Edward, passer une bonne soirée._

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Bon alors questions soûlantes ! A force je crois que je vais plus les poser ! Je dois vous énerver avec ses questions lol

1 - Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plût ?

2 - Qu'attendez-vous du rendez-vous ?

3 - J'aurai envie d'essayer d'écrire un petit lemon mais est-ce que cela vous plairai de le lire ?

4 - Bien sur s'il y a trop de mineurs qui lisent la fiction je n'en ferrai pas !


	35. Chapitre 32 : Notre première fois !

Salut cher lecteurs,

Vous être très peu nombreux à dire si vous aimer ou non mes chapitres. Mais je devine que, oui puisque chaque chapitre est lu par plusieurs personnes. Même si personnes ne laissent de trace de son passage cela me console un peu. Bref comme certains qui ont répondu à la question du dernier chapitre posté un lémon est prévu vers la fin du chapitre. Alors pour les âmes sensibles je vous recommande de sauter cette partie. Je ne suis pas doué c'est la première fois que j'en cri un donc désolée si ce n'est pas comme vous l'espérez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**¤ Chapitre 32 ¤ : Notre première fois !**

* * *

**POV Charlie**

Ce matin, je suis aller au poste de commissariat comme tous les matins depuis que je travaille en temps que Shérif du compté de Forks. Mais ce matin n'est pas comme les autres car ma petite grenouille va enfin sortir avec un garçon de son âge et du village. Je suis soucieux tout de même car il y a toujours ce tueur qui rode entre plusieurs comtés. Nous savons qui c'est, un certain James Norintown et qu'il a deux complices, une femme Victoria Green et Laurent Stown.

A mon retour du travail, je trouve les deux garçons assit sur le canapé du salon en train de jouer à un jeu de basket. Ma femme est dans la cuisine où elle a formellement interdit à tous les mâles de cette maison de touché à son matériel de cuisine. Il n'y a que ma petite Bella qui a le droit. D'un côté c'est normal ; ne dit-on pas la place d'une femme est d'être aux fourneaux pour nourrir ses pauvres hommes affamés ? En parlant de femmes ou sont passer ma grenouille avec sa pille duracel ?

_- Hey les gars où sont les filles ?_

_- Dans leurs chambres à ce faire belle !_

Jasper, Jazzy - comme aime l'appeler ma grenouille - je l'aime comme s'il était mon propre fils. Je l'ai connu petit grâce à Bella qui l'aimait comme un frère dès qu'elle l'a vu au jardin d'enfant avec Jacob, un été qu'elle a passé ici.

_- Avec Alice y a de grande chance pour que le moustique nous face une crise !_

A cet Emmett, c'est un sacré blagueur ! Même si défois personne n'en rit, on a toujours le sourire. Encore un garçon que j'aime bien. Bella à trouver là un grand ami mais aussi j'en suis sûr un grand frère avec qui rire. Je suis heureux qu'elle l'ait connu avec Alice. Ils ont su la soutenir quand il le fallait, quand je ne pouvais pas être là.

Edward a intérêt à ramener Bella intacte parce que je doute qu'elle survive à une deuxième déception ou à un truc non voulu. Ce Nicky si je l'avais eut sous la main ce soir-là il ne serrai plus de ce monde ! Ma pauvre petite grenouille avait passé la moitié de l'été dans un hôpital de Phœnix et le mois d'août elle est venue mais aucuns garçons ne pouvait l'approcher, même pas ce pauvre Jasper qui souffrait de la voir dans cet état.

Je m'enferme dans mon bureau pour finir de classer des dossiers et ainsi réunir des informations sur les crimes que James et ses complices ont fait ces derniers mois. On sonne à la porte mais je ne peux pas ouvrir, un des garçons le fait à ma place. Je sais qui peut bien venir à cette heure-ci, Edward.

Une demi-heure plus tard Jasper vient me chercher parce que Bella veut présenter le gars qui fait battre son cœur. Comme si je ne le connaissais pas déjà ! C'est moi qui ai annoncé à Edward et à sa sœur Rosalie que leurs parents avaient eut un accident de voiture. Les pauvres gosses, ils se sont battus pour ne pas aller en orphelinat et je les ai aidé en disant au juge que je les prendrai s'il le fallait sous tutelle. Mais comme Rosalie travaillait déjà dans le garage du village alors ils ont confié la garde de Edward à sa sœur.

_- Chef Swan ! Je me présente Edward Masen ! Je vous demande l'autorisation de sortir avec votre fille. _

C'est quoi cette demande de permission de sortir avec ma petite grenouille ? Sur le coup j'ai cru qu'il allait me demander la main de Bella ! Pas que je ne lui donnerai pas mais car même. Enfin bref, je ne peux pas dire non car sinon j'aurai tous les habitants de cette maison contre moi. Je fais ce que tout père dirait pour son enfant, c'est à dire faire des recommandations au garçon qui amène ma fille loin de moi. Bien sur ma fille me fusille des yeux et ma femme dit mon nom au grand complet. Pas bon signe ça !

Je les regarde partir avec une boule dans l'estomac. Ma petite grenouille a bien grandit et elle a su faire une place dans son cœur pour laisser à Edward la chance de remplacer sa peur des mecs par l'amour !

* * *

**POV Bella**

On a réussi avec beaucoup de maquillage et de crème à masquer les boutons de Alice. Ma pauvre ! À cause d'un simple baiser avec Jazzy elle à récolter cette merdique d'allergie aux cornichons. Mais je suis tout de même aux anges car mes amis sont tous amoureux. Alice et Jazzy ont eut un premier baiser hier, mon histoire avec Edward dure depuis notre rencontre même si le début a été très dur pour moi ! A chaque instant j'avais peur de souffrir et même encore maintenant j'ai peur. Mais pas la même peur, non, j'ai juste peur qu'il me quitte pour une autre. Comme je l'aurai cru avec cette Tanya ! Mais ce n'est qu'une cousine même si elle, elle ne le voit pas comme cela, il m'a juré qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre eux.

Edward est là ! Alice et moi l'entendons parler avec les autres. Oh mon dieu je suis si nerveuse ! Pourtant ce n'est pas la première sortie que je fais avec lui, mais ce soir c'est un signe d'amour qu'il fait en demandant à mon père d'officialiser notre rendez-vous.

Bref, il l'a fait non sans avoir fait ce que tout père ce doit de dire en croyant faire peur au garçon, qui ne marche pas toujours ; et me voilà à présent dans la Volvo de mon Dieu grec vivant en direction de Port Angeles.

_- Où est-ce qu'on va ?_

_- C'est une surprise !_

_- Edward je n'aime…_

_- Pas les surprises ! Je sais ça ma puce. Mais se serra une bonne surprise crois-moi !_

Il me regarde avec ce sourire ravageur qui me donne de doux frissons dans tout mon corps. Qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça sinon c'est la crise cardiaque assurée ! Il pause sa main sur le levier de vitesse et je ne peux m'empêcher de mettre la mienne par-dessus afin d'avoir le peu de contact que peut nous offrir sa voiture. Me retrouver seule avec lui ne me fait plus autant peur que les premières fois. J'étouffais, je me recroquevillais sur moi-même quand je ne me sentais pas bien. Edward l'avait remarqué et la première fois il croyait que cela venait de lui et qu'il avait fait ou dit quelque chose qui m'avait blessé. Mais après en avoir parler avec Emmett il a su ce qu'il m'arrivait et qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter sur la route pour me rassurer au lieu de ma laisser avec mes pensées noires. C'est de cette manière qu'il a vaincu ma peur.

Edward m'a fait la belle surprise de m'amener dans un restaurant Italien. L'intérieur me coupe le souffle, il est décorer de fleurs de toutes sortes. Sur toutes les tables il y a des bouquets, mais une table retient mon regard. Elle possède un bouquet de « Frésias », mes fleurs préférées. Une serveuse nous accueille et Edward à dit que nous avions réservé. Ah bon ? J'ai rien réservé du tout moi ! Petit menteur ! Mais bon je me retiens de lui faire cette remarque. Je passe trop de temps avec Emmett, moi ! La serveuse tout sourire n'arrête pas de regarder Edward par-dessus son épaule comme si elle s'assurai qu'il la suivait et qu'il ne voit qu'elle. Je la giflerai bien volontiers celle-là tellement elle me met en rogne et Edward qui ne voit toujours rien. Punaise, il a quoi dans les yeux ? Du sable ? Ouais il a du passer des années dans le désert du Nevada ça doit être pour ça qu'il voit rien. Je soupire d'aise quand elle s'en va disant qu'un serveur serra désigner comme notre serveur pour notre dîner.

Heureusement c'est un serveur qui vient nous donner notre menu, il a l'air très sympathique. Il est très charmeur aussi et il me regarde avec des yeux doux ce qui fait un peu enrager mon compagnon. Ah enfin le sable est partit de ses yeux ! Moi qui vois très bien le jeu de séduction du serveur fait comme si tout était normal et que je ne vois pas ce qui se passe. Tout au long de notre repas Edward fulmine à chaque fois que le serveur Erik Yorkie s'approche de notre table. Apparemment Edward le connaît, c'est comme ça que je sais son nom de famille. Il parle qu'il va lui démolir sa tête contre un mur ou un arbre si jamais il le croise en dehors du restaurant. Moi ça m'amuse de le voir réagir comme ça, mais je ne fais pas voir sinon il va jouer à ça et je sais très bien qu'il va aller voir la serveuse qui nous à accueilli. A la fin Erik nous offre un café très gentiment, a moment où il posa la tasse devant Edward celui-ci lève la main qui fait renverser la tasse sur la nappe mais aussi à moitié sur le costume du pauvre serveur. Edward se confond en excuses mais je ne suis pas dupe je sais qu'il n'en pense pas un simple mot. Quelques minutes après avoir payer l'addition nous partons et c'est seulement à cet instant que je me colle à lui et lui chuchote.

_- Ce mec ne m'intéresse pas ! Un seul peut faire battre mon cœur et ce qui est bien c'est qu'il se trouve en ce moment à mes côtés._

Nous sortons et arriver dehors, je lui parle toujours d'une petite voix afin que lui seul m'entende.

_- Tu es le seul que j'aime !_

* * *

**POV Edward**

Ces mots me font l'effet d'un électrochoc, pourtant je sais que cela lui arrive souvent de me parler ainsi à Phœnix lorsque nous étions au Lycée border d'étudiants. Mais ce soir sa voix basse tel un murmure est charger de tant d'amour et de passion. Je sais qu'elle m'aime tout autant que je l'aime. Chaque fois que j'entends sa voix je deviens totalement fou et je ne voudrai qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais de parler que ce soit d'elle, de ses amis, de sa passion pour la danse ou du plus beau livre qu'elle ait lue, j'aime énormément l'entendre.

Je ne réfléchis pas et d'un élan, je l'enlace afin de sentir son corps si frêle et léger contre mon corps et l'embrasse d'un amour sans fin. Je ne peux me passer de ses lèvres si douces, si pulpeuses, si vivantes sous les miennes. Par instinct je la fais reculer jusqu'au mur du restaurant, une plainte sort de ses lèvres qui me fait un effet sur une partie de mon corps que je ne croirai jamais qu'il allait se réveiller de la sorte. Je me presse un peu plus contre elle et elle peut sentir l'effet qu'elle produit sur moi. Avec difficulté elle s'évade de mes lèvres pour respirer mais aussi pour me parler mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter et je laisse mes lèvres dériver vers son coup pour le dévorer de baisers.

_- Edward… arrête…_

_- Pas question…._

_- On ne peut pas faire ça ici…._

Qu'est-ce qu'elle entend par « on ne peut pas faire ça ici » ? Je suis sous le choc, mes lèvres se sont arrêter sur sa clavicule, mes mains qui caressaient ses hanches aussi se sont stopper net. Elle ne peut pas suggérer qu'elle veut faire avec moi ce que je cois qu'elle veut faire ! Je sens son regard sur moi, elle est soucieuse de ne plus me voir bouger voir inquiète.

_- Edward ? Ça va ?_

Elle passe une main inquiète sur ma joue accessible, attendant une réponse de ma part. Réponse qui ne vient pas tout de suite parce que dans ma tête tout se bouscule. Est-ce qu'elle est prête a passé ce cap avec moi alors qu'il y a tout juste un mois je n'avais pas le droit de la toucher mais juste de la tenir dans mes bras pour dormir ? Je la sens se tendre contre moi, elle doit croire qu'elle m'a fait peur mais c'est tout le contraire mon amour.

_- Edward… _

Enfin je m'anime et dépose un énième baiser sur son coup et spécialement sur sa clavicule. Elle frissonne et sa me fais sourire, je sais son poing faible pour la faire frissonner de plaisir. Je remonte mes lèvres vers ses lèvres faisant ainsi le chemin inverse de celui que j'avais fait avant de me figer en statue de cire. Avec regret je me sépare de ses lèvres qui sont désormais marquer par le désir comme étant les miennes. Mes yeux se plantent dans les siens et ce que je peux y lire me laisse sans voix. Un désir y règne en maître devant l'amour et le soulagement de me voir réagir. Ses lèvres sont si tentantes que je ne peux m'empêcher d'y reposer les miennes pour un bref instant avant de poser mon fond contre le sien.

_- Je vous aime mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan !_

_- Je vous aime monsieur Edward Anthony Masen !_

Nous nous sourions heureux de nous avoir dit cette simple phrase. Il nous en faut peut pour être heureux.

_- Nous devrions rentrer…_

_- Je sais mon amour mais je ne veux pas te quitter…_

_- Moi non plus Edward je ne veux pas te quitter…_

Nous nous séparâmes pour rejoindre ma Volvo su le parking pas lin du restaurant et pendant que nous rejoignons Forks je ne peux empêcher mon cerveau de vouloir commander mes yeux afin de regarder de temps en temps mes yeux sur Bella, MA Bella. Je l'aime comme un fou, je l'ai dans la peau à un tel point que tout mon corps cri son nom dans les moments ou elle est loin de moi. Je l'aime à un tel point que je pourrai mourir si on me donnait le choix de vivre loin d'elle ou de mourir pour la sauver. A l'entrée de Forks au lieu de tournée sur la droite pour la ramener chez elle la voiture fait une belle ligne droite en direction de la sortie du village pour se diriger en pleine forêt.

_- Edward ce n'est pas la route de chez moi ! Tu devais tourner à droite…._

Je pose une main sur son genou comme pour la rassurer.

_- Je sais mon ange mais ce soir tu ne vas pas dormir chez toi._

J'espère qu'elle comprend le message. Pendant que je lui parle un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, ma main presse délicatement son genou pour ensuite le lui caresser. J'ai tellement envie de la tenir encore dans mes bras, de recouvrir ses lèvres des miennes, de ressentir sa chaleur contre moi, ses formes sous mes mains qu'une partie de moi est complètement en éveil. Mon cœur bat a plus de milles à l'heure de savoir que ce soir peut-être qu'il se passera quelque chose de plus que toutes les nuits que nous avons passé ensemble.

_- Je t'emmène chez moi. Tu pourras appeler tes parents pour leur dire que tu ne rentre pas… à moins que tu ne veuille pas être avec moi…_

J'osais la regarder alors que nous prenons la direction de la maison en pleine forêt. Elle semblait inquiète ou alors elle pesait le pour et le contre de ma décision. D'un coup je me mit à avoir peur qu'elle refuse de passer une nuit avec moi. Mais un sourire sur son visage alors qu'elle regarde me soulage d'un poids qui commençait à s'installer dans mon cœur. Elle hoche la tête mais ne dit rien sans doute en train de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire à celui qui répondra chez elle. Je reporte mon attention sur le petit chemin de Terre et la maison apparaît enfin devant nous. Je m'arrête devant le garage appuis sur la manette pour l'ouvrir et la voiture s'engouffre dedans comme si la maison l'avalait. La lumière s'allume automatiquement lorsque la porte du garage commence à se fermer.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Je n'ai pas peur de dormir avec Edward tout bonnement parce que ce n'est pas la première fois. Mais c'est la première fois que j'ai une drôle de sensation dans mon ventre, j'ai chaud, j'ai mal aussi - mais pas un mal comme si je m'était coupé - un mal qu'il faut que je soulage de toute urgence. Mais comment ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ça ? La proximité de Edward est pour quelque chose ? Ou c'est ce qui a faillit se passer devant le restaurent ? Je ne sais pas, mais je compte bien le savoir et pour ça il fut que je parle à Alice. Elle, elle le sait certainement. C'est elle que je vais prévenir que je ne rentrerai pas cette nuit. Je prends un gros risque en l'appelant mais tant pis je me vois mal parler de ça à Jasper ou à Patricia et encore moins à Charlie. Il serrai aussi rouge que moi si je lui parle de ça.

Je suis tellement dans mes pensées que je ne remarque que bien trop tard la maison blanche que je croisais souvent lors de mes sorties en groupe lorsque nous allions près du lac. Elle est magnifique, j'ai toujours voulu savoir à qui elle appartenait et c'est là que je réalise qu'elle appartient à mon bel adonis et sa déesse de sœur. Edward me prend la main et me fait sortir du garage par un escalier pour nous amener dans un couloir qui mène au Salon. Là on trouve Rosalie en train d'écrire sur son livret de compte du garage qu'elle tient avec Jacob. Nous n'osons pas la déranger du moins moi je ne veux pas qu'elle le soit mais Edward lui se racle la gorge. Sans lever les yeux de ses notes.

_- Oh t'es rentrée Edward ! Je t'attendais pas aussi tôt. Alors ton dîner avec Bella s'est bien passer ?_

Je regarde Edward ne sachant pas comment il va lui dire que je suis ici avec lui et nos intentions pour la nuit ne vont pas être des plus calmes. Un sourire espiègle que je n'ai jamais sur son si beau visage, il s'avance vers sa sœur contournant le canapé et se retrouve donc dans le dos de celle-ci, se penche prends sa tête et la dirige vers ma direction. Je ne sais plus ou me mettre. Je n'imaginais pas être accueillie de la sorte par sa sœur parce que cette dernière s'est lever une main sur sa bouche et se précipite pour me serrer dans ses bras. Dire que je suis gêner est un doux euphémisme, je lance un regard désespéré à Edward pour qu'il me sorte de là.

Là c'est soit Alice qui a déteint sur elle soit c'est l'effet Emmett. C'est au choix. Bref Edward me propose de me faire visiter et j'accepte. Pour la première fois je vais rentrer dans sa chambre, une belle chambre éclairer par la pleine lune par la baie vitrée qui tient tout un mur et une porte-fenêtre en face de la porte principale de la chambre. Sur le mur de droite une impressionnante collection de CD classique occupe pour ainsi dire presque tout le mur. A la gauche contre la baie vitrée se tiens son lit deux place. Je suis ébahie par cette chambre si bien ranger, si claire, je m'étais imaginer un grand désordre, des posters aux murs mais non rien de tout ça. Je suis toujours sur le pas de la porte n'osant pas entrée dans son entre. J'ai peur aussi car la dernière fois que je suis entrée dans une chambre de garçon il a faillit se passer un truc que je ne voulais pas, c'était avec Nicky et déjà il voulait faire ça alors que je n'étais pas prête. Mais là je suis sûre à cent pour cent que je suis prête à le faire avec amour avec Edward. Edward n'a pas bouger d'ailleurs attendant sans doute que je dise ou fasse quelque chose, il a l'air inquiet de ne voir aucune réaction de ma par, chose que je fais quand je touche sa joue droite de ma main, je l'attire à moi et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nos lèvres s'animent comme tantôt devant le restaurant, les mains ne sont pas de reste. Il me fait reculer de façon a ce que j'entre dans sa chambre, je sens quelque chose de doux contre mes mollets et je devine que c'est le lit, jusqu'à ce que j'ai la confirmation lorsqu'il se fait pencher en arrière de manière que je sois allonger en travers. Ca dure beaucoup plus longtemps que le dernier que nous avons échanger mais nous ne pouvons pas faire ça alors que Rosalie peut débouler dans la chambre à tout instant parce qu'en plus la porte est grande ouverte.

_- Edward… Rosalie…. _

Dis-je entre ses lèvres alors qu'il a poser ses mains sur mes seins par dessus le fin tissu de ma robe si légère. Attends une minute je n'ai pas mon gilet ! Mince dedans il y a mon portable !

_-Jm'en fou…._

_- Je dois téléphoner mon père dois s'inquiéter !_

Le baiser stop direct. Pourquoi il a été si brusque ? On dirai qu'il a reçu une décharge à la suite de mes paroles. Il se redresse et me tend la main pour m'aider à me redresser.

_- Je crois que j'ai laissé mon gilet dans ta voiture et il y a mon portable dedans._

_- Ne bouge pas je vais te le chercher._

Et il part comme une flèche me laissant là assise sur le lit. Mais il est hors de question que je parle à alice avec lui dans la même pièce alors je descends dans le salon pour aller voir Rosalie.

_- Heu Rosalie…_

_- Je t'en prix appelle-moi Rose. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?_

_- Est-ce que tu peux me donner ton portable, je dois appeler chez moi et…._

_-… t'as pas envie que Edward t'entende !_

Dit-elle en finissant ma phrase avec un petit sourire espiègle qui se trouve être l'identique de son frère. Elle me donne le sien que je prends volontiers.

_- Ne t'en fais pas je vais trouver un truc pour retenir Edward._

J'ignore que qu'elle a dans la tête pour le retenir mais je me dirige vers sa chambre sans demander une quelconque explication. Assise sur le lit je compose sur black Berry de Rosalie le numéro de Alice. Ça sonne, punaise Alice décroche !

_- Allô ?_

_- Alice c'est Bella ! Je t'appelle du téléphone de Rosalie j'ai laissé le mien dans la voiture.._

_- BELLA !! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il s'est passer quelque chose avec Edward ?_

_- Quoi ? Non il ne s'est rien passer… du moins pas encore…_

_- Je veux des détails ! _

_- Alice c'est pas le moment ! Je te les donnerai demain promit._

Oh c'est pas vrai même au téléphone elle sautille, je l'entends. Pitié faite qu'elle soit dans sa chambre parce que sinon je ne peux pas lui parler comme je le veux !

_- Calme-toi Alice !_

J'attends deux secondes avant de continuer.

_- Si je t'appelle c'est qu'il y a un petit problème !_

_- Je Le Savais ! Vas-y explique !_

_- Hey bien c'est qu'on voudrai tous les deux faire… la chose mais qu'on ne peut pas !_

_- Pourquoi ? Si vous en avez envie, je ne vois pas le problème !_

_- Rosalie !_

_- Oh !_

_- Oui comme tu dis !_

Un petit moment de pose parce qu'on réfléchit toutes les deux à une solution.

_- Ho j'ai une idée ! Emmett ! Il va sortir pour aller voir Fast and Furious 4 en avant première au ciné._

_- Tu crois qu'il pourrai invité Rosie ?_

_- Bien sûr ! Je connais mon frère pour savoir qu'il en est raide dingue ! Attends, je vais lui en parler !_

_- Quoi lui dit pas qu'on veut être seul hein sinon se serra la cata demain !_

_- Tu me prends pour une idiote ! Ce que je te demande c'est de rendre, le tel à Rosalie pour qu'il l'appelle !_

_- A demain Alice ! Je t'aime !_

_- A demain Bella et te fatigue pas trop !_

_- Alice !! Tu déteins sur ton frère !_

_- Bye !_

Nous raccrochons ensemble et j'espère que Rosalie va accepter le rendez-vous improviser que nous lui offrons. Je dévale les escaliers juste au moment où Edward qui en a marre cri sur sa sœur pour savoir pourquoi il ne peut pas monter dans sa chambre. Dès qu'il me voit, il se précipite sur moi et me serre contre lui !

_- Bella ça va ? _

_- Tout va bien ! Ne t'en fais pas._

Je m'écarte de lui avant de me tournée vers Rosalie le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle me rend. Je l'aime bien cette fille. Elle me fait penser qu'on a toujours été amie alors que l'on se connaît que depuis hier. Cela m'a fait le même effet avec Alice et Emmett. Je lui tends son portable avec un petit « merci » murmurer. Au moment ou elle l'a dans sa main celui-ci se met à sonner sur une musique des bisounours. Je me retiens de rire tellement ça résume la personne qui appelle. Elle a un sourire remplie de joie et cela s'entend quand elle répond.

_- Emmett ? _

_-…_

_- oui ça va ! Enfin je suis fatiguée mais ça va et toi ?_

_-…_

_- QUOI ! C'est ce soir qu'il passe !!! _

_-….._

_- bien sur que je veux y aller !_

_-…._

_- Oui ! A tout à l'heure Rambo !_

Et elle raccroche toute souriante. Pendant toute la communication je me suis rapprocher de mon dieu grec qui m'enlace tout en regardant sa sœur trouver le bonheur auprès d'un gars super bien. Ainsi mon frère de cœur à un nouveau surnom ! C'est vrai qu'il a bien la carrure de Rambo mais heureusement qu'il n'a pas la bouche de travers comme Stalone. Dos contre celui que j'aime le plus je sens sur mes fesses quelque chose de dur qui me fait énormément d'effet. Mon dieu que Emmett vienne le plus vite possible sinon je viole Edward devant sa sœur ! D'ailleurs celui-ci ne m'aide pas vraiment à calmer le feu dans mon ventre puisqu'il dépose de temps à autre une série de baiser le long de mon coup et avec ses douces mains qui caressent mon ventre en de petits mouvements de ses doigts. Je crois qu'il est aussi impatient que moi d'être seuls.

_- Alors qu'est-ce qui voulait RAMBO ?_

Je pense qu'elle doit se douter de quelque chose suite au coup de tel. En tout cas elle est contente de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui parce que dès qu'elle lui a parler un sourire s'est installer et ne l'a pas quitté.

_- Oh Bella Emmett m'a invité à voir en avant première « Fast and the Furious 4 » !_

_- C'est un film de voitures non ?_

Je fais l'ignorante mais en fait j'ai vu le 3 de force avec Emmett qui m'a fait un chantage comme quoi si je ne le vois pas avec lui, il ne me parlerai plus pendant plusieurs jours. Le cri de Rosalie me fait sursauter dans les bras de mon amour qui n'a toujours pas bouger de place.

_- OUIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Je suis trop contente !! Mon dieu qu'est-ce que je vais me mettre ? Bella tu dois m'aider ! Qu'elle est sa couleur préférée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aime ?_

Je ne peux retenir un sourire. Pendant que je sens le corps derrière moi secouer d'un rire silencieux.

_- Du calme Rose ! Il aime le gris et le blanc comme couleurs.. Soit naturelle avec lui enfin si tu veux le faire baver comme t'aime le faire c'est OK. _

_- Ainsi tu l'as remarqué !_

_- Je ne suis pas la seule ! Alice aussi l'a vu._

_- Oh !_

_- Aller princesse va te faire belle avant que ton prince charmant arrive !_

Je n'ai pas besoin de le dire deux fois car telle une fusée elle fonce au première étage direction sa chambre. Je me retourne pour faire face à mon apollon et l'embrasse langoureusement.

_- Enfin seuls pendant quelques minutes._

DING DONG !!! Grrr nous grognons ensemble d'être aussi vite interrompu. A notre grand regret nous nous séparons et je peux voir la bosse de son jean bien voyant. Hum, il est hors de question qu'il accueille Emmett sinon il ne serra pas encore partie qu'il nous charria sur le fait qu'on va être seul.

_- Assis-toi ma puce je vais accueillir Rambo. _

_- Heu… Edward c'est pas que je veuille pas que tu ouvre cette porte mais il est préférable que ce soit moi ! Car vu ton heu… état…_

Je regardais non sans être aussi rouge qu'une tomate mure vers son pantalon pour faire comprendre à mon compagnon de quoi je parle.

_- Tu as sans doute raison ma douce._

Oh cette voix ! Je fonds rien que de l'entendre ! Et ce regard hum il me donne envie de le dévorer. Au moment où j'allais reprendre ses lèvres des coups bruyants se font entendre à travers la porte d'entrée.

_- Hey Ho ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Edward ? Bella ? Rosalie ? _

Je soupire de frustration et me dirige vers la porte pendant que mon bien aimer va s'asseoir sur le canapé un coussin sur les jambes, un magasine en mains et ses coudes appuyer sur le coussin. Quand j'ouvre la porte j'ai un mouvement de recul lorsque je vois le bras levé de mon colosse de frère de cœur ! Il était prêt a frappé sur la porte mais a suspendu son geste mais pas assez puisqu'il m'a car même donner un coup sur l'épaule me faisant grimacer.

_- Bella ? Mon Dieu je suis désolé ! _

_- Ce n'est rien Nounours ! J'aurai juste un souvenir à cette soirée ! _

_- Désolé ptite mouche ! _

_- Arrête de t'excuser et rentre ! Y a une belle blonde qui t'attend !_

Il rentre aussitôt et s'assoit sur le canapé à côté de Edward. Tiens d'un coup il est très silencieux notre petit blagueur ! C'est pas bon signe, il réfléchit sans doute. Je laisse les hommes entre eux sur le même canapé et vais m'installer sur un fauteuil. Soudain Edward se lève et dit qu'il va prévenir Rosalie que son prince est arriver.

_- Bella ! Tu crois qu'elle va aimer voir ce film ?_

_- Tu rigole d'après Edward elle est aussi folle des voitures que toi ! Et en plus elle tient un garage avec Jacob !_

_- Tu vas rester ici avec Edward toute la nuit hein ?_

_- Moui ! _

_- J'espère qu'il a une réserve de préservatifs !_

_- Emmett !!!_

Je suis bien plus rouge que tout à l'heure. En plus j'entends un raclement de gorge derrière moi ! Mon dieu je suis cuite ! Pitié enlever-moi de ce bûcher sur lequel je suis entrain de brûler. Je frissonne et n'ose pas me retourner, je suis tétaniser sur place telle une statue de cire. Je dis juste au revoir au couple que forme le colosse et la belle mannequin lorsqu'ils partent. Edward inquiet s'agenouille devant moi et pose une main sur ma joue.

_- Mon cœur ? Bella, ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il a dit ! C'est toi-même qui m'as dit que le passe temps de ce gros balourd c'est de mettre des gens mal à l'aise avec ses blagues…. Bella, regarde-moi ma douce. Je t'aime et ce qu'il a dit n'est pas méchant juste gênant car il a deviné nos intentions. _

Je m'anime et lui sourie. Mon bel apollon a raison mais je suis tout de même super gêner Qu'il ait entendu cette remarque super déplacer. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagi à sa place. Peut-être que j'aurai donné un coup d poing à Emmett pour lui remettre les idées en place ou j'aurai pu dire que nous ne sommes aussi porter que lui à cette pratique. Je tourne ma tête vers cette main qui est rester sur ma joue et quand mes lèves la touche c'est pour y déposer une bise à l'intérieur de sa paume. Je ne parle pas, non la parole est inutile quand se sont les yeux qui parlent à la place.

* * *

**DÉBUT DU LEMON PUBLIC AVERTIT**

Nous fendons l'un sur l'autre en nous emportant dans un baiser passionner qui devient intense, tellement intense que je suis littéralement coller dans le fauteuil le corps de mon amoureux imbriquer à moi ne laissant pas une parcelle de peau être séparer de l'autre.

_- Je t'aime…_

Il me le murmure sa bouche coller sur la mienne. Ses mains parcourent mon corps au-dessus de la robe qui a légèrement monté sur mes cuisses.

_- Edward…. Hum…. On peut pas…._

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il s'écarte de moi et me prend dans ses larges bras pour me porter telle une princesse et monte les escaliers comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses. Enfin c'est ce que je pense qu'il a en ce moment ! La porte s'ouvre fort sous son grand coup de pied, nos lèvres ne se sont pratiquement pas lâcher durant tout ce temps. Nous tombons sur son grand lit, pendant qu'il essaye de passer ses bras dans mon dos pour défaire la fermeture éclair, moi je passe mes mains sur son t-shirt. Sa peau si douce et si dur sous mes mains est aussi chaude qu'un sable en plein soleil. Dans l'empressement je lui enlève son t-shirt qui m'empêche de voir son torse si parfait. Il me laisse faire et se tourne même pour se retrouver dos sur les couvertures, je me retrouve au-dessus le lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher à mes lèvres de se déposer partout sur lui, mes mains bougent accompagnant parfois ma bouche, d'autre fois elles glissent sur ses pectoraux jusqu'au bord de la limite de sa peau qui m'est accessible.

Ses mains ont trouvé ma fermeture éclair qui tenait ma robe en place sur mon corps. Ses mains ont remonté le long de ma colonne vertébrale - me donnant un frisson intense - pour s'arrêter sur mes épaules et faire glisser tout doucement les bretelles. Cette torture m'est insupportable, il fait exprès de passer doucement ses mains sur mes bras accompagnant ainsi mes bretelles et dévoilant au fur et à mesure mon buste en commençant par mes seins tout excités et pointant vers lui comme un appel a son touché. Les bretelles hors de mes bras ses mains se pose délicatement sur les globes que forme mes seins, un gémissement sors de ma poitrine alors que je suis en train de lui mordiller un de ses tétons. Nous sommes à armes égales, buste contre torse, mes mains qui n'ont cessé de voyager sur son corps se sont arrêter à la limite de son jean, un bref coup d'œil sur son visage me fait comprendre qu'il est aussi à bout que moi et qu'il n'attend qu'une chose, qu'on se complète. Prise d'une soudaine timidité je défais cette ceinture noire de mes mains tremblantes, défait le bouton de son jeans ainsi que la fermeture éclair en me pincent les lèvres ne quittant pas son regard un seul instant.

Edward se redresse me mettant droite avec lui, faisant ainsi glisser ma robe le long de ma taille et de mes jambes. Son jeans a lui aussi un peu glisser sur ses fesses, mon regard à été attiré vers cette partie que je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir admirer de toute ma vie. Il porte un boxer bleu foncé, c'est très sexy car même dans ses sous-vêtements il porte sa couleur préférée. Il enlève son jeans se retrouvant une nouvelle fois avec moi à égalité lui en boxer moi en shorty. Nous nous rallongeons sur le côté regardant chacun le corps de l'autre afin de mémoriser le moindre morceau de peau, le moindre détail. C'est la première fois que nous voyons le corps dénudé de celui que l'on aime sans qu'il n'y est le moindre vêtement en dehors de nos derniers remparts à notre bonheur.

_- Tu es si belle mon amour !_

Nous reprenons nos baisers reprenne d'un coup comme si cet instant de pose avait duré trop longtemps pour nos bouches qui réclament le contact du sexe opposé. Nos corps se sont rapprocher suivant le mouvement de nos lèvres. Je ne m'aperçois qu'au moment ou je sens sa main sur mon sexe qu'il a enlevé mon shorty sans que je ne m'en rende compte. J'ai un mouvement de recul de peur de ce qui va se passer. La dernière fois qu'on m'a touché à cet endroit ça a été pour me…. Mon dieu je ne peux plus penser à ça sans que mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine et me fais verser une larme malgré moi.

_- Chut ma puce ! Ne pleure pas ! Je serrai doux je te le promets !_

Il pose sa main libre sur ma joue pour effacer ma larme à l'aide de son pouce. Je me détends un peu mais j'ai tout de même très peur pour ce qui va suivre. Alors pour me rassurer, il m'embrasse de nouveau et sa main qui n'a toujours pas bouger se mets à titiller mon petit paquer de nerf en faisant des cercles. Tout doucement je sens de nouveau le feu naître au creux de mon ventre et ma peur disparaître petit à petit mais pas complètement. Comment est-ce que de simples doigts peuvent me faire sentir comme ça ? J'ai l'impression qu'un volcan est en train de naître dans mon ventre.

* * *

**POV Edward**

Hum ce corps ! Je peux enfin sentir son corps chaud et nu contre le mien. Même si je n'ai aucunes expérience en la matière j'ai déjà vu des films X. Mais là ce n'est pas pareil, tout est bien réel, ses lèvres, ses mains, son corps nu presser contre le mien. C'est le paradis qui m'ouvre ses portes ! Elle est entièrement nue sous moi, je pense qu'elle n'a pas remarqué qu'il ne lui reste plus aucune barrière m'empêchant de la voir dans sa splendeur. Elle le remarque que lorsqu'une de mes mains s'aventure sur son fruit de plaisir et a un mouvement de recul. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle réagit de cette manière, une larme coule sur sa joue droite que je m'empresse d'effacer de ma main libre. Je la rassure de mes paroles mais ça la détend de pas beaucoup. Alors pour appuyer mes paroles je commence à faire de petits cercles sur son clitoris, ah elle soupire je crois qu'elle est rassurer maintenant mais pas tout à fait détendue. Mes doigts glissent vers sa petite fente et j'étouffe son gémissement lorsqu'ils glissent à l'intérieur. Pour moi c'est l'extase, c'est chaud, c'est doux, c'est mouillée aussi, mon pouce remplace mes doigts continuant ses mouvement sur son petit paquet de nerfs, mes doigts commencent de lent va et vient pendant que je suis en train de téter son sein droit donne un nouveau né et que ma main libre caresse son sein gauche. Elle commence à se tortiller sous moi tout en gémissant mon nom, je sens mon sexe se durcir face à ses gémissements. Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle me fait durcir de plus en plus a chaque gémissement et mouvement de son corps. Mes lèvres ont changer de sein et ma main caresse son ventre juste au dessus du nombril. Je n'en peu plus et apparemment elle non plus.

_- Ed…Edward… plus… vite !_

Elle me murmure du moins elle croit me l'avoir murmurer alors que c'est un appel à l'orgasme, à sa jouissance qu'elle me cri. Heureusement que Rosalie est partie avec Emmett sinon elle serrai rentré en quatrième vitesse pour se stopper net au pas de la porte. J'obéis à sa demande et la regarde, elle a renversé sa tête en arrière et fermé les yeux pendant qu'elle atteint le point de non-retour en criant mon prénom. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire ravis de lui avoir donner son premier orgasme en ma présence. Je me sens très à l'étroit dans mon boxer, j'aimerai l'enlever d'ailleurs c'est ce que je fais. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de voir à quel point je la désire pour ne pas l'effrayer, au moment ou je me penche pour l'embrasser et ouvrir le tiroir de ma table de nuit pour pouvoir nous protégé, je sens une petite main agripper mon pénis qui me fait gémir de surprise. J'ai juste le temps d'attraper une capote et de m'appuyer au-dessus de sa tête que sa main voyage de bas en haut lentement m'arrachant de nouveau un gémissement de plaisir.

_- Bella… hummm_

Je plonge ma tête suspendue au-dessus du siens pour accrocher son regard qui ne quitte pas mon visage une minute. Je pourrai penser qu'elle regarde la réaction que sa caresse à comme effet sur moi. Un sourire timide mais heureux me fait craquer, mes bras cède et je me laisse tomber sur elle pour attacher ses lèvres avidement. Je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de ses lèvres. Ses caresses se font plus assurer, plus ferme, mais je suis obliger de la stopper de peur d'éclater dans sa main et de ne pas pouvoir lui faire l'amour dans l'immédiat. Elle proteste mais mes lèvres tracent un sillon de ses lèvres à son oreille gauche pour lui murmurer.

_- Arrête ma douce, sinon je ne pourrai pas aller plus loin._

Ca la fait lâcher mon sexe dans un gémissement doux qui résonne dans mon oreille qui se trouve près de sa bouche. Je dépose encore une fois mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de m'écarte légèrement de son corps afin de me protégé, Bella remarque mon geste et je vois ses yeux devenir brillant d'anticipation mais aussi de bonheur, une légère lueur de peur s'installe tout de même dans ses prunelles couleur chocolat. Je me place doucement à son entrée et là elle serre ses jambes. Pourquoi ?

_- Je…Je peux pas…. Je suis désolé…. _

Elle se met à sangloter devant mon visage tordu de frustration, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle pleure de la sorte alors que j'ai été très doux jusqu'à présent. Mais alors que je vais poser la question tout me revient ! Bella a sans doute eut un flash de ce qu'elle a subit…mon cœur se serre de savoir quelle a peur de faire l'amour avec moi juste parce qu'un petit imbécile à trouver amusant de lui faire subir de telles tortures ! Je ne peux qu'essayer de la réconforté comme je peux. Je prends son visage en coupe dans mes mains.

_- Bella ma douce regarde-moi…. Je ne suis pas lui…. Je ne te ferrai jamais de mal ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne supporterai de te faire de mal. Regarde-moi mon ange… Je t'aime ! _

Je ponctue chaque parole par un baiser sur son visage, ses joues, son front, ses paupières, son menton et pour finir ses lèvres. Son regard s'est alors ancré en moi comme si elle cherchait la force pour tout oublier. Je ne lâche pas son sage déposant encore ci et là des baisers rassurants. Une lueur de détermination prend place dans ses yeux.

_- S'il te plait, fais-moi l'amour, Edward_

_- Tu en es sûre ?_

_- Oui… s'il te plait !_

Je la regarde longuement attendant de voir une nouvelle crise de larme, un cri, un rejet mais rien de tout ça bien au contraire elle commence à se tortiller et gémir contre moi me faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle souhaite poursuivre tout de même. Je ne me fais pas prier longtemps et m'enfonce petit à petit en elle appréciant sa chaleur et son humidité me fait pousser un râle lorsque je suis au fond d'elle. Elle pousse un son que je ne lui ai jamais entendu : roque, gorgé de plaisir. Je ne bouge pas pendant un petit moment, n'y tenant plus je commence un léger et doux mouvement de mes hanches, de nouvelles sensations. L'entendre gémir de plus en plus fort me fais durcir encore plus et aller plus vite.

_- Edward…_

_- Bella…_

Nous crions de plus en plus fort, nos corps allant de plus en plus vite, son corps rencontre le mien dans un bruit fracassant dû à la sueur de nos corps. Quand nous atteignons l'apogée ensemble nous crions encore plus fort ! Nous tombons sur le lit comblé et heureux de nous être donner l'un à l'autre. Je me retire d'elle après un dernier baiser, j'ai retiré le préservatif, l'ai jeté dans la poubelle de la salle de bain et je suis retournée dans la chambre ou j'ai trouvé mon amour endormi sur le lit. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, ouvert le lit l'ai glisser bien au chaud. Je l'ai rejointe, éteint les lumières, j'ai enlacer son corps, l'ai prise dans mes bras et me suis endormit.

**FIN DU LEMON  
**

* * *

**POV Emmett**

Hum ce film est extra, Rosalie n'a pas arrêter de se coller à moi pendant toute la séance me donnant de grands frissons. Heureusement qu'elle ne les a pas sentie sous ma veste. Dans le noir je peux la détailler autant de fois que je le désire sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive vraiment. Le film est extra cette course de voiture. Surtout les deux héros « Dominic Toretto » et « Brian O'Conner », ils font une putain de course a coupé le siffler. Wow le super dérapage ! Il va falloir que je m'achète une voiture de course ! Depuis que j'ai découvert cette saga j'ai super envie de faire une course de voiture ! Dans l'action du film je pose une main sur le genou de ma partenaire et elle a posé sa tête sur mon épaule. C'est dans la poche mon grand cette fille est raide dingue de toi ! Elle soupire, je ne savais pas que de voir un film avec moi lui faisait cet effet ! JE l'aime, j'en suis fou, je ne peux me passer d'elle. Moi qui charriai Bella et Edward de ne plus faire de sortie sans qu'ils soient coller l'un a l'autre je me rends compte de ce que c'est d'aimer quelque très fort. Demain je vais faire comme Edward, je vais l'invité dans un restaurent pour faire de plus ample connaissance et peut-être un petit tour en boite. A la fin du film nous parlons encore de celui-ci et spécialement des scènes qu'on a adoré. Je la raccompagne chez elle, la maison est plonger dans le noir et le silence. J'attends qu'elle face le premier pas pour me souhaiter bonne nuit, elle le fait en posant une main sur ma joue et en m'embrassant sur les lèvres d'un cours, trop cours baiser à mon goût. Elle me glisse une bonne nuit avant de se tournée et de fermer la porte derrière elle. Je rentre à la maison flottant comme si je marchais sur un tapis de fleurs, le sourire me rendant plus idiot que je le suis d'après Alice qui rigole dans le salon accompagner de Patricia. Je me dirige vers ma chambre et me couche sur les draps, béat.

* * *

- Alors ce chapitre vous a plût ?

- Comment avez-vous trouvé le lémon ?

Pour me dire ce que vous en penser rien de plus facile, il n'y a qu'a cliqué sur ce magnifique rectangle vert qui pleure ! Une manière de le consoler ? Chatouillez-le en cliquant dessus ! ^^ A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre….


	36. Chapitre 33 : Les interrogatoires

Hello tout le monde !!

Je suis aller voir au moins trois fois New Moon ses derniers jours tellement cette suite est trop bien représenter. Même si comme dans le premier il manque beaucoup de chose du livre qui ne soit pas dans le film, il suit comme il se doit l'histoire. Le plus qu'il m'a fait marrer c'est Mike ! Quelle mauviette ! Vous trouvez pas ? Entre de regarder un film d'amour et être en larme ! Pff ! Et de regarder un film d'action et ne pas supporter un peu de sang c'est pas un homme ça !! Oh j'allais oublier ARO il est trop marrant dans sa manière de parler et ses gestes ! Je trouve qu'il a trop vécu avec des hommes lui ! Je croirai presque Homo. mdrrr

Bon assez parler du film, je tiens a m'excusé de cet énorme retard mais la grosse panne d'expiration qui m'est venue est inacceptable pour vous. Mais sachez que j'ai eut une inspiration pour un OS qui je pense serra le début d'une fanfic. Elle se nomme «_** L'Hybride **_» Je vous invite à la lire et a donné vos impressions.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture sur ce tout nouveau chapitre.

* * *

**¤ Chapitre 33 ¤ : Les interrogatoires  
**

* * *

**_Pov Bella_**

Hum c'est doux, je suis bien au chaud. Les draps sentent si bons que je n'aie pas envie de les quitter. Cette odeur que j'aime, une odeur virile, masculine que je reconnaîtrais entre mille ! Son odeur, j'aime son odeur dès la première fois qu'il m'a prise dans ses bras. Edward, je suis dans son lit, chez lui, dans ses bras. DANS SES BRAS !! Wouah c'est vrai que l'on a passé, une nuit passionnante, ma première fois avec cet homme que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Je l'aime tellement que si on me demande de mourir pour lui je le ferrai.

Je n'ose pas bouger un seul de mes membres pour pas le réveiller. Je veux profiter de ces instants si rare. Bon c'est vrai que ce n'est pas non plus la première fois que je passe une nuit dans ses bras. Mais c'est la première fois que l'on fait l'amour, dans son lit, dans sa maison, dans son village, non dans NOTRE village. Bon dieu dire que je suis venue tous les étés ici et que je ne l'ai jamais vu !! Pourtant Jazzy me parlai souvent d'un élève très douer en musique mais très solitaire au début, puis ils étaient vite devenus amis et à chaque fois que je venais ici je lui demandais a chaque fois de me le présenter mais hélas Edward était tout le temps en voyage que se soit pour sa musique ou pour le loisir.

Les bras qui entoure mon corps se serrèrent un instant me signifiant que mon bel adonis se réveille. Je sens son visage se nicher dans mes cheveux et les respirer bruyamment. Un sourire sur le visage je fais semblant de dormir encore jusqu'à ce que je sente ses lèvres se poser sur mon épaule gauche et ses mains caresser mon ventre. Hum, ce que cette caresse est bonne, elle me fait même frissonner de manière très sensuelle accompagner par un très léger gémissement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le laisser sortir de mes lèvres temps toutes ses caresses sont douces. Je le sens sourire sur mon épaule. Je me retourne pour lui faire face, mon dieu ses cheveux n'ont jamais été aussi en batailles de ce matin ! Son regard, doux, amoureux ou une étincelle brille telle une étoile dans la nuit obscure.

_- Bonjour…_

Cette voix enrouée par le sommeil, mais pourtant roque me fait sentir pleins de choses qui me sont encore inconnus. Et je pris qui conque l'ait mit sur mon chemin, d'avoir des réveils de la sorte tous les matins. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire bonjour à mon tour qu'il se jette sur mes lèvres dans un baiser au début tendre mais qui devient de plus en plus vite passionner. Emballer par ce baiser, Edward emprisonne mon corps du sien en me coinçant entre lui et le matelas me faisant à nouveau gémir de plaisir. J'ai envie de le sentir à nouveau comme la veille, qu'il me donne la fièvre du plaisir jusqu'à l'épuisement mais hélas nous sommes interrompus par une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée sur une tête blonde tout excitée.

_- Aller debout les amoureux ! Jasper vient de me téléphoner me disant qu'une Alice très joyeuse veut absolument te voir Bella !_

_- Elle ne connaît pas le chemin Rosalie !_

_- Non mais un certain Jazz oui !_

J'en crois pas mes yeux, trahie par son demi-frère ! Je suis maudite !

_- humfnl ksjszlf fkfhd humk djd dkdjqq _

_- Heu… tu peux répéter ma douce ? Je crois que Rose et moi on à rien compris à ce que tu disais._

Je lève ma tête de l'oreiller où je viens de me réfugier pour les regarder à tour de rôle et de répété ce que je viens de dire.

_- Je disais que j'étais maudite par la faiblesse de mon frère !_

Rosalie part à rire et en sortant de la chambre dit qu'on a que quelques minutes pour être présentable. Je maudis Alice ! Pourquoi elle me fait ça à moi ? Elle ne l'a jamais fait quand on était à Phœnix et pourtant ma mère est pire que mon père sur ses interrogatoires de ma nuit passer en dehors de la maison. Je suis sûre que Charlie est moins envahissant avec ses questions. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs là mais Edward trouve le moyen de calmé cette colère en me reprenant dans ses bras et en continuant le baiser interrompu tantôt. Hum, c'est fous comme ça me détend, ses lèvres sont si douces et pourtant si dure à la fois. Ce que j'aime nos petits instants comme celui-ci. Mais nous devons l'écourter à cause qu'une pile électrique, suivit d'une pompe à humeur et de très certainement Musclor qui vont arriver.

À regret nous nous séparons pour une douche séparer pour éviter d'être tenter de la prolonger plus longtemps qu'il ne le faut, mais pourtant dieu sait que je donnerai tout pour expérimenter cette partie de plaisir dans ce lieu. Ne tentons pas le Diable Alice ! Je vais même l'interroger sur sa soirée avec Jazzy pour me venger de me privé de mon câlin matinal. Oh je suis sadique là ! Mais il ne fallait pas me chercher petite Alice !

* * *

_**Cuisine**_

Nous voilà devant le petit déjeuner que Rosalie à préparer pendant nos douches, des pancakes au sirop d'érable. Ce que j'adore cuisiner pendant les vacances parce qu'à Phœnix c'est impossible d'en cuisiner sans pouvoir en manger un seul tellement Renée et Phil les dévorent, alors j'ai prit une décision dans le passer que je ne cuisinerai des petits-déjeunés que chez mon père que j'aime beaucoup et qui m'en laisse, LUI.

Rosalie est toute souriante et n'arrête pas de nous regarder comme si elle n'avait jamais vu un couple manger à leur faim. Enfin pour moi c'est plus le terme dévorer qu'autre chose, parce que l'activité de la veille m'a creusé l'estomac. Ce qui me fait un peu rire intérieurement en calculant le nombre de pancakes que je viens d'ingurgité. Dix, j'en ai mangé dix ! Je n'aurai plus à me moquer de Emmett avec son gros appétit, je viens même de me mettre en deuxième position après lui. Il n'en reste plus qu'un seul dans le plat et quand je le pique de ma fourchette, une autre vient aussi le piquer. Apparemment Edward à encore plus faim que moi.

_- Je te la laisse._

Ce qu'il est galant mon petit diablotin.

_- Non vas-y prends-le._

_- J'insiste, prends-le._

Et ça continue ainsi pendant plus d'une minute jusqu'à ce que le rire de Rosalie résonne dans la cuisine. Déjà qu'elle nous regardait hilare, là elle est prête à se rouler par terre. Emmett au féminin ! Je pense qu'ils se sont bien trouver ces deux-là. Je rougis sous ses rires et sous le regard que me lance Edward.

_- Vous….. Vous n'avez…. Qu'a partagé…._

_- Ben voilà la solution a notre problème ! Merci Rosie._

Edward fait le partage pendant que je suis incapable de parler tellement je suis gêner, je ne peux que murmurer un faible merci. Après avoir manger sous les rires quelques peu étouffer de la tête blonde, un coup est frapper à la porte d'entrée. Rosalie sort de la cuisine toujours sous sa bonne humeur pour accueillir mon pire cauchemar. Une seconde, il ne nous reste à peine une seule seconde avant de rejoindre les autres au salon. Je suis en train mettre la vaisselle sale dans l'évier afin de faire la vaisselle, gagnant ainsi quelques minutes de plus avec mon bel apollon. Deux bras m'enlace la taille contre un corps chaud et une bouche parcoure mon coup de milles baisers.

_- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, trésor. On la ferra plus tard. _

Il me retourne face à lui et me vole un baiser que j'ai envie de prolonger en entourant son coup de mes bras. Au moment ou j'allais le faire une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, la faisant claquer contre la cloison. Alice entra comme une furie, poussa mon amoureux et me prit dans ces bras.

_- Bella ! Bella ! Raconte-moi Tout !_

Je haie définitivement cette fille, Elle m'a éloigné ses bras si chaud. Edward grogne énerver lui aussi de ne plus m'avoir dans ces bras.

_- Bonjour à toi aussi, Alice._

_- Ouais, ouais, bonjour. Rose prend son autre bras ! On va dans ta chambre pour une conversation de filles !_

Oh mon dieu ça y est mon cauchemar commence. Je lance un regard désespéré derrière mon épaule alors que ces deux furies me mènent de force vers l'étage ou se trouve les chambres. Hélas mon bel adonis se trouve lui aussi coincé dans les bras de mon imbécile de demi-frère et de mon ami. J'ai juste le temps de l'entendre dire, je t'aime que la porte de la cuisine se referme.

* * *

_**Chambre de Rosalie**_

Dans la chambre je suis sur le lit de Rosalie avec Alice et Rosalie. Elles sont toutes les deux tournées vers moi me dévisageant avec un sourire comme si j'étais un singe en cage. Je soupire et attends leurs questions d'un coup me bombarde comme une bombe à retardement qui éclate d'un seul coup.

_- Alors comment c'était ?_

_- Alice…_

_- Quoi ? T'as peur de parler devant Rose ?_

_- N'ai pas peur de parler Bella. Pour une fois que mon frère sort sa tête de sa musique_

Bon c'est vrai je suis super gêner de parler de Edward face à Rosalie c'est tout de même son frère et elle sa sœur. Je soupire et attrape une petite peluche sur le lit et la serre fort contre moi.

_- Oh si vous savez ! C'est la plus belle nuit de ma vie !_

_- J'en étais sûre !! Raconte ! Raconte !_

_- C'était encore plus fort qu'avec…_

Je m'étais tue, j'allais dire son nom, celui qui me faisait encore mal tellement je n'étais pas encore tout à fait guéri de ce qu'il avait osé faire lui et ses amis. Seule Alice comprenait de qui je voulais parler et me pris dans ses bras.

_- Oh Bella, arrête de penser à ça ! Tu ne te fais que du mal ! Raconte nous plutôt ce que tu as ressentis comment sa c'est passer ! Est-ce que vous allez le refaire ce soir ?_

Heu là elle passe de l'amie remonteuse de moral à celle trop curieuse et sans tabou. Heureusement que je suis habituer à ses changements d'humeur sinon je la prendrai pour une folle en prenant mes jambes a mon coup. D'ailleurs il est comique ce dicton français. Comment peut-on courir si on a nos jambes attacher derrière le coup ? A moins de courir sur les mains je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Ils sont fous ses français avec leurs dictons !

_- De qui vous parlez ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer avec ce type ?_

Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir et pourtant mes paroles et nos gestes à Alice et moi en ont trop fait voir. Je lance un regarde à ma meilleure amie pour lui dire d'en parler à Rosie parce que moi je n'en ai plus la force d'en parler sans remonter des souvenirs plus que douloureux à la surface. La dernière fois que j'en ai parlé c'était avec Edward et ça s'est très mal passer, j'avais de nouveau craquer en m'écroulant dans ma peine de revivre ça. Alice le comprend et je l'en remercie.

_- Je t'en parlerai après Rose._

Je veux être loin d'elles quand elles en parleraient de peur de voir la peine, la pitié s'afficher sur le visage de la belle blonde. Rosalie n'insiste pas là dessus et j'en suis très reconnaissante. Je me mets a leur dire tous ce que j'ai ressentit et tout ce qu'il s'est passer la nuit dernière.

_- Edward est très romantique mais aussi très jaloux ! Il m'a emmener dans un restaurant Italien, je ne sais pas son nom mais il est très chic. Les tables avaient toutes des fleurs et la notre c'était des Frésias mes fleurs préférées, Je me rappelle comment il a prit le bouquet de fleur et m'a dit que c'était pour moi. Tout au long de notre repas c'est un serveur qui nous avez été attirer et Edward le connaît très bien, peut-être que tu le connaît aussi Rose. J'ai entendu dire par Edward que c'était Erik Yorkie, ce mec m'a fait les yeux doux toute la soirée et ça a très énervé Edward moi je faisais comme si de rien était, j'ai cru un moment qu'il allait lui sauter dessus quand il m'a dit que j'étais belle... Quand Erik nous a offert un café Edward a fait exprès de renverser le sien à moitié sur Erik et sur lui ! Désolée pour ça Rosie mais la veste va rester un peu tachée si on ne la met pas à trempée de suite._

_- QUOI !!!!! EDWARD A TACHER SON COSTUME !!! MAIS IL EST MALADE !!_

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire face à cette réaction. Ce n'est pas son frère et pourtant elle réagi comme si elle aussi faisait partie de la famille Mansen. Rosalie lève les yeux au ciel.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, j'ai l'habitude avec lui, il ne supporte pas les costumes, il préfère un bon polo que d'être en pingouin. A chaque fois qu'il en porte un il se débrouille toujours de le tacher ou de le trouer. La dernière fois il l'a même fait un peu brûlé en restant trop devant une cheminée. _

Là je ne peux plus me retenir de rire, j'éclate littéralement et Rosalie aussi mais Alice elle est en rogne elle parle dans sa barbe on entend vaguement que Edward n'est pas élégant ou encore qu'il ne sait pas s'habiller pour sortir en soirée et qu'elle va y remédier. Bref en gros Edward va avoir des leçons d'élégances de la part de notre lutin préféré. Mon pauvre amour va souffrir avec elle.

_- Mais après qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ? Je sais que vous êtes rentrez, puisque tu m'as téléphoné ? Oh au fait Rose, il va falloir que tu nous dises ce que t'as fait cette nuit aussi !_

Je m'arrête net de rire, je suis super gêner de ce que je vais leur dire, a moins que je ne leur dise pas. Je ne suis pas très bavarde ou une pipelette fière de raconté ses nuits. Je rougis en me mordant la lèvre et fixant mes yeux sur la tête de la peluche que je tiens toujours dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas comment leur dire sans mettre des détails à ce qui s'est passer cette nuit. Je n'ai jamais eu à la faire quand j'étais avec Nicky parce qu'à cette époque je n'avais pour ainsi dire pas de vraies amies. Même quand Alice était devenue mon amie je ne lui disais rien parce qu'il ne se passait presque plus rien entre nous à cette époque. Il se concentrait plus sur son match et son équipe que sur notre couple jusqu'à ce que cela dérape. Je ne veux plus penser à lui mais à chaque fois il revient à la charge dans ma tête, comme un signal que je ne dois pas oublier.

_- Allez dis-nous !! _

_- Je sais ce qui c'est passer moi !_

Oh mon dieu non ! C'est vrai que Rosalie à du nous entendre. Je n'ose même pas les regarder en face de peur de lire sur leur visage un sourire moqueur ou autre.

_- Oh non tu…tu…tu as entendu ?_

_- Un peu oui ! Ma chambre est juste à côté ! Enfin il y a la salle de bain qui sépare mais bon ça résonne aussi dedans !_

Je ne sais plus ou me mettre ! Il me faut un trou ! Il n'y a pas une souris quelque par que je la suive dans sa tanière ? Ou alors m'enfuir dans la forêt et avec ma malchance je pourrai croiser la route d'un ours ou d'un grizzly.

_- Donc ils ont passé une nuit torride ! MAIS C'EST GÉNIAL BELLA !! _

Elle a crié en me sautant dessus et m'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Je suis très surprise de sa réaction mais encore à celle de Rosie qui se joint à elle et nous enlace toutes les trois. Nous sommes comme une grande famille. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. Après cet élan de tendresse entre nous j'ose leur dire ce que nos avons fait après le restaurant, sans rentré dans les grands détails bien sur. Les filles boivent chaque mots comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'elles n'ont jamais entendus. Moi je rougis de plus en plus surtout en leur parlant d'après que Rosie est sortie avec Emmett et même de ce matin.

_- Les filles j'ai passé une superbe soirée ! Emmett à été si tendre ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait m'inviter au cinéma aussi vite !_

Alice et moi nous nous lançons un regard amusé, qui je le pense n'échappe pas à l'œil interrogateur de Rosie.

_- Vous ! Vous me cachez quelque chose !! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dites-le moi ou je hurle !!_

Nous partons dans un fou rire, Alice qui a le plus de mal à reprendre son calme regarde dans ma direction.

_- Ok ok ! Hey bien il se peut que le cinéma soit une idée de nous. _

_- Oh en clair tu voulais que je sorte de ma maison pour être tranquille avec mon frère ! Sympa ! Tu aurais pu le dire franchement si je gênais !_

_- Mais non tu ne gênais pas ! C'était plutôt moi qui étais super gêner… et je le suis encore… car malgré ça tu nous as entendu. _

_- Oh ! N'empêche, je suis heureuse car Emmett m'a embrassé ! Hum, il a de si douces lèvres et ses bras ! Il fait de la musculation non ?_

_- Non il a toujours été comme ça ! Faut dire avec tout ce qu'il avale et la course à pieds qu'il est obliger de faire pour pas avoir de la graisse, il a de quoi être muscler._

* * *

_**Pov Edward**_

Depuis que les filles son monter de force en emmenant ma Bella avec Elles, les gars m'ont entraîné de force dans le salon. Nous sommes assis chacun dans un siège nous mettant en cercle afin d'être vu tous les trois et d'un coup sans crier gare Emmett et Jasper me questionne en même temps.

_- Elle s'est bien passer la soirée ?_

_- Alors t'as sorti le petit Eddy ?_

Le petit Eddy ? C'est quoi ce nom ? Je n'aime pas du tout qu'on me mettre des surnoms. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui en a le droit, et cette personne est celle que j'aime. Je ne comprends pas de quoi Emmett parle en disant « petit » il n'y a rien de petit chez moi ! Bien au contraire….

_- Heu oui la soirée c'est bien passé Jazz. Je l'ai amener dans ce petit resto Italien que tu m'as dis au moins une vingtaine de fois qu'elle voulait y aller mais que c'était bien trop cher pour elle._

Mon regard se posa sur la petite table basse et mes yeux rencontrent le petit bouquet de frésia. Ses fleurs préférées, je ne peux m'empêcher de me pencher pour le prendre et le sentir.

_- C'est ce petit bouquet que je lui ais offert au resto « chez Mario », elle l'a caressé tout le repas en croyant que je ne la regardais pas. _

_- C'est des Frésia, elle aime plus que tout, ces fleurs. Elle dit souvent qu'il n'y a qu'à Forks qu'elle se sent vraiment chez elle. A la fin de chaque vacances elle emporte un gros bouquet avec elle pour se souvenir de Forks. Il y a une carrière ou il y a un champ de ses fleurs._

_- Oh je ne savais pas. Ce que je sais c'est qu'elle possède un shampooing qui a leurs parfums._

_- Bon assez parler les fillettes ! Je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait la nuit dernière et non parler de fleurs sinon je vous envois en haut avec Alice et j'interroge Bella avec Rose !_

Emmett est toujours comme ça je crois. Les discutions qui n'ont pas d'intérêt pour lui sont des papotages de filles.

_- Dommage j'aurai pu te dire ce que Rosalie aime comme fleurs ! Mais si tu insiste, tu peux continuer Edward…_

_- Wow une minute ! Tu connais les goûts de Rosalie toi ?_

_- Bien sûr, mais bon arrêtons de faire les filles, parlons de la nuit dernière !_

Sans laisser le temps à Emmett de répliquer sur sa demande de quelles fleurs ma sœur préfère, je continue comme me l'a demandé Jasper.

_- Oui je disais donc que c'est ce bouquet qu'il y avait sur la table et que je lui ai offert, la soirée aurait été vraiment très romantique si, i il n'y avait pas eut ce con de Erik Yorkie qui a tout gâcher !_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans ce restaurant quatre étoiles ?_

_- Hey bien tiens-toi bien Jazz, il était notre serveur ! Il ne m'a même pas calculer ce con, il regardait Bella comme si elle était venue seule. Il n'a pas arrêté de lui faire des yeux doux et de dire des paroles gentilles. Je te jure Jazz, si je ne m'étais pas retenu ce mec serrai six pieds sous terre._

_- C'est qui ce mec ?_

_- Erik est un emmerdeur et un charmeur. Toutes les filles qu'il voit, il faut a tout pris qu'il se les tape ! C'est un gros porc parce qu'après il ne se gêne pas à les rabaisser au Lycée. Bella ne le connaît pas parce qu'il sait ce qui l'attend quand je suis avec une fille._

_- Ah bon ? Quoi donc ? Quelle fille Jazz ? _

_- Heu… continue Edward…. Il s'est passer quoi après le resto ?_

_- Ne te défile pas mec ! Je veux savoir à qui je laisse Alice approcher !_

_- Ok disons que je suis presque comme lui mais que je respecte les nanas ! Je sors avec elle au moins pendant une ou deux semaines mais elles ne m'appartiennent pas ! Mais je te jure que c'est différant avec ta sœur Emmett…_

_- Différant comment ? Tu l'aime ?_

_- Je crois que, oui, je ne sais pas c'est trop court, je la connais que depuis deux jours par mes yeux mais tellement longtemps par les mails de Bella._

_- Mouais t'a pas intérêt de la faire souffrir ou tu finiras à l'hosto plâtré de la tête aux pieds._

Wow c'est bizarre comme matinée ! C'est super mélanger nos discutions ! Je me demande encore comment ils peuvent comprendre ma soirée avec toutes ses interruptions. Mais bref si je peux ne pas la continuer ce n'est que mieux. Je me demande ce que les filles peuvent bien faire subir à Bella. Ma Bella, c'est si bon de pensés qu'une telle fille puisse être avec moi. Elle dit être banale mais elle est tout sauf banale. Elle est extra, gentille, aimante, douce, tendre, ses joues qui rosissent lorsqu'elle est gêner ou quand elle dort dans mes bras, elle a ce petit sourire qui me fait défaillir. Je l'aime, je l'aime à un tel point que je suis perdu sans elle à mes côtés, elle est mon oxygène, ma raison d'être. Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie.

_- Allô, Allô la lune ! Ici la terre ! Pouvez-vous demander à un certain Edward de redescendre sur terre ?_

_- Hein quoi ?_

Oula la je suis rester combien de temps dans mes pensées moi ? Les gars me regarde bizarrement, j'ai dit quelque chose ? Ils éclatent de rire et moi je regarde de partout pour voir de quoi ils rient mais il n'y a rien de rigolo, ni personne. Ma parole ils se moquent de moi ! Ok j'attrape deux coussins et leur lance un à chacun. Ils les attrapent et me les lancent toujours en riant. Une bataille de coussins éclate dans le salon, on court de partout nous lançant les coussins, les rattrapant en vol pour les relancer. Emmett monte les escaliers et Jasper et moi nous l'attaquons en même temps en riant. Emmett nous les renvois et monte les escaliers en courant et en riant. Nous le suivons mais au moment ou nous sommes au milieu des escaliers on entend une porte claquer. Merde dans quelle pièce il s'est fourré ?

* * *

_**Pov Bella**_

Voilà que les filles ont eut la merveilleuse idée de me transformer en une poupée barbie. Bon Rosalie ne fait pas du tout ma tailler rayon vêtements mais Alice à tout prévue en sortant de nulle part un sac. Rose avait sorti un attirail de coiffure de sa salle de bain. Je me demande ou je suis tomber moi ! Ses filles sont faites pour s'entendre, il n'y a pas de doute là dessus. Bref Je suis douché, pour la deuxième fois, habiller avec une belle robe bleue turquoise. Alice est satisfaite de sa décision de la robe et n'arrête pas de sauter partout.

_- Bon passons à la coiffure ! _

_- J'en ai pas besoin Rosie !_

_- Taratata, on a toujours besoin d'une belle coiffure pour être belle !_

_- Et puis avec un brushing tu vas le faire Baver Edward ! _

_- bon bon tout de façon je n'ai pas le choix pas vrai ?_

_- NOOONN_

_- NNOOONN_

Alors que Rosalie prend le sèche cheveux et la brosse ronde la porte s'ouvre d'un seul coup sur un Emmett riant et soufflant avec un coussin dans ses mains. Il se retourna d'un coup nous faisant crier de frayeur.

_- Les filles !! Il faut que vous m'aidiez !!_

_- Pourquoi ??_

Nous écriâmes toutes en cœur.

_- Edward et Jasper veulent me taper avec leurs coussins !! _

_- …_

Nous nous regardons semblant réfléchir à ce que nous aurions en échange.

_- Qu'est-ce que ça nous rapporte de t'aider ?_

_- Je ferrai tout ce que vous voulez ! S'il vous plaît !_

_- Hum c'est intéressant ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez les filles ?_

_- Je suis d'accord avec toi Bella ! Alice ?_

_- Ok ! J'en suis aussi !_

_- Allez nounours vas te cacher dans la dressing et interdiction de fouiller les tiroirs !!_

_- Promit ma diablesse !_

Hey oh il a filler comme le vent notre gros nounours va se caché, juste au moment ou il referme la porte du dressing la porte de la chambre s'ouvre fort.

_- Où il est ?_

_- HEY MA PORTE !!!_

_- Pardon…_

_- Où est qui ?_

Demandais-je en regardant Rosalie dans le miroir alors que celle-ci avait toujours le sèche cheveux en marche et continuait de faire ma coiffure. Une chance que j'adore qu'on me coiffe parce que sinon je lui aurai gueuler dessus. Alice sautillait jusqu'à eux.

_- Ça va le mur et la porte n'ont pas souffert Rosie !_

_- Où est-il ?_

_- Vous avez perdue quelque chose Jazz ?_

_- Oui, heu… ton frère…_

_- Oh ben nous ne l'avons pas vu ! Vous devrez essayer ta chambre Edward._

Je lui dis ça mais en vérité après avoir fini ma phrase je leur faisais signe de silence en posant un doigt sur ma bouche et leur montrai le dressing de Rosie. Chacun me fit un clin d'œil.

_- Oh ok ! Merci Bella. Bon Edward tu passe par la salle de bain et moi par le couloir._

Jazzy à parler tel un commandant de l'armée. Chacun se dirige vers une porte et font semblant de partir. Toutes les trois nous pouffons de rires. Emmett sort du dressing en soufflant mais pas dès qu'il s'assoit sur le lit les deux portes de la salle de bain et de la chambre s'ouvre sur deux mecs en furie criant « A l'attaque !! » et se jette avec leur coussin sur un Emmett surpris. Les filles se joignirent à eux pendant que moi sur ma chaise de la coiffeuse je m'éclate de rire et les regarde faire ; Je suis tellement dans le rire que je ne peux pas bouger. Je ris tellement que je ne vois pas que quelqu'un s'est arrêter de se battre et m'observe. Je le remarque quand cette personne se place devant moi et s'accroupi pour être à ma hauteur. Edward… Il me sourit et me dévore des yeux, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir sous son regard de braise. Et laissant les autres dans leur bagarre Edward se penche vers moi et me vole un baiser qui devient rapidement fougueux. Je l'aime !!!

Un raclement de gorge nous fait, nous séparer et nous retourner. Nous découvrons quatre paires d'œils nous dévorant de joie.

_- Dites les amoureux le moment des câlins c'est en privé que ça se passe, pas en public !!_

_- Vous avez pas intérêt a abîmé ni la robe ni la coiffure Bella !! Ce soir on sort !!_

_- Quoi mais il est à peine onze heure et tu m'as habillé pour ce soir !!!_

* * *

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez encore une fois de mon très gros retard mais avec mon boulot, le cinéma, les petits coups de tels de mon petit-amis et mon cousin je n'avais pas eue beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Mais promis, je vais me rattraper là dessus. Et n'oublier pas que j'ai aussi écris un petit OS pour un concours de Noël pour un forum.

Sur ceux à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

* * *

**Petit questionnaire (vous croyez que je l'avais oublié hein ? …Hey ben non ! lol)**

Alors vous l'avez trouvé comment ce chapitre ?  
Comment avez-vous trouvé les explications de nos tourtereaux ?  
Pourquoi Rose et Alice ont-elle habillé si tôt Bella ?

Pour me le dire rien de plus simple, vous voyez ce pauvre bouton qui pleure là en bas ?  
Le pauvre il est tout seul et ne cherche qu'un peu de compagnie.  
Pour y remédier cliquez-lui dessus, il adore ça !


	37. JOYEUX NOEL

**Salut a vous cher lecteur,**

**Comme vous pouvez le voir ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée.**

**Mais je tiens à vous souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes auprès de vos familles.**

**Que cela se passe dans les rires, la joie de se retrouver tous réunis et des larmes de joie.**

**Mais surtout de la surprise de découvrir vos nombreux cadeaux.**

**Moi comme tous les ans je vais le passer au Restaurant avec mon cousin.**

**Je sais c'est triste mais nous aimons beaucoup nos instant rien qu'à nous.**

**Bref je vous souhaite de passer un très JOYEUX NOËL !!!**

**^^ A Bientôt ^^  
**


	38. Chapitre 34 : Une après midi d’enfer !

Hello tout le monde !!

Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette énorme retard mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire de nouveaux chapitres. Tout d'abord il y a eu la bonne Année, puis l'anniversaire de mon oncle 3 jours après, pis il y a eu mon cousin qui est venu me faire un e surprise en s'incrustant une semaine chez moi. Puis mon boulot qui me prends presque tous mes après-midi. Il y a eu mon anniversaire au mois de février. Hey oui votre très auteur à vieillie d'un an ! Je ne dirai pas mon age ni la date mais juste que ça a été au début du mois. Mais maintenant j'ai retrouver mon équilibre pour jongler entre mon boulot et les écritures de chapitres. Donc vous aurez régulièrement si tout ce passe bien de nouveaux chapitres selon mes inspirations. Oui j'ai retrouver mes inspirations grâce à la musique de « _Mozart l'Opéra Rock _». Quel est le rapport avec l'histoire ? Aucun, sauf que ces musiques me permets de m'évader de mon quotidien.

**/!\ Je lance un appel pour ceux qui voudrai m'aider à traduire cette histoire en Anglais. /!\**

**Réponses aux deux reviews.**

**Fanbellaedward **= Non je n'ai pas abandonner cette histoire. Mais j'ai eut une panne d'inspiration et d'autres choses que tu as pu lire un peu plus haut. Mais j'essaierai de poster un peu plus régulièrement. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il serra à ton goût.

**twilight-fan-sg** = Bienvenue sur cette histoire. Je suis heureuse que tu ai pris le temps d'écrire que tu viens de la lire. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

***~*~*****~*~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*****~*~*~***

**¤ Chapitre 34 ¤ : Une après-midi d'enfer !!**

***~*~*****~*~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*****~*~*~***

**Pov Bella**

Devant mon air affoler et en colère d'avoir été réveillé aussi tôt ce matin pour être prête seulement au alentour de midi, Alice s'empresse de me rassurer du moins je l'espère pour elle.

_- Mais non, Bella on ne t'a pas habillé et coiffer pour ce soir !_

_- Pour quoi alors ?_

Je pose mes mains sur mes hanches en me levant du tabouret de la coiffeuse de Rosie pour faire face à une Alice qui essaye de s'expliquer.

_- Hey bien j'ai envie de découvrir tous les recoins de Forks cette après-midi et je voudrai que nous soyons radieuses afin de faire baver tous les mecs que nous croiserons._

_- C'est un beau programme… Ok pour une fois tu es a moitié pardonner. Mais la prochaine fois que je dors ici essaye de ne pas venir autant tôt._

Alice comme à son habitude se met à sautiller sur le pauvre tapis de la chambre de Rosalie qui commence à se plier à force d'être tirailler de tous les côtés.

_- Promis ! Promis ! Promis !_

Je remarque une grimace à ma droite et un profond soupir à ma droite. Ok qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? En tournant la tête des deux côtés c'est une grimace de la part de Edward qui rien qu'à le voir craint de remettre un costume de pingouin et un soupir suivit d'un air triste de la par de mon gros nounours. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces deux là ?

_- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas les gars ?_

Un soupir de chaque côté nous répond et nous efforçons de ne pas rire face à leur réaction. Jazzy les regarde et lui par contre ne se retient pas du tout et éclate de rire. Je n'ai jamais vu mon demi-frère aussi heureux. Bon il l'est tout le temps quand je viens chaque été mais là c'est encore plus, il est limite de ressembler à Jake quand celui-ci fait des blagues vaseuses à ses pauvres clients masculins devant son petit copain pour le faire grogner de jalousie. D'ailleurs il faudra que je revoie Patrick, plus connus sous son surnom de « Patty », il me manque ce mec, il est un bon surfeur, d'ailleurs c'est en surfant un été à la Push qu'il a rencontré Jake.

Ils s'empressent de répondre à la question que leur à poser mon adorable diablotin

_- Non, non, ça va Jazz…_

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas les gars, pour vous c'est chemise, short et casquette._

Hum…. Je l'imagine très bien avec une petite chemise bleue-claire avec des teintes foncée, un short qui fait ressortir ses mollets et une casquette qui donne un air sexy et plongeant sur ses yeux. J'en bave déjà sans savoir ce qu'il va mettre. Mon dieu je veux l'embrasser et lui sauter dessus maintenant. Seigneur s'il vous plait exaucez ma prière silencieuse… Un nouveau soupir se fait entendre mais cette fois-ci c'est de soulagement ce qui me fait ricaner et les filles me suivirent sur cette voie.

_- Bon moi je vais prendre une douche_

Déclara mon bel étalon. Ce que j'aimerai la prendre avec lui cette douche ! Mais je crains fort qu'on ne m'accorde ceci. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive en ce moment ? Cette nuit m'aurai-t-elle décoincée au point de me trouver en manque de lui dès que je suis loin de lui ? Cela ne m'est jamais arriver avec « lui ». Faut dire qu'il n'avait rien fait pour que je m'attache autant alors que Edward fait tout pour me conquérir, me rassurer et m'aimer. Mais tout de fois je n'oublie pas mon dur passer, je sais qu'il est toujours là à attendre de refaire surface un jour. Je redoute ce jour où que je maudirai. Les garçons sortent de la chambre et vont dans celle de mon Edward pour ce changer parce que comme je l'avais prévu dans ma petite tête Alice en venant avait aussi apporté des habits pour eux.

Alice et moi suivons Rosalie jusque dans la cuisine ou celle-ci ouvre le frigo dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à manger. Raté, elle soupire, ce qui signifie qu'elle trouve rien de quoi nourrir les bêtes affamés du premier étage. Elle s'écarte défaite et va pour atteindre le téléphone sur le mur près d'une porte vitrée qui donne sur une terrasse dans le jardin. Je regarde Alice qui hausse les épaules. Je suis sure qu'il y a de quoi dans le frigo. Yes à l'intérieur il y a de quoi faire une bonne sauce bolognaise. J'espère qu'ils ont des pattes.

_- As-tu des pattes Rosie ?_

_- Oui mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien pour les accompagner._

_- Bien ! Pause se téléphone._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Ne discute pas et fais ce que je te dis !_

Rosalie me regarde perplexe et avec de gros yeux qui me font un peu rire. Alice s'avance vers Rosie, lui prend le téléphone tout en disant.

_- Ne cherche pas à comprendre Rose, Bella est un vrai cordon bleu. C'est elle qui nous fait le repas dès qu'elle le peut à Phœnix._

Perplexe Rose me regarde sortir des ingrédients de son frigo se demandant sans doute ce que je veux faire comme repas. De la viande hachée, des carottes, des tomates que je rince dans l'évier juste à côté du plan de travail. J'ouvre un placard, je sais que ce n'est pas poli de faire ça alors que je suis pas chez moi et que ma timidité me l'interdirait mais la cuisinière en moi à prit le dessus et veut absolument faire une bonne cuisine. Dans un placard je tombe sur les légumes et fruits, je sors des oignons, des gousses d'ails, du céleri, de l'origan, du basilic, mince il manque du laurier et du thym. Bon tant pis on ferra avec ce n'est pas pour ça que la sauce sera ratée. Sur le plan de travail il y a déjà du sel et de l'huile parfait, il y a tout. Sous les yeux des filles qui se sont assises sur des tabourets en face de moi sur le plant de travail je commence à éplucher, couper tout ce que je peux. Bref c'est quand je mets la sauce sur le feu que les trois hommes de nos rêves entrent dans la cuisine.

_- Hum ça sent drôlement bon !!_

_- Oui_

_- Bas vas-y fais comme chez toi sœurette ! Aïe !_

Je n'ose pas lever les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passer. Mais je suis sûre que mon gros nounous a reçu une baffe derrière la tête, je ne saurai pas dire de qui par contre. Je continue de faire ma petite sauce en goûtant de temps en temps la sauce pour savoir si elle est assez salée ou s'il ne manque pas un aliment. J'ai le doigt dans la bouche lorsque je sens deux bras m'encercler la taille et un souffle chaud dans la nuque.

_- Ne les écoute pas tu peux venir cuisiner quand tu veux._

Il me l'a susurré à l'oreille me faisant frissonner.

_- Ça a l'air bon, ma douce. Tu me fais goûter ?_

Sans que je n'ai pu placer un mot ou faire un geste, il me prend la main ou mon doigt est toujours dans ma bouche pour me l'ôter et plonger mon doigt dans la sauce. Je n'ose plus bouger ni même respirer quand il l'amène à sa bouche.

_- Hum… C'est succulent…_

Mon regard est attirer par le sien lorsque je tourne la tête dans sa direction. Nous sommes dans notre petite bulle jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement brise notre contact visuel ou j'allais l'embrasser. Lorsque je retourne mon regard vers la casserole un regard d'horreur se teint sur mon visage en voyant une petite fumée en sortir.

_- Oh non !_

Je le murmure mais je suis sûre que tout le monde l'a entendu.

_- Désolé mon cœur._

_- Ce n'est rien Edward se serra juste un peu griller._

J'entends Emmett émettre un gros « miam », c'est ce qu'il préfère dans la sauce quand il y a un peu de sauce griller. Ben là il va être servi. Je sauve la sauce et la laisse à petit feu. Bon maintenant aux pattes. Arff non je n'ai pas envie de pattes surtout qu'on en a manger la veille. J'ouvre le frigo pour la deuxième fois de la journée et prend les escalopes, que j'avais repéré tantôt. Je les sors du cellophane, les passes sous l'eau, je prends une poêle mets du beurre dedans et le laisse un peu fondre.

_- Bah et les pattes ?_

_- Je suis désolée Rosie mais on en a mangé hier. Je les ferrai un autre jour si tu veux bien._

_- Ok va pour les escalopes. Metty mon chou tu m'aide à mettre la table ?_

Je me fige dans mon mouvement lorsque j'entends le nouveau surnom. Ce n'est plus Musclor ? Wow le ciné a dû être très chaud hier soir pour qu'elle l'appelle comme ça. Je me demande comment réagisse les autres. J'ose me tourner une escalope dans les mains. Ok ils sont aussi choquer que moi sauf le principal intéresser.

_- Oui mon sucre d'orge._

Alors là je suis à la limite de lâcher l'escalope par terre. Je me reprends vite en secouant la tête. Edward à côté de moi à la bouche grande ouverte, je mets les deux escalopes dans la poêle et je me tourne légèrement pour fermer la mâchoire de mon bel apollon. Il se tourne vers moi et m'embrasse rapidement avant de sortir des chips qu'il planque de Emmett, les glaçons et les boissons du congélateur et du frigo. Et se dirige vers la salle à manger pour déposer, le tout sur la table et ainsi surveiller sa sœur, je présume. Du coin de l'œil, mon demi-frère enlace ma meilleure amie en l'embrassant pendant que je surveille la sauce et l'arrête quand elle est cuite ainsi que les escalopes.

_- Hum les amoureux il me faut de l'aide. _

_- Oui ?_

_- Oui ?_

Ok là ils répondent à l'unisson. C'est de plus en plus inquiétant ce midi. Il n'est pas comme tous les autres ça c'est sur.

_- Est-ce que l'un de vous peut me trouver une louche pour la sauce ? Et l'autre porter la poêle d'escalopes dans la salle à manger._

J'entends Edward dire que la louche se trouve dans le placard dans un tiroir.

_- Merci Eddy tu m'aide beaucoup. Lequel ? Il y en a 40 !_

Mauvais surnom Jazzy, Edward n'aime pas du tout qu'on l'appelle ainsi. D'ailleurs on entend celui-ci grogner et répondre méchamment.

_- Cherche !_

Alice va vers Jasper et se poste devant lui.

_- Je suis désolée mon ange mais Edward n'aime pas qu'on lui donne des surnoms._

_- Ben pourquoi Emmett peut l'appeler « moustique » ?_

Je me tourne vers eux. Il ne peut pas savoir que Edward n'aime pas ce surnom, mais à y penser si, il le sait puisqu'il le connaît mieux que nous.

_- Tu n'as qu'à lui trouver un autre surnom mais pas de raccourci à son si beau prénom._

_- Beau ? Il date de la préhistoire !_

_- Ah parce que tu crois que le tien il est récent ?_

_- Heu non… je sais pas._

_- Bon alors l'histoire est close… Trouves- moi cette louche avant que tout refroidisse._

_- Oui Belly_

Je vous jure, je me demande d'où il sort défois mon demi-frère. Il est d'un naturel charmeur mais il a un côté idiot ça doit être du côté de son père ça c'est sur, parce que le côté charmeur, c'est du Patricia tout cracher. Bref par un miracle c'est en ouvrant le deuxième tiroir qu'il sort tout victorieux la louche et me la donne. Là il joue a ressemblé à Emmett c'est pas possible il passe par tous les stades d'émotions ce mec. Je ne m'attarde pas et attrape la louche, prends la casserole et me dirige vers la salle à manger. Jasper à mes trousses avec la poêle.

_- Edward je m'excuse pour ce ridicule surnom. C'est sortit tout seul._

_- Ce n'est pas grave mais évite à l'avenir_

Edward est plus calme et souris, Jasper lui retourne le sourire. Bien c'est bien mieux comme ça, je préfère. On les pose sur les dessous de plat. Tout le monde s'assoit sauf moi qui prends la poêle et sers à tous une escalope en faisant le tour de la table. Je fais de même avec la casserole de la sauce. Quand tout le monde est servi nous commençons à manger ! Et là c'est les félicitations qui tombent sur moi.

_- Bravo sœurette elle est géniale la sauce !_

_- J'adore le griller, miam. _

_- C'est vraiment succulent mon amour._

_- Bella je veux que tu viennes faire cette sauce tous les Mercredis !_

_- Chérie on est Dimanche pas Mercredi !_

_- Ah oui c'est vrai bon Alors les Mercredis ET les Dimanches ! Tu connais d'autres recettes de ce style ?_

_- Oui ! Elle sait faire des pancakes, des crêpes, des pizzas qui sont meilleures que la pizzeria de Phœnix et pleins d'autre chose... mais sa spécialité c'est la mousse au chocolat._

_- Miam je la dévore cette mousse. _

_- Oui ça c'est sûr. A chaque fois elle est obliger de faire deux saladiers parce que t'en bouffe un à toi tout seul._

Je n'ai pas pu placer un mot dans toute cette conversation préférant les laisser parler pour moi. Edward qui est assis à ma droite pose sa main gauche sur ma jambe légèrement dénudée et se penche dans ma direction.

_- Tu me ferra goûter ta mousse au chocolat ma douce ?_

Je suis plus rouge que la sauce, plus rouge qu'une tomate, plus rouge qu'un poivron lorsque je le sens si prêt de moi. Je ne peux pas empêcher mon cœur d'accéléré au rythme de ses touchés ou de ses paroles. Son souffle me donne des frissons, non pas de peur ni de froid mais de plaisir qui me parcoures la colonne vertébrale. Je ne peux que hocher la tête.

_- Lorsque nous serons que tous le deux, on la mangera d'une manière que tu n'oublieras jamais._

Il veut que j'aille un arrêt cardiaque ? Il est fou de me parler comme ça ! Les autres n'ont rien remarqué parce que Jasper et Emmett parlent de motos et voitures tandis que Alice et Rosalie parlent de Shopping et de plage. Sincèrement je préfère leur deuxième conversation. Elle est plus relaxante et plus calme du moins pour mes pauvres petits pieds maladroits.

Un peu plus tard nous sommes tous dans deux moyens de transport différents en direction de Port Angeles. Emmett râle parce que la route est longue ce qui nous fait rire. Du moins, Rosalie, Edward et moi puisque mon très cher Jazzy s'est lancer à l'eau en demandant à Alice si elle voulait bien l'accompagner jusqu'à Port Angeles à moto alors qu'il avait deux casques dans ses mains. Cette dernière à sauter de sa chaise - qui est tomber au sol - puis s'est jeter au coup de mon demi-frère en criant un OUI à nous déboucher les tympans.

Il nous faut une demi-heure pour arriver sur le port de Port Angeles. Lorsque nous sortons de la voiture nous voyons que Alice et Jasper nous attendent devant la moto de ce dernier. Jasper, à un bras autour de la taille de sa petite démone comme il l'aime l'appeler et qu'il lui embrasse le dessus de la tête. Je souris en le voyant si heureux, j'espère vraiment que c'est du sérieux ses sentiments parce que je n'ose imaginer la peine ou la colère qu'elle pourrait avoir si jamais Jasper lui dit qu'il en aime une autre. Je crois que je lui tordrai le coup moi-même. Edward me sort de mes pensées obscures en me prenant la main dans la sienne. Je remarque à ma droite que Emmett fier de lui passe la main dans les cheveux de Rosalie lui enlevant une petite feuille qu'un arbre de Forks a laissé tomber dans la chevelure de cette dernière.

_- Où veux-tu aller mon amour ?_

Me susurre Edward à l'oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur mon coup juste au-dessous ma tempe, ce qui me déclenche un merveilleux frisson. Je le regarde et je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Cet endroit avec ses bateaux ranger en ligne les uns plus beaux que les autres. Les couples s'approchent de nous silencieux et désireux de savoir ce que nous allons faire de la journée.

_- Je dois aller à Motrice pour acheter un casque à Alice celui-ci est trop grand pour elle. Et vous ?_

Je réfléchi une minute, si Jasper et Alice vont voir pour un casque autant qu'on soit proche de « Motrice ». Je sais que Emmett voulait voir pour acheter une nouvelle casquette pour sa collection. Bizarre hein ? Mon nounours qui fait une collection de casquettes. Déjà qu'il en porte une en ce moment, je me demande combien de casquette il a pu amener avec lui pour l'été. Un petit tour dans sa chambre s'impose.

_- Alice comme tu collectionne les porte-clefs partout où tu vas que dirais-tu d'essayer d'en trouver ici ? _

_- Oh oui !!!!_

_- Ok. Essayons de rester grouper tout de même. _

_- Emmett et moi allons juste à côté de Motrice pour regarder les nouvelles voitures qui sont sorti._

Ok donc si je vois une casquette je vais me faire un gros plaisir de le lui offrir à mon gros nounours adoré.

_- Bah et moi alors ? Je fais quoi ?_

Ah cet Edward, pour peut je l'aurai presque oublier. Mais non je rigole comment je pourrai l'oublier ? Cela est totalement impossible. Je me penche dans sa direction et il prend la même position. Je lui murmure à l'oreille.

_- Mon ange, tu veux aller quelque par en particulier ?_

_- Sais-tu jouer au billard ou au bowling ?_

Si seulement il savait le simple fait qu'il me parle à comme répercussion sur mon cœur et mon corps.

_- Non pour le Billard mais oui pour le Bowling._

_- Bien dans ce cas…_

Après m'avoir donner un petit baiser sur les lèvres il se redresse, se mets derrière moi m'enlaçant dans ses bras, attirant mon dos contre son torse.

_- … Que diriez-vous de faire un Bowling après nos petits achats ?_

Un oui général se fait entendre faisant retourner certains passer dans notre direction. Aucune gêne ne m'est parvenue lorsque je croise certains regards. Alors qu'avant un simple regard et je baissais le mien en m'enfuyant. J'ai changé, on m'a fait changer, prendre plus d'assurance en moi, prendre confiance en moi et cela je ne le dois qu'à ma famille. Parce que c'est ce que sont mes amis, ils sont ma famille. Enfin à part Edward qui n'est pas mon frère mais mon amour, rien qu'à moi…

Nous nous séparons par groupe de deux, Alice et Jazzy aux motos, Rosalie et Emmet aux voitures et Edward et moi nous allons à la presse là où je sais qu'il y a des porte-clefs pour Alice. Dans la librairie je trouve mon bonheur pour Alice en demandant l'avis quelques fois de mon apollon. Celui-ci a aussi trouvé son bonheur parce qu'il a trouver un cahier spécial pour les écritures de musique. Par ailleurs je trouve un CD dans un magasines regroupant tous les classiques de Mozart, Chopin, Vivaldi, etc.… Je me rue à la caisse pour l'acheter.

_- Bonjour._

_- Bonjour mademoiselle._

_- Seriez-t-il possible d'ouvrir l'emballage et que vous me mettez le CD dans un paquet cadeau ?_

_- Bien sur mademoiselle._

_- Merci et faire de même pour le porte-clefs dans un emballage séparer ?_

Le vendeur me sourit et s'exécute.

_- C'est de bien jolie cadeaux que vous faites._

Je me risque à dire pour qui sont ses cadeaux et le vendeur me sourit tout autant. Il me dix le prix qui est un peu cher en raison des …. Dollars (23€) du CD mais je m'en fiche c'est cadeau qui me tient vraiment à cœur. Je lui tends le billet en regardant dans la librairie voir si Edward ne m'a pas vu. Heureusement pour moi il est plonger dans un livre. Le vendeur ouvre l'emballage et mets le CD dans un beau papier cadeau bleu ciel. Alors que le vendeur a fini d'emballer les deux cadeaux je sens Edward entourer ses bras autour de ma taille.

_- Tu t'es trouvé quelque chose mon cœur ?_

_- Heu…. Oui, un..._

Le vendeur vient à ma rescousse en me coupant la parole.

_- Un très beau bracelet… pour une jolie demoiselle._

Je n'avais pas vu qu'il avait vite pris un bracelet qui était devant lui et me le tendant dans un sac en me faisant un discret clin d'œil. Je lui mime un merci pour ne pas que mon bel Adonis ne l'entende. Je pris le petit paquet l'ouvre et le sors. Edward me le prend pour me le mettre à mon poignet. C'est un merveilleux petit bracelet de coquillages où des petites pierres fantaisies sont coller sur chacun d'eux. Pour le remercier, je l'embrasse, mon Dieu à chaque fois que je l'embrasse, je me sens pousser des ailes, je suis prête à voler et à crier mon amour pour lui. Nous sortons mais je me stoppe à quelques pas de la librairie.

_- Mon chéri, tu m'attends là j'ai oublié de regarder un truc._

_- D'accord._

Après avoir re-déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes je me retourne pour revenir chez le libraire. Celui-ci dès que j'arrive me souris et me tend le sac contenant les deux cadeaux. Je sors un billet de 10 Dollars pour le bracelet mais celui-ci le refuse.

_- Je vous en pris mademoiselle, c'est pour moi._

_- Merci mais je tiens à le payer._

_- Dans ce cas prenez en un autre._

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Dois-je accepter son offre ou bien en prendre un autre et le payer ? Et puis pourquoi je ne le prendrai pas ? Ça fera un cadeau pour rosalie.

_- Hey bien dans ce cas si vous me faite le bracelet en cadeau je vais vous acheter un collier pour un cadeau._

_- Voilà qui est un excellent choix mademoiselle._

Il prend donc le billet pendant que je choisis le collier qui j'espère plaira à la personne à qui je veux l'offrir. Je lui tends et il s'empresse de l'emballer. Je le rajoute dans mon sac.

_- Merci_

_- De rien mademoiselle._

_- Encore merci et à bientôt…_

Je sors et me trouve nez à nez avec trois paires d'yeux qui me regardent étrangement.

_- Dis donc c'est avec Edward qu'il faut flirter pas avec le libraire._

_- Alice… _

_- Elle a raison Belly, depuis quand t'es aussi ouverte ?_

_- Jazzy tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !_

_- Je suis jaloux._

_- Mon chéri, tu n'as pas à l'être. Il n'y a que toi que j'aime…. Je croyais que tu le savais._

Je faisais ma petite moue triste auquel personne ne résiste.

_- Bon c'est quoi que tu as acheté ?_

_- Oh heu… deux trois bricoles…_

Je plonge ma main dans le sac pour en ressortir un tout petit paquet que je tends à Alice. Celle-ci avant même d'ouvrir le paquet se mets à sautiller sur place.

_- C'est pour moi ? C'est pour moi ?_

_- Non, Alice c'est pour la sainte vierge… Bien sûr que c'est pour toi sinon je ne le tendrai pas vers toi._

Elle m'arrache son petit cadeau de la main, déchire le papier en je ne sais combien de morceau pour enfin découvrir un petit porte-clefs avec un yacht (Mot de l'auteur : Yacht se prononce Yaut) écrit PORT ANGELES dessous le bateau.

_- WOUAH MERCIIII !!!_

Elle se jette à mon coup et j'ai juste le temps de donner son cadeau à Edward avant de m'écraser lamentablement sur le trottoir avec une Alice plus que joyeuse pendue à mon coup. J'ai juste le temps de me redresser que je sens un corps me presser contre le mien et un souffle chaud dans mon coup.

_- Merci mon amour ! Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir._

_- Hey mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est vous qui faites tout ce bruit ?_

Nous nous tournons en direction de la grosse vois de notre gros nounours tout content. Je m'écarte légèrement d'Edward pour dire quelque chose mais je ne peux retenir un gémissement avant de dire quelque chose.

_- Ouch…. Oui je crois bien _

Tous éclates de rire sauf mon amour qui me regarde avec un air triste. Je lui souri, lui prends le menton et l'embrasse à perdre haleine. Je m'écarte parce qu'un raclement - suivit de plusieurs - de gorges se fait entendre.

_- Je n'ai rien mon cœur, juste un contre coup._

Alice s'en presse de faire voir ce que je lui ai offert à Rosalie et Emmett. Puis s'en ménagement elle me prend mon poignet pour montrer au autre ce que le libraire ma gentiment offert, enfin elle dit que je l'ai acheter mais ce n'est pas lui que j'ai acheté. Puis c'est au tour de Edward de montrer son cadeau. D'ailleurs celui-ci tiens toujours le sac dans une de ses mains. Je lui prends et plonge une dernière fois ma main droite dedans pour en sortir encore un cadeau que je tends à Rosie.

_- Je ne sais pas très bien ce que tu aime… Alors si cela te plait pas tu peux toujours aller l'échanger._

Elle me prend le petite paquet avec surprise. C'est vrai on ne se connaît pas assez pour savoir les goûts de chacune. Peut-être une journée entre filles nous ferrai le plus grand bien pour mieux nous connaître ? Je veux vraiment connaître la grande sœur de mon amoureux et celle qui a séduit mon grand grizzly. En attendant je suis là a me torturer les doigts en attendant la réaction de la belle blonde qui pourrai faire sa vie en tant que mannequin. Je me mors la lèvre en attendant le verdict, je sais je suis nerveuse pour un rien en ce moment précis mais il y a de quoi. Quand Edward m'avait dit que sa sœur pouvait se fâcher pour un petit rien ! Ca y est le collier est entre les mains de Rosie. J'ose regarder son visage et un sourire vient de naître sur son si parfait visage.

_- Merci Bella, il est magnifique._

_- C'est vrai il est trop beau. Tu veux que je te mette ma belle ?_

_- Volontiers._

Je peux lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Son sourire à l'air sincère. Emmett lui mettait le collier, en lui embrassant le coup. Mais je ne sais pas si elle se force à sourire et à apprécier.

_- Tu es sûre ? Il te plait vraiment ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas tu peux l'échanger pour un plus chic._

_- Bella, il me plait beaucoup. Merci_

Elle vient m'enlacer très fort. Wow elle a presque la même force que Nounours. Pour peu si c'était un garçon je pourrai croire qu'ils ont été fait dans le même moulage.

_- Bon alors on se le fait ce Bowling ?_

C'est un sourire sur chacun des visage que nous nous dirigeons vers le Bowling main dans la main ou coller l'un à l'autre par des accolades ou même une feuille d'arbre ne pourrai passer entre les deux corps. Nous passons toute l'après midi dans le Bowling en faisant deux équipes. Une de filles et une de garçons. Bien sûr nous avons compter les points et l'équipe perdante devait payer le dîner. Le score est très serrer. Les garçons ont été très surpris que nous sachons aussi bien jouer. Bon pour ma part la première lancer je suis partie avec la boule à la main sur le couloir mais j'ai car même marquer un Strike ! Qui n'a pas été compter mais Strike car même ! Bref le score est très serrer nous, les filles sommes à 180 points tendit que les garçons sont à 160 points. C'est au tour de Emmett de tirer, et comme je m'attends a ce qu'il gagne je regarde Rosalie qui elle est sur le coter de la piste et regarde sont cher Musclor avec un regard de braise. Il déglutit avalant sa salive très bruyamment, pour peu il lui sauterai dessus en pleins public. Rosalie passe sa langue sur ses lèvres histoire de le déconcentrer à fond, ce qui marche parfaitement. Edward et Jasper voient bien le manège de Rosalie fronce les sourcils. Edward lui donne une tape sur la nuque ramenant monsieur rêveur au monde réel.

_- Réveille-toi gros nigaud ! Tu ne vois pas que c'est pour qu'on perde. Concentre toi sur ses quilles et rien d'autre._

_- Quelles quilles ?_

Edward lui tourne le visage vers les dix quilles.

_- Celles-là !_

_- Oh_

Jasper et derrière lui et lui masse les épaules.

_- Il en va de notre réputation mec, t'as intérêt à nous faire un beau Strike sinon on est cuit._

N'y tenant plus j'éclate de rire avec Alice et Rosalie. Je lance une petite pique.

_- Emmett tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse les ongles ? Un brushing ? Un massage des pieds ?_

Ce qui fait redoubler le rire des filles et attirer des regards mauvais du côté des garçons.

_- Ça va les gars lâchez-moi !!_

Ils s'éloignèrent et je les voit croiser les doigts, faire des aller retour avec leurs yeux entre Emmett et les quilles. Rosalie passe juste derrière lui au moment ou il s'apprête a lancer la boule et li pince les fesses du coup la boule va atterrir directement dans la rigole. Alice qui est à côté de moi cri de joie et on se tape les mains vite rejointes par Rosalie toute fière d'elle. On a droit à un restaurant très chic que Rosalie connaît très bien, puisqu'elle y va souvent pour un rendez-vous d'affaire pour sa vente de voiture dont elle à un garage ici même à Port Angeles que son Oncle lui à légué. Du coup au lieu de rester à son bureau à ne rien faire, Rosalie est la directrice de « Start-Garage » et associer avec celui de Jacob ou elle travaille de ses mains.

***~*~*****~*~*~*****~*~*~*****~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*****~*~*~*****~*~*****~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*****~*~*****~***

J'espère que vous avez aimez lire ce nouveau chapitre. Je me doute que j'ai perdu certains lecteurs à cause de mon absence de chapitres mais j'espère en trouver d'autres.

Dites-le moi si vous voyez une différence d'écriture entre avant et maintenant. Et si vous aimez ce nouveau style d'écriture.

Une chose à faire pour me faire savoir si ce chapitre vous plait. Le petit rectangle vert et un des Cullen viendra partager une nuit avec vous.

Je rappelle ma petite demande d'aide.

**/!\ Je lance un appel pour ceux qui voudrai m'aider à traduire cette histoire en Anglais. /!\**

Si vous vous sentez de m'aidez à la traduire n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message.


	39. Chapitre 35 : Le Moonlight

Bonjour bonjour

Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre, tout neuf, tout beau et rien que pour vous.

J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre.

C'est que j'ai pleins de choses à faire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous oublie pas pour autant. La preuve…

J'ai eu pleins de bout de chou à garder, un petit jeu à garder en vie et à m'occuper de moi-même. Donc je suis désolée de cette si longue attente.

Bref assez blablater place à la lecture… ^-^

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

**¤ Chapitre 35 ¤ : Le Moonlight**

******#** # ******# **#****** #** # ******#** #

**Pov Bella**

Nous avions passé l'après midi à nous amuser comme des fous. Pendant que les mecs essayaient de ce concentré, nous les filles nous nous sommes amusées à les faire se déconcentrer de toutes les manières que nous connaissions pendant les parties de Bowling. Et comme nous avons gagné, avec j'avoue de la tricherie pure et dure, les mecs ont donc payé la note du restaurant le plus chic que je connaisse. Après le restaurant nous sommes rentrés pour nous changer. Nous sommes toutes allées dans ma chambre pour nous changer.

_- Ah non ! Bella tu ne vas pas mettre cette horreur !_

Je regarde Alice avec une crainte. Oui j'avais enfilé un pentacourt noir avec un haut blanc. J'étais sûre qu'Alice allait remarquer ma tenue et qu'elle serait contre mais j'ai tout de même croisé les doigts pour qu'elle me laisse sortir comme ça. C'est mal connaître ma petite Lily. Je grimace fasse à son regard sévère.

_- Ben quoi ? Je la trouve bien ma tenue._

_- Pour une balade dans les bois oui mais pas pour aller danser !_

_- Ok ! Donc je la garde pour demain. Ca vous direz de faire un camping dans la forêt demain._

Je regarde Rosalie et elle a l'air déçue. Pourquoi cela je ne le sais pas encore mais je sens que je vais le savoir !

_- Je suis désolée les filles mais vous devrez vous passer de moi._

_- Oh pourquoi ? _

_- Tout simplement, parce que je travaille demain, j'ai une voiture à retaper._

Alice et comme moi, peiner de ne pas l'avoir avec nous. C'est vrai nous ne la connaissons pas et pourtant nous nous sommes accrochées à elle comme à une meilleure amie. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'elle est pour moi, mais plus précisément la sœur de mon amoureux. Mais une idée me vient.

_- Et si on le faisait samedi prochain ? Nous pourrions aller nous baigner demain. Et tu nous rejoindrais à la Push._

Alice sautille et applaudit de partout. Je compte mentalement à rebours pour savoir dans combien de temps le plancher va céder.

_- D'accord, un peu de rafraîchissement ne sera pas de refus après ma journée sur cette voiture._

Je suis trop contente. J'ai trouvé une solution à notre problème. J'espère que mon gros nounours ne sera pas trop déçu de se baigner sans Rosie. Alice continue de se déplacer en sautillant, elle se permet d'ouvrir ma petite penderie et regarde avec un grand intérêt chaque vêtement s'y trouvant mais plus spécialement les robes. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas me faire porter la robe noire super courte. Ca y est elle fait un arrêt entre la maudite robe qu'elle m'avait achetée pour se venger d'un pari avec Emmett que j'avais fait contre elle. Bref je ferme fort les yeux tout en priant pour qu'elle prenne ni l'une ni l'autre. J'ose ouvrir un œil et je la vois de nouveau farfouiller. Je laisse échapper un soupir et sursaute quand elle me met à crier sur une robe légère corail souple et très légère. Un sourire m'échappe, très vite remarquer par Rosalie qui me regarde très attentivement. Je pose une main sur mon cœur pour qu'il arrête sa course folle.

_- T'es folle de crier comme ça Alice !_

_- Mais Bella elle est magnifique cette robe. Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais vue dedans ?_

_- Tout simplement parce que je l'ai achetée après la dernière fête du Lycée. _

_- Mets-là ! Et c'est un ordre !_

Que dire à sa meilleure amie quand elle vous ordonne quelque chose ? Surtout à Alice ! C'est tout simplement impossible de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Surtout que si on a le malheur de lui dire « non » elle boude et fait sa tête triste avec des yeux de cocker. Bref j'enfile la robe dont j'adore la couleur. Elle m'arrive juste au-dessus des genoux. Dès que je me tourne vers Alice elle me tend sans ménagement des chaussures à talons ! Punaise, elle veut que je me casse les deux chevilles ou quoi ?

_- Il n'est pas question que je mette ses chaussures Alice._

_- Mais Bella ils vont super bien avec la robe._

Rosalie, qui n'a rien dit depuis qu'elle a annoncé que demain elle ne pourra pas passer la journée avec nous. Prononce enfin quelques mots.

_- Elle n'a pas tort Bella, ces chaussures sont de la même couleur que la robe._

_- Mais je ne vais jamais tenir là dessus !_

_- Mais bien sûr que si ! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi._

_- Ca se voit que tu ne me connais pas Rosie._

_- Elle a raison Rose. Bella a une maladresse que personne ne possède._

Alice est toute triste en s'adressant à moi. Je n'aime pas du tout quand elle est comme ça.

_- Pardon Bella. Tu peux choisir n'importe quelles chaussures mais pas des baskets._

Et mince, moi qui allais prendre ma paire de tennis très confortable. C'est raté. Je me dirige vers mon meuble à chaussures qui a vite remplacé l'ancien il y a un an de cela. Et oui vivre avec une folle du shopping ne vous laisse pas d'autre choix que de remplacer des petits meubles par des plus grands. D'ailleurs il a fallu que je change aussi mon armoire, ainsi que ma collection de livre. Mais ça c'est ma folie à moi, rien qu'à moi. Je suis une grande folle de lecture glamour mais aussi de danse. D'ailleurs en parlant de danse je viens de tomber sur mes anciens chaussons tout usés. C'est fou comme j'étais bien dedans. A chaque fois que je les mettais je filais devant le miroir et me mettais à faire des petits pas de souris comme s'amusait à dire Charlie.

Bref je laisse avec un sourire nostalgique mes chaussons de côté et repart à la recherche de chaussures qui iraient bien avec ma robe. Après quelques minutes je tombe enfin sur les chaussures que j'étais sûre d'avoir oubliées chez Renée. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je les enfile et me tourne vers mes juges. En effet c'est ainsi que je les nomme quand je vois leurs regards qui me scrute de la tête aux pieds. Un sourire se dessine sur le doux et magnifique visage de Rosie. Je lui réponds d'un simple sourire, j'allais dire quelque chose quand d'un coup ma sauterelle se met en mode action. Et c'est reparti pour du trampoline. Je vous jure pour qu'elle agisse ainsi, elle a du en faire toute son enfance du trampoline, pour qu'elle garde cet état en étant adolescente.

_- Elles sont trop géniales ces chaussures compensées ! _

_- Je les ai achetées en même temps que la robe à Vicki._

_- Mon dieu ! Il faut à tout prix que tu me montre cette boutique quand on sera à Phoenix ! _

Rosalie est perplexe. On est passés hier devant une boutique du même nom que celle de Phoenix et Alice ne l'a pas remarquée. D'ailleurs cela m'étonne parce que la même robe que je porte était en vitrine. Serai-ce mon cher Jazzy qui lui ferai perdre la tête ainsi ? Elle qui est une vraie dingue de la mode, elle n'avait pas regardé une seule boutique lorsqu'on est passés devant pour aller au Bowling. Hum, elle est vraiment amoureuse au point d'oublier cela. Je sens que ce soir, notre cher petit lutin va être très collé à Jasper. Ça risque d'être très marrant surtout s'il y a ses anciennes conquêtes.

_- Pourquoi à Phoenix ? Il y en a une aussi à Port Angeles._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Ben oui, on y est passé devant hier pour aller au Bowling._

_- Ah !_

_- Voyons comment toi, Alice Brenda Cullen, peux-tu ne pas avoir remarqué cette boutique alors que tu es folle de mode ?_

_- Heu…_

Nous nous regardons Rosalie et moi avec un air choqué pendant un instant puis nous éclatons de rire. Je sens que je vais m'en rappeler longtemps de l'état dans lequel est Alice en ce moment. Elle est complètement ailleurs depuis qu'elle a vu Jazzy en chair et en os. Bref je sens que demain nous irons tous faire une journée shopping.

**# **#** # **#** # **#** # **#

**Pov Emmett**

Mais que font les filles ? Ça fait une plombe que nous, pauvres mâles, attendons que ces demoiselles descendent dans le salon pour qu'on puisse enfin s'amuser. Je soupire pour - je ne sais combien de fois - faire passer le temps et ainsi dire que je m'ennui. Rho j'ai envie de monter à l'étage pour espionner ce qui se passe dans la chambre de ma chère petite mouche mais je sais que les deux zigotos là ne me laisseront jamais faire ça. Je suis mal entouré, entre un coincé du piano et un don juan que j'ai à tenir à l'œil pour ma petite sauterelle. Je ne suis pas gâté, j'ai deux mecs à surveiller pour protéger mes deux sœurs préférées. Je regarde ma montre, 19h12. Déjà !

_- Heu les gars !_

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à me regarder comme ça ceux-là ? Bof, après tout ils peuvent me regarder avec leur regard assassin mais ça ne fera pas sortir les filles de la chambre pour autant.

_- Quoi ?_

_- Rien juste qu'on va être en retard. Encore heureux qu'on n'a pas réservé dans un restaurant._

Chacun regarde sa montre et soupire. Je m'attends à ce qu'il y a du calme entre nous mais soudain Jasper cri en regardant les escaliers.

_- Hey ! Les filles, faudrait un peu se grouiller ! _

Nous entendons une réponse de l'étage.

_- Une minute Jazzy (Bella)_

Très vite suivit par une discussion. J'imagine que Bella a du laisser sa porte ouverte pour qu'on entende tout ce qui se passe dans la chambre de cette dernière.

_- Merde on est en retard (Alice)_

_- Pourquoi il est quelle heure ? (Rosalie)_

_- 19h13 (Bella)_

_- DÉJÀ ! (Alice et Rosalie)_

_- Ouais (Bella)_

Là, on étant comme un gros bruit. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_- Bella ca va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? (Rosalie)_

_- Bah t'inquiète pas elle est coriace des fesses. (Alice)_

Je pars à rire. Cela ne m'aurait pas étonné que ma petite mouche ne tombe pas une seule fois de la soirée. Je me demande même comment elle se débrouille dés fois pour tomber alors qu'il n'y a rien sur son chemin. Ra lala, je me demande comment avec sa maladresse, elle peut danser comme si elle avait que de la souplesse et de la légèreté ainsi qu'un équilibre incroyable. À croire qu'il n'y a que quand elle danse que sa malédiction disparait. Encore cinq minutes passent et les filles déboulent les escaliers en courant. Chacun de nous est subjuguer par son amoureuse parce qu'elles sont toutes les trois sans exception plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Je me dirige vers ma rose d'amour, elle est habillée justement d'une jolie robe rose lui tombant sur les mollets, elle porte également des bas. Putain je peux deviner qu'elle ne porte pas de soutif dessous. Ça me fait baver, surtout qu'elle a un super décolleté plongeant. Mama mia, je ne vais jamais tenir toute la soirée si elle sort avec cette robe !

_- Aller on y va !_

Ah brave petit moustique, il me sauve la vie sans le savoir parce que j'allais finir par m'absenter aux toilettes avant de pouvoir me défouler sur la piste de danse. Nous prenons deux voitures parce que je n'accepte pas que ma sœur aille en moto en pleine nuit avec ce coureur de jupons. Je tiens à les avoir à l'œil.

_- Au fait où allons-nous ?_

J'ai à peine posé la question que nous entrons dans un parking souterrain. C'est ma belle Rose qui a tenu à ce qu'on prenne son M3. De une parce que je ne connais pas Port-Angeles, de deux, parce que je suis le seul qui sait conduire ma Toyota, de trois parce que j'ignore le nom de la boite et où elle se situe. Bref je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter de monter dans sa magnifique décapotable. Je peux lire le nom de la boite de nuit où nous allons passer une nuit de folie. Le nom c'est « Moonlight » un écriteau lumineux d'un bleu fluo qui clignote et qui change de couleur en plus. Je me frotte les mains, enfin je vais pouvoir m'amuser sur la piste de danse.

**# **#** # **#** # **#** # **#

**Pov Edward**

Lorsque nous sommes entrés dans la boite, une bonne ambiance nous a tous donné un sourire. Je connais cette boite parce que ma chère sœur m'y a souvent emmené de force pour me faire sortir le piano et les études de la tête. J'avoue que j'avais aimé passer plus de temps avec ma sœur à nous amuser que chez nous chacun dans son côté. J'avais même vu Jessica et Lauren qui étaient dans ma classe. Je les avais vues se déhancher avec des mecs pas très nets et ce qui m'avais fait rire, c'est que Mike rageait dans son coin en ne lâchant pas une seule fois Jessica des yeux. La dernière fois que j'y étais rentré c'étais avec Tanya. Brrr j'en ai encore des frissons. Elle avait passé son temps avec moi à essayer de me draguer pour qu'on perde tous les deux nos virginités ensemble. Ben voyons comme si j'allais coucher avec ma cousine. Beurk. Ce soir là Rosalie et moi nous avons demandé à Carmen de venir la chercher parce qu'elle était devenue incontrôlable. Elle n'arrêter pas de boire.

Nous sommes tous les six assis à une table puis alors qu'une chanson pop se joue, Alice a alors embarqué Bella et Rosalie avec elle. Ne me demandez pas le titre ni qui chante je n'ai pas entendu la moindre syllabe ou consonne qu'elle a pu prononcer alors qu'elle l'a crié. Un coup d'œil à ma droite me montre que Jasper et Emmett n'ont pas plus compris que moi, ça me rassure. Un sifflement se fait entendre sur la piste et lorsque je regarde mes yeux sortent pratiquement de mes orbites. Les filles sont entrain de mettre le feu, surtout Alice et Bella qui dansent en totale synchronisation, tandis que Rosalie essaye de faire les mêmes pas de danse qu'elles.

_- Ah ma petite mouche ! C'est grâce à elle si ma sauterelle sait bien danser. _

Ainsi donc c'est ma Bella qui à joué la prof de danse pour une Alice totalement dingue. La pauvre elle a eu du courage. Mais c'est ce qu'elle est au font d'elle, une courageuse. S'en sortir comme elle l'a fait peu de filles peuvent dire qu'elles se remettent de ce qu'elle à vécu et j'en suis fier. À la fin de la chanson les filles rient et reviennent à notre table.

_- Franchement Rosie tu t'es super bien débrouillée pour nous suivre. (Bella)_

_- Ouais c'est vrai ! T'es une super bonne danseuse. (Alice)_

_- Merci mais ça a été très dur de vous suivre. Vous êtes très fortes. (Rosalie)_

_- C'est Bella qui m'a tout appris. (Alice)_

_- Bah j'ai eu du mal, le résultat est plus que parfait surtout sur cette chanson. (Bella)_

Les filles sont assises chacune à côté de son amoureux mais elles nous ignorent totalement, parlant entre elles de cette fameuse danse. Pas très sympa ça les filles. Enfin bref on a même droit à un cours de danse de la part de Bella qui montre quelques pas à une Rosalie plus que ravie et une Alice aux anges d'avoir trouvé une autre partenaire de danse pour la soirée. Bella rit des faux pas de sa nouvelle élève. Hum je vois bien ma douce en professeur de danse elle serai superbe dans ce métier.

Quelques chansons passent pendant que ma dulcinée montre encore une nouvelle danse qu'elle aime danser et qu'elle a complètement inventée pour la danser à trois. Emmett est allé chercher des bières et quelques boissons dont j'oublié les noms lorsque je suis en totale admiration devant le tableau que m'offre ma petite amie. Et quand Emmett nous amène notre bière je pends la mienne et la bois d'une seule traite, je failli m'étouffer avec, mais une bonne tape dans le dos de la part de notre ours m'a vite fait passer le picotement de gorge. Il m'a tapé fort car même, punaise ca à raisonner dans tout mon corps et il en rit en plus. Je lui lance un regard noir mais il rigole de plus belle. Une autre musique bien rythmée que je reconnais comme étant la chanson de Madcom, la chère « Begin » se joue et les filles envahissent de nouveau la piste de danse et se mettent à dansées. Là elles sont toutes les trois synchronisé, un cercle se forme autour d'elles et nous sommes obligés de nous diriger vers le cercle pour pouvoir les voir.

**# **#** # **#** # **#** # **#

**Pov Emmett**

Plusieurs chansons rythmés s'enchainent jusqu'à un moment ou une musique plus douce arrive et des couples se forment pour danser un slow. Bien sûr j'ai invité instantanément ma chère et tendre Rose à danser collé serré avec moi. Pendant toute la danse je m'amuse à faire descendre mes mains sur ses fesses qu'elle s'empresse de remonter. Je laisse passer deux trois mouvements et je recommence, je fais même semblant de trébucher en m'embrouillant les pieds comme sait si bien le faire ma petite mouche. Bref en gros je l'ai plus énervée qu'autre chose et c'est complètement déçu que je l'ai vue partir dans les toilettes du club. Bien sûr je ne peux pas la suivre puisque c'est pour les filles. Grrr ils ne sont même pas fichus de faire des toilettes mixtes. Les filles sacrées solidaires sont partie à la suite de ma bombe à retardement.

**# **#** # **#** # **#** # **#

**Pov Bella**

C'est la plus belle soirée de ma vie. En fait non c'est la deuxième ou troisième meilleure soirée de ma vie. Oula ma pauvre fille tu sais même plus à combien de soirée tu as passé qui sont extrêmement magnifiques. Bref c'est la plus belles soirée de toutes parce que je la passe avec ma famille entière, bon c'est sur il manque les parents mais ne parlons pas de ce qui fâche. Tel que je connais mon père, il serrait venu avec son fusil près à tirer sur tous les mecs qui me regarderaient un peu trop et sans doute aidé de tous les garçons. Rah, avoir cette image dans mes pensées me fais éclater de rire en plein slow sous le regard plus qu'étonné d'Edward. Le pauvre il doit se demander ce qu'il m'arrive et pour me sauver je montre du menton le couple que forme sa sœur et nounours, il nous fait légèrement tourner et voit que sa sœur n'arrête pas de remonter les mains de notre cher ours. J'entends mon tendre amour grogner mais je lui fais oublier par une caresse sur son torse, il tourne la tête dans ma direction et je m'empresse de l'embrasser. À la fin de la chanson nous sommes haletant pendant que nous restons corps et front collés quelques secondes afin de reprendre notre souffle, un cri de frustration m'extirpe de la contemplation des iris émeraude. Sans que je ne puisse rien faire Alice m'attrape par le bras et m'entraine dans les toilettes, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe et ni pourquoi elle m'enlève des bras si doux et protecteurs de mon aimé.

_- Alice, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Tu n'a pas vu comme Rose à quitté la piste ? _

_- Heu… j'avoue que non._

_- Bella…_

Pourquoi donc Rosie a-t-elle quitté la piste ? Pourquoi elle a laissé Emmett en plant ? À moins que ce soit parce qu'elle est en colère. Je n'en sais rien mais à mon avis ça a un rapport avec les mains devenue glissantes de notre ours des neiges.

_- Rosie ‼_

_- Rose t'es là ?_

Nous entendons un coup de poing dans une porte, ouche elle est en colère. N'empêche ça a suffit aux deux commères pour partir en courant des toilettes, les chochottes elles n'ont pas envie de se retrouver face à face avec une blonde furieuse, qui sait, elles se retrouveraient sans doute avec la tête dans les toilettes ou un œil au beurre noir. Ça me fait pouffer de rire cette image, décidément j'ai l'esprit très joueur ce soir. Nous attendons que Rose sorte des toilettes pour qu'on puisse la calmer et lui dire comment réagir face au geste de notre ours, en attendant Alice est en face du miroir une trousse de maquillage que je n'avais pas vu précédemment. Mais d'où elle la sortie ? C'est une robe à poche magique qu'elle a ou alors ca y est, je sais, c'est la sœur de Joséphine l'ange gardien, ce qui expliquerai bien des choses... Oh mon dieu mon cerveau est vraiment dérangé ce soir, Alice sœur d'une série télé française ! Il va bientôt falloir m'enfermer pour folie du cerveau. Docteur cerveau détraqué au secours ‼

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il est embêtant ‼_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu n'a pas vu ses mains qu'il n'arrêtait pas de mettre sur mes fesses ?_

_- Ben si, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi cela te mets dans cet état._

_- Tout simplement parce que tu n'a pas vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de mettre un doigt dans mon derrière._

_- …. O_O_

Là j'avoue que je ne l'avais pas vu ça, comment peut-il faire ça ? Quoi que le connaissant ce n'est pas tellement choquant vu se tempérament joueur.

_- T'en fais pas Rose, Emmett aime bien taquiner et un rien l'amuse._

_- Oui mais quand même en pleins slow. Il aurait pu attendre qu'une chanson naze passe mais __pas sur __Muse ! Muse ! Vous vous n'en rendez pas compte ! Il a totalement gâché la chanson. Le groupe de chanteur le plus connu et le plus sexy de la planète ! _

Ok note pour moi-même : Me renseigner sur se groupe dont Rosie semble être folle. Nous sortons après nous être donné un coup de maquillage enfin, pour les filles parce que moi je ne suis pas trop une adepte du maquillage. Et puis je n'en ai pas besoin, je trouve que le maquillage que j'ai depuis le début de la soirée est bien suffisant. Juste au moment où j'ouvre la porte je tombe nez à nez avec une personne que je n'aurais jamais cru revoir…

******# **#** # **#** # **#** # **# **# **#** # **#** # **#** # **# **# **#** # **#** # **#** # **# **# **#** # **#** # **#** # **#

Suspens. Suspens. Qui donc Bella a-t-elle vu qu'elle croyait ne jamais voir à Forks ?

J'attends vos idées. Déballez tout ce qui vous passe par la tête.

A bientôt.


	40. Chapitre 36 : Règlement de compte

Hello cher petits et grands lecteurs.

J'espère que vous allez bien.

Je suis là pour vous faire découvrir le tout nouveau chapitre que je viens de finir.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, qui m'ont ajoutée dans leurs alertes.

**Réponses aux Reviews : **

**Oliveronica cullen massen Bellardtwilight Calimero59** : Ça me fais plaisir que vous ayez aimé le chapitre précédent. J'espère que celui-là vous plaira tout autant.

**Xalexeex25 **: C'est sur que de la part d'Emmett ce n'était pas malin de jouer avec les nerfs de notre chère Rosalie. Mais bon on peut pas le changer sinon il serai pas aussi amusant XD

**Yayalia** : Je sais je suis sadique par moment. XD

**Mel031** : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Emmett ne serai pas Emmett s'il n'agissait pas de la sorte. Hum je dis rien je préfère que tu découvre par toi-même sinon je risquerais de gâcher la surprise XD.

**Petitefilledusud** : merci pour ta remarque pour ce qui concerne le pov d'Edward. En effet j'avais oublié de mettre un POV Emmett ce qui a un peu gâché la fin du chapitre. Mais grâce à toi l'erreur a été vite réparée. PS : J'aimerais savoir d'où tu viens dans le sud car moi aussi je suis du sud. Bisous.

**Anayata & Alithora** : Tout comme pour **Mel031** je ne peux rien vous dire. Vous allez le découvrir en le lisant.

**Mariefandetwilight** : Je te rassure tu n'aura plus à attendre longtemps entre deux chapitres. Je me sens pleine d'inspiration, je ne vais pas laisser le fil de mes idées s'envoler. Je sais que sur le précédent c'est plutôt platonique mais il le faut pour l'histoire. Dans celui-là ça bouge un peu plus.

**Caro30 :** Oui c'est sûr, Rosalie adore le groupe Muse et surtout la musique qui se jouait, donc ce n'est pas très malin de la par de notre nounours de lui gâcher la chanson de son idole.

**Bonne lecture à tous le monde.**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**¤ Chapitre 36 ¤ : Règlement de compte**

# # # # #

_**Pov Bella**_

Je suis pétrifiée sur place. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ? Comment m'a-t-il retrouvée ? Je ne sais plus si je dois avancer ou reculer, si je dois le gifler ou pleurer. Je suis tiraillée par plusieurs émotions à la fois, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Comment est-ce que je dois réagir ?

_- Toi ‼_

J'entends à peine Alice dire ce mot que je sens mes larmes couler sur mes joues, ma vue se trouble. Je sens quelqu'un me rattraper, sans doute parce que je suis en train de m'écrouler. C'est sans doute Rosalie qui me tient puisque je vois à travers la brume de mes larmes la silhouette d'Alice.

_- Bella._

Mon dieu sa voix alors c'est bien lui, je ne rêve pas, je ne cauchemarde pas.

_- Toi, tu ne l'approche pas._

Je ferme les yeux et je sens la poigne de Rosie se resserrer autour de mes épaules, elle ne doit pas comprendre pourquoi on agit comme ça.

_- Qui est-ce ?_

Je ne sais pas si il a le courage de dire qu'il à été un jour mon petit ami mais je n'ai qu'une envie en ce moment c'est de disparaitre de cette terre pour ne plus le rencontrer encore une fois. La question de Rosie me fait un tout petit peu sortir de ma transe.

_- C'est… mon ex._

Je lui murmure mais je sais qu'elle à entendu de la haine sur le dernier mot. Je m'accroche à son bras, ferme les yeux et essaye de me reprendre. J'entends la voix de ma meilleure amie dire à Nicky de partir, de ne pas m'approcher mais celui-ci veut me parler et je suis sûre qu'il ne renoncera pas.

# # # # #

**_Pov Edward_**

Mais que font-elles, Ca fait une éternité qu'elles sont dans les toilettes des filles. Elles se refont le maquillage totalement ou quoi ? Sincèrement pour moi Bella est bien plus belle au naturel qu'avec tout ce maquillage qui gâche sa belle peau légèrement halée du au soleil de Phoenix. Je n'arrête pas de jeter un œil en direction de cette porte où je l'ai vu disparaître en compagnie d'Alice. Tout d'un coup j'entends deux grognements dont un plus féroce que l'autre. Je regarde à ma table et vois Emmett et Jasper regarder là ou je regardais il y a quelques minutes, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils agissent ainsi ? Je ne comprends pas du tout leur réaction.

_- Qu'est-ce que ce fils de pute vient faire ici ?_

_- Je ne sais pas mais s'il la touche il repartira à la morgue. _

Je suis choquer par les propos de Jasper, je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler comme ça. Pourquoi donc cette personne repartira à la morgue je suis largué là ! Je n'ose pas parler mais je me retourne vivement lorsque je les vois se lever d'un coup, Emmett a un regard menaçant, il se fait même craquer les doigts. J'ai peur qu'il y ait une grosse bagarre et j'ignore encore la cause de cette haine soudaine. Je retiens Jasper qui passe à côté de moi.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Regarde donc qui est avec nos copines._

Je me retourne puisque je tournais le dos jusqu'à présent, je vois ma sœur tenir mon aimée dans ses bras alors qu'elle ne semble pas tenir debout toute seule, Alice est devant elles et parlant à un mec dont je ne connais pas.

_- Qui c'est celui là ?_

Un seul nom sort de la bouche de mon ami, il le crache avec une haine.

_- Nicky_

Nicky ? Je me mets à réfléchir, mon cerveau marche à plein régime et d'un coup mon cerveau se bloque sur une conversation que j'ai eue avec Emmett il y a de cela plusieurs mois. Je serre le bras de Jasper, une rage commence à s'immiscer en moi.

_- Attends ! C'est son ex ? L'ex de Bella ?_

Comme réponse, j'ai droit à un hochement de tête et la rage prend totalement le contrôle de mon corps. Je me mets à rugir, mes muscles se contractent et sont prêts pour mettre à mort cette ordure. Sans réfléchir, je lâche mon ami et je me rue vers les filles sont avant d'être stoppé par Emmett qui a du deviner mon intention.

_- Ne fais rien qui pourrait blesser Bella, laisse-nous faire._

J'essaye de me dégager mais il raffermit sa prise sur mon épaule et ne me lâche pas. Nous avançons tous les trois là ou nos amours se situent, un nombre de personnes passe entre nous et nous entendons un cri assez distinctif provenir de là où nous nous dirigeons. Bella, je reconnaitrais son cri à des kilomètres à la ronde. N'y tenant plus je bouscule toutes les personnes qui se trouvent sur mon chemin et lorsqu'enfin j'y arrive, c'est une vision d'horreur que j'ai devant les yeux. Bella est en pleur dans les bras de cette ordure qui la maintient malgré elle. Elle se débat de toutes ses forces, Alice et Rose sont tenues à l'écart par deux mecs dont j'en connais qu'un, Mike, le deuxième je ne le connais pas du tout. Je vois rouge et je fonce sur cette ordure qui tient ma petite-amie fermement contre lui. Arriver à leur auteur je ferme mon poing droit, le plus puissant, et le balance directement sur la gueule de cette ordure. Sous le choc il se recule et lâche par la même occasion ma Bella, que je rattrape avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher le sol.

Ma Bella, enfin je l'ai dans mes bras, elle pleure et crie, elle a peur, elle a les yeux fermés. Elle ne doit pas savoir que c'est moi qui la tiens, je lui dépose un baiser sur ses cheveux, elle émet un cri et pleure plus fort. Mon Dieu je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elle doit croire. Ses sanglots me déchirent le cœur et en même temps me font devenir encore plus dangereux.

_- Chut, chut, c'est moi mon cœur. Ouvre les yeux, Bella, c'est moi, Edward._

_- Ed…Edward…_

_- oui ma puce…_

Elle se retourne d'un coup me faisant face et me regarde de ses yeux tristes et traumatisés, je resserre ma prise autour de sa taille et elle s'accroche à ma chemise la déchirant presque, enfouit son visage dans mon torse, mouillant ma chemise, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Le dénommé Nicky se redresse et me fait face. Mon Dieu mais je le connais ce con, c'est le cousin de Mike. Je grogne fort pour qu'il m'entende.

_- Ne t'approche pas ou tu ressortiras avec un peu plus qu'un nez cassé._

Il a sa main sur son nez qui pisse le sang, je sais que Bella ne supporte pas du tout l'odeur du sang et encore moins d'en voir. Le fait qu'elle ait la tête dans ma chemise l'aide à ne pas sentir cette odeur de rouille. J'entends plus que je ne vois une bagarre dans mon dos et je sais que c'est Emmett et Jasper qui se battent contre les deux autres. Je sens que ca va mal se finir. Tout d'un coup, la musique de la boite s'arrête et la lumière s'allume, un cercle s'est former autour de nous, mais je n'ai que faire de ceux qui regardent. Nicky ose s'avancer vers avec nous un regard noir, il pourrait paraître menaçant mais je ne le crains pas du tout. D'un geste je fais passer Bella derrière moi et me positionne pour une bagarre malgré la lumière et les cris des gens présent dans cette boite de nuit. Alors qu'il lève le bras pour me frapper d'un coup de poing on entend des coups de sifflets assez puissants et des flics viennent dans notre direction.

Un des flics passe derrière Nicky sans qu'il le voit venir, ce dernier a toujours son poing levé, le flic le lui attrape assez fermement et lui passe le bras dans le dos lui mettant les menottes qu'il clos avec le deuxième bras. Bella est retourné dans mes bras lorsque la lumière a été allumée. Elle s'accroche à moi et j'entoure mes bras autour de sa taille. Un des flics viens vers nous et nous fait sortir de la boite en me tenant le bras, sans doute de peur que je m'en aille, mais j'irai nulle part sans ma Bella, sans mes amis. Je tourne la tête pour voir ou sont mes amis et je vois Rosalie en pleur qui se tient le bras, Emmett ne peut pas la tenir contre lui parce qu'un flic lui a aussi passé les menottes, Alice se serre contre ma sœur et Jasper avant que celui-ci soit aussi menotté. Les deux complices de Nicky sont également menottés et en mauvais état par ce que je peux constater.

Je sens contre moi que Bella à du mal à marcher, elle s'appuie beaucoup trop sur moi, je pense que c'est du au choc et qu'elle a les jambes en coton mais quand je la regarde un peu je vois qu'elle se crispe par moment.

_- Bella, mon ange, tu as mal quelque part ?_

Elle hoche juste de la tête et fais une horrible grimace lorsqu'elle pose un pied à terre. Sans réfléchir plus je me dégage sans trop de peine de la prise du flic, je penche et prends ma douce dans mes bras. Je peux constater qu'elle a la cheville droite enflée, sans doute foulée ou cassée. Je retiens mon grognement de fureur qui m'atteint à ce moment. Alice qui n'a rien part à notre table accompagnée d'un flic pour chercher nos affaires et nous sortons tous sous les regards curieux des autres. Nous sommes tous séparer par couples dans des voitures de flics sauf les cons qui ont chacun une voiture pour eux avec un flic à côté d'eux.

# # # # #

_**Pov Bella**_

J'ai mal, ma cheville me brûle c'est insupportable, je grimace lorsque je la pose pour marcher, je n'ose pas crier tellement la douleur est forte mais c'est vraiment dur à supporter. Malgré tous mes efforts Edward s'en aperçoit.

_- Bella, mon ange, tu as mal quelque part ?_

Je le regarde et vois qu'il me regarde soucieux de me voir grimacer de la sorte, sous la douleur j'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais il n'y a aucun son qui sort puisqu'à ce moment là je m'appuie un peu sur le bout des orteils qui me fait tout de même grimacer et je n'ai d'autre choix que de hocher la tête. Il me prend totalement par surprise en me soulevant de terre pour me porter, j'enlace immédiatement son cou de mes bras et enfouie ma tête dans son coup. Je ne peux m'empêcher de respirer son odeur, elle me calme, m'apaise un peu. On nous fait sortir et rentrer dans une voiture de police. Mon dieu papa va être au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me serre le plus possible dans les bras de mon amour, je ne veux pas être séparé de lui. On nous emmène au poste de police de Port Angeles qui est en relation avec Forks.

Edward sort en premier de la voiture et se penche pour me reprendre dans ses bras. Mon amour est un parfait petit-ami, Emmett est trop nerveux pour être libre parce que dès qu'il voit ce violeur, il ne peut s'empêcher de foncer sur lui tellement il est en colère. Il faut au moins quatre policiers pour le maintenir loin de l'autre. Seule Rosalie a su le calmer en se mettant devant lui et en lui parlant, lui disant qu'elle va bien qu'il faut qu'il se calme. Jasper et plus calme mais il n'est pas pour autant menaçant, je le reconnais bien là, cela me ramène quelques années en arrière lorsqu'un garçon s'était moquée moi parce que j'étais tombée dans le jardin d'enfant et que Jasper m'avais défendue en se mettant entre moi et le garçon et l'avait défié du regard. Il s'était fait gronder par la mère du petit qui ne comprenait pas son regard et elle était partie en disant haut et fort que Jazzy deviendrait un voyou, elle avait tort, Jasper est tout sauf un voyou. C'est mon frère et j'en suis fière.

Nous voilà dans une salle au commissariat de Port Angeles, moi sur les genoux d'Edward me tenant fermement contre lui, je pleure toujours, mais en silence. J'ai affreusement mal à la cheville mais je pleure beaucoup parce qu'il y a encore des sentiments anciens qui remontent à la surface. Des sentiments de peur, de honte, de mal être, j'ai mal au ventre aussi, la déchirure que j'avais ressenti il y a de cela plus de deux ans se réveille comme si elle venait d'être ré-ouverte à nouveau. Une douleur encore plus vive que lors de mon viol. Je voudrai qu'il aille en prison pour ce qu'il m'a fait mais aussi ses complices.

_- Mes demoiselles, messieurs veuillez nous suivre. _

Plusieurs policiers sont là à attendre que nous nous levions pour les suivre. Je pense qu'ils veulent nous voir à part pour qu'on leur dise ce qu'il s'est passé. Au moment où je me lève pour laisser à Edward le temps et la force de retrouver ses jambes après le temps que j'ai passé sur celles-ci pour les engourdir. Lorsque les portes de l'entrée s'ouvrent laissant passer un homme dont j'ai tout de suite reconnu sa carrure. Mon père a été prévenu qu'on se trouve ici, mais comment ? Je regarde mes amis et je remarque que Jasper a son portable dans une de ses mains. Nos regards se croisent avec un sourire pour chacun de nous.

_- Bella ! Mon dieu ma puce !_

_- Papa…_

Il me prend dans ses bras et je fonds en larme. Que puis-je faire d'autre que pleurer ? J'ai le cœur déchiré d'avoir revu celui pour lequel j'étais si naïvement tombée amoureuse de lui, le trou béant que j'avais ressenti se retrouve ouvert et bien que j'aime Edward, je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de saigner à nouveau.

_- Tu n'as rien ?_

_- J'ai mal papa, très mal._

_- Je suis là maintenant, on va tous rentrer à la maison._

Il me serre très fort contre lui puis s'écarte de moi et dépose un baiser sur mon front et me confie aux bras d'Edward.

_- Monsieur, vous connaissez ses personnes ?_

_- Tout à fait, Bella et Jasper sont mes enfants._

Il répond en nous montrant Jazzy et moi. Je me serre étroitement contre Edward n'appuyant qu'un pied sur deux. Il se rassoit et m'entraine avec lui.

_- Ca va bien se passé. On ira à l'hôpital dès qu'on en aura fini, mon cœur._

Je ne dis rien, je suis trop concentrer par ce qu'il se dit à quelques pas de moi.

_- Que s'est-il passer ?_

_- Nous ne savons pas, nous savons juste qu'une bagarre a éclater au __Moonlight__. _

_- La cause ?_

_- Nous l'ignorons monsieur._

_- Biens, laissez-moi parler avec eux._

_- Il n'en est pas question, vous n'êtes pas sur votre territoire._

_- Sachez que mon territoire s'étend jusqu'à la frontière du Canada_

_- Oui monsieur._

Wouah je sais que mon père est important dans ce comté mais pas à ce point. On dirait que Papa est aussi craint qu'un Jasper en colère. Je n'aimerais pas être en face de papa lorsqu'il est en colère. Sans plus attendre, papa demande si on peut entrer tous les six dans une seule salle d'interrogatoire pour qu'il nous parle sous l'œil des policiers. Je me lève, de nouveau mais je veux marcher même si cela me fait mal, je ne veux pas alarmer mon père s'il voit qu'Edward me porte. Tout de suite Jasper vient vers nous et passe un bras autour de ma taille.

_- Ça va aller Belly, nous sommes tous là._

Je pause ma tête sur son épaule.

_- J'ai peur Jazzy._

_- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne ressortira pas de là avant des années._

Je sais qu'il a raison, enfin s'il va en prison bien sûr. Parce que ce qu'il m'est arrivé est du passé pour eux mais j'ai espoir qu'il ira en prison pour très très longtemps. Je marche, enfin c'est un bien grand mot, disons plutôt que je sautille entre Jasper et Edward qui me tiennent tous les deux de chaque côté, les autres nous suivent, je les entends derrière moi. Nous voilà à nouveau tous assis mais cette fois-ci dans la plus grande salle d'interrogatoire de Port Angeles. Seul papa est assis devant une table et note tout sur un papier.

_- Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous êtes tous ici ?_

Nous parlons tous en même temps en disant que c'est parce que Nicky est arrivé, les garçons ont dit qu'ils m'ont entendu crier, les filles disent qu'elles voulaient les rejoindre mais qu'elles ne pouvaient pas.

_- Doucement ! On se calme les enfants, un à la fois. Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début._

Nous nous regardons tous, et puisque c'est nous, Rosalie, Alice et moi qui les ont vu en premier c'est donc à nous de le dire mais je ne peux pas, depuis que je l'ai vu je ne peux pas dire un seul mot sur lui. Mes yeux me piquent de nouveau, je ne peux rien dire sans avant éclater en sanglot. Alice qui connait l'histoire du début à la fin et qui le connait bien avec Emmett parle pour nous toutes.

_- Rose, ne se sentait pas bien, alors Bella et moi on est allées la rejoindre aux toilettes puis on a parlé de choses et d'autres. On est ensuite sorties dès qu'elle s'est sentie mieux et on est tombées sur les trois gars. Je ne connais pas le troisième mais je peux affirmer que c'est James et Nicky._

Mon père note et ne dit rien jusqu'au nom du troisième gars. Là il relève la tête d'un seul coup me regarde, il serre ses doigts tellement fort que son stylo éclate en petits morceaux.

_- Il ne t'a rien fait de mal ?_

_- Il… Il m'a parlé dès que j'ai retrouvé mes esprits et il a dit que j'étais encore plus belle qu'il y a deux ans. Je ne l'ai pas cru, puis d'un coup il a attrapé mon bras et ma brusquement amenée à lui me faisant mal à la cheville… papa j'ai mal…_

Comme simple réponse j'ai un grognement de la part de mon père.

_- On ira à l'hôpital après mais continue s'il te plait._

J'ai mal, un mal de chien à ma cheville mais je me dois de continuer. Je pleure toujours, je sens les bras d'Edward se resserrer autour de moi, me donnant la force de continuer.

_- Il m'a emprisonné dans ses bras et je ne pouvais plus lui échapper. Rosie voulait lui faire lâcher prise mais James l'a attrapée par le bras et l'a envoyée contre le mur. Alice était maintenue par Mike. On était ainsi quand ils sont arrivés. Je n'ai vu que Nicky recevant un coup de poing puis j'ai fermé les yeux de peur. On m'a pris dans les bras et en ouvrant les yeux j'ai pu voir que c'était Edward mon sauveur. Edward a pu faire un avertissement avant que la boite rallume les lumières et arrête la musique… là les policiers sont venu et nous voilà ici…_

Emmett fulmine de rage.

_- Je ne connais pas l'autre enfoiré mais s'il s'en tire et que je le croise de nouveau, il se pourrait qu'il ne puisse plus marcher de sa putain de vie._

_- Il s'agit du fils Newton, ses parents ont le magasin de randonnée vers la sortie de la ville. _

J'entre cette information dans ma tête et me promets d'aller voir les parents de ce cons de Mike pour leur dire ce que je pense de leur fils.

_- Allons à l'hôpital, ton pied gonfle Bella et je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. Rosalie comment va ton bras ?_

_- Je ne le sens plus du tout tellement il me fait mal…_

Mon père souffla un coup et se leva son rapport dans les mains. Il ouvrit la porte, la discussion est close. Nous sortîmes tous de cette pièce qui sert d'interrogatoire, moi soutenue par Edward et Jasper pour marcher.

_- Où allez-vous ?_

L'agent de police se pointa devant papa et le toisa du regard, visiblement il attendait une explication. Chose qu'il lui donna mais que je n'écoutais pas. Par habitude je pose mon pied à terre croyant ma douleur partie mais à peine ma plante du pied à toucher le sol qu'un cri de douleur s'échappe de moi attirant tous les regards dans ma direction. Je pleure, je gémis, je n'en peux plus de toute cette douleur. Edward me serre contre lui, et j'ai juste le temps de m'apercevoir qu'il me prend dans ses bras telle une mariée que je m'effondre dans le néant... J'entends juste qu'on m'appelle mais les voix se font lointaines…

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Mon chapitre s'arrête ici. Je sais je suis méchante…

Mais bon, comme on dit, faut bien que je coupe quelque part…

Dites-moi vos impressions, je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire.

A dans heu… 15 jours environs pour la suite…


	41. Chapitre 37 : Une matinée à l'hôpital

Bonjour,

Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon silence en ce qui concerne mon absence de postage. Je n'ai pas d'excuse à fournir autre que mon manque de temps à écrire.

Pour répondre à certains qui m'ont demander si j'arrête d'écrire la réponse est non. Je n'arrêterai pas d'écrire tant que cette histoire ne sera pas fini. ^^

Alors désolée si ca va prendre du temps mais vous êtes pas prêt de vous débarrasser de moi . XD

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**¤ Chapitre 37 ¤ : Une matinée à l'hôpital  
**

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Pov Edward**

Je la tiens dans mes bras pour l'aider à marcher, j'ai peur qu'elle se fasse encore plus mal. Tout d'un coup, elle tombe dans les pommes et j'ai tout juste le temps de la soulever dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Je cris son nom, je suis totalement affoler. Je ne sais pas si elle m'entend mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'appeler. Je comprends que sous le poids des émotions, qu'elle a eut en si peu de temps, mon tendre amour à succomber.

Charlie en bon père s'est précipité sur nous, inquiet pour sa fille comme tous mes amis. Je sais qu'il l'aime, je n'en ai jamais douté mais là j'en ai la confirmation. En temps que Shérif, il nous presse vers la sortie, je ne me fais pas prier. On est de nouveau dans des voitures de policier différentes, je tiens fort Bella dans mes bras, nous sommes dans la voiture de Charlie, il roule à toute allure se moquant des excès de vitesses.

Arriver devant l'hôpital de port Angeles, des infirmiers sont dehors et se demandent sans doute ce qui se passe pour qu'il y est autant de voitures de police d'un seul coup. Nous sortons de notre moyen de locomotion, je porte toujours Bella, elle ne s'est pas réveillée et ça m'inquiète de plus en plus. J'ai peur de la perdre, je sais bien que c'est idiot mais je n'y peux rien, je l'aime tellement que de la voir comme ça me fait très mal. Je voudrais tellement lui enlever toute cette douleur et de retrouver ce doux visage si souriant. Charlie est en avant à l'accueil pour expliquer pourquoi nous sommes là. Paroles inutiles a mon goût, c'est assez visible il me semble. Un Brancard avec deux hommes et une femme en blouse viennent dans ma direction. L'un des deux hommes me regarde.

_- Bonsoir, je suis le docteur Gibson._

_- Bonsoir. _

_- Veuillez déposer votre femme ici et dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé._

Je suis nerveux, cet homme pense que nous sommes marier, je sais que c'est mon veux le plus cher et qu'un jour je voudrais qu'il se réalise mais à présent ce n'est pas le cas.

_- Nous… nous ne sommes pas marier._

Heureusement que Charlie ne l'a pas entendu, sinon il m'aurait tué à coup sûr. Enfin peut-être pas.… Je la dépose, l'embrasse sur le front avant de me relever et d'expliquer en gros ce qu'il s'est passé sans trop entrée dans les détails. Le Dr Clayton note tout sur un calepin, l'infirmière à poser une perfusion, prend sa tension et tout le tralala. Ils commencèrent à emmener le brancard et bien sûr je le suivie jusqu'à ce qu'on m'interdise d'aller plus loin que les doubles portes immenses. Je suis en rage, je veux être avec elle mais je sais que c'est impossible. Le docteur me dit d'aller dans la salle d'attente, je lui obéis n'ayant le choix de faire autrement. Un peu plus loin je croise Emmett qui attend aussi derrière une porte, sans doute la porte où se trouve ma sœur.

_- Emmett, ça se passe comment pour Rose ?_

Je suis aussi inquiet pour ma sœur, la pauvre elle n'a pas été ménagée par cette brute de James. Je ne le connais pas ce mec mais je jure que s'il s'en sort et que je le croise il va regretter d'avoir fait du mal à ma sœur.

_- Je ne sais pas mec, ils ne m'ont pas laissé entrer… Et pour Bella ?_

_- Pareil, ils m'ont dis que je dois attendre dans la salle._

_- Tu veux du café ?_

_- Volontiers, j'en ai bien besoin._

On se dirige vers la première machine à café que l'on croise. Nos cafés bien forts en mains, nous nous dirigeons vers les portes où nos compagnes sont, quand nous croisons Charlie qui a fini de remplir les papiers de Bella, il a d'autres papiers en mains.

_- Edward, j'ai rempli les papiers de Bella mais en ce qui concerne ta sœur je ne sais quoi écrire._

Il me tend les papiers pour que je les remplisse tout en allant dans la salle d'attente où nous attendent Alice dans les bras de Jasper, tout deux la mine triste. Quand Jazz me voit, il lève d'un coup sa tête pour me questionner, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

_- Comment va-t-elle ?_

Je sais qu'il parle de Bella, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu aussi désespéré c'était quand il me disait que sa sœur était à l'hôpital de Phœnix et qu'il ne pouvait pas aller la voir a cause de ses cours. Ça l'avait anéanti de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour elle. À l'époque je ne savais pas de qui il parlait, à l'époque je ne savais pas que c'était celle que j'aime qu'il parlait. C'est pour ça qu'à Phoenix je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement.

_- Je ne sais pas Jazz._

Je passe nerveusement une main dans mes chevaux, Charlie me serre l'épaule en signe d'encouragement et je m'assois sur une chaise devant une petite table basse ou sont poser différents magasines. Je les pousses pour me faire une place et commence à remplir le formulaire où tout un tas de questions y sont posées.

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Pov Bella**

J'entends qu'on parle autour de moi, je suis dans le noir, je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux tellement ils sont lourds. Je sens qu'on m'embrasse le front puis à nouveau je n'entends plus rien, je me sens glisser dans un lourd sommeil auquel je ne peux me réveiller.

Je me réveille tout doucement, je ne sais pas où je suis, j'ouvre un œil mais le referme aussitôt. La lumière blanche au dessus de ma tête m'aveugle. Quel est l'abrutit qui m'a mis sous cette lumière là ? Faut être complètement imbécile pour mettre une lampe à cet endroit… Je ne sens plus mon pied droit, toute ma jambe même. Mon dieu pourquoi je ne peux pas la bouger ? Qu'est-ce qu'on m'a fait ? Où je suis ? Où est papa ? Où est Edward ? J'ai peur, je ne sais pas où je suis, je suis toute seule, j'entends une machine faire un bruit atroce et je me bouche les oreilles de mes mains. Une porte s'ouvre, et éteint cette maudite lumière.

_- Oh vous êtes réveillée !_

Non je suis endormie banane ! Ça se voit non ? Je ne me tiendrai pas les oreilles si je dormais toujours. Pfft franchement il y en a qui ont de ses paroles… Je peux enfin ouvrir les yeux et je me détends quelque seconde avant qu'un visage horrible s'impose devant mes yeux.

_-Aaaaaaahhh_

Je ne peux me retenir de crier tellement son visage plein de boutons et un appareil dentaire me fait peur. Punaise mais d'où elle sort celle là ? La porte s'ouvre une deuxième fois.

_- Irène ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas les réveillez comme ça ?_

_- Mais je n'ai rien fais !_

C'est ça, qu'elle me traite d'imbécile cette, cette, mince je ne trouve pas comment la nommer. Mais en tout cas je suis terrifier, j'espère qu'elle va être mieux à l'âge adulte. La jeune femme pourchasse la jeune en lui disant d'appeler un docteur. Je la remercierai quand je pourrai parler librement.

_- Comment vous allez mademoiselle ? Avez-vous mal ?_

_- J'ai…_

Je suis interrompu par la grande porte qui s'ouvre de nouveau. Un homme en blouse blanche entre avec un sourire éclatant, il est d'une quarantaine d'année et il me semble l'avoir déjà vu mais je ne sais pas où, je ne me rappelle pas.

_- Ah tu es enfin réveillée ma belle. _

Je ne parle pas, j'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort à cause de ce tuyau dans la bouche, alors je me contente de le regarder essayant de me rappeler où j'ai pu bien le voir. Mon cerveau tourne à plein régime et je m'affole quand je ne trouve rien, je ne sais pas qui je suis moi-même. La machine s'affole comme une dingue à côté de moi et je refais le même geste qu'il y a tantôt, c'est-à-dire me boucher les oreilles à l'aide de mes mains. Le docteur qui ne comprends pas un tel affolement de ma part ordonne qu'on me donne une dose de calment.

_- Calme-toi Bella, ce n'est que moi, Bryan. _

Comment me connais-t-il ? Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu mais je ne me rappelle pas de lui. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Je sens une piqure me brûler le bras et sans que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste je me sens aspirer par les ténèbres. Je me laisse glisser dans les bras de Morphée qui m'accueille les bras ouvert dans son antre.

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Pov Charlie**

Je tourne en rond dans la salle d'attente, je ne peux rester une seule seconde en place. Je suis terriblement inquiet pour ma fille. Ma fille, ma si petite et fragile Bella. J'ai peur qu'elle ne rechute comme il y a deux ans, pourtant je sais que les choses ont changé, qu'elle a des amis et un petit-ami qui l'aiment. J'espère sincèrement que ce jeune homme ne lui fera jamais de mal comment petit-ami ou pas, fois de Shérif, je le pourchasserai jusqu'à le tuer. Je lui jette un coup d'œil et à le voir aussi triste que l'est Jasper me fais comprendre qu'il n'est pas comme ça et qu'au contraire il aime ma fille bien plus fort qu'il ne veut le laisser paraître. Jasper, il n'est pas mon fils mais je l'aime bien plus que je lui montre, je sais qu'il est aussi inquiet que moi. Savoir Bella dans un hôpital, nous fais vivre d'atroces souvenir, mais cette fois-ci nous sommes là pour la soutenir, lui montrer que nous sommes là pour elle, qu'elle ne sera jamais seule. J'allais m'assoir dépiter par cette longue attente lorsqu'un homme que je connais de longue date fait son apparition. Sans le laisser faire un pas de plus je me précipite, Jasper sur les talons, lui aussi le connais pour savoir qu'il a été opéré de sa jambe à cause d'un accident de moto. Depuis je flippe quand je sais qu'il prend un de ses engins. Mais ça il ne le sait pas.

_- Comment va-t-elle Bryan ?_

Je sais je l'appelle par son prénom alors que je devrai l'appeler par son nom de famille et son statue dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital mais l'urgence n'est pas au protocole.

_- Charlie, calme-toi. Elle vient à peine de se réveiller. Elle a une petite perte de mémoire… mais rien d'important... Elle a une belle fracture de la cheville. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé cette fois-ci. Elle a glissé en se levant de la chaise ? Elle n'a pas vu le trottoir ? Elle a glissé sur une plaque d'égout ?_

Malgré les circonstances j'esquisse un sourire. J'avais oublié que Bryan connait parfaitement la maladresse de Bella pour l'avoir soigner de tous ses accidents de maladresse. Mais je secoue la tête en signe de négation, c'est bien plus grave que ce qu'il croit. Certes il a le droit de savoir et il connaît déjà son histoire d'il y a deux mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Je sais comment il va réagir et je sais qu'il va s'occuper comme à son habitude de soigner ma fille personnellement. Je sens que les enfants se sont rapprochés pendant le dialogue pour mieux en savoir plus. Je ne les regarde pas mais j'explique tout à Bryan et comme je m'y attends celui-ci réagit immédiatement.

_- Mon Dieu, ça a recommencé. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a cette perte de mémoire. Le choc qu'elle a reçu a été fort en émotion. J'espère que vous avez pu réussir à coincé cette ordure. _

Il nous conduit dans les couloirs. Nous sommes tous silencieux tellement nous sommes triste.

_- Ça doit être très dur pour vous mais je vous demanderai de ne pas trop la fatiguée. _

Nous comprenons parfaitement pourquoi, nous hochons tous la tête, silencieux de découvrir mon petit bébé sur son lit d'hôpital. Bryan nous laisse tous entrée alors que normalement nous ne devons rentrée par deux à la fois mais j'imagine que c'est une exception qu'il nous fait vu l'état dans lequel nous sommes. Nous sommes presque tous choqué de la voir attacher à des machines un tuyau dans la bouche et dans le nez. Seul Edward ne l'as jamais vu comme cela parce qu'il ne l'a connaissais pas. Jasper est le premier à s'élancer vers sa sœur de cœur comme il aimait bien l'appeler. Il est très vite suivit d'Edward qui lui prend la main presqu'en pleurant. Jasper est plus fort enfin il laisse voir qu'il est plus fort mais je sais qu'au fond de lui qu'il est triste comme la première fois qu'il l'as vu comme cela. Certes ce n'est pas la même chose mais je ressens aussi une tristesse m'envahir et me replonger deux ans en arrière. Une main ferme se pause sur mon épaule et me la serre dans une poigne virile. Je tourne la tête pour découvrir que c'est Emmett qui me sourit tristement.

_- Aller Shérif, ce n'est pas pareil, elle est en vie et elle n'a presque rien eut. Juste une perte de mémoire et un pied cassé._

Je lui souris en retour. Il a raison, ce n'est pas aussi grave. Je m'approche a mon tour du lit de ma princesse, je la vois réveillée, le regard d'abord perdu de voir tous ses visages, puis un sourire viens naitre sur son visage, vite remplacer par une grimace, sans doute du à ce tuyau. Edward qui est devant moi me laisse sa place non sans avoir déposer ses lèvres sur son front. Avec un sourire compatissant je m'en approche et prend la main qu'Edward viens de laisser. Je caresse sa joue avec l'autre main.

_- Hey ma puce, tu nous as fait une belle frayeur._

Elle appuis sa joue contre sa main et ça je sais ce que ça veut dire. C'est qu'elle est désolée, elle n'a pas besoin de l'être, rien n'es de sa faute même si elle pense certainement le contraire. Elle essaie de parler mais en vain, rien ne sort.

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Pov Bella**

Je suis fatiguée, je comprends à peine ce qu'il m'arrive. Le docteur Bryan m'as dit que mon père était là ainsi que mes amis et qu'il m'avait emmené en catastrophes à l'hôpital. Je ne m'en rappelle pas. C'est lorsqu'il partit de la chambre que tout me reviens et que je me rappelle de la soirée que j'ai passé. La super ambiance du moment, puis ma rencontre avec Ricky et deux de ses copains, la dispute qu'on a eu, Jasper et Emmett qui sont venue vers moi, puis Alice et Edward, la bagarre. Je me souviens de tout. La chute de Rosalie contre le mur causé par un copain de Ricky, ma propre chute sur le sol qui a causé une horrible douleur a ma cheville. Rosalie doit m'en vouloir, elle a reçu un coup a cause de moi, les garçons se sont battus à cause de moi. Tout est de ma faute. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive je me mets à pleurer silencieusement, ils vont tous m'en vouloir. Jamais je n'aurai du aller au toilette, car tout ça ne serrai jamais arriver. Moi qui voulais simplement remettre ma coiffure en place et aller pisser. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis seule, mais je sais une chose je suis toute seule face à mon destin, personne ne vient. Ça fait un moment que le docteur est partie et depuis je suis seule, personne ne vient voir si je suis vivante ou non, si je vais bien ou non. Ils se foutent de moi. Je pleure maintenant et j'en ai conscience. Ils m'ont laissé seule, seule avec mes souvenirs, seule dans cette chambre.

J'allais pour me tourner sur le côté droit quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et à ma grande surprise tout le monde est là. Ils me regardent tous comme si j'étais un monstre, Jasper est le premier à venir vers moi le regard triste prêt à pleurer lui aussi. D'ailleurs, dès qu'il m'embrasse le front, je sens une goute d'eau y tomber dessus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer sa main plus fort. Il essuie mes propres larmes avant d'en faire autant avec les siennes. Je sens que l'on me prend délicatement l'autre main et je reconnaîtrais entre mille la personne qui me tient ainsi. Edward, mon amour, il est là à m'embrasser la main qu'il serre contre son visage. Il est trop chou. Quand je pense que c'est deux hommes qui me tiennes les mains et qui pleures comme de vrai femmelette ça me fait marrer intérieurement. Ça me remonte le moral, Edward laisse sa place à papa pour qu'il soit lui aussi près de moi. J'aime mon père plus que tout et le voir triste me serre le cœur. Il me parle avec un petit sourire que je lui rends tant bien que mal, tellement ce tube dans la bouche me fait souffrir le martyr, alors je fais ce que j'ai toujours fais quand je me sentais mal, j'appuie ma joue contre sa main. Je sais qu'il comprend ce que je veux lui transmettre par ce geste. Je veux m'excuser de lui faire de la peine comme à toutes les personnes qui sont dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

Je suis si fatiguée que je lutte pour m'endormir, mais mes yeux se ferment malgré moi. Je les ferme un bref instant, c'est une main qui caresse ma joue, d'elle d'Edward qui me fait les rouvrir. Je le vois plonger son visage sur le miens pour me donner un baiser sur le front. Je lui fais un semblant de sourire et essaye de dire que je l'aime mais ce tuyau me gêne pour lui dire. Il le comprend je pense. J'erre mes yeux partout dans la chambre et je suis étonner de voir que nous ne sommes que tout les deux. Où sont-ils passés ? M'ont-ils laissé seule ? Non impossible, sinon Edward ne serai pas là.

_- Dors chérie, ne t'inquiète pas ils sont partie dormir à la maison._

_-Mais… T… toi…_

_- Je reste là avec toi, je ne veux être nulle part ailleurs._

Je serre sa main aussi fort que je le peux et ferme mes yeux pour me replonger dans le sommeil. Je sens sa tête s'appuyer contre ma main, y déposer à nouveau un baiser et c'est le calme qui envahi de nouveau la chambre. J'accueille le sommeil comme une bénédiction.

C'est au alentour de cinq heure que je suis réveiller en sursaut par Irène. Mon dieu je ne veux pas qu'elle me touche. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle fait toute seule dans ma chambre. Elle devrait être accompagnée d'un docteur ou une infirmière. Bizarrement Edward n'a pas été réveillé par son entrée.

_- Bonjour._

Oh elle est toute timide aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer hier soir ?

_- Je voulais m'excuser pour cette nuit. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, je viens de débuter comme stagiaire._

Je souris, je peux bien lui pardonner son erreur de hier soir. Je vois bien qu'elle fait un effort pour ne pas sourire à son tour de peur de m'effrayer comme la dernière fois. Je lui en suis reconnaissante et hoche la tête pour lui dire que je lui pardonne. Elle se retourne et dit qu'un docteur va venir dès que possible pour m'examiner. Je hais les docteurs mais là je n'ai pas le choix et puis le docteur Bryan, je le connais depuis que je suis toute petite. C'est par la suite que j'avais apprit que c'était lui-même qui m'avais mit au monde.

Après qu'elle soit partie j'extirpe ma main libre de dessous les draps pour la passer dans les chevaux de mon ange gardien. Car c'est c'est ce qu'il est depuis que je l'ai vu ce soir là quand Emmett nous avait rejoint Alice et moi à la sorti des boutiques avec son ami. J'avais tout de suite flashé sur lui mais j'avais peur de ce qui pourrai passer si je me laisser allé à mes sentiments. Et quand je pense à tout ce qui c'est passé depuis aujourd'hui je ne le regrette pas de m'être laisser guider par mes sentiments.

Je ne l'ai pas senti bouger tout de suite, j'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées. C'est quand je senti quelque chose de mouiller dans la paume de ma main que je redescendais sur terre. Je regarde en direction de ma main et constate que mon ange gardien a ma main dans la sienne et dépose des tonnes de bisous. C'est mignon de le voir si tendre, si vulnérable comme cela. Ça me donne envie de pleurer de bonheur de constater qu'il est à moi comme moi je suis à lui. Quand il voit que je suis réveillée, il étire un sourire qui me fait fondre depuis toujours, je ne peux que serrer sa main et l'amener contre mon cœur qui s'affole rien qu'en le sentant près de moi. Je ne peux pas le cacher puisque le moniteur qui est relié à mon rythme cardiaque se met lui aussi à s'affoler. Ce qui fait sourire un peu plus mon ange gardien. Il allait se pencher pour déposer ses lèvres sur mon front mais il est interrompu dans son élan par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Bryan tout souriant.

_- Bonjour les amoureux ! Comment tu te sens Bell's ?_

J'ai toujours aimé ce sentiment de sécurité quand c'est lui qui me soignait lors de mes nombreuse visite dans cet hôpital que je pourrai dire que je connais presque toutes les aides soignante qui l'on accompagner pour leur enseigner telle ou telle chose à faire dans certaines des blessures qu'ils pourraient rencontrer. J'étais comme une encyclopédie sur pattes pour eux tellement ils en ont apprit avec moi. J'articule comme je le peu un petit mot qui a du mal à sortir.

_- Bien_

Il me sourit et s'installe au pied du lit pour prendre les diagnostique de la nuit, dont Irène avait prise avant de quitter la chambre.

_- Bien, tout vas pour le mieux, ressens-tu une quelconque douleur ?_

J'hoche la tête, c'est vrai que depuis mon réveil je sens comme un lancement dans toute ma jambe.

_- Je vais te mettre un peu de morphine. Je vais appeler Peter pour m'aider à t'enlever le tube dans ta bouche. _

Nouvel hochement de tête, je suis contente qu'il ne me laisse pas ce tube qui m'irrite la gorge a chaque fois que j'avale ma salive.

_- A ce propos, tu sais que lui a manqué ! Il n'arrête pas de me demander comment tu vas depuis qu'il sait que tu es ici. S'il continu je vais porter plainte pour harcèlement._

Il dit à sa dernière phrase, je sais qu'il ne le fera pas, mais je connais bien Peter pour savoir a quel point il peut être agaçant quand il a quelque chose dans la tête. Une vraie pipelette aussi ce mec.

_- Qui est-ce ?_

Oh pas bon ça, je sens un de pointe de jalousie dans la voie de mon ange. Je m'empresse de resserrer sa main pour attirer son attention sur moi. Lorsqu'il le fait, il voit mon sourire à travers ma grimace, j'en suis sure.

_- On parle de moi ?_

Bryan se tourne vers la porte qui est à présent grande ouverte sur Peter tout souriant, les mains dans les poches, sa blouse ouverte.

_- Tu ne pouvais pas attendre encore un peu non ? Tu n'avais pas une patiente en cours d'examen ?_

Peter grimace.

_- Bah elle dort encore, c'est une vrai marmotte cette patiente. Tu sais Bell's tu n'étais obliger de te casser la cheville pour me voir, un simple coup de téléphone t'aurai suffit._

J'éclate comme je le peu de rire, mais très vite je me mets à tousser a cause de ce sataner tuyau. Pitié qu'ils me l'enlèvent vite ce machin je vais plus pouvoir le supporter longtemps.

_- Tu… ne… changeras jamais…. _

_- Pourquoi tu veux que je change ? Tu m'aime comme je suis._

Il me fait un clin d'œil et je vois bien tout l'effort que fait Edward pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui faire ravaler ses paroles. A ce que j'aime quand il est jaloux, je ne pourrai jamais me passer de ce petit air là. Il a les sourcils froncé et il se mettrait presque à grogner s'il se retenait pas autant.

_- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini vous deux ! Au lieu de vous lancer des pics, puisque tu es là tu vas m'aider à lui retirer le tuyau._

Puis il se tourne vers nous.

_- Je suis navré heu…_

_- Edward_

_- Edward mais nous allons te demander de sortir le temps de lui enlever le tuyau. _

Peu désireux de me laisser seule avec eux Edward resserre la main qu'il me tenait toujours, mais toute fois hoche la tête, se relève, dépose ses lèvres sur mon front.

_- Je vais téléphoner aux autres en attendant._

Il quitte la chambre en fusillant Peter du regard quand il passe à côté de lui, ce qui me fait rire intérieurement.

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Pov Edward**

Je sors à contre cœur de la chambre de ma douce. Je n'aime pas du tout le regard qu'à ce Peter sur MA Bella. Je ne veux plus jamais les voir ensemble, que ce soit dans cet hôpital ou ailleurs. Je suis en rage, je prends mon téléphone et appelle la maison de Charlie, je sais qu'ils sont tous là-bas. C'est Jasper qui répond.

_- Résidence Swan, qui ose le déranger à cette heure-ci ?_

_- Sympa l'accueil Jazz_

_- Désolé Eddy_

Je grimace, je n'aime pas ce surnom débile. Déjà que Tanya me rabâche les oreilles avec ce surnom idiot mais si en plus mes amis s'y mettent aussi je sens qu'il va y avoir un meurtre. Je respire un grand coup et essaye d'oublier que Jazzy m'a appeler ainsi.

_- Je te réveille ?_

_- Mouais mais ce n'est pas grave, tu le savais qu'il était impossible de dormir avec un cochon à côté ?_

_- Toi t'as dormi avec Emmett je me trompe ?_

_- Ouais il a laissé sa chambre à Rose, punaise comment elle va faire pour dormir avec lui si c'est du sérieux._

_- Je n'en sais rien. _

On rit un bon coup puis d'un coup il devient sérieux.

_- Comment va Bella ?_

Je sens dans sa voix qu'il est inquiet pour sa petite sœur.

_- Elle va bien, je suis sortis pour vous téléphoner, ils sont en train de lui enlever le tuyau de sa bouche. _

_- Ils ?_

_- Bryan et un certain Peter, à ce propos tu sais quoi de ce Peter ?_

_- Si tu pense qu'il en pince pour Bella je t'arrête tout de suite, il est marier. Je sais qu'il est le second de Bryan, il aime charrier ses patients, surtout Bella qu'il connait depuis toujours. Peter et le fils de Bryan…._

Je soupire rassurer, je ne peux tout de même pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux de lui, ils ont été ensemble pendant plusieurs années de vacances de Bella, je suis sure qu'il y a eux quelque chose entre eux, mais je ne saurais le dire.

_- Arrête de ruminer mec, ce ne sont que des amis._

_- Mouais. Je dois y aller._

Je raccroche sans lui laisser une chance de parler et me précipite dans la chambre dès que cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Bryan. Seulement au lieu de me laisser entrer, il m'agrippe le bras m'entrainant dans le couloir.

_- Écoute petit, j'ai bien vu ton regard sur Peter, sache que mon fils ne fera jamais de mal à Bella. Ils sont des amis et ça tu ne pourras pas le changer._

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux tellement je me sens con d'avoir réagit comme ça.

_- Je sais, je suis désolé._

Il me tapote l'épaule.

_- T'en fait pas, il en a l'habitude avec les maris jaloux lorsqu'il blague avec leurs femmes. Aller vas-y elle te réclame._

Je ne me fais pas prier et entre dans la chambre pour m'arrêter net. Je souris et m'avance tranquillement vers le lit de ma belle. Celle-ci essaye de parler et Peter se moque de sa voix roque en l'appelant Shrek. Si Emmett l'entend il va la charrier tout le temps qu'elle aura cette voix.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plut ?

Comment avez-vous trouver la jalousie de notre cher Edward ?

Faites-le moi savoir. Merci


End file.
